Vendo Recuerdos
by Sakura-Jeka
Summary: Rukia tuvo que abandonar Forks años atrás, pero la boda de Byakuya la obliga a regresar, regresar a su pasado y enfrentar a sus fantasmas, pero lo que nadie espera es que vuelva acompañada por su mayor tesoro.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola mis adorados y lindos lectores, otra vez yo con otra historia, esta también es una adaptación, si se que van a decir que solo se traerles adaptaciones, pero la verdad leí la historia y me encanto y pensé que era perfecta para el IchiRuki, la historia original es de **Naobi Chan**, que muy amablemente me dio el permiso para traérselas, espero que la disfruten.

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el primer capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**4 de Octubre del 2006 - Phoenix, Arizona**

_- Tranquila Rukia, todo irá bien -decía Renji en su oído. _

_- Duele -se quejó ella en un gemido. _

_- Lo sé... pero pasará pronto y después lo olvidarás... aguanta solo un poco más -le pidió él. _

_- Venga Rukia... puja con fuerza -dijo el doctor entre sus piernas. _

_Rukia tomó una bocanada de aire, y pujó con toda sus fuerzas apretando la mano de Renji en el proceso. _

_- Una vez más y ya está... acabaremos -la instó el doctor. _

_- ¡No puedo! -dijo Rukia dejándose caer sin fuerzas en la camilla._

_- Lo estás haciendo perfecto, venga Bolita... sé que tú puedes hacerlo -la animó de nuevo._

_- No... no puedo -lloriqueó. _

_- ¿Qué va a pensar de ti Dais cuando le digas que ha nacido por cesárea porque tú "no tenías fuerzas"? -preguntó Renji en tono de burla. _

_Rukia gruñó y sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía. Se incorporó suavemente y volvió a tomar aire y pujó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió como algo abandonaba su cuerpo y después un llanto hizo eco en aquel quirófano, una sonrisa surcó los labios de Rukia a la vez que una lágrima salía de sus ojos._

_- Es precioso bolita... tiene el pelo claro, no es como el tuyo -canturreó Renji feliz. _

**.**

**Presente...**

.

- Rukia... ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? -preguntó Renji en un murmullo.

Rukia alzó la mirada de las prendas de ropa que tenía en sus manos y miró a su mejor amigo. Con el paso de tiempo Renji se había convertido en el soporte principal de su vida. Incluso ahora, cuando debía volver atrás en el tiempo y recordar todo el dolor que la llevó hasta allí, él estaba a su lado aconsejándola y escuchándola.

- Tengo que hacerlo... es la boda de mi padre, no puedo evitar volver a Forks -contestó ella metiendo una prenda más en su maleta.

- Si quieres yo me quedo con Dais mientras tú vas y vuelves -se ofreció el chico.

- No voy a esconderlo como si me avergonzase de él -contestó ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo digo por protegerlo a él, solo tiene dos años -explicó.

Rukia miró con ternura los ojos cafes del hombre frente a ella y suspiró.

- Va siendo hora de que Byakuya sepa de su existencia, tiene derecho a saber porque dejé Forks tan de repente.

Renji suspiró también y se sentó en la cama al lado de la maleta de Rukia, sujetó sus manos entre las suyas y la atrajo hacia su pecho abrazándola. Renji era mucho más grande que ella en tamaño, aunque tenía un año menos, pero su madurez le había ayudado mucho a Rukia en el momento más difícil de su vida.

- Iré a preparar una maleta para Dais -susurró Renji alejándose de ella y saliendo la habitación.

- Mete ropa de abrigo... ¡en Forks hace mucho frío! -gritó Rukia por sobre su hombro.

Continuó metiendo ropa en su maleta a la vez que recordaba el día que hizo ese viaje pero al revés, cuando abandonó Forks sin tanto remordimiento y con una maleta mucho más pequeña. Ahora su equipaje estaba cargado de errores, de _"lo siento"_ que debía suplicar a las personas adecuadas, aunque había algo de lo que no se arrepentía: su hijo Dais era el motor de su vida.

Si cerraba los ojos era como si todavía pudiese dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y recordar ese día perfectamente.

**.**

**22 de febrero de 2006 - Forks, Washington**

_._

_La lluvia caía a mares. Rukia caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Forks. La ropa húmeda se pegaba a su cuerpo, marcando todas sus curvas. Su pelo enmarañado y empapado caía despreocupadamente sobre sus hombros y se pegaba a sus mejillas. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y temblaba de frío. _

_Todavía llevaba la prueba de embarazo casera en una de sus manos._

_Positivo. _

_¿Qué iba a hacer ella ahora con un bebé? Tenía solo dieciocho años... _

_Casi podía oír la voz de su padre "tu vida por la borda, adiós a tu carrera y a tus sueños..." Hisana, su alocada madre, la reprendería por no tener más cuidado, pero para ella no sería un problema, solo un bache en el camino que tendría que sortear. Lo más probable es que le propusiese hacerse un aborto, pero ella no sabía si estaba dispuesta a ello._

_Tenía mucho que pensar, mucho que decidir, y era solo una adolescente comenzando a vivir... no era justo que eso le estuviese pasando a ella. Pero se lo había buscado, ahora solo tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y responsabilizarse con lo que había hecho. _

_Pero él también debía saberlo... _

_Miró a su alrededor para comprobar donde se encontraba, se descubrió cerca de su casa, así que aferrando más el test de embarazo en su mano izquierda apuró el paso y cruzó la calle. _

_Miró su reloj y descubrió que aunque ya había anochecido no pasaban de las siete de la tarde, a esa hora ya habría salido del trabajo y estaría can Ayaka. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios al recordar a la pequeña Ayaka, esa pequeña niña pelinegra de ojos dorados que se había ganado su corazón. _

_Vio el caserón blanco a lo lejos y un nudo se formó en su garganta, la luz en la ventana de la sala le indicaba que, como sospechaba, él estaba ya en casa. Sus pasos vacilaron pero se encaminó hacia su puerta de todos modos. Aferró todavía más fuerte la prueba de embarazo y con la mano derecha llamó levemente a la puerta con unos suaves golpes. _

_Segundos después los pasos cortos y rápidos de Ayaka sonaron al otro lado, la puerta se abrió solo una rendija y una diminuta nariz se asomó por ella. De repente se abrió de golpe y unos curiosos ojos dorados se abrieron al máximo y la miraron de arriba a abajo._

_- Rukia... ¿estás bien? -preguntó la niña tímidamente. _

_Rukia sonrió tristemente y abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo hacerlo porque la interrumpieron._

_- ¡Rukia! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien? _

_El sonido de esa voz provocó que Rukia cerrase los ojos con fuerza y ahogase un gemido de dolor. Abrió los ojos lentamente y los fijó en los dorados frente a ella, preocupados, expectantes... esperando una explicación._

_Pero ella no podía pronunciar palabra, se había quedado paralizada y muda... no esperaba encontrarla allí, y haberlo hecho desbarataba todos sus planes. Ahora no podía decírselo, ahora no podía contar con su ayuda... _

_- Senna... yo... -balbuceó débilmente. _

_- Te invitaría a pasar... pero mojarás la moqueta nueva -dijo la mujer moviendo ligeramente su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos negros rebotasen graciosamente. _

_Rukia ahogo las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza _

_- No importa... creo que... que no ha sido buena idea venir aquí -dijo Rukia con intención de dar media vuelta y marcharse. _

_- ¿Amor, pasa algo?_

_Esa voz... esa maldita voz... _

_Rukia ahogó un sollozo y comenzó a temblar. No podría soportar estar cerca de él de nuevo, no sin saltar a sus brazos y contarle todo._

_- Rukia -pronunció sorprendido- ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

_Rukia tragó en seco y tomó una decisión. Improvisada, de última hora... desesperada. Lo miró fijamente a la cara... quería recordar cada facción de su perfecto rostro, cada gesto, cada mirada. Fijó después la vista en sus manos y suspiró... aquellas manos varoniles y fuertes, con dedos delgados y largos. Aquellas manos que la hicieron suspirar y perderse en los placeres más prohibidos, aquellas manos que la instruyeron en un momento de debilidad y que ahora le estaban rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos. _

_Se aferró al test de embarazo todavía en su mano y lo escondió bajo la manga de su suéter... respiró hondo y volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza._

_- Yo solo... he venido a despedirme -dijo con voz débil._

_- ¿Te vas? -preguntó Ayaka haciendo un puchero. _

_"Muy lejos" pensó, pero Rukia solo maldijo entre dientes y se acuclilló para ponerse a la altura de la pequeña. _

_- Aya cariño... tengo que irme a la ciudad -pronunció con voz suave. _

_Una lágrima se asomó a los ojos de la niña que la miraba con tristeza. _

_- ¿Volverás pronto? -preguntó a la vez que sorbía su nariz._

_- No lo sé mi amor, eso no depende de mí -pronunció Rukia a duras penas. _

_- ¿Te vas a cuidar a otro niño como Mary Poppins? -preguntó inocentemente._

_Rukia rió con tristeza y su carcajada se confundió con un sollozo... que cerca estaba de la verdad aquella pequeña._

_- No sé cuando volveré...-dijo Rukia emocionada- pero cuando lo haga, prometo que vendré a verte... ¿de acuerdo princesa?_

_La niña asintió y se tiró a su cuello para abrazarla con fuerza, Rukia correspondió a su abrazo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dejando escapar un par de lágrimas furtivas._

_- Aya cariño- pronunció él- ve a dentro con mamá, yo tengo que hablar con Rukia. _

_Ayaka seguida de Senna entró en la casa y cerraron la puerta. Él la miró uno segundos pero Rukia tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho para protegerse. _

_- ¿Por qué te vas? -preguntó en un susurro. _

_Rukia tuvo ganas de reír, reír a carcajadas y contarle todo. Pero "ella" había vuelto, ya no podía pedirle nada. Si solo se hubiese hecho el test un par de días antes... _

_- Son motivos personales... -pronunció con un hilo de voz. _

_- Rukia yo... lo siento... si aquella noche me porté mal contigo o hice algo inapropiado... lo siento mucho -dijo algo avergonzado. _

_Rukia alzó la mirada para clavarla en aquellos ojos cafes que la confundían tanto, había un arrepentimiento real en ellos, pero no había lo que ella más anhelaba. _

_- No te preocupes... no ha pasado... nada -la palabras quemaron en su garganta, pero debía pronunciarlas, debía liberarlo de su responsabilidad aunque él no tuviese ni la menor sospecha de nada. _

_- Sabes que no puedo creer eso, cuando bebo demasiado pierdo el control y no sé lo que hago._

_Un puñal directo a su corazón habría dolido menos. Rukia sintió la necesidad de encogerse de dolor y llorar desconsoladamente, pero no podía hacerlo frente a él. Tendría que esperar para derrumbarse a llegar a su casa. _

_- No hay problema... olvida que ese día existió -"aunque yo no pueda" continuó en su fuero interno. _

_- ¿No puedo hacer nada para que te quedes? -preguntó, Rukia negó débilmente con la cabeza- Ayaka te echará mucho de menos... te necesita, ya sabes cómo es Senna con ella. _

_Rukia bufó y cruzó los brazos con más fuerza, comenzaba a sentir el frío de la ropa húmeda sobre su piel y sus dientes castañeteaban sin poder evitarlo. _

_- Ha vuelto ¿cierto? Eso querrá decir algo -dijo ella con desdén. _

_Él desvió la mirada avergonzado, pero la regresó segundos después. _

_- Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que no te vayas solo tienes que pedirlo -pronunció con convencimiento. _

_Rukia volvió a mirarlo intensamente, tentada a contarle de su embarazo y pedirle que dejara a Senna podría suplirar si fuese necesario, pero no lo haría. Ayaka adoraba a su madre, no podía alejarla de ella así como así. _

_- No hay nada que puedas hacer... Ichigo -su nombre quemó en sus labios, y un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda en cuanto lo pronunció- adiós. _

_Rukia se giró sobre sus pies y se dispuso a irse, ero una mano aferró con fuerza su brazo y un latigazo la recorrió de arriba a abajo._

_- ¿Estás segura de que no hay ninguna solución para que te quedes? -preguntó Ichigo demasiado cerca de ella. _

_Ella se mordió el labio inferior para contener la necesidad de girarse y hundirse entre sus brazos. Con solo un abrazo y las palabras adecuadas ella se habría sentido segura y a salvo... pero Senna había vuelto, ya no había lugar para ella, en realidad nunca lo hubo. _

_- Debo irme... no hay solución viable para lo que pasa -pronunció con voz rota por las lágrimas que se derraban por sus mejillas. _

_Se soltó de su agarre con un movimiento busco de su mano y echó a correr calle abajo sin dirección aparente. Corrió hasta que sus pulmones ardían. Lloró hasta que sus ojos se secaron. Gritó hasta que su garganta se quedó sin voz. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas en la mullida hierba que cubría Forks y allí se dejó, deshecha en llanto, cubierta de lluvia y desolación. _

**.**

**Presente...**

.

Rukia cabeceó para eliminar ese recuerdo... fue uno de los días más tristes de su vida. Ese día le había enseñado a no creer en el amor, a que los cuentos de hadas de cuando niña eran solo eso, cuentos. Los finales felices no existían más que en las películas y las historias impresas.

La vida día a día y golpe tras golpe se había encargado de mostrarle esa dura verdad. Aunque todas esas lágrimas le habían traído algo bueno a su vida. Un rayito de luz que iluminaba sus días y dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro cada día. Alguien con nombre y apellido: Disuke Kuchiki

- Mami -susurró una vocecita infantil.

Rukia sonrió en mitad de todo el dolor que dejó en cuerpo aquel fatídico recuerdo. Se tragó su pena y colocó esa máscara de alegría y serenidad que siempre se colocaba frente él, merecía ser feliz y ella haría todo lo posible para conseguirlo.

- Dime cariño -pronunció con voz dulce.

- Me espeté y no tabas -dijo de nuevo el niño.

Rukia lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza besando su cabeza a la vez, revolvió su revuelto cabello color naranja y suspiró.

- Mamá nunca te dejará solo... aunque me vaya sabes que siempre volveré... -prometió una vez más.

- ¿Qué es eto? -preguntó el pequeño señalando la maleta.

- Vamos a ver al abuelito Byakuya... -así que ve a tu habitación con el tío Renji que está preparando tu maleta - Rukia lo colocó sobre sus pies y él salió a la carrera.

- ¡Renji quiero lleva a McQueen, hazle un lugar! -gritaba a lo largo del pasillo.

Rukia sonrió y negó con la cabeza... miró la foto de su padre que tenía en la mesita de noche y sintió como un hueco se abría en su pecho... ¿qué pensaría de ella cuando supiese toda la verdad? ¿Cómo trataría a Dais? ¿Lo admitiría como su nieto o renegaría de él y también de ella misma?

Bueno hasta aquí con el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que les aya gustado, por fa un review no sean malitos conmigo si.

Chao, nos leemos pronto y que viva el IchiRuki.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta genial historia espero que les guste.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews que me agregaron a sus historias favoritas y en sus alertas.

(muchas gracias por tu comentario, pero quería aclárate que la historia no es mía si no de Naobi Chan, yo solo la estoy adaptando al IchiRuki, es una gran historia espero que la sigas leyendo y espero tu comentario de este capítulo) **yuuki kuchiki** (la verdad el fic es muy bueno y te vas a enamorar de Daisuke y cuando Ichigo se de cuenta se va a caer para atrás, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo)**Ghost iv** ( espero que con este cap puedas ir entendiendo mejor la historia, los hecho de cómo legaron a todo se revelaran mas adelante, me gustaría saber que piensas de este capítulo) **Shinigami055**(muchas gracias por siempre darme tu apoyo, en cuanto a Senna te juro que la odiaras mas en este fic y si quieres ayuda para asesinarla me ofrezco de voluntaria, espero leer tu comentario de este capítulo)

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan yo solo soy un medio para traerles esta genial historia.

Si mas disfruten el capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Presente**

.

Rukia se metió bajo las mantas de la cama y un suspiro abandonó sus labios. Acababa de salir de la habitación donde Dais descansaba en su recién estrenada cama, él dormía plácidamente y una sonrisa surcaba sus labios. El viaje en avión del día siguiente lo tenía tan ansioso que le había costado dormir, pero finalmente se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo.

Rukia apagó la luz de lámpara y se quedó mirando su cuarto iluminado por la leve penumbra que se colaba por la ventana, una farola de la calle le daba de lleno. Miró los dibujos que la cortina dibujaba en su techo y dejó que su mente vagara de nuevo a los recuerdos, recuerdos de su vida en Forks.

.

**25 de Febrero de 2006**

.

_Rukia avanzaba por la terminal del aeropuerto de Seattle a paso rápido, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y una mano dentro de su bolsillo aferrando desesperadamente los cuatros mil dólares que había conseguido ahorrar para su estadía en la universidad. Entre regalos e navidad y cumpleaños, sumados a lo que ganaba como niñera de la pequeña Ayaka Kurosaki solo había conseguido reunir esa pequeña cantidad. Pensaba pagar un billete de avión con ellos y alquilarse un apartamento hasta que decidiese que hacer con su vida. _

_Llegó a la ventanilla de vuelos nacionales y pidió un billete para el primer avión que saliese y que le diese tiempo a abordar. _

_- Phoenix, Arizona -dijo la chica de la aerolínea con voz monocorde. _

_Rukia lo pensó, era una ciudad soleada y lo suficiente lejos para no encontrarse con nadie de Forks. Además, seguro que sería un lugar ideal para criar a su bebé... se paralizó con ese pensamiento, inconscientemente ya había decidido tener a ese bebé, no entraba en sus ideas el quitarle la vida a un ser humano y más cuando ese ser humano era un pedacito de Ichigo. _

_Aceptó sin pensarlo mucho más y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba sentada en ese avión tumbo a la otra punta del país. Estaba siendo una cobarde, no se había despedido de nadie, a su padre le había dejado una carta bajo su almohada y a su madre no le había dicho nada. Sus amigos se enterarían después que su padre, cuando él los llamara preguntándoles si sabían algo de ella. _

_El teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, se había olvidado de apagarlo, lo cogió y sus manos temblaron al ver el nombre de Matsumoto en el indicador. Lo pensó durante unos segundos, si no contestaba se volvería loca, movilizaría todo Forks en cuestión de minutos e incluso podría imaginársela montando una batida para buscarla por los bosques de los alrededores. Con un nudo en la garganta pulsó la tecla de descolgar y se lo llevó hasta su oído. _

_- Rukia... te he llamado a tu casa y Byakuya me ha dicho que has salido sin tu camioneta... ¿se puede saber dónde estás? –Matsumoto Rangiku siempre era así: directa. Decía lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza y no media las consecuencias. Si estaba feliz lo demostraba, si estaba triste también y como en esta ocasión, si estaba preocupada preguntaba directamente sin dar ningún tipo de rodeo. _

_- He salido a pasear -el nudo de su garganta a duras penas la dejaba respirar y mucho menos hablar, su voz sonaba ahogada y a punto del llanto. _

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? -peguntó Matsumoto frunciendo el ceño- ya sé que esa perra ha vuelto y Ichigo ha caído como un perrito faldero... ¡será calzonazos!_

_Un sollozo salió de la garganta de Rukia incapaz de soportarlo más. _

_- Cariño lo siento... no tenía que haber mencionado nada... -se disculpó su amiga- ¿qué te parece si mañana hacemos algo juntas para que te animes?_

_Rukia sonrió con tristeza. _

_- Sería genial Matsumoto... -dijo a media voz. _

_- Entonces paso por ti a eso de las ocho, estén lista en el porche así no tardaremos en llegar a Port Angeles -dijo su amiga con toda esa alegría que la caracterizaba. _

_Rukia contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos, hacer algo juntas para Matsumoto implicaba centro comercial y tarjetas de crédito. _

_- De acuerdo Matsumoto -se sintió mal un momento por mentirle a su mejor amiga, pero no quería implicarla en eso. Cuantas menos personas supiesen donde estaba sería mejor. Menos implicados significaba menos posibilidades de que la verdad saliese a la luz- te quiero Mat... gracias por estar siempre ahí. _

_Matsumoto se quedó muda unos instantes sorprendida por esa declaración tan inesperada, pero sonrió._

_- Yo también te quiero Kia -canturreó feliz._

_- Nos vemos -dijo Rukia antes de colgar y apagar su teléfono._

_Se quedó mirando el aparato fijamente y con un suspiro lo dejó en el compartimento para la basura. Tenía que dejar todo su pasado atrás, comenzar de cero. _

_._

_**Presente**_

_._

Rukia se despertó sobresaltada a la mañana siguiente, había soñado con esos ojos miel taladrándola, acusándola de haberse alejado llevándose a su hijo con ella. La puerta de su habitación se entreabrió y otros ojitos mieles se asomaron por la rendija. En momentos como ese el corazón de Rukia daba un vuelco, le recordaba tanto a Ichigo que en ocasiones tenía que morderse el labio para no comenzar a llorar.

- ¿Tás espierta? -preguntó Dais en un susurro.

Rukia sonrió y haciéndose a un lado separó las mantas para hacerle un huequito a su hijo.

- Ven cariño -palmeó el colchón a su lado.

Dais sonrió ampliamente y cogiendo carrerilla se subió a la cama de un salto. Rukia lo envolvió entre sus brazos y besó su coronilla repetidas veces para tranquilizarse.

- Mami... ¿el avión no se va a caer? -preguntó inocentemente.

Rukia reprimió una carcajada y respiró hondo para serenarse.

- No mi vida, los aviones son como los pájaros, no se caen -explicó pacientemente- cuando llegue el tío Renji puedes preguntarle que él sabe mucho de esas cosas.

- Mami...

- Dime... -Rukia ya estaba acostumbrada a la larga lista de preguntas que su hijo siempre tenía pese a ser tan pequeño.

- ¿El abelo Bayku es bueno?

Rukia contuvo la respiración y soltó el aire lentamente.

- Sí que lo es -dijo con voz estrangulada- lo que pasa es que quizás esté un poco enfadado porque nunca vamos a verlo.

- ¿Po qué nunca vamos? -preguntó De nuevo.

Rukia abrió la boca para contestar pero el sonido de su teléfono móvil la salvó de tener que hacerlo. Ella buscó el aparato en su mesita de noche y se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio el nombre su padre en el indicador. Le hizo un gesto a Dais para que se mantuviese en silencio y después descolgó.

- Hola papá -dijo con fingida alegría.

- Rukia... ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? -peguntó Byakuya Ilusionado.

- A las doce papá... llegaré a media tarde -contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo... iré al aeropuerto a buscarte, tengo unas ganas de verte... ya son tres años Rukia, no sabes lo que te he echado de menos.

Rukia sintió como una losa de una tonelada caía sobre su espalda...

La culpa.

- Papá... -su voz a penas fue audible pero Byakuya contestó con un "¿Sí?" al otro lado para su desgracia- ¿Puedes preparar la habitación de invitados? Llevaré compañía.

Byakuya se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos pero después una sonrisa surcó sus labios creyendo que comprendía muchas cosas por fin.

- ¿Es un chico? ¡Ya decía yo que tu ausencia tenía un motivo de peso! -gritó eufórico.

- Sí papá... es un chico -afirmó Rukia en un susurro sonriendo al ver como Dais jugueteaba con los dedos de sus pies.

- ¿Lo quieres? -preguntó Byakuya un poco avergonzado.

Rukia miró de nuevo a Dais con un nudo en la garganta... ¿qué si lo quería?

- Lo amo... -musitó.

- ¡Bolita, ya he llegado! -se oyó la voz de Renji gritando por el pasillo- ¡son casi las diez, si no te apresuras no llegaremos al aero...! -se quedó paralizado al ver a Rukia hablando por teléfono y sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable tono rosado.

Rukia rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

- Nos vemos en unas horas papá... -dijo al teléfono.

- De acuerdo... Bolita -dijo Byakuya en tono de burla.

Rukia rodó los ojos ante su apodo y colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme así? -preguntó irritada taladrando a su amigo con la mirada.

- Es que estaban tan mona con esa pancita... me gusta recordarte así -dijo Renji sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pancita? -preguntó Dais con su pequeño ceño fruncido.

- Tu mamá te tenía dentro de su pancita cuando no eras más que un cacahuete, y después se puso redonda como una bolita cuando tú creciste -explicó Renji haciendo varios movimientos con sus manos simulando que su estómago era más grande.

Rukia le tiró un cojín a la cara que no se esperaba y se quedó paralizado mirando a su amiga con gesto amenazante. Dais rompió en carcajadas y Rukia saltó de la cama y se encerró en el baño para evitar cualquier posible venganza. Se apoyó en la puerta cerrada y suspiró pesadamente, Renji nunca cambiaría, siempre sería ese chico que estaba a su lado para tenderle una mano cuando más lo necesitaba.

.

**17 de marzo de 2006 **

.

_Rukia todavía podía recordar la angustia que sintió al llegar a una ciudad nueva sin conocer absolutamente nada ni a nadie. Los primeros días los pasó en un motel hasta que pudo conseguir un apartamento que pudiese pagar con sus ahorros sin que se le acabasen el primer mes. Por suerte encontró un ático amueblado cerca del centro a los pocos días a un precio razonable y en bastante buen estado. _

_Lo primero que hizo en cuanto se instaló fue trasladar su matrícula del instituto de Forks a las clases nocturnas del instituto de la ciudad. Había decidido que tenía que encontrar un trabajo para el día dejando las noches para estudiar mientras su bebé no naciese. Quería que su futuro no cambiase en exceso, al menos poder estudiar y encontrar un buen trabajo para sacar a su hijo o hija adelante._

_Una semana después de su llegada encontró trabajo como limpiadora en unas oficinas, no era un trabajo muy duro ni muy remunerado, pero mientras no encontrase nada mejor le era suficiente. Las oficinas pertenecían a un magnate de la construcción Kojiro Abarai, viudo y con dos hijos de más o menos la edad de Rukia. _

_La primera semana de trabajo, Rukia tenía que lidiar con sus nauseas y sus mareos. Por suerte Nanao, una de sus nuevas compañeras, estaba siempre ahí para cubrirla en caso de necesidad. También tenía el turno de tarde, y a no ser que fuese un caso excepcional, casi nadie estaba por allí y ella podía trabajar a su ritmo._

_Los estudios iban mejor de lo que esperaba, por suerte se le daban bien y sus notas apenas notaron el cambio, todo parecía marchar demasiado bien. _

_Un día extremadamente caluroso Rukia estaba recolocando unos archivadores en la oficina principal, la de Kojiro Abarai, sintió un leve mareo pero se sujetó a la mesa para mantenerse en equilibrio. Sentía el sudor perlando su frente y en ocasiones una nausea que la obligaba a respirar hondo durante unos segundos. _

_No oyó que alguien entrase en la oficina, pero cuando se giró se llevó el susto de sus vida al encontrarse a un chico tras ella. Se llevó las manos al pecho y ahogó un jadeo al verlo, pero consiguió recomponerse y aguantar la compostura lo mejor que pudo. _

_- Lo siento... no quería asustarte -se disculpó aquel chico- solo venía a buscar unos papeles._

_Rukia lo miró atentamente, parecía de su edad o quizás un par de años más mayor, aunque era alto y fuerte. Su piel bronceada y sus ojos negros le llamaron mucho la atención pero lo disimuló y continuó con su labor como si nada pasase. _

_Volvió a sentir un mareo y se sujetó con fuerza de nuevo a la mesa, eso no pasó desapercibido para el chico, que la miró con los ojos entrecerrados durante unos segundos. _

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó preocupado. _

_- Sí... -Rukia asintió levemente- es solo por el calor... _

_Pero no pudo hacer nada más cuando sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban y caía irremediablemente al suelo sobre la suave moqueta._

_- ¡Mierda! -oyó como maldecía el chico. _

_Sintió sus fuertes manos sujetarla y llevarla hasta un sofá donde la tumbó, o eso supuso ya que estaba en una superficie mullida. _

_- ¡Hisagi! ¡Llegaremos tarde! -gritó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta del despacho, Rukia tenía consciencia aunque sus parpados pesaban y no era capaz de moverse. El chico a su lado soltó una sarta de maldiciones y le pasó un paño húmedo por la frente- ¿Qué haces...? -se oyó la otra voz más cerca, la puerta se abrió y hubo unos segundos de silencio- ¿Qué le has hecho? -preguntó aquella voz en tono acusador. _

_- ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! -se defendió el chico a su lado que correspondía al nombre de Hisagi- se ha desmayado sin más...iré a buscar a alguien... tú quédate con ella. _

_Sin esperar contestación se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, Rukia se removió intranquila, no quería un médico, sabía de sobras lo que le pasaba, no necesitaba que alguien le dijese lo inconsciente que había sido al quedarse embarazada solo con dieciocho años. _

_- Tranquila -susurró una voz a su lado. _

_Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con otro par de ojos cafes, pero estes eran más cálidos que los anteriores, su piel morena, su cabello rojo largo... tendría dieciséis, no era más que un niño y la estaba cuidando a ella. _

_- Mi hermano Hisagi ha ido a buscar ayuda... ahora vendrán -dijo en un murmullo._

_Rukia negó frenéticamente con la cabeza._

_- No... no es necesario -murmuró incorporándose lentamente. _

_- Pero te has desmayado... un médico debe revisarte al menos... -protestó el chico sujetando su brazo para evitar que se incorporase del todo. _

_- No necesito ningún médico... sé lo que me pasa -dijo ella intentando sonar ácida, pero su voz apenas salió en un murmullo. _

_- No te pega -rió el chico._

_Rukia lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. _

_- El ser así de borde... seguro que no eres así -explicó acomodando un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja. _

_Rukia retrocedió ante sus cercanía. _

_- No voy a comerte... aquí el que devora a las chicas es mi hermano... yo soy un santo a su lado -se defendió alzando las manos. _

_Rukia sonrió ante el gesto y suspiró. _

_- ¿Por qué no quieres un medico? -preguntó de nuevo el chico en un susurro mientras le tendía un vaso de agua. _

_- Sé lo que me pasa, no estoy enferma y tampoco tiene cura... bueno sí -se corrigió rodando los ojos-, en unos meses estaré como nueva._

_El chico sonrió y tomó una de sus mano entre las suyas, Rukia intentó alejarla, pero la sensación de su piel, tan cálida sobre la suya que estaba templada le hizo sentirse bien y dejó que mantuviesen ese pequeño contacto. _

_- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó el chico con voz dulce. _

_Rukia suspiró y bajó la mirada... _

_- Estoy embarazada... -dijo en un susurro. _

_El chico se quedó paralizado y con el ceño fruncido, hasta que tomó una bocanada de aire y miró a Rukia a sus ojos. _

_- ¿El padre don...? -dejó la pregunta inconclusa porque Rukia comenzó a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza. _

_- No hay padre... -admitió avergonzada. _

_El chico suspiró de nuevo. _

_- ¿Tu familia...? -Rukia volvió a negar con la cabeza. _

_- Está muy lejos... en Washington -admitió de nuevo. _

_Sin mediar palabra el chico la abrazo y se mantuvo así unos minutos. Lejos de sentirse intimidada Rukia se sintió bien, por primera vez en muchos días estaba recibiendo un abrazo reconstituyente y lo necesitaba tanto... _

_- ¿Hace mucho que trabajas aquí? -preguntó Renji de repente._

_- No... solo unos días... -contestó Rukia con la voz amortiguada contra su pecho. _

_- ¡Eso es genial! -gritó eufórico. _

_Rukia se alejó de él lentamente y lo miró a los ojos. _

_- ¿Por qué es genial? -preguntó con cautela. _

_- Mi padre está buscando una recepcionista, y tú eres la persona adecuada, será un trabajo menos cansado y tendrás tu permiso por maternidad cuando corresponde. Incluso podrás dejar después al bebé en la guardería de la empresa -explicó con una radiante sonrisa. _

_- No... -Rukia negó con la cabeza- no quiero que me ayudes, puedo buscarme la vida yo sola. _

_- Así que... ¿eres de las tercas? -preguntó de nuevo el chico sonriendo- Soy Renji y cuando yo digo que trabajarás de recepcionista, lo harás -intentó poner un gesto duro y amenazante como lo hacía su padre pero no le salió y los dos estallaron en carcajadas. _

_- Te lo agradezco... de verdad, pero no puedo aceptar tu ayuda -dijo Rukia de nuevo._

_- Claro que puedes... y lo harás -afirmó convencido- ¿Cómo te llamas? _

_- Rukia -dijo en un murmullo- Rukia Kuchiki. _

_._

_**Presente**_

_._

Esa fue la primera vez que conoció a Renji y desde ese día fueron inseparables...

Rukia suspiró y secó su cuerpo frente al espejo después de una larga ducha relajante. Cuando salió del baño se encontró a Dais correteando en ropa interior por su habitación y Renji corriendo tras él con una camiseta entre sus manos.

- ¡Eres una pulga! -gritaba Renji divertido- ¡cuando te pille te voy a hacer tantas cosquillas que te acordarás de este día toda tu vida!

- ¡No me pillas! -reía Dais colocándose tras el cuerpo de su madre.

- Eso no se vale... los escudos humanos están prohibidos -se quejó Renji haciendo un gracioso puchero.

- Venga niños... -protestó Rukia quitándole a Renji la camiseta de las manos- llegaremos tarde si no dejáis de jugar.

- Sí mamá... -dijeron los dos a coro antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Muchas gracias por leer el segundo capítulo de esta genial historia, ¿me quieren regalar un reviews? No sean malitos.

Que viva el IchiRuki, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto.


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola, les traigo el capítulo de esta genial historia, esta vez actualicé mas rápido jejeje, pero estoy de muy buen humor, ya que Kubo Tite hizo lo que yo creía imposible, hacer que Ichigo se vea mas guapo y sexy de lo que es.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han leído, agregó a sus favoritos y me dejaron un review, enserio me hacen muy feliz.

**Metitus **(tu siempre tan linda apoyándome en todo lo que hago, en este fic Byakuya será mas flexible y tienes razón Renji es el ángel de la guarda de Rukia siempre apoyándola, si es menor que ella pero solo un año y le daré tus felicitaciones a Naobi chan, espero que este Cáp. te guste)** indhirafan **(espero no haberme tardado con la actualización y que disfrutes mucho este capítulo) **Ruki-0408 **( aquí te traigo la actualización del fic, espero que disfrutes este capítulo tanto como yo y espero tu comentario) **Ghost iv **(poco a poco se ira revelando como sucedió todo, espero que este capítulo te ayude a entender mejor la historia).

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite al que cada día admiro mas, porfa déjale el cabello largo a Ichigo se ve tan sexy (riego babas) y que salga pronto Rukia ya tiene mucho que no aparece y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Ahora si sin mas los dejo con el capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 3**

**Presente**

- Mami... ¿de verda que eso vuela? -preguntó Dais en un susurro mirando al avión con los ojos muy abiertos.

El hombre que estaba sentado frente a ellos en el autobús que lo llevaba desde la puerta de embarque al avión miró al niño con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

- Sí que vuela... ¿no recuerdas lo que te contó el tío Renji? -preguntó Rukia con dulzura.

- Sí pero... es mu gande -Dais abrió los abrazos y los movió hacia arriba a la vez que hablaba.

Rukia revolvió su rebelde cabello y lo besó en la coronilla.

- Volará... no te preocupes -lo tranquilizó.

.

**24 de julio de 2004 - Forks, Washington**

.

_- ¿Rukia? -gritó Byakuya entrando por la puerta de su casa. _

_Rukia estaba tirada en el sofá leyendo "Orgullo y prejuicio" una vez más. _

_- Estoy aquí papá -dijo asomando la cabeza por un lateral del sofá. _

_Byakuya sonrió al verla, como cada vez que lo hacía, cada día agradecía que su hija después del divorcio con su madre quisiese quedarse con él y no viajar a Jacksonville con Hisana. _

_- Estabas buscando trabajo... ¿cierto? -preguntó Byakuya tornándose serio de repente. _

_- Sí -contestó Rukia con cautela. _

_- He hablado con Masaka Kurosaki, la mujer del doctor... ya sabes -hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia pero las mejillas de Rukia se colorearon cuando supuso que debería conocer al doctor después de tantas y tantas visitas al servicio de urgencias- me ha dicho que su hijo llegó a la ciudad hace unos días y busca a alguien que cuide a su bebé mientras su mujer está ocupada. _

_- ¿Bebé? -preguntó ella alzando una ceja. _

_- Creo que tiene dos años... no es tan bebé... -dijo Byakuya algo confundido. _

_- Está bien... iré a hablar con él... ¿Dónde vive? -preguntó Rukia. _

_- Al lado de río, quiere que empieces cuanto antes, así que ve ahora mismo. _

_Rukia dejó el libro en la estantería y con un resoplido cansado avanzó por las calles casi desiertas de Forks hasta que poco a poco comenzó a oír el sonido del agua del río. Sonrió cuando vio como un pequeño gorrión se bañaba con miedo en una de las orillas y con cuidado para no asustarlo avanzó lentamente hasta colocarse a su lado. _

_Después de ese pequeño alto en el camino, divisó a lo lejos una gran casa blanca con un camión de mudanzas en la puerta, no le costó adivinar que el hijo del doctor Kurosaki vivía allí. Así que apuró el paso y se apresuró a subir las dos escaleras del porche y a llamar suavemente a la puerta. _

_Una mujer de pelo negro y tremendamente hermosa la abrió al otro lado, después de darle un repaso de arriba a abajo arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. _

_- Soy Rukia Kuchiki -dijo ella con timidez- mi padre ha hablado con Masaki y me ha dicho que estáis buscando una chica para cuidar a un bebé. _

_- ¿Quién es? -se oyó una voz aterciopelada, y a los pocos segundos un chico de unos veintiocho años apareció tras la mujer y miró a Rukia con curiosidad. _

_- Dice que ha hablado con tu madre y viene para cuidar a Ayaka -dijo la mujer morena con indiferencia. _

_El entendimiento se vio reflejado en las facciones del chico y una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Rukia no pudo evitar fijarse en él, alto, fornido, con nos ojos miel tan profundos que podías perderte en ellos. su pelo color naranja despeinado y con la sombra de una barba queriendo asomar en su barbilla._

_- Mi madre sí que es rápida -murmuró para sí mismo- soy Ichigo Kurosaki -dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Rukia lo dudó un segundo pero la tomó con cautela- ¿tienes experiencia cuidando niños? _

_Rukia lo dudó un momento... podía mentir, pero no sabía hacerlo así que suspirando se dispuso a ser honesta. _

_- La verdad es que no... -frunció sus labios- pero necesito el trabajo, quería ahorrar para la universidad y solo me quedan dos años. _

_Ichigo sonrió más comprendiendo el dilema de la chica, él mismo había querido tener su propio dinero para ir a la universidad sin contar con la ayuda de sus padres. _

_- Ayaka tiene dos años y es una niña muy tranquila, solo tendrías que cuidarla por las tardes, cuando mi madre va a dar sus clases de cocina y Senna... bueno Senna hará sus cosas -dijo lo último con ceño fruncido. _

_- Ichi... no tiene experiencia -se quejó Senna haciendo una mueca de disgusto. _

_- Si mi madre la ha avisado a ella es porque confía en que pueda hacerlo -protestó él. _

_- Aprendo rápido -se apresuró a admitir Rukia - y los niños me encantan. _

_- Perfecto entonces -dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa- ven, te enseñaré la casa, y cuando mi hermano vuelva con la niña te la presentaré. _

_Senna se dio media vuelta y desapareció mientras mascullaba algo entre dientes. _

_..._

_- ¡Ya estamos aquí!_

_Rukia dio un salto en su silla y el contenido de su vaso de té casi sale disparado. Ichigo rió y ella se ruborizó._

_- Es mi hermano Kaien, trae a Ayaka -explicó con dulzura. _

_Una mujer de pelo negro diferente a la anterior entró en la cocina con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, tras ella entró un armario de cuatro puertas, porque ese hombre no podía ser catalogado de otro modo. Era tremendamente alto y fuerte, sus músculos se marcaban en su camiseta y daba miedo de solo mirarlo. En sus brazos traía una pequeña niña de cabello negro con los ojos más dorados que había visto jamás, y en sus labios asomaba una sonrisa en la que mostraba sus pequeños dientes recién estrenados. _

_Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la pequeña, sus cabello negro estaba sujeto en dos coletas que dejaban su pelo disparado, adornadas con dos lazos azules que resaltaban el color de sus ojos. Solo llevaba un fino vestido blanco que ayuda a soportar las altas temperaturas del verano del Forks, algo extraño allí, pero hacía calor. _

_- Rukia ellos son Kaien, mi hermano y su mujer Miyako, la pequeña diablillo es mi hija Ayaka -dijo Ichigo cogiendo a la niña en brazos y ganándose un beso de su parte- chicos ella es Rukia, cuidará a Ayaka por las tardes. _

_Después de los saludos de rigor, Rukia descubrió que tanto Kaien como Miyako eran muy abiertos y confiados, le hicieron sentirse bien pese a que ella era de menor edad que ellos. Pero aunque ella tenía solo dieciséis años, en ocasiones sentía que no podía conectar al cien por cien con los chicos de su edad. _

_La pequeña Ayaka correteó alegremente entre los presentes mientras ellos hablaban, para Rukia no fue difícil verla como su responsabilidad, ya que era una niña adorable a la que solo podías querer en cuanto la conocieses. Ichigo supervisaba cada movimiento de Rukia con su hija, y se alegró al comprobar que entre ellas se entendían a la perfección, y que por fin, había encontrado una buena canguro para Ayaka._

_._

**Presente**

.

Rukia suspiró, ahora la pequeña Ayaka tendría siete años, estaría ya tan grande...

- Mami mira -la llamó Dais- este pajarito tiene el pico rojo.

Rukia miró como su hijo coloreaba alegremente con el libro y las pinturas que le había entregado una de las azafatas. Él parecía feliz y tranquilo con el viaje que estaban haciendo.

Por un momento sintió miedo, se sintió egoísta por arrastrar a su hijo con ella y exponerlo a esa situación. Ni siquiera podía sospechar la reacción de su padre en cuanto lo viese, menos la de sus amigos... Matsumoto seguro que en cuanto la viese le llamaría de todo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo y después reclamarle por haber desaparecido de ese modo.

Esperaba que Dais no sufriese las consecuencias de sus actos de años atrás... esperaba que para él fuese un viaje tranquilo y feliz para conocer el pueblo donde su madre creció y donde vive su abuelo.

Pero además de ese miedo, había otro mucho más grande: Los Kurosaki.

Dais era el vivo retrato de Ichigo, sus ojos miel, su cabello naranja y revuelto, su piel bronceada... incluso algunos de sus gestos podían ser catalogados como "Kurosaki" sin saber si quiera que era parte de esa familia. Esperaba no tener que dar explicaciones sobre el padre de Dais, fue un hombre de su pasado, alguien a quien quería olvidar, pero con el que todavía soñaba en secreto cada noche.

Secretamente esperaba que toda la familia se hubiese mudado, o al menos lo hiciese Ichigo llevándose con él a Senna y Ayaka. Aunque también, en el fondo esperaba poder volver a ver a Ayaka, y para qué negarlo... también a Ichigo.

- Señores pasajeros, les informamos en unos minutos aterrizaremos en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Seattle, muchas gracias y esperemos hayan disfrutado de su vuelo -dijo una voz masculina por megafonía.

Rukia suspiró y miró por la ventana... estaba ya cerca... ¿qué pasaría cuando bajase de ese avión?

Los nervios se afianzaron en su estómago y sintió ganas de vomitar, pero cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrazó a Dais besándolo en el pelo y aspirando su aroma. Eso la tranquilizaba.

.

**4 de agosto del 2004**

.

_- ¡Ayaka! -gritó Rukia- ¡no corras tanto que te caerás!_

_Rukia hecho a correr tras la pequeña e, inexplicablemente, sus pies se enredaron y fue ella la que acabó con el trasero en el suelo. Ayaka comenzó a reír mientras se sujetaba la tripa y Rukia, tragándose toda su vergüenza, se puso en pie y se acercó a ella. _

_- Así que... ¿te parece gracioso? -preguntó en un susurro. _

_La pequeña asintió mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano para amortiguar sus carcajadas. _

_- Entonces te parecerá más gracioso cuando te haga cosquillas hasta que no puedas respirar de tanto reírte -la amenazó Rukia con una sonrisa maliciosa. _

_Ayaka gritó y echó a correr de nuevo por el jardín, Rukia salió tras ella y ambas acabaron revolcándose por el césped mientras reían a carcajadas._

_- ¡Papi! -gritó Ayaka antes de salir corriendo hacia Ichigo que estaba caminando por el sendero hacia la casa. _

_- ¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal te has portado con Rukia? -preguntó acariciando una de sus mejillas. _

_- He sido buena, pintamos, jugamos y ahora nos estábamos haciendo cosquillas -canturreó feliz. _

_- Muy bien angelito... Rukia ¿has visto a Senna? -le preguntó mirándola a los ojos. _

_Rukia tragó en seco, hablar con Ichigo siempre la ponía nerviosa y no sabía la razón._

_- No... Cuando he llegado solo estaba Masaki y salió a toda prisa porque se le hacía tarde -explicó en un murmullo. _

_Ichigo resopló y negó con la cabeza. _

_- Gracias Rukia, ya me ocupo yo de Ayaka, puedes irte a tu casa -dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa triste. _

_._

_**Presente**_

_._

Rukia sujetó con fuerza la mano de su hijo, que caminaba a su ritmo mirando hacia todos lados con atención y apretando con fuerza el libro de colorear y las pinturas que le habían dado en el avión.

Rukia llevaba el estómago encogido, en cualquier momento vería el rostro de su padre y ya no podría engañarlo más. Ya no creería sus mentiras de no poder viajar por trabajo o estudios, todo saldría a la luz y tendría que enfrentarse a su decepción.

Dais se tropezó y Bella lo sujetó en el aire antes de que llegase al suelo, la experiencia le había enseñado a tener los reflejos necesarios para evitar ese tipo de caídas. Cogió al pequeño en brazos y él le regaló un bostezo con los ojos entrecerrados...

- Ay pirata... te dije que durmieses en el avión, pero era más interesante pintarle un ojo morado al búho de tu libro... -dijo divertida- duerme campeón, mamá te despertará cuando lleguemos a Forks.

Con Dais en brazos fue a buscar un carrito para sus maletas, metió al pequeño en la cesta superior y lo arropó con su abrigo para que no tuviese frío bajo la atenta mirada de varias personas, que la miraron sonriendo y negando con la cabeza divertidos. Fue a buscar sus maletas y más nerviosa que nunca fue hacia la salida buscando el rostro de su padre.

No tardó en encontrarlo, Byakuya continuaba siendo el mismo, su cabello color negro largo y su uniforme de policía. Rukia se sintió como si esos tres años nunca hubiesen pasado, como si volviese a ser la niña de dieciocho años que dejó Forks años atrás escapando de sus fantasmas.

Byakuya echó a correr en cuanto la vio y sin pensarlo mucho la estrechó entre sus brazos. No era un hombre de grandes demostraciones de afecto, pero era su hija la que estaba abrazando, su hija que se fue sin despedirse y hacía tres años que no veía.

- Hola Bolita -dijo Byakuya en su oído.

Rukia gruño entre lágrimas y maldijo a Renji en su fuero interno, si estuviese allí en ese mismo momento no se libraría de una buena reprimenda.

- Hola papá -dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Byakuya se alejó un poco de ella sin soltar sus manos y la miró de arriba abajo silbando por lo bajo.

- Estás preciosa cariño... -dijo con orgullo- seguro que ese chico del hablabas tiene muchos con los que competir.

- Él es el único -dijo Rukia sonrojándose.

- ¿Y dónde está? Quiero conocer al bribón que me ha robado a mi pequeña -dijo fingiendo indignación y mirando a un lado y al otro buscando a una persona que no se encontraba presente.

Rukia tragó en seco y bajó la mirada.

- Papá... -lo llamó en un murmullo. Byakuya volvió su atención a ella pero por el rabillo del ojo todavía estaba comprobando si había algún chico acercándose a ellos- se ha quedado dormido -dijo con una risita nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo que se ha quedado dor...? -él la miró confundido- ¿dónde está, no ha podido venir?

Rukia suspiró y tiró de su padre suavemente para que la siguiese, se quedaron al lado del carrito de las maletas y ella movió un poco su abrigo para que el rostro de Dais quedase visible. Byakuya se quedó paralizado durante varios segundos, procesando la información que acaba de recibir. No podía creerse que algo como eso estuviese pasando... ¿cómo no le dijo nada ni le pidió ayuda? él habría estado allí como su padre que es, la habría apoyado y le habría ayudado en todo lo que necesitase.

- ¿Pero...? -intentó hablar pero no fue capaz... no sabía que decir... ¿qué le dices a tu hija cuando te presenta a tu nieto del que ni si quiera conocías su existencia?- Rukia... -pronunció en tono condescendiente.

Rukia no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a llorar.

- Lo siento mucho -dijo entre sollozos.

- Cariño... ¿por qué...? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -preguntó Byakuya emocionado.

- Yo... tuve miedo papá... estaba muy asustada -dijo negado con su cabeza.

- Cariño... -dijo Byakuya estrechándola entre sus brazos- mi pequeña -besó su cabello y suspiró con fuerza.

- Mami... -susurró una vocecita.

Rukia se alejó de su padre y cargó a su hijo en brazos.

Byakuya los observó en silencio... todavía no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando realmente.

- Pirata... ¿recuerdas que te hablé del abuelo Byakuya? -le preguntó en un susurro, el niño asintió- pues el abuelo Byakuya quiere conocerte -el pequeño sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

Byakuya se acercó a ellos con cautela y se pasó una mano por su cabello con nerviosismo. Miró al pequeño a los ojos y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcase sus labios... era su nieto.

Nieto...

Era abuelo...

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió más ampliamente.

- ¿Cómo se llama este campeón? -preguntó en voz amable.

La sonrisa de Dais se ensanchó y se enderezó orgulloso.

- Me llamo Daisuke Kuchiki, pero mami me llama Dais -dijo con su voz alegre.

Byakuya parpadeó ante la mención de su apellido y miró a Bella interrogante, ella solo bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- ¿La pitola es de veda? -preguntó Dais a su madre en un murmullo señalando la pistola de Byakuya sujeta en el cinturón de su uniforme.

Rukia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Aquí hay ladones? -preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No hay ninguno... mi pistola los asusta y no se atreven a acercarse -dijo Byakuya sonriendo.

Dais asintió conforme y miró a su madre.

- Tengo sueño... -dijo frotando sus ojos.

- Pues duerme mi amor -Rukia acarició cu cabello y él apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre y cerró los ojos.

- Vamos a casa cariño -dijo Byakuya colocando una mano en la espalda de su hija y empujándola levemente para que avanzase mientras él llevaba el carrito de las maletas.

..

.

.

Bueno que les pareció el capítulo, en este fic Byakuya no será tan severo con la pobre de Rukia, será un padre y un abuelito muy amoroso (y sexy).

Como siempre espero sus reviews, no les cuesta nada apretar el botoncito y a mi me hacen muy feliz.

Que viva el IchiRuki y nos leemos pronto (entre mas reviews reciba mas pronto actualizare jejeje)

Besos Sakura-Jeka


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola a todos les traigo el cuarto capítulo de Vendo recuerdos, espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar.

Como siempre quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dejan sus comentarios o me agregan a su lista de favoritos. **nayru-san **(espero que disfrutes este capitulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y ojala me dejes tu comentario con respecto a es nuevo cap) **Yeckie **(el reencuentro entre Ichigo y Rukia esta muy pronto, por el momento espero que disfrutes de byakuya abuelito jejeje) **metitus **(amiga gracias por apoyarme en cada locura y me alegra saber que cumplí otro de tus sueños creo que llevo dos con el príncipe de Persia jajaja y si la verdad que Byakuya como abuelito y padre amoroso es divino jejeje yo también pienso que tiene una actitud paternal con Rukia y Renji es uno de los personajes que mas me gustan en este fic es demasiado lindo, como siempre espero tu comentario y estamos hablando) **Ghost iv **(Gracias por tu comentario y espero que disfrutes este capítulo, la verdad es que con respecto a Senna no me cae nada bien, es mas con decirte que prefiero a Orihime, así que nada bueno se puede esperar de ella y Byakuya es un abuelito y padre amoroso, aunque en ocasiones se le va a salir lo Kuchiki jajaja, me gustaría leer tu comentario de este cap)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite sama que cada día quiero mas por hacer que Ichigo se vea tan guapo y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin mas que decir espero que disfruten el capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 4**

**Presente**

.

Byakuya Kuchiki se pasó el viaje de vuelta a casa en silencio, cada pocos minutos miraba por su retrovisor y comprobaba que la imagen detrás de él era real. Rukia estaba ahí, con un hijo... la idea de solo pensarlo le parecía descabellada, pero eso explicaba muchas cosas...

El que se fuese tan apresurada y sin despedirse años atrás lo dejó descolocado, él tenía a su hija como una chica responsable, y que de un día para otro se fuese llevándose con ella todo el dinero que había ahorrado para la universidad no entraba en su modo de actuar habitual.

Byakuya lo pasó muy mal los primeros meses, la llamaba a diario a su teléfono móvil sin resultados hasta que un día, una grabación le informó de que ese número ya no estaba operativo. Pasaron dos semanas en las que no sabía qué hacer, como policía había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para encontrarla, pero Rukia al ser mayor de edad y tratarse de una huída voluntaria no había mucho que hacer.

Su mejor día fue cuando sonó el teléfono de su casa y oyó la voz de Rukia al otro lado del aparato, toda su angustia, todo su mal humor, todo su pesar desapareció. Rukia no le explicó nada, solo le dijo que estaba bien y que se pondría en contacto con él de vez en cuando. Que las cosas le iban bien, estaba trabajando durante el día y estudiando por las noches, se había matriculado en la universidad y estaba sacando adelante una carrera.

Una parte de él se sentía orgulloso porque su hija estaba saliendo adelante ella sola, pero la otra se maldecía por no haberse esforzado más en tener un trabajo mejor remunerado y poder darle todas las facilidades de las que ahora carecía.

Y ahora, años después, Rukia regresaba y no lo hacía sola. Tenía un hijo, sangre de su sangre... su nieto. Nunca se imaginó nada semejante, pero eso estaba pasando realmente.

En lugar de reprocharle por lo que había hecho, por ocultarle una noticia tan importante en su vida, Byakuya sentía la necesidad de abrazar a su hija y felicitarla, se sentía tan orgulloso de ella... no solo estaba saliendo adelante por ella misma con un trabajo y estudiando una carrera a la vez, también estaba criando a un niño... se sentía tremendamente orgulloso de ella.

Cuando llegaron a Forks Rukia suspiró y admiró en silencio las calles que tan bien conocía y que tanto había echado de menos. Volver no estaba en sus planes, no de momento, pero se sentía bien por haberlo hecho. Bajó la ventanilla del coche y dejó que el aire frío y húmedo de Forks golpease en su rostro. Sonrió y sintió como Dais se removía en su regazo.

Bajó lo mirada y él todavía dormía plácidamente, acarició sus cabellos con ternura, rogando en silencio para que nada empañase su felicidad, él era solo un niño y no quería que ese viaje de improvisto le afectase de ningún modo.

Al llegar a su antigua casa Rukia no pudo ocultar su emoción, casi todo continuaba como lo recordaba, mientras Byakuya bajaba sus maletas del coche ella se adentró en la casa con Dais todavía dormido entre sus brazos. Subió los escalones que la llevaban al segundo piso y entró en su antigua habitación, todo seguía exactamente igual que cuando se fue, excepto las paredes, que habían sido repintadas. Rukia sonrió y dejó a Dais en su antigua cama, que no se había enterado del viaje en coche de más de una hora.

Bajó al segundo piso donde Byakuya la esperaba sentado en su sillón de la sala bebiendo una cerveza a pequeños sorbos. Tenía la mirada fija en la repisa de la chimenea, donde estaban las fotos de Rukia desde que entró en preescolar hasta su último año de instituto.

- Papá... -susurró Rukia entrando en la habitación.

Byakuya clavó la mirada en su hija y sonrió con tristeza.

- Has crecido demasiado rápido... ya te darás cuenta de ello -dijo con melancolía.

- Lo siento mucho -dijo ella con voz estrangulada.

Byakuya se rió y dejó la cerveza a un lado.

- No te disculpes por crecer... es el ritmo natural de la vida -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- es solo que esperaba encontrar a una Rukia adolescente bajar de ese avión. Pero me encontré con una mujer hecha y derecha.

- Papá yo...

- Calla anda... ven aquí y cuéntame que es lo que ha pasado -pidió Byakuya

Rukia tragó en seco y se sentó al lado de su padre, en el reposabrazos de su sillón, él pasó una mano por su cintura y de un solo movimiento la sentó en su regazo y la abrazó con fuerza enterrando la nariz en su cabello. Rukia se dejó abrazar por su padre sintiéndose más en casa de lo que se había sentido nunca, protegida por los fuertes brazos de su padre. Era como si volviese a ser una niña y los problemas dejasen de importar.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? -preguntó en un susurro.

- Todo... -pidió Byakuya- ¿te fuiste porque estabas embarazada?

- Sí... -musitó Rukia asintiendo- tenía miedo, no quería que... -se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que decir.

- ¿Qué... qué? -la instó.

- Este es un pueblo muy pequeño, que la hija del jefe Kuchiki estuviese embarazada sin tener novio conocido sería la habladuría del año... además, temía tu reacción.

- ¿Qué pensaste que haría? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Te decepcionarías, no me dejarías estudiar como lo he hecho, preferirías que me quedase en casa cuidando del bebé y dejando mí vida de lado, en Phoenix he podido hacer todo eso -explicó Rukia.

- Si querías estudiar podría haberte ayudado... no era necesario que te fueses -Byakuya negaba incrédulo con la cabeza.

- Papá, soy feliz en Phoenix, Dais está creciendo feliz allí... las cosas nos van bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso -intentó tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el padre del niño? Por lo que supongo es del pueblo -Byakuya dio en el blanco.

Rukia perdió todo el color de su cara y bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

- Rukia... ¿quién es el padre de ese niño? Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

- Papá no importa... eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, yo no le he reclamado nada y no voy a hacerlo ahora -dijo a toda velocidad.

- Yo tampoco le reclamaré nada, solo quiero saber quién es el padre de mi nieto -insistió.

Rukia negó con la cabeza de nuevo...

- Rukia... por favor... -suplicó.

- Ni siquiera sé si sigue en el pueblo, puede que ya se haya ido -dijo Rukia atropelladamente.

- ¿Fue Kira? -preguntó en un gruñido.

- ¡No! -se apresuró a negar- papá... ¿Kira? Por favor -rodó los ojos y ambos rieron.

Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron y Byakuya suspiró.

- Abre tú, seguro que es para ti -susurró desviando la mirada.

Rukia frunció el ceño y miró a su padre acusadoramente.

- ¿A quién le has dicho que venía? -preguntó.

- Todo el pueblo sabe que me caso... era de esperar que vinieses a la boda -se excusó.

- Papá... -gruñó.

- ¡Rukia Kuchiki abre la maldita puerta de una vez! -gritó una voz desde el exterior.

Rukia abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su padre asustada.

- ¿Le has dicho que llegaba hoy? -preguntó en un susurro.

- Me lo sonsacó, sabes que no puedo negarme a nada cuando me mira con esos ojitos azules que tiene -dijo Byakuya con una mueca.

- Cuida bien de Dais si me mata -susurró entre dientes.

Byakuya soltó una risita y ayudó a Rukia a ponerse en pie y fue el mismo a abrir la puerta.

- Hola Matsumoto... -dijo con educación, pero la chica lo ignoró y entró a toda velocidad en la casa pisando fuerte en el suelo.

- ¡Tú! -gritó señalando a Rukia con un dedo- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Crees que puedes irte y dejarme colgada sin decirme nada? ¿Te puedes imaginar lo angustiada que he estado todo este tiempo? ¡Eres... eres...eres...! -gruñó con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos en jarras apoyadas en sus caderas.

Rukia, que en ese momento estaba medio oculta por el sofá protegiéndose de la furia de su antigua mejor amiga, tragó en seco.

- No grites por favor... -suplicó en un susurro.

- Y ahora tiene la desfachatez de decirme que no grite... ¿quién te crees que eres? -preguntó Matsumoto agitando sus brazos efusivamente.

- Matsumoto... por favor -suplicó de nuevo.

- ¡Rukia! -gimió dejando caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo- Te he echado tanto de menos... mala amiga... ven a darme un abrazo.

Matsumoto abrió los brazos y Rukia dudó unos segundos antes de avanzar y devolverle el abrazo que tanto necesitaba, ambas comenzaron a sollozar mientras sus brazos las envolvían.

- ¡Tienes tantas cosas que contarme! -gritó Matsumoto alejándose un poco de ella- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Con quién? Byakuya me ha dicho que tienes novio ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapo?

- Matsumoto, Matsumoto... tranquila y por favor, no grites -pidió Rukia de nuevo evitando que despertase a Dais.

- ¡Mami! -tarde...

Rukia soltó a Matsumoto y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, Matsumoto se quedo con el ceño fruncido sin entender nada. Con movimientos autómatas subió hasta el piso superior y entró en la antigua habitación de Rukia. Al hacerlo se encontró a Rukia inclinada sobre la cama y hablando en susurros. Se acercó lentamente hasta la cama y al ver lo que pasaba allí abrió los ojos como platos.

- Dios mío... -susurró llevándose una mano a la boca- Rukia tú... no puede ser... pero ¿cómo...? ¡Dios Rukia! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

- Lo siento mucho Matsumoto -susurró Rukia con Dais en brazos.

- Pero... -susurró Matsumoto todavía aturdida- no entiendo... ¿quién es su padre?

- Mami... -susurró Dais medio dormido, abrió los ojos y miró a la chica que había al lado de su cama y luego miró a su madre interrogante.

- Ichigo... -musitó Matsumoto con cara de asombro.

- Matsumoto... -gimió Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su amiga se sentó a su lado y estrechó a Rukia entre sus brazos mientras ella se deshacía en llanto. El sonido del móvil de Rukia interrumpió ese momento y ella sorbiendo por su nariz, lo buscó en su bolsillo y miró el identificador: Renji.

- Hola... -susurró con voz afligida.

- ¿Todo va bien? -preguntó él preocupado.

- Perfectamente, solo estaba un poco emocionada... -mintió.

- ¿Cómo está mi pulga? -preguntó Renji disimuladamente.

- Ya lo echas de menos ¿eh? Está bien... sorprendido por el arma de Byakuya -rió para sí misma- acaba de despertarse.

- No sé si podré aguantar toda la semana sin veros... ¿crees que podrías venir antes? -preguntó Renji haciendo un puchero aunque sabía que ella no podría verlo.

- No seas zalamero, tú lo que quieres es que te haga la cena -bromeó Rukia-, volveremos en unos días, ya lo sabes.

- ¿Qué tal con Byakuya? ¿Se ha enfadado mucho? ¿Te ha hecho demasiadas preguntas? -preguntó.

- Unas cuantas, era lo esperado... pero se lo ha tomado bien... dentro de lo que cabe.

- Bueno Bolita...

- ¡Renji! -se quejó Rukia en un grito.

- ¡Oh vamos! Si en el fondo te encanta -protestó él- te llamaré mañana, ahora descansa que ha sido un viaje muy largo.

- De acuerdo.

- Te quiero... no lo olvides -le recordó.

- Yo también te quiero -contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Un enamorado? -preguntó Matsumoto con una ceja alzada.

- ¡No! -negó rotundamente- ¿cómo puedes pensar que...? -se estremeció- ¡ni en sueños! Renji es un buen amigo, nos ha ayudado mucho a los dos.

- Es mi tío Renji -dijo Dais con una sonrisa somnolienta- me llama pulga para enfadame.

Matsumoto sonrió y acarició una de las mejillas del pequeño.

- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas realmente? -le preguntó en un susurro.

- Daisuke Kuchiki-dijo con orgullo.

- Yo me llamo Matsumoto... y soy amiga de tu mamá -dijo con ternura- ¿dejas que te dé un abrazo de bienvenida a Forks?

Dais se puso en pie de un salto y se tiró a los brazos de Matsumoto, siempre le habían gustado que fuesen cariñosos con él y Matsumoto acababa de darle una alegría.

Matsumoto abrazó al pequeño y después se alejó un poco de él para mirarlo de arriba abajo.

- ¡Vaya! -exclamó asombrada- eres muy grande.

Dais sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Es que como mucha zanoria -dijo divertido.

Rukia y Matsumoto estallaron en carcajadas, Rukia revolvió el pelo de su hijo y se puso en pie para acomodar un poco las sábanas de la cama.

- Él no lo sabe... ¿cierto? -preguntó Matsumoto con Dais en brazos.

Rukia suspiro y dejó caer la manta que tenía en sus manos.

- Cuando fui a contárselo ella me abrió la puerta, no podía romper ese momento felicidad que tenían -dijo con tristeza.

- Fuiste tan tonta... -susurró Matsumoto negando con la cabeza- si te hubieses quedado... si le hubieses dicho...

- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Rukia con el ceño fruncido.

- Hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte... -susurró Matsumoto- pero no será ahora, poneros guapos que nos vamos a cenar al Lodge, yo invito.

- Matsumoto... -intentó protestar Rukia.

- Nada de eso Rukia, voy a pagar yo te pongas como te pongas -gruñó su amiga.

Rukia sonrió y negó con la cabeza... nada había cambiado con Matsumoto.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, ¿que creen que pudo ocurrir cuando Rukia se fue? ¿Que le contara Matsumoto a Rukia? ¿Cuál creen que sea la reacción de Ichigo y Rukia cuando se reencuentren? Además ¿creen que se darán cuenta de quien es hijo Dais si Matsumoto con solo verlo lo dedujo? Todo esto y mas en su próxima entrega jajaja, me sentí como en un programa, por fa dejen un review que me van hacer muy feliz.

Chao y hasta la próxima.

Que viva el IchiRuki.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de esta emocionante historia esta vez no me demore mucho, espero que disfruten este capítulo.

Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron sus comentarios. **Goshy **(muchas gracias por pasarte a leer el fic solo quiero aclararte que el fic no es mió, es una adaptación, la historia original es de Naobi chan que muy gentilmente me dejo usarla, es una historia excelente, ya veras la reacción de Ichigo espero que te guste el capítulo y me gustaría contar con tu comentario) **miaka-ichiruki **(Espero que disfrutes este capítulo, muy pronto te enteraras que fue lo que paso realmente, creo que esta vez actualice mas rápido, espero que lo disfrutes y me dejes tus comentarios) **metitus **(bueno poco a poco se acerca el gran momento, yo también pienso que Rukia fue muy tonta al irse y si también amo a Byakuya de abuelito y padre cariñoso, amiga gracias por siempre apoyarme TQM sabes que cuentas también con mi incondicional apoyo) **yuuki kuchiki **(antes que nada espero que estés mejor, gracias por comentar pese a tu condición de salud, gracias por siempre apoyarme, espero que te guste este capítulo, si se que es extraño ver al Kuchiki mayor de esa forma, pero descuida habrá momentos donde le saldrá el Kuchiki)** indhirafan **(Espero que te guste el capítulo, se aproxima el tan deseado encuentro que crees que pase con esos dos, ojala me dejes tu comentario con respecto al capítulo) **Yeckie **(espero que esta vez sientas mas largo el capítulo, y si cada vez la historia se ira poniendo mejor, te prometí que no te haría esperar mucho el siguiente capítulo y aquí lo tienes, espero tu comentario de el)** Ghost iv **(Yo creo que desde que Kubo hizo Senna para la película fue creada para ser odiada , y en cuanto como estará Ichigo pronto lo descubrirás y según Dais si la zanoria te hace crecer mucho jajaja)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin mas que decir los dejo con la historia.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**25 de agosto de 2006**

.

_- ¿Ichigo? -preguntó Rukia con urgencia llamando por teléfono- Soy Rukia,_

_- Hola Rukia... ¿pasa algo? -preguntó preocupado._

_- Llevo más de diez minutos intentando hablar con Senna y no contesta mis llamadas, Ayaka tiene fiebre y no deja de llorar. _

_- ¿Le has dado el antitérmico? -preguntó Ichigo comenzando a recoger sus cosas en su despacho._

_- Sí... ha comenzado a hacer efecto, pero ella está muy nerviosa -dijo Rukia con un nudo en la garganta. _

_- Ahora salgo para ahí... intenta ponerte en contacto con Senna mientras no llego -Ichigo colgó el teléfono y salió casi a la carrera hacia u coche. _

_Él trabajaba en un bufete de abogados de Port Angeles, pese a la insistencia de su padre había decidido optar por derecho en lugar de medicina como él quería. _

_Rukia colgó el teléfono y fue corriendo a donde estaba Ayaka, que lloraba aferraba a un osito de peluche blanco con el que siempre dormía. _

_- Cariño ya estoy aquí -susurró Rukia tumbándose a tu lado._

_- Mamá... -gimió la pequeña. _

_- Vendrá ahora... no te preocupes -Rukia besos su frente y comprobó que la temperatura había bajado unas décimas. _

_Ayaka se quedó dormida un par de minutos después, agotada de tanto llorar. Rukia aprovechó para continuar llamando a Senna, sin éxito por su puesto. _

_Ichigo llegó a su casa y fue directo a la habitación de su hija, se la encontró durmiendo plácidamente y sin un grado de fiebre, Rukia estaba sentada a su lado con gesto de preocupación y el teléfono móvil en sus manos._

_- Rukia... -susurró Ichigo al verla._

_- Ayaka se ha dormido hace rato, la temperatura le ha bajado -dijo con gesto ausente- Senna no contesta al teléfono. _

_- No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo de llamarla -le dijo con una sonrisa. _

_Ichigo se acercó a la cama de su hija y le acarició el pelo con ternura. Rukia lo observó en silencio, le gustaba ver ese lado de Ichigo que poca veces mostraba al mundo, el Ichigo preocupado y protector con su hija. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente cuando él se inclinó y besó su cabeza con delicadeza, Ichigo era un gran padre. _

_- ¿Te quedas con ella un rato más? -preguntó en un susurro._

_- Sí... no te preocupes -admitió Rukia. _

_Ichigo abandonó la habitación y con un suspiro Rukia se tumbó al lado de Ayaka, pasó un brazo por su pequeña cinturita y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Debió quedarse dormida, porque un rato después la despertaron unos gritos en el piso inferior._

_- Te lo vuelvo a preguntar... ¿dónde estabas? -gritó Ichigo. _

_- Por ahí... ¿qué más da? -protestó Senna alzando también la voz. _

_- Tu hija ha estado enferma y ha tenido que ser Rukia quien la cuidase en lugar de su madre -dijo furioso. _

_- Para eso le estamos pagando... ¿no? -preguntó con desdén._

_- Senna, Ayaka necesita a su madre... no a una persona que la cuide -explicó Ichigo. _

_- He estado ocupada Ichigo, ¿crees que mi vida es fácil encerrada en este pueblo de mala muerte? -dijo Senna indignada. _

_- Sí... has estado tan ocupada que ni siquiera has podido contestar al teléfono ni una sola vez -le reclamó. _

_- Siempre estás igual -dijo Senna antes de dar un portazo. _

_Rukia dio un respingo sobre saltada y Ayaka y abrió los ojos. _

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya volvió mamá? -preguntó frotando sus ojitos. _

_Rukia sonrió con tristeza y abrazó a la pequeña en lugar de contestar sus preguntas... ¿qué le podría decir?_

_Un par de minutos después Ichigo entró en la habitación y cogió a su hija en brazos. Le tendió unos cuantos billetes a Rukia y sonrió también con tristeza._

_- Por hoy puedes irte, yo cuidaré a Ayaka, gracias por todo -dijo con sinceridad. _

_Rukia tomó el dinero y se acercó lentamente hasta Ayaka para darle un beso en la frente. _

_- Descansa pequeña -susurró con una sonrisa. _

_- ¿Mañana vendrás? -preguntó la niña con una sonrisa._

_- Sí cariño... te prometí que iríamos a cazar mariposas -contestó Rukia sonriendo. _

_- ¿Puedo papi? -preguntó con una sonrisa. _

_- Eso lo veremos... tienes que pasar buena noche -Ichigo le sonrió a Rukia como agradecimiento y ella salió de la habitación con el corazón desbocado a causa de esa sonrisa. _

_._

_**Presente**_

_._

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella cuando Rukia entró en el único restaurante del pueblo. Entre miradas alegres y de recelo fue caminando hasta que encontró una mesa vacía. Matsumoto se había ido con Dais a una tienda de dulces a comprarle una chocolatina y le había pedido que buscase mesa porque al ser un viernes estaría lleno. Rukia aceptó sin darle importancia, pero ahora viéndose sola y con todas las miradas puestas en ella se sentía avergonzada.

- ¿Rukia? -preguntó una voz grave y masculina.

Ella alzó la mirada de sus manos donde la tenía clavada y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la miraban con alegría.

- ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! -gritó entusiasmado- ¡Miyako! ¡Es Rukia! ¡Ha vuelto!

Sus mejillas estaban a punto de estallar por la acumulación de sangre, pero forzó una sonrisa y se la dedicó a Kaien con toda la alegría que pudo encontrar.

- Ven a darme un abrazo pequeña -gritó eufórico-. Cómo has cambiado ¡estás preciosa!

- Gracias Kaien -contestó en un susurro mientras sus enormes brazos la envolvían.

- ¡Oh dios mío, Rukia! -chilló Miyako que se acercaba a ellos a trompicones, ya que su enorme panza de embarazada no le permitía desenvolverse con facilidad- Hola cariño -susurró mientras la abrazaba

Rukia se sintió intimidada y una oleada de recuerdos la avasalló de repente al ver la preciosa pancita de Miyako, tragó saliva y disimuló como mejor pudo.

- Miyako estás... -susurró sin saber cómo continuar.

- Enorme, lo sé -dijo ella divertida.

- Está preciosa -dijo Kaien con orgullo-. Es mi huevito Kinder... tiene una sorpresa dentro -dijo alzando las cejas.

Miyako rió y Rukia no pudo evitar acompañarla, Kaien, pese a su tamaño y su imponente presencia siempre estaba de buen humor y sabía cómo hacer que las personas a su alrededor olvidasen los problemas y se sintiesen bien por un rato.

- ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? -preguntó Miyako tomándola de la mano.

- No, solo unos días, tengo que volver al trabajo -contestó Rukia nerviosa mirando hacia la puerta rezando internamente para que Matsumoto y Dais no llegasen en ese momento.

- ¿Dónde trabajas? -preguntó Kaien con curiosidad.

- En Construcciones Clearwater, en la sede de Phoenix -explicó ella ausentemente mientras continuaba mirando hacia la puerta.

- Vaya... ¿y qué haces allí? -fue el turno de Miyako.

- Trabajo de becaria, estoy estudiando dirección de empresas -volvió a decir sin darse apenas cuenta.

- Wow... te va muy bien -dijo Kaien con un silbido.

- ¿Y qué tal con los chicos? -preguntó Miyako en tono cómplice y con una sonrisa pícara.

- Dais me roba todo el tiempo -Rukia se quedó paralizada cuando pronunció esas palabras, miró a Miyako con los ojos muy abiertos por la metedura de pata que acababa de cometer, pero ella no pareció ser consciente de lo que Rukia se estaba auto inculpando en ese momento.

- ¡Oh! -gritó ella emocionada- ¡Tienes que contarme todo! ¿Es guapo? ¿Alto? ¿De ojos negros?

Rukia la miraba entre asustada y sorprendida, Miyako, aunque amable, nunca se había comportado así con ella. Kaien miró a su mujer y después miró a Rukia con una disculpa.

- Perdónala... son las hormonas -dijo rodando los ojos.

Miyako le dio un manotazo en el pecho y él fingió que le dolía, después le sonrió a Rukia y pasó una mano por la cintura de su esposa.

- Vamos Miyako... que Rukia tiene que cenar todavía -dijo tirando levemente de ella.

- ¡Oh Kaien! siempre me cortas el royo -se quejó Miyako mientras era arrastrada hacia la puerta- Rukia ya nos veremos... ¡tienes que contarme todo sobre ese Dais! -gritaba a la vez que atravesaba la puerta de salida.

Las mejillas de Rukia se colorearon de nuevo al darse cuenta de que la mirada de todos volvía a recaer sobre ella. Matsumoto cruzó el umbral de la puerta en ese momento y Dais venía tras ella feliz comiendo un pedazo de chocolate con las mejillas todas manchadas de él.

Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír y cuando su hijo llegó junto a ella lo limpió con una servilleta

- Es tan increíble que tengas un hijo -susurró Matsumoto ausentemente.

- A mí también me lo pareció durante un tiempo -reconoció con una sonrisa.

- Y Dais es tan... ¡adorable! -dijo emocionada- aunque no mucho se parece ti... ¿sabes que se muerde el labio cuando está concentrado?

Rukia rió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Tampoco tiene mucha coordinación -añadió Rukia con una mueca.

Matsumoto estalló en carcajadas y miró a su mejor amiga con ternura.

- Entiendo que te fueses de Forks... es evidente que quisieses alejarte... -dijo Rukia seria de repente-. Pero… ¿por qué no me contaste nada? Era tu amiga Rukia.

- Lo sé... y lo siento mucho créeme -susurró bajando la mirada- pero cuando fui a contárselo fue ella quien me abrió la puerta, y él no recordaba nada así que... ¿para qué? Ellos querían estar juntos por la niña, no podía llegar allí y echar todo por tierra.

- Ya te he dicho que no tenías que haberte ido, las cosas por aquí no marcharon muy bien después de tu partida -explicó Matsumoto en un susurro.

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Rukia intrigada.

- No voy a contártelo aquí, son acontecimientos que cualquiera sabría sobre quien hablamos sin dar ningún nombre. ¡No quiero fomentar el cotilleo en Forks! -dijo mirando de reojo a la mesa de al lado donde Hinamori Momo compartía una plato de patatas fritas con Izuru Kira, mientras pegaba la oreja todo lo que podía intentando escuchar lo que hablaban.

Rukia rió por lo bajo y el camarero vino a pedirles la orden.

Dais parecía encantado de estar en Forks, cada nuevo descubrimiento para él era una alegría y estaba disfrutando todo lo que podía hasta que sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse por la falta de sueño. Rukia lo acomodó en su regazo y él se quedó dormido enseguida.

- ¿Cómo está Ayaka? -preguntó Rukia de repente.

Matsumoto se quedó paralizada unos segundos y después dejó caer la patata que sujetaba en su mano de nuevo al plato, tragó lo que tenía en la boca y bebió un sorbo de su refresco. Durante todo ese proceso Rukia no le quitó lo ojos de encima, expectante y confundida por su reacción.

- Ya te he dicho que las cosas han cambiado mucho -susurró Matsumoto desviando la mirada.

- ¿Para bien o para mal? -preguntó Rukia.

Matsumoto suspiró de nuevo y se removió intranquila en la silla.

- En el caso de Ayaka para mal -confesó a media voz.

Rukia la miró sin entender... ¿que podría haberle pasado a la dulce Ayaka? Era una niña adorable de solo cuatro años cuando ella se fue... ¿qué podría haber cambiado?

- Matsumoto...

- Te he dicho que no te contaré nada aquí... - la cortó Matsumoto- cuando estemos a solas seré tu enciclopedia de cotilleos de Forks si lo necesitas, pero ahora no.

Rukia se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después continuó comiendo su hamburguesa, cuidando de que Dais, entre sus brazos, descansase tranquilo.

- ¿qué tal te ha ido a ti? -preguntó Rukia después de unos segundos.

Matsumoto sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a dar saltitos en su silla.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Ichimaru Gin? -peguntó entusiasmada.

- ¿Estáis juntos? -preguntó Rukia asombrada.

Matsumoto asintió con una enorme sonrisa y Rukia no pudo evitar alegrarse por su amiga. Matsumoto estuvo enamorada de Gin casi desde que tenía memoria, al menos una de las dos sería tremendamente feliz, eso alegraba a Rukia, Matsumoto encontró a su príncipe azul y eso la enorgullecía.

- Eso es genial -dijo con alegría.

- Mañana te lo presentaré en condiciones... además, seguro que se lleva muy bien con Dais, le encantan los niños -dijo Matsumoto.

Rukia sonrió con tristeza, y porque no decirlo, con un poco de envidia. Matsumoto era feliz, eso la hacía feliz a ella. Pero ella misma no podía enorgullecerse de sí misma y decir, "El padre de mi hijo es un hombre maravilloso, mañana te lo presento" no... ella nunca podría hacer eso.

Las puertas del local volvieron a abrirse y la campanita hizo un sonido estridente. Rukia, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos no se percató de ello, pero Matsumoto se tensó en su silla y miró a su amiga con gesto preocupado. Rukia alzó la mirada hacia su amiga y vio temor en sus ojos, su ceño se frunció y siguió el mismo rumbo que su mirada, su respiración se cortó y sintió como si el mundo desapareciese a su alrededor.

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba a solo dos metros de ella. El tiempo no parecía haber pasado para él, continuaba siendo un hombre muy atractivo, con su pelo largo y revuelto, de ese tono naranja que tan bien conocía, su mandíbula fuerte, su nariz recta... sus ojos miel, pero tan... vacíos.

Ese mismo vacío que sintió Rukia en su pecho al mirarlo... ¿qué había pasado en su vida para que Ichigo estuviese así?

Rukia bajó la mirada por su cuerpo y a su lado se encontró con unos ojos dorados igual de tristes que los de Ichigo, tardó en darse cuenta de que era Ayaka Kurosaki la que estaba allí. No entendía nada... Ayaka era la alegría personificada y esa niña frente a ella era todo menos alegre. Su pelo negro, tan brillante y cuidado ahora estaba apagado y sin vida, sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas estaban pálidas como si estuviese enferma.

Rukia debió mirar demasiado tiempo al par de personas, porque la mirada de Ichigo se volvió hacia ella al sentirse observado. Parpadeó sorprendido un par de veces y después una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios. Se acercó lentamente hasta su mesa y se inclinó un poco hacia delante...

- Rukia... ¿eres tú? -preguntó con esa voz que tampoco había cambiado a lo largo de los años.

_Espero que les aya gustado el capítulo por fin se vera el tan anhelado encuentro ¿que creen que dirá Ichigo cuando vea a Dais? ¿Como reaccionara Rukia? ¿Qué le paso a Ichigo y Ayaka? Si quieren saberlo ya saben lo que tienen que hacer pulsar el botoncito para dejar un Review, recuerden que entre mas me dejen mas rápido actualizo jejeje._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto (si ustedes quieren claro)_

_Que viva el Ichiruki_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola a todos como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo de Vendo Recuerdos y no tiene nada que ver con las amenazas de suicidio, con las cartas bomba y los intentos de asesinato contra mi persona por parte de los fans (tiemblo de miedo T-T) si no mi firme convicción de que les prometí actualizar pronto.

La verdad que prometí que actualizaría pronto si me dejaban muchas reviews y como ustedes fueron tan amables de hacerlo yo cumplo mi promesa, como siempre quiero agradecer a los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar en el anterior capítulo y los que agregaron las historia en sus alertas, a todos aquellos que la leyeron aunque no hayan comentado. **f-zelda **(Muchas gracias por leer el fic tranquila Renji aparecerá muy pronto y tienes razón el se a portado con Rukia como un caballero, espero que disfrutes este capítulo que estará cargado de emociones) **miaka-ichiruki **(Muchas gracias por preocuparte te cuento que a un no estoy mejor es mas la lesión de mi mano empeoro, pero ahora solo me queda esperar y rogar que ya no me pase nada, es que a cada rato visito el suelo, espero que disfrutes el capítulo ya que se aclararan muchas cosas, ojala me dejes tu comentario)**Eva **(Muchas gracias por comentar, disfruta el capítulo y espero tu comentario de este) **Yuuki Kuchiki **(Si lo se en este capítulo me dijeron mucho se que soy muy mala y cruel, pero estoy tratando de redimirme por eso estoy actualizando tan pronto, y claro que valoro tu cordura creo que tus preguntas serán respondidas en este capítulo, ojala me dejes tu comentario) **sabrina **(Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que de ahora en adelante seguiré contando con tu maravillosa opinión y para mi es un honor que te tomes la molestia de hacerlo, espero que disfrutes el capítulo y espero tu comentario) **indhirafan **(gracias por leer el capítulo, en este por fin se van a ver respondidas muchas de sus dudas y ya veras la reacción de todos cuando vean a Dais, me gustaría contar con tu comentario)** Aleisha **(espero que te guste la rapidez con la que actualicé, espero no haberte hecho sufrir mucho y disfruta del capítulo, pero por fa déjame un review si) **mariposainfernal **(Muchas gracias por pasarte por la historia, bueno la verdad es que actualizo con forme a la situación, pero no me tardo mas de una semana en subir los capítulos, disfruta de este nuevo capítulo) **metitus **(Amiga espero que tu corazón aya resistido hasta hoy, muchas gracias eres demasiado linda conmigo, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo muchos besos TQM) **May **(lamento si sientes que los capítulos están muy cortos, pero así los hizo Naobi chan tranquila van a ver unos mas largos que otros y para compensarte te traje este capítulo mas rápido, espero saber tu opinión con respecto a este capítulo) **Ghost iv **(yo también me reí mucho con lo del huevito Zinder, ahora si se vienen las revelaciones, espero que lo disfrutes) **Ruki-0408 **(como cumplí mi promesa de actualizar pronto, espero que tu cumplas la tuya de hacerme un altar jejeje es broma, disfruta de este capítulo de revelaciones, y espero tu comentario) **Yeckie **(ahora si llego el momento que todos esperaban el momento del chisme y te traje tu dosis de Vendo Recuerdos y créeme que no te hago sufrir a propósito)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite que quiere que me de un infarto ya quiero saber cual es la técnica final y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Bueno disfruten el capítulo que estará lleno de emociones.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 6**

**Presente**

.

Rukia tragó en seco y apretó un poco más el pequeño cuerpo de Dais dormido en su regazo contra ella. El solo oír el sonido de su voz la transportó de nuevo al pasado, cuando esa misma voz decía su nombre entre gemidos. Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y se esforzó en volver a colocarse esa máscara que utilizaba con Dais, "alegría y serenidad" se repitió a sí misma.

- Ichigo... -su nombre le quemó en los labios, no lo había pronunciado desde que se fue años atrás- que alegría verte.

Ichigo intentó sonreír pero no obtuvo resultado. Rukia se inclinó un poco hacia adelante ocultado a Dais con su propio cuerpo, pero fue un movimiento inconsciente.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte... ¿las cosas te van bien? -preguntó Ichigo en tono casual.

- No puedo quejarme -contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Me alegro... -contestó cortésmente, de repente clavó la mirada en el niño dormido en su regazo y abrió mucho los ojos, Rukia respiró hondo y sonrió con dificultad.

- Es mi hijo... pero se ha quedado dormido -contestó en un murmullo apenas audible.

- Vaya... no sabía que tenías un hijo –Ichigo no dijo nada más, pero la sorpresa era evidente en su cara.

Matsumoto observaba la escena con atención, de lejos se notaba la tensión que emanaba de ambos. Uno tenía que reprocharle al otro, pero en el fondo no había sido culpa de ninguno de los dos. Matsumoto negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a interferir antes de que comenzasen a hablar sobre cosas tan intrascendentales como el tiempo.

- Ichigo... ¿irás a la boda de Byakuya? -preguntó Matsumoto parpadeando dulcemente para fingir inocencia.

Ichigo desvió la mirada de Rukia unos segundos y la clavó en su amiga. Después volvió a mirar a Rukia y otra pequeña sonrisa sincera se asomó a sus labios.

- Sí... Ayaka y yo estaremos allí -confirmó.

Rukia con los nervios que sentía todavía pudo apreciar la ausencia del nombre de Senna en esa ecuación, y eso, aunque se negara a admitirlo, le agradaba.

Ichigo bajó la mirada cuando sintió unos tirones en su suéter, se encontró con los ojos tristes de su hija y se acuclilló para quedar a su altura.

- Ayaka, amor... ¿te acuerdas de Rukia? -le preguntó en un susurro.

- Hola princesa -saludó Rukia emocionada.

La niña la miró con curiosidad, después clavó la vista en el niño dormido en su regazo y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor. Apartó la mirada y se aferró al cuello de su padre.

- Perdona Rukia yo... -susurró Ichigo con el ceño fruncido- debo irme.

Rukia se quedó con la boca abierta y con la sensación de estar perdiéndose algo importante. Ichigo abandonó el local a paso rápido llevando a su hija en brazos.

.

**6 de noviembre de 2004**

.

_- Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz -se oía desde el exterior de la casa de Ichigo Kurosaki y su familia. _

_En el interior se estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de la pequeña Ayaka, que cumplía nada más y nada menos que tres años. Toda la familia estaba presente, la pequeña había recibido muchísimos regalos, pero uno de los más especiales para ella fue un libro de cuentos que Rukia escribió y encuadernó ella misma, dejando espacio para que la niña hiciese los dibujos de los personajes que vivían mil y una aventuras. _

_La fiesta estaba llena de familiares y compañeros de la guardería a la que asistía la pequeña Ayaka. Rukia, acompañada de Matsumoto observaba todo desde la distancia, tenía especial cuidado en vigilar a Ayaka, aunque en esa ocasión estuviese de invitada no podía evitar ese sentimiento de responsabilidad que le transmitía la pequeña. Así que monitorizaba cada uno de sus movimientos para que no le pasase nada. _

_Matsumoto bufó a su lado y Rukia desvió la mirada de Ayaka que en ese momento estaba compartiendo unos cuantos caramelos con Riku, el hijo mayor de Sado. _

_- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó en un murmullo justo antes de beber de su vaso de refresco. _

_- Esa tía me pone de los nervios... -contestó Matsumoto con el ceño fruncido, Rukia siguió el rumbo de su mirada y se encontró con Senna hablando animadamente por teléfono- desde que hemos llegado, hace más de una hora, está enganchada a ese maldito aparato... ¿no lo puede soltar y prestar un poco de atención a su hija? ¡Es su cumpleaños!_

_Rukia negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Ayaka que ahora reía con picardía de uno de los secretos que su amiga Hime le estaba contando al oído. _

_- No te hagas mala sangre... es su comportamiento habitual -susurró Rukia con una mueca de desagrado- y no lo entiendo, porque Ayaka es una niña encantadora, es imposible no quererla. _

_Matsumoto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a su amiga sorprendida._

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que ese es su comportamiento de todos los días? -preguntó con un hilo de voz. _

_- Ese o peor... un día Ayaka se puso enferma, ella no estaba y ni si quiera me contestó al teléfono -explicó en el mismo tono de voz. _

_Matsumoto volvió a bufar y negó con la cabeza. _

_- ¿Y el señor Kurosaki le permite comportarse así? -preguntó sin ocultar su desconcierto._

_- Ichigo está enamorado de ella, y Ayaka necesita a una madre -contestó Rukia encogiéndose de hombros. _

_- ¿Ichigo? -inquirió su amiga alzando una ceja. _

_Rukia se ruborizó y bajó la mirada a sus pies. _

_- Él me dijo que le podía llamar así, que "señor" le quedaba muy grande. _

_Matsumoto le dio un golpe juguetón con la cadera y Rukia casi pierde el equilibrio. _

_- Te gusta... ¿cierto? -preguntó suspicaz. _

_- No es lo que piensas -masculló Rukia. _

_- No... claro que no -dijo Matsumoto sonriendo con picardía. _

_._

**Presente**

.

- Rukia -llamó Matsumoto en un susurro asomándose a la puerta de la habitación de invitados de la casa de los Kuchiki, donde Rukia estaba arropando a un muy dormido Dais- ¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?

Rukia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Matsumoto sin esperar más contestación fue a la habitación de su amiga y rebuscó entre las maletas de esta algo que le valiese para utilizar de pijama.

Cuando Rukia regresó a la habitación Matsumoto estaba sentada en su cama ojeando atentamente un pequeño álbum de fotos. Rukia se sentó a su lado y vio que eran fotos de Dais cuando era solo un bebé, frunció el ceño y miró a su amiga interrogante.

- ¿De dónde ha salido eso? -preguntó.

Estaba entre tu ropa, tenía eso entre las páginas -contestó Matsumoto entregándole un papel doblado.

_"Pensé que te vendría bien._

_Renji."_

Leyó que ponía en él. Rukia negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios... Renji siempre pensaba en todo.

- Era un bebé precioso -susurró Matsumoto viendo una foto de Dais durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna.

Rukia sonrió con melancolía...

- Era como un muñequito... siempre fue muy bueno -contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

Después de unos minutos ojeando fotos Matsumoto dejó el álbum sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a su amiga, respiró hondo y la miró a los ojos.

- La enciclopedia Matsumoto acaba de abrir sus puertas, elija el tema que quiere consultar diciéndolo en voz alta y clara-dijo con voz estridente.

Rukia estalló en carcajadas y le tiró una almohada a la cara, Matsumoto la esquivó y también rió con ella.

- Sabes lo que quiero saber -dijo Rukia mirándola intensamente.

Matsumoto suspiró y se tumbó a su lado, las dos mirando al techo y con sus manos entrelazadas.

- Todo lo que sé me lo contó Ichigo... un día salí hasta tarde con Gin y él estaba sentado en el parque con una botella de whiskey en la mano -explicó Matsumoto.

Rukia se estremeció al imaginárselo en ese estado y le dio un apretón a la mano de su amiga instándola a que continuase.

- El día que tú te marchaste, Ayaka lloró hasta bien entrada la madrugada -continuó Matsumoto, a Rukia se le encogió el corazón al saber eso-. Nadie sabe porque, pero desde ese día estuvo un poco más triste de lo habitual, pensaron que te echaba de menos y que con el tiempo lo superaría.

Un par de semanas después, cuando Ichigo regresó de trabajar y de recoger a Ayaka en casa de su hermano Kaien, se encontró a Senna preparando sus maletas. Le preguntó que estaba haciendo y ella solo le contestó que no aguantaba más, que solo se había casado con él porque estaba embarazada pero que nunca había estado enamorada. Se sentía atrapada en su vida y encerrada en este pueblo así que... se fue.

Rukia contuvo el aliento y se incorporó de golpe en la cama, tenía la mandíbula apretada y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no soltar la sarta de improperios que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Ella misma había prácticamente convivido con ellos durante dos años, había visto día a día como Ichigo se desvivía por hacer feliz a su hija y por comprender a su mujer. Él estaba realmente enamorado, intentaba complacerla en lo que quería y la excusaba en su comportamiento con la niña.

No entendía como esa mujer podía haber tenido tanta sangre fría para irse dejando atrás a su hija, solo pensar que tendría que alejarse de Dais se le oprimía el pecho.

- No he acabado -susurró Matsumoto tirando de su mano para que volviese a tumbarse a su lado.

Rukia lo hizo y suspiró para serenarse...

- ¿Cómo puede haber más? -preguntó con voz rota por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar correr.

- Lo hay... -dijo Matsumoto con tristeza- Senna se fue sin despedirse de Ayaka, ni si quiera se llevó una foto para recordarla. Desde ese día Ichigo hizo lo imposible porque Ayaka no sintiese la ausencia de su madre... pero no valió de nada. Ella se lo tomó muy mal, desde la mañana siguiente que se despertó llamándola a gritos no ha vuelto a ser la misma niña.

- ¿Que quieres decir? -preguntó Rukia confusa

- No ha vuelto a hablar, no ha pronunciado una palabra desde que Senna se fue...-dijo Matsumoto con un nudo en la garganta- Ichigo se ha desvivido por ella, la ha llevado a mil especialistas diferentes, psicólogos, psiquiatras, logopedas... incluso neurólogos, pero nadie puede ayudarla. Dicen que ha sufrido un shock y hasta que no lo supere no se decidirá a volver a decir nada.

Rukia se quedó en silencio mirando al techo, las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado en detener ahora se desbordaban de sus ojos y recorrían sus sienes hasta perderse entre su pelo o morir en el colchón. No entendía como Senna había sido tan despiadada, entendía que el instinto maternal no era algo con lo que todas las mujeres nacían... pero Ayaka siempre sería su hija, ahora no podía renegar de ella por mucho que quisiese.

Y lo peor es que la había hecho adorarla, verla como un modelo a seguir para después matar sus ilusiones y alejarse de ella dejándola completamente destrozada.

Rukia, que nunca se había considerado violenta ni vengativa, sentía la rabia y la ira bullendo por sus venas. Si en ese mismo instante tuviese la posibilidad de tener a esa escoria de mujer frente a ella no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacerle.

Por un momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ir a abrazar a Dais para tranquilizarse. En momentos de angustia como ese, sentir el pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo entre sus brazos la serenaba hasta tal punto de hacer que el mundo desapareciese a su alrededor. Pero estaba con Matsumoto, su mejor amiga, y no fue necesario, ya que la abrazó y la dejó llorar en su pecho hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

**14 de Enero de 2006**

**.**

_- ¿Ichigo? ¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó Rukia con voz somnolienta contestando al teléfono._

_- ¿Puedes cuidar a Ayaka esta noche? -preguntó él con voz pastosa. _

_Rukia miró el reloj en su mesita de noche y parpadeó sorprendida. _

_- Es la una de la madrugada... -contestó con el ceño fruncido. _

_- Lo sé... pero necesito que vengas... por favor... -sollozó. _

_El corazón de Rukia se encogió ate ese sonido. Ichigo estaba llorando. _

_- Estaré ahí en unos minutos -contestó mientras se ponía en pie y buscaba su ropa con la mirada. _

_Quince minutos después Rukia estaba llamando a la puerta del caserón Blanco. Solo llevaba puestos unos jeans y un suéter que le iba demasiado grande, hacía frío y se estaba abrazando a sí misma para no morir congelada. _

_Ichigo abrió la puerta y al hacer un extraño movimiento se tambaleó ligeramente hacia un lado. Rukia contuvo la respiración al ver varias botellas de licor derramadas en piso y como su aspecto distaba mucho del habitual. _

_Ichigo no es que estuviese despeinado, es que tenía el pelo enmarañado, la corbata aflojada, la camisa abierta y con una gran mancha color ámbar a un lateral de su pecho, estaba descalzo y sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos y repletos de sangre, como si hubiese golpeado a algo o alguien repetidas veces. _

_Rukia, en lugar de asustarse y echar a correr en dirección contraria, solo subió las escaleras al a velocidad de la luz y comprobó que Ayaka dormía tranquila sin enterarse de nada de lo que había pasado. _

_Después bajó al piso inferior y comenzó a recoger el desperdicio que había montando Ichigo. Lo encontró sentado en el sillón de la sala, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas y murmurando cosas incoherentes. _

_- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -preguntó en un murmullo para sí misma._

_Pero Ichigo la oyó y alzó la cabeza para cruzar sus ojos miel enrojecidos por el llanto en los ojos violeta de ella. _

_- Senna se ha ido -dijo arrastrando las palabras- ha dicho que no quiere vivir aquí y se ha ido. _

_Rukia dejó salir el aire que contenían sus pulmones y se sentó a su lado. No era la primera vez que Senna había hecho eso desde que ella cuidaba a Ayaka, pero siempre volvía un par de días después cuando se le había acabado el dinero._

_- Volverá -susurró con todo el dolor de su corazón._

_No entendía como Ichigo desperdiciaba su vida al lado de una mujer como ella, él se merecía a una mujer atenta y amorosa que cuidase de Ayaka y de él como ambos merecían, no a la egocéntrica y fría Senna que solo pensaba en ella misma._

_- Tú eres solo una niña Rukia, no sabes nada de la vida -dijo Ichigo dejando caer la cabeza en su regazo._

_Rukia contuvo la respiración una vez más... con el paso del tiempo comprobó que Matsumoto había tenido razón en sus suposición aquel día en el cumpleaños de Ayaka. A ella no solo le gustaba Ichigo, se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Su cercanía la ponía nerviosa y el tenerlo tan cerca la intimidaba._

_Ichigo era el hombre con el que toda chica soñaba, ya no solo por su aspecto físico y su posición económica. Ichigo era atento y cariñoso, se preocupaba por las personas que le rodeaban y siempre tenía una sonrisa y una palabra de ánimo para quien lo necesitase. _

_Rukia había sabido mirar en esas sonrisas tristes y esas miradas alegres fingidas. Ichigo no era feliz con la vida que llevaba, pero lo estaba soportando por Ayaka, porque ella tuviese una familia completa y no se sintiese diferente a los demás niños de su edad. Y también por Senna, de la que estaba completamente enamorado. _

_- Nunca te enamores Rukia -dijo Ichigo de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos. _

_En ese momento fue consciente de que su mano se deslizaba lentamente por el cabello de Ichigo, deshaciendo sus enredos y disfrutando de la suavidad de su pelo. _

_-Tarde... -dijo sin darse a penas cuenta. _

_Ichigo abrió los ojos de repente y volvió a clavarlos en los de ella. Sin mediar palabra se enderezó y continuó mirándola fijamente. _

_- No dejes que te hagan daño -susurró Ichigo._

_Rukia hizo una mueca graciosa e Ichigo sonrió._

_- Eres tan hermosa Rukia... no dejes que nadie juegue contigo, eres una chica muy inteligente, algún día serás una mujer muy valiosa que cualquier hombre se sentirá orgulloso de tener a su lado -inconscientemente el rostro de Ichigo estaba cada vez más cerca de él de Rukia. _

_Rukia se sentía aturdida por el poder que ejercían sus ojos sobre ella, también por el dulce olor de su aliento mezclado con el licor que había bebido. Cerró los ojos y suspiró contra el rostro de él, que ahora estaba más cerca que antes. _

_Ichigo perdió el control cuando sintió su aliento golpeando contra sus labios, Rukia olía tan bien... era como si se estuviese saboreando un caramelo de fresa. No pudo evitar que sus labios acabasen sobre los de ella, moviéndose lentamente y sintiendo como ella se rendía poco a poco. _

_El corazón de Rukia martilleaba tanta velocidad y tan fuerte que creía que de un momento a otro le explotaría. Eso que tanto había deseado y soñado durante las noches de los últimos meses se estaba cumpliendo... Ichigo la estaba besando... ¡A ella! Sentía ganas de ponerse en pie y comenzar a bailar y gritar, pero para eso tenía que alejarse de él y no estaba dispuesta. El movimiento de los labios de él sobre los suyos era hipnotizante, la estaba transportando a un lugar del que nunca quería regresar. Besar a Ichigo era como viajar al país de Nunca Jamás, allí nada importaba y era completamente feliz. _

_Cuando quiso darse cuenta ella estaba tumbada a lo largo del sofá y él prácticamente sobre ella, pero no le importó, sus manos se sentían tan bien sobre la piel de su cintura. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía alzó una pierna y la enredó entre sus caderas. Ichigo gimió contra sus labios y descendió lentamente dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello y haciéndola suspirar._

_Rukia cerró los ojos de nuevo y se dejó hacer... Nunca Jamás resultó ser un lugar demasiado mágico._

**_Bueno que le pareció el capítulo por fin se aclaro que le paso a Ichigo y Ayaka, no creen que Senna es una bruja, en el próximo capítulo las emociones no acaban una persona conocerá a Dais y lo reconocerá de inmediato ¿Quién creen que sea? Si lo quieren saber no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Vendo recuerdos aquí en fanfictio. Net._**

**_Ya saben que tienen que hacer si quieren que actualicé rápido déjenme muchos reviews así ustedes y yo seremos felices._**

**_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto (claro si así lo quieren)_**

**_Viva el IchiRuki_**

**_Sakura Jeka_**


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola como lo prometido es deuda y ustedes cumplieron con su parte de mandarme muchos reviews aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo de Vendo recuerdos.

Ahora vamos a la parte de los agradecimientos quiero agradecer a todas las personas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y la leyeron aunque no hayan dejado review. **Eva **(Gracias por tu lindo comentario, tranquila continuare la historia hasta el final, ojala comentes sobre este capitulo) **metitus **(Yo pienso lo mismo que tu de Senna, que culpa tenia la pobre Ayaka, y Matsumoto es mujer tiene ese sexto sentido que las mujeres tenemos y la verdad el único que no se daba cuenta de que Rukia estaba enamorada de Ichigo era el mismo ya sabes como es jejeje, gracias por siempre apoyarme, eres única nunca cambien TQM y prometo ser mas cuidadosa con mi salud) **sabrina **(Creo que el sentimiento por Senna es general todos la odian y la verdad yo también, espero haber cumplido tu petición de actualizar rápido y muy pronto te vas a dar cuenta que va a pasar con esos dos, espero tu comentario de este capítulo)** Minako **(Espero que no sientas que me tarde mucho actualizando, me gustaría saber tu comentario de este capítulo) **Inukarenesmee **(Yo también adoro la forma de ser de Rukia, me alegro que sea fácil entender las personalidades de esos dos, la historia se ira poniendo mas interesante conforme avance, ojala disfrutes este capítulo, me encantaría conocer tu opinión de el) **Alesiha **(Ichigo es un sol con Ayaka, con forme avance la historia te enamoraras mas de el ( como si fuera difícil jejeje) disfruta el capítulo y me gustaría leer tu comentario) **Shinigami055 **(La verdad la pobre de Ayaka no tenia la culpa de nada y sufrió mucho y querida Ichigo es hombre no se le puede pedir mucho ( sin ofender al genero masculino) no ve lo evidente aunque lo tenga en las narices y creo que el sentimiento por Senna es mutuo, ojala me dejes tu comentario de este capítulo) **Ghost iv **(La verdad yo creo que a Senna todavía le falta mostrar sus colmillos después de todo es una víbora ponzoñosa, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo) **Yeckie **(creo que no eres la única que piensa así de Senna jejeje, la verdad yo me hice la misma pregunta como se enamoro de alguien así Ichigo, pero ese es uno de los misterios de la vida, vez que mi estrategia funciona me dejan muchos reviews y yo soy feliz, por lo cual actualizo rápido y los hago felices a ustedes y todo el mundo en paz jajaja y claro que se que los que me leen es por el placer de hacerlo, aunque solo fuera una persona la que siguiera la historia yo seria feliz no quería sonar en ningún momento impositiva, pero sigo queriendo saber tu comentario del capítulo jajaja) **miaka-ichiruki **(gracias por preguntar por mi salud, la mano ya va mejorando espero, pronto ya estar bien para poder actualizar mis otras historias, me di cuenta que la verdad es que el piso esta enamorado de mi por eso me llama constantemente jejeje, Rukia traera un cambio tanto en la vida de Ayaka como en la de Ichigo, y con Ichigo todavía hay que esperar para que vea lo que tiene, disfruta el capítulo y espero que me dejes tu comentario)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite que disfruta vernos sufrir y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 7**

.

**Presente**

.

Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró en un lugar que no era el habitual cuando se despertaba, pero bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que recordase donde estaba y el motivo que la había llevado allí. También bastaron pocos segundos para que la historia de Ichigo y Ayaka regresase a sus recuerdos y una oleada de ira volvió a llamear en sus ojos, si tan solo supiese donde estaba la víbora de Senna...

Se desperezó y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Matsumoto a su lado en el colchón. Se levantó con los ojos todavía entrecerrados, al cansancio del largo viaje tenía que sumar la larga conversación con su mejor amiga y el quedarse dormida llorando, la noche se le había hecho corta y todavía necesitaba más horas de descanso. Pero su responsabilidad sobre Dais se lo impedía, así que se dio una rápida ducha y bajó las escaleras para saber qué era lo que le deparaba ese nuevo día.

La casa estaba casi en absoluto silencio, solo se oía que alguien estaba trasteando en la cocina con ollas y sartenes. Asomó la nariz y vio a Matsumoto peleándose con una sartén intentando hacer huevos revueltos, o lo que intentaba ser huevos revueltos pero era un amasijo marrón con textura de esponja. Rukia rió entre dientes y Matsumoto le dedicó una mirada amenazante entre sus ojos azules entrecerrados.

- Si crees que la gran chef Rukia lo haría mejor no sé a qué estás esperando para hacerlo tú -masculló con voz amenazante.

Rukia le dio un leve empujón y comenzó ella misma a hacer el desayuno mientras Matsumoto se sentaba frente a ella en un taburete y la observaba en silencio.

- Pensé que dormirías hasta más tarde -dijo casualmente.

Rukia apartó la mirada de los huevos y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

- Estoy acostumbrada a madrugar... Dais siempre se levanta temprano -explicó encogiéndose de hombros-, por cierto... ¿dónde está? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- El abuelo Byakuya se está ocupando de él... no te preocupes -dijo Matsumoto entre risas.

Después de acabar de hacer los huevos, Rukia dejó los trastes a un lado y salió a al jardín de donde provenían algunas risas.

- ¡Pum, pum, pum! -gritaba Dais entre risas - ¡te he dado, te he dado!

- ¡Arg! -se quejó Byakuya- ¡Me has disparado!

Dais estalló en carcajadas y Rukia apuró el paso para ver lo que sucedía. Se encontró a Byakuya tumbado sobre el césped y Dais sentado a horcajadas en su cintura apuntándolo con un arma de juguete. El corazón de Rukia se le encogió en el pecho y sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a escocer en sus ojos.

Por un momento se sintió culpable por haberles robado lo que estaban compartiendo, la relación abuelo-nieto se veía tan tierna en ellos. Rukia nunca se había imaginado a su padre en esa situación, quizás fuese porque no había tenido un niño si no una niña con la que compartir todo esos juegos de "machotes". Rukia, aunque no fuese una niña normal, prefería un buen libro o una buena película que rebozarse en el césped jugando a batallas imaginarias.

- Hola Rukia -dijo Byakuya al ver a su hija observándolos desde la ventana de la cocina.

- Buenos días papá, hola campeón -sonrió al saludar a Dais.

- ¡Mami! -gritó el niño entusiasmado corriendo a sus brazos- el abuelo Byaku me ha comprado una pitola, mira como pitolé al abuelo haciendo ¡pum, pum!

Rukia miró a su padre y sonrió con timidez.

- ¿Le has dado las gracias al abuelo? -preguntó en un susurro.

- Sí -asintió el pequeño efusivamente- le he dado un beso y un abraso muy gande como los que me da el tío Renji.

Byakuya frunció el ceño y Dais bajó de los brazos de Rukia corriendo a los de Matsumoto que traía un vaso de jugo de naranja. Byakuya se removió intranquilo y miró sus pies antes de mirar a su hija de soslayo.

- Todavía no me has explicado quien ese chico... Renji... -dijo en un susurro- ¿tienes algo que contarme sobre eso?... Bolita?

Rukia gruñó y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente.

- Renji ha sido como mi hermano, me ayudó casi desde que puse un pie en Phoenix -explicó en un murmullo.

- ¿Y no ha pasado nada entre vosotros? -preguntó Byakuya avergonzado.

Rukia lo miró como si tuviese tres cabezas y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

- Repito: "Renji es como mi hermano", nunca pensaría en él como en... algo así -dijo frunciendo los labios.

- Cariño, entiendo que te llevaste un palo con el padre de Dais, que todavía no sé quien es -dijo divertido- pero eres joven, no te niegues a encontrar a alguien especial.

- Lo sé papá... -musitó desviando la mirada.

- Tengo que hacer un par de cosas en la comisaría... ¿podrías ir a hacer la compra? -preguntó Byakuya mientras se alejaba después de besar a su hija en la cabeza- el dinero está donde siempre.

.

**14 de enero de 2006**

**.**

_Rukia se despertó enredada en unas sábanas y en una habitación que no conocía. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con Ichigo, dormido y completamente desnudo tumbado a su lado. Tardó varios segundos en recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y un fuerte arrebol cubrió sus mejillas. _

_Sin hacer ruido y con movimientos lentos para no despertarle, se puso en pie y buscó su ropa con la mirada, su ropa interior estaba colgada en el respaldo de una silla, sus pantalones arrugados en el suelo y su suéter colgando de la lámpara. _

_Se sentía avergonzada por lo que había pasado, pero no se arrepentía. Le había entregado su virginidad al hombre que amaba. Ichigo era el chico con el que siempre había soñado estar, y lo que había pasado solo unas horas antes la llenaba de felicidad. Era solo una niña a su lado, Ichigo era doce años mayor que ella, pero no le importaba, él era el hombre de su vida, estaba segura. _

_Cuando estuvo vestida bajó al piso inferior e intentó recoger un poco el desperdicio que había montado Ichigo la noche anterior. Tiró las botellas de licor vacías y fregó el suelo antes de que unos pequeños pasitos se oyesen en las escaleras. La cabellera negra de Ayaka asomó entre la barandilla de esta y Rukia escondió una sonrisa. _

_- Buenos días princesa -dijo con felicidad. _

_Ayaka la miró con la boca abierta y sus manos en las caderas. _

_- ¿Cómo me has visto? -preguntó confundida. _

_- Es que yo lo veo todo... -dijo Rukia divertida- a desayunar, hoy te llevaré yo al colé. _

_- ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? -preguntó Ayaka sentándose en la mesa de la cocina. _

_- Papá está en la cama, anoche se acostó un poco tarde -explicó con las mejillas encendidas- y mamá... mamá ha tenido que salir de viaje, pero vendrá en unos días... ya lo sabes. _

_- Ah... ya... -dijo la niña sin ganas clavando la vista en su bol de cereales. _

_- Buenos días -susurró Ichigo entrando en la cocina sujetándose la cabeza. _

_Rukia lo miró entre sus pestañas y bajó la mirada avergonzada. No sabía cómo debía comportarse de ahora con él, nunca se había acostado con alguien, así que su experiencia no llegaba hasta esos ámbitos. Se sentía estúpida y un poco niña, pero en el fondo sabía que Ichigo había disfrutado tanto como ella de la noche anterior, ya que susurraba su nombre en su oído y le decía continuamente lo hermosa que era. _

_- Rukia... ¿sabes donde están las aspirinas? creo que anoche bebí demasiado -susurró Ichigo a su espalda. _

_Ella buscó el bote de pastillas en el mueble y se lo entregó a Ichigo mirándolo a los ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada y masculló un "gracias" casi inaudible. _

_Minutos después Ayaka estaba ya lista para que Rukia la llevase a sus clases de preescolar, e Ichigo apareció en el vestíbulo mientras Rukia le colocaba su abrigo. _

_- Toma Rukia -dijo él extendiéndole unos cuantos billetes- lo de anoche lo tomaré como horas extras. _

_Ella palideció y se quedó paralizada, mirando el montón de billetes con los ojos muy abiertos._

_- ¿Horas extra? -pregunto con un hilo de voz. _

_- Sí... has cuidado a Ayaka de madrugada, eso no entraba en el trato que hicimos -expió él con indiferencia. _

_- Cuidar a Ayaka -repitió Rukia ausentemente. _

_Ichigo observó su reacción y frunció el ceño. Carraspeó y se rascó la barbilla con nerviosismo antes de volver a carraspear y acercarse a Rukia un poco._

_- ¿Anoche pasó algo extraordinario? -preguntó en un susurro. _

_- ¿Anoche? -preguntó Rukia desorientada sin saber muy bien que decir._

_- Sí... cuando bebo no sé lo que hago, si me porté mal contigo te ruego que me disculpes, ya sabes que no es mi comportamiento habitual pero lo que ha hecho Senna me saca de mis casillas -dijo con las manos cerradas en puños. _

_Rukia guardó silencio unos segundos, ¿de verdad no recordaba nada? Sabía que había bebido grandes cantidades de alcohol, pero olvidarse de algo como eso... estuvo pensando en que podría decirle... ¿sería malo para él que se hubiesen acostado juntos? ¿O sería lo peor que le podría pasar? ¿Eso cambiaría algo cuando Senna regresase unos días después? _

_Miró a Ichigo, él esperaba su respuesta y con un suspiro se dio cuenta de que todo era demasiado bonito para ser cierto. Ichigo, aunque no era feliz, tenía una familia con Senna, Ayaka necesitaba a su madre cerca... ella no podría estropear eso sacando a la luz algo de lo que solo ella sabía todos los detalles. _

_- No ha pasado nada -dijo con un nudo en la garganta. _

_Ichigo asintió conforme y besó la cabeza de su hija antes de desaparecer por la puerta con una despedida para ambas. _

_Rukia sintió como si en el suelo se abriese una brecha y ella cayese al vacío... la mejor noche de su vida no había significado nada para la persona con la que la había compartido. Se sintió tonta por haberse dejado llevar con tanta facilidad, por caer solo con dos palabras bonitas y un beso. Pero al menos le quedaba el recuerdo de haber dormido entre sus brazos, de haber compartido con él la mejor experiencia de su vida. _

_._

**Presente**

**.**

Masaki Kurosaki, acompañada de su marido Isshin empujaba el carrito de la compra en el único supermercado de todo Forks. Isshin pensaba en la importante operación que tendría que llevar a cabo esa misma tarde, Masaki no recordaba si su pastel de manzana llevaba dos o tres vasos de leche.

- Recuerda llevar chocolate, o Miyako le arrancará la cabeza a Kaien la próxima vez que tenga un antojo -dijo Isshin entre risas.

Masaki rió con él y dejándolo atrás, fue hacia la zona donde estaba el chocolate todavía sonriendo por como se había vuelto Miyako con su embarazo. Venía en camino su segundo nieto y eso la llenaba de satisfacción. Con Ayaka casi no pudo disfrutar de lo que era ser abuela hasta que ella cumplió los dos años, que fue cuando Ichigo y Senna se mudaron a Forks después de vivir en Los Angeles.

Ahora pensaba disfrutar de nueva nieta todo lo que pudiese... sí, Miyako esperaba otra niña y sabía que nuevamente tendría una nueva princesita Kurosaki correteando por los pasillos de su mansión a las afueras del pueblo.

- Dais, deja eso -oyó una voz que le sonó conocida.

Avanzó de nuevo por los pasillos con una caja de bombones entre sus manos buscando a su marido que parecía haber desaparecido.

- Dais, te he dicho que dejes eso... -volvió a oír esa voz protestar- no tenemos gatito, cuando tengamos uno le compraremos comida, pero ahora no.

Masaki rió entre dientes, se notaba que era una madre regañando a su pequeño y eso le dio gracia.

- Mami... llevamos la comida y después compamos el gatito -decía una vocecita infantil que a Masaki le resultó demasiado conocida.

- ¿Tú le has preguntado al abuelo si te deja tener gatito? -preguntó de nuevo aquella mujer- primero le preguntas y después compraremos la comida y el gatito si él te dice que sí.

- De acuedo -contestó el niño enfurruñado.

Masaki giró por el último pasillo que le quedaba por mirar para encontrar a Isshin y sus pies se quedaron anclados al suelo. Su boca se abrió desmesuradamente y al llevarse las manos al pecho los bombones que había en sus manos cayeron. Sintió como el mundo se movía a sus pies y no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo... eso no podía ser posible... eso era... una locura.

- Rukia... -dijo en un susurro.

Isshin apareció tras ella en ese momento y la miró sin comprender, recogió la caja de bombones del suelo y la metió en el carrito con los demás comestibles. Volvió a mirar a su mujer y esta continuaba sin reaccionar, así que se puso frente a ella y la sujetó por los hombros.

- Querida... ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó preocupado.

Masaki parpadeó varias veces y sintió una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla. Su mente era un revoltijo en ese momento pero solo tenía algo claro... era probable. Ese niño parecía tener poco más de dos años y las fechas... ellas no mentían. Además, Rukia desapareció tan de repente y no había vuelto por el pueblo en todo ese tiempo... le parecía descabellado y totalmente ilógico. Rukia solo era una niña en aquel entonces, pero... ese niño era tan igual a él.

Sin hacer caso de lo que le estaba diciendo su marido, Masaki avanzó hasta quedar al lado de Rukia y la miró sonriendo. Algo se contrajo en su pecho cuando aquel niño la miró con esos ojos tan miel, tan iguales a los de... negó con la cabeza.

- Rukia... -la llamó en un susurro.

Rukia, que en ese momento estaba leyendo la etiqueta de una caja de galletas, se volvió de repente y sintió como si alma abandonase su cuerpo al ver a la madre de Ichigo frente a ella. Su primera reacción fue coger a Dais en brazos y salir corriendo de allí, pero eso no estaría bien, ella debía enfrentar la verdad, fuesen cuales fuesen las consecuencias.

- Hola cariño -dijo de nuevo Masaki con dulzura- no sabía que habías vuelto.

- Hola Masaki -contestó ella en un susurro- vine a la boda de Byakuya... me iré en unos días.

- ¿Y este precioso niño quién es? -preguntó de nuevo Dais con voz dulce.

Rukia tragó en seco y Dais se escondió avergonzado tras el cuerpo de su madre.

- Es mi hijo -dijo con voz estrangulada.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó acuclillándose frente a él.

- Daisuke Kuchiki -contestó todavía algo avergonzado pero contento al sentirse el centro de atención.

- Es un nombre precioso... -dijo Masaki con el corazón martilleando a toda velocidad- ¿y cuántos años tienes, mi vida?

Rukia sintió una opresión en el pecho que casi no la dejaba respirar, algo le decía que tras todas esas preguntas había una sospecha, Masaki lo sabía y solo estaba comprobando si estaba en lo cierto. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza y retroceder hacia atrás llevándose a Dais con ella. Pero Masaki la sujetó de una mano y la miró con ternura.

- Tengo dos -contestó Dais mostrando dos dedos de su mano derecha.

Masaki sonrió y otra lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

Rukia en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Su sentido común le decía que escapase, que cogiese a Dais y se fuese muy lejos, pero algo dentro de ella le decía lo contrario, la calidez de la mano de Masaki sujetando la suya, el amor que había en sus ojos cuando miraba a Dais.

Masaki se puso en pie y miró a Rukia a los ojos, ella se sentía intimidada y desvió la mirada. Estaba completamente segura de que Masaki lo sabía, era tan sencillo como sumar dos más dos y ver el parecido que tenían Ichigo y Dais.

- Cariño -susurró Masaki antes de abrazarla y llorar en su hombro. Rukia no pudo soportarlo más y lloró con ella.

Isshin miraba la escena sin entender nada, miró al niño y sonrió al ver el mismo gesto de desconcierto que él mismo sentía. Se acuclilló a su lado y le susurró al oído.

- ¿Qué les pasa?

Dais lo miró divertido y alzó una ceja interrogativamente mientras miraba a su madre abrazando a esa señora tan amable.

- Las mamás a veces son muy raras -contestó también en un susurro.

Isshin soltó una carcajada y miró al niño con suspicacia.

- ¿Sabes? -le preguntó a Dais, que lo observaba con atención- yo algún día tenía un hijo que se parecía mucho a ti.

Masaki estalló en carcajadas y miró a su marido mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Miró a Rukia sonriendo y le dio un apretón a su mano.

- Los hombres no ven lo evidente aunque lo tengan en sus narices -le dijo a Rukia.

Isshin frunció el ceño y miró a su mujer y a Rukia de hito en hito.

- Tienes razón... a veces son muy raras -le confesó a Dais.

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, como ven ya Masaki sabe que tiene un nieto ¿Creen que le dira algo a Ichigo? ¿Cómo será su relación de ahora en adelante con Rukia? ¿Acaso Isshin no ve lo evidente? Bueno descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de esta fascinante historia._

_Regálenme un review y yo les regalare la próxima actualización muy pronto._

_Chao cuídense mucho y nos leemos muy pronto (esta en sus manos)_

_Que Viva el IchiRuki_

Sakura-Jeka


	8. Capítulo 8

Hola como están, se que con este capítulo me demore mucho, pero aquí van las explicaciones: En primer lugar el viernes me quede sin monitor, por que el mió murió y tuve que esperarme hasta ayer a que me trajeran el nuevo. Segundo, se preguntaran por que no actualicé ayer si me trajeron el monitor nuevo, bueno la verdad hace unos días me había quebrado una muela y ayer tuve cita con el dentista y me fue fatal con decirles que me tuvieron que poner anestesia dos veces por que no me hacia nada y cuando llegue a la casa me dolía demasiado como para concentrarme en algo, ahora parezco Kiko el del chavo del 8, me duele hablar, comer y cualquier movimiento que haga con mi boquita, pero no podía dejarlos un día mas sin actualizar esta genial historia.

Agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, disculpen que hoy no agradezca a cada uno como siempre lo hago, pero enserio el dolor no me deja concentrarme muy bien, prometo que en el próximo capítulo lo voy hacer.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin mas que decir los dejo para que disfruten el capitulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 8**

**Presente**

**.**

Rukia se bajó titubeante de la patrulla de su padre. Sus piernas temblaban más que nunca y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Masaki lo sabía todo, lo que en otras palabras quería decir que Ichigo estaba un paso más cerca de saberlo también.

Cuando se fue de Phoenix rumbo a Forks sabía que se estaba arriesgando a eso, y aunque en el fondo tenía miedo, no se arrepentía que la verdad saliese a la luz, ya llevaba tres años escondiéndose y se sentía agotada mentalmente, además de egoísta, por privar a su hijo de una familia tan maravillosa como eran los Kurosaki.

- Cuando acabes llámame y vendré a buscarte -dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Dais a bajarse de su nueva sillita de seguridad

- De acuerdo... ¿tú a dónde vas? -preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Iré a ver a Trisha, ella y Naoko están un poco agobiadas con el tema de la boda... solo faltan cuatro días -contestó sonriente.

Trisha era madre soltera, había criado a Naoko ella sola cuando se quedó embarazada con solo dieciséis años. Ella y Byakuya se conocían desde niños, pero tuvo que ser en ese momento de sus vidas, cuando ambos rondaban la cuarentena que se dieron cuenta de que sentía cosas por el otro.

Después de una corta despedida Rukia tomó a Dais de la mano y caminó el sendero de piedra que conducía a su destino, esperaba que lo que se encontrase tras esas puertas fuese lo mismo que se encontró en el supermercado, no se sentía con fuerzas para soportar los reclamos de nadie, y menos de Masaki, a quien tenía por una mujer dulce y cariñosa.

Llamó al timbre y segundos después Isshin abrió la puerta con su característica sonrisa. Rukia aprovechó la ocasión para fijarse más en él, ya que horas antes, en el supermercado, había estado demasiado absorta con Masaki para darse cuenta de lo que la rodeaba.

Isshin, al igual que Ichigo, era un hombre muy apuesto, pese a que sobrepasaba los cincuenta años por mucho era atractivo y todavía conservaba su brillante cabello negro, aunque ahora las canas los salpicaban tenuemente. Sus ojos negros eran profundos y alegres, igual que los de Ayaka, o como deberían ser. Tenía un cuerpo atlético y cuidado pese a su edad, y su personalidad cordial y agradable hacían de él un hombre difícil de olvidar y muy fácil de querer.

- Hola Rukia -dijo sin perder la sonrisa, se agachó a la altura de Dais y le tendió la mano-, hola señor Kuchiki -dijo fingiendo voz seria.

Dais, orgulloso de sí mismo, le tendió la mano y sonrió con arrogancia. Rukia reprimió una carcajada pero Isshin no pudo hacerlo y se rió tan fuerte que Masaki bajó las escaleras alertada por él.

- Issh... ¿qué pasa? ¡Oh, Rukia! Que sorpresa -dijo con una sonrisa-, no te esperaba... pero pasad cariño.

Rukia y Dais entraron en la casa de los Kurosaki, donde ella había estado tantas veces en compañía de Ayaka mientras la cuidaba, pero nunca había ido en categoría de invitada y lo que la tenía un poco intimidada. Masaki la condujo hacia uno de los salones principales y le pidió que se sentase en lo que ella iba a buscar algún refrigerio.

- Yo me llevaré a este campeón a que conozca el jardín -dijo Isshin tomando a Dais de la mano- además, creo que todavía conservamos algunos juguetes de cuando Ayaka era pequeña.

Rukia asintió y vio como su pequeño salía de la habitación en compañía de su abuelo. Mientras esperaba a que Masaki regresase dejó vagar su mirada por la estancia, había habido unos cuantos cambios en la mansión Kurosaki durante su ausencia en Phoenix, entre ellos el mobiliario y el color de las paredes. Masaki era decoradora de interiores y cada cierto tiempo redecoraba su casa según las tendencias.

Pero pudo comprobar que en la pared del fondo, sobre la chimenea, todavía estaba la foto familiar de cuando Kaien e Ichigo eran adolescentes. El matrimonio Kurosaki, acompañados de sus dos hijos, posaban sonrientes en la mañana de navidad. Viéndolos sin conocerlos podrían parecer la familia perfecta, pero conociéndolos no solo lo parecían, te dabas cuenta de que en realidad lo eran.

Al rededor de esa foto había varias más, el matrimonio de Masaki y Isshin, la graduación de Ichigo y Kaien, la boda de Kaien, y algunas fotos de Ayaka cuando todavía era un niña feliz y sonriente. Pero le llamó la atención la ausencia de la foto del matrimonio de Ichigo con Senna, sabía de su existencia porque esa imagen había estado allí, pero ahora faltaba.

- Creo saber a qué has venido -susurró Masaki sentándose a su lado y tendiéndole una taza de té.

Rukia lo cogió con manos temblorosas y soltando un suspiro.

- Estoy ansiosa por conocer la historia de Daisuke -continuó Masaki-, pero creo que alguien debería saberla antes que yo.

Rukia tragó en seco y miró a Masaki a los ojos. No sabía lo que esperaba ver en ellos pero no era con lo que se encontró. Masaki la miraba sonriendo, con ternura... en sus ojos podía leerse que pese a todo, ella comprendía a Rukia y no la juzgaba, por eso mismo Rukia sintió la necesidad de contarle todo, porque sabía que nadie como Masaki entendería sus motivos y la apoyaría con lo que fuese.

- Pero creo que debes saber -dijo Rukia en un murmullo.

- Por ahora me conformo con que contestes a un par de preguntas -dijo Masaki tornándose seria- la dos son importantes y es lo único que me inquieta desde esta mañana.

- Dime -pidió Rukia enderezándose en su lugar.

- ¿Él es su padre? -preguntó con seguridad.

Rukia tragó en seco y aunque sintió la necesidad de apartar la mirada la mantuvo, por una vez debía ser valiente, debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos no solo ante sí misma.

- Sí -dijo con seguridad.

Varias emociones cruzaron por el rostro de Masaki, pero una radiante sonrisa adornó sus labios durante varios segundos.

- Rukia cariño -dijo emocionada- esto es algo que debo saber, espero que no te sientas intimidada -Rukia asintió instándola a continuar- ¿Ichigo te forzó en algún momento?

Rukia palideció y durante unos segundos su mente volvió a años atrás, cuando se había entregado a Ichigo sin pensar en las consecuencias, una triste sonrisa se asomó a sus labios al darse cuenta una vez más que ese momento tan mágico solo formaba parte de sus recuerdos, nadie más sabía de lo ocurrido.

- No... fue voluntario -aseguró en un susurro.

Masaki soltó todo el aire que estaba aguantando y un gesto más tranquilo se acomodó en su rostro.

- Eras solo una niña cariño... -susurró de nuevo emocionada- y lo has hecho tan bien tú sola... Daisuke es un niño adorable... y tan guapo.

Rukia rodó los ojos y ambas rieron.

- Es igualito a él cuando tenía su edad, hasta el sonido de su voz -continuó Masaki- cuando lo oí hablar no podía creérmelo, pero en cuanto lo vi supe que era así, no cabía ninguna duda.

De repente el nudo en la garganta de Rukia se apretó y varias lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos.

- Mi vida... -susurró Masaki abrazándola.

- Lo siento mucho Masaki -dijo Rukia entre sollozos-, os he robado sus primeros años de vida... yo lo siento tanto -otro sollozo rompió su voz y sorbió por su nariz- pero tenía mucho miedo, yo... yo... yo no sabía qué hacer, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y no lo pensé.

- Tranquila pequeña... -la tranquilizó- entiendo que has tenido tus motivos -dijo secando sus lágrimas- pero no es a mí a quién debes dar explicaciones, él tiene derecho a saber. Él tiene unos derechos y unas responsabilidades que debe asumir.

- No quiero imponerle nada -dijo Rukia negando con su cabeza- él ya tiene su vida hecha, yo no puedo llegar y poner todo del revés con una noticia como esta.

- Oh cariño... su vida ya está del revés desde que aquella zo... mujer -dijo con voz ahogada- lo abandonó e hizo tanto daño a mi pequeña. Quizás tu llegada y la de tu hijo enderecen las cosas y pueda continuar viendo la vida con otros ojos.

Rukia continuaba negando con la cabeza.

- No sé si podré enfrentarlo para decirle algo así -reconoció a media voz.

- No tiene que ser hoy, toma tu tiempo para pensar lo que le vas a decir, pero él debe saberlo -sentenció mirándola con ternura.

- ¿Mamá? -llamó una voz aterciopelada.

Rukia se tensó al reconocerla y miró a Masaki con terror en sus ojos.

- Tranquila cariño, ya te he dicho que no tiene porque ser hoy -la tranquilizó Masaki- ¡Ichigo, estoy aquí! -lo llamó.

Unos segundos después Ichigo entró en el salón seguido de cerca de Ayaka, que caminaba con la mirada en el suelo y sin hablar. Ichigo se sorprendió al ver a Rukia hablando con su madre, sobre todo cuando vio sus ojos rojos y humedecidos síntoma de haber llorado.

- Rukia... hola -saludó sorprendido

- Hola -musitó ella.

- Rukia ha venido a saludar y a presentarnos a su pequeño, es un niño adorable, está fuera con tu padre jugando en el jardín -explicó Masaki a su hijo.

Ayaka levantó la mirada en ese momento y sus ojos vacíos se clavaron en Rukia, ella le devolvió la mirada mientras sentía un estremecimiento a lo largo de su espalda... le era tan extraña esa nueva Ayaka, era como si fuese una niña totalmente diferente. Siguiendo su instinto maternal, ese que había aflorado en cuanto conoció a la pequeña, se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

Ayaka no alejó la mirada de ella en ningún momento, pero no reflejaba ningún tipo de emoción en sus ojos, era como si estuviese al lado de un robot. Sus movimientos eran solo para mantenerse con vida, pero no sentía y ni padecía, o al menos eso reflejaba.

- Hola princesa... ¿vienes conmigo a buscar a Dais? -preguntó en un susurro.

Masaki sonrió con ternura al ver como Rukia interactuaba con su nieta, y Ichigo la observó en silencio esperando ver de nuevo un ataque de histeria en su pequeña, como cada vez que una mujer se le acercaba.

Pero Ayaka solo ladeó la cabeza y frunció su pequeño ceño como si no comprendiese algo del todo. Rukia sonrió y colocó un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja lentamente.

- Dais es un niño muy tranquilo, pero le gusta mucho jugar... ¿quieres ver lo que está haciendo con el abuelo Isshin? -explicó Rukia de nuevo.

Ayaka parpadeó y volvió la mirada a su padre durante unos segundos. Después se puso en pie y sin esperar nada más, ella sola se encaminó hacia el jardín. Ichigo la miraba sorprendido y Masaki con alegría brillando en sus ojos, no ha había hablado, no había sonreído, pero al menos no había llorado ante la cercanía de Rukia.

Rukia sonrió con timidez y suspiró.

- Iré a ver que hacen, disculpad -se levantó de golpe y su cabello suelto se meció lentamente, haciendo que el olor de su champú se liberase en torno a ella.

Una ráfaga de aire llevó ese olor a fresas hasta Ichigo, que aspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos los ojos con fuerza.

Una imagen asaltó su mente en ese momento, era Rukia años atrás, vestida solo con un jeans y con un suéter que le iba demasiado grande. Rukia sonreía y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente encendidas.

Parpadeó bruscamente eliminando esa imagen de su cerebro, no sabía el motivo por el que había llegado allí y no tenía ninguna intención en profundizar para saberlo.

Rukia recordaba perfectamente el camino hacia el jardín, la casa era enorme, pero a lo largo de los dos años que pasó cuidando a Ayaka se la aprendió a base de perderse unas cuantas veces causando las risas de Kaien e Ichigo cuando la encontraban dando vueltas sin rumbo aparente.

Llegó a una de las puertas de cristal que comunicaban la cocina con el jardín y allí estaba Isshin pateando un balón mientras Dais reía con fuerza. Sintió otra opresión en su pecho como la que sintió esa misma mañana al ver a su padre jugando con él... ella le había robado a Dais su familia, lo había privado de su cariño y de sus juegos.

Suspiró pesadamente, arrepentirse ahora no servía de nada, solo debía intentar remendar su error y hacer que Dais continuase siendo feliz, con o sin la familia de su padre.

- ¡Mami! -gritó Dais al verla- toy jugando a la pelota -dijo entre risas.

Rukia lo saludó con una mano y buscó a Ayaka con la mirada, la encontró balanceándose lentamente en uno de los columpios. Sin pensarlo demasiado caminó hasta sentarse en columpio de su lado y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos. Al ver que Ayaka continuaba en su posición suspiró y se rascó la frente algo nerviosa.

- ¿Ya no te gusta jugar a la pelota? -preguntó en un susurro- recuerdo aquella vez que fuimos a jugar cerca del río y tu pelota azul se cayó al agua, cuando intenté cogerla me caí dentro -Rukia comenzó a reír con su recuerdo pero se detuvo al sentir sobre ella la mirada intensa de la niña.

Se la devolvió en silencio. Ayaka parecía confundida por algo, algo dentro de su cabeza parecía no tener sentido, y eso tenía que ver con Rukia.

Rukia suspiró de nuevo, era imposible que el pedazo de hielo que estaba a su lado fuese su Ayaka. Aquella niña tan alegre y risueña que había conocido años atrás. Internamente maldecía a Senna y esperaba que se pudriese en su miseria estuviese donde estuviese, no merecía la suerte que había tenido al ser bendecida con un marido como Ichigo y una hija como Ayaka. Miles de mujeres en el mundo son incapaces de ser madres aunque lo desean con todas sus fuerzas, y ella renegaba de su propia hija y le hacía daño dejándola completamente rota.

- Ayaka... -comenzó a hablar pero se detuvo sin saber que decir. Ella acostumbraba a hablar con Dais y explicarle las cosas de un modo que él pudiese comprender, también recordaba hacerlo mismo con ella, pero cuando era más pequeña. Ayaka había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su corta vida, y seguro que eso le había hecho madurar. No podría hablarle como si fuese una niña, porque, aunque lo pareciese, dentro de su cabeza era mucho mayor.

Rukia se puso en pie y se arrodilló ante ella, tomó sus frías manos entre las suyas y aunque Ayaka no rehuyó de ella como esperaba desde un primer momento, tampoco le devolvió el apretón y dejó sus manos flácidas y sin fuerza entre las suyas.

- Ayaka... -volvió a llamarla, pero la niña no volvió la mirada hacia ella molesta por su cercanía- sé que hace tiempo que me fui y te hice mucho daño. Lo siento muchísimo.

La niña la miró a los ojos y una nueva emoción brillaba en ellos, pero Rukia no supo interpretarla.

- Cuando me fui tenía mis motivos para hacerlo -continuó Rukia- no podía quedarme Forks por mucho que quisiese hacerlo, aunque me dolió mucho alejarme de ti.

Rukia apenas podía hablar por la emoción, Ayaka abrió su boca, como dispuesta a decir algo, pero luego la cerró y clavó su mirada en Dais. Rukia siguió el rumbo de su mirada y sonrió con tristeza.

- Recuerdo... -continuó una vez más- que cuando me fui me dijiste que era como Mary Poppins, que tenía que cuidar a otro niño. No lo hice, yo soy la mamá de Dais por eso estoy con él, pero no te he cambiado. Tú siempre tuviste tu lugar dentro de mi corazón.

Ayaka volvió a mirar a Rukia y su mirada volvía a estar vacía. Y sin más, se puso en pie y se metió dentro de la casa sin mirar atrás. Rukia suspiró frustrada y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, dejando que su cabello hiciese una cortina a su alrededor.

- No ha sido tu culpa- oyó de nuevo aquella voz.

Se levantó de golpe y su cabeza dio vueltas por la velocidad a la que hizo, pero lo disimiló sujetándose a uno de los columpios casualmente.

- No puedo evitar sentirme culpable... si no me hubiese ido, si...

- No Rukia -la interrumpió Ichigo- cuando tú te fuiste se puso triste, pero podría haberlo superado si Senna estuviese a su lado.

Rukia suspiró y miró a Ichigo, él tenía la mirada clavada en Dais que todavía jugaba a la pelota con Isshin.

- Es un niño muy alegre -susurró Ichigo sin apartar la mirada de él.

Rukia sintió que se ahogaba... ¿qué haría si Ichigo se enteraba en ese momento de que tenía un hijo? No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarlo, no todavía.

- Lo es -afirmó con un nudo en la garganta.

- Sabía que algo no aldaba bien cuando te fuiste de Forks tan de repente -dijo Ichigo mirándola ahora a ella- pero nunca imaginé que era porque estabas embarazada...

Rukia tragó en seco y se abrazó a sí misma para evitar llorar, no lo haría... no.

- ¿Quién fue el patán que hizo eso y te dejó sola? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Rukia tomó una gran bocanada de aire y alzó la mirada.

- No... verás... yo... -no se sentía con fuerzas para decirle la verdad en ese momento, pero tampoco podría mentirle.

Por suerte su teléfono la salvó comenzando a sonar en ese momento y suspiró aliviada. Lo rebuscó en su bolsillo y miró el indicador: Renji de nuevo.

- Lo siento, debo contestar -dijo mirando a Ichigo con una disculpa. Se alejó unos pasos de él y se levó el teléfono a su oído- Hola Renji -dijo con voz todavía ahogada.

- ¿Todo va bien? -preguntó su amigo preocupado.

- Sí... no te preocupes -susurró ella.

- Algo no va bien Rukia... ¿quieres decirme lo que pasa? -preguntó algo irritado.

- Ahora no puedo, hablamos cuando vuelva a Phoenix -dijo mirando a Ichigo por sobre su hombro.

- De acuerdo... -admitió a regañadientes- ¿todo bien con mi pulga?

- Sí... -Rukia sonrió mirando a Dais- está haciendo nuevos amigos.

- ¿Nuevos amigos? -preguntó Renji confundido- supongo que hablarás de Matsumoto -rió entre dientes recordando las mil historias que Rukia le había contado sobre su amiga.

Rukia sonrió y vio como al juego de su hijo con su abuelo ahora se había unido también Ichigo.

- Sí Matsumoto... y... los Kurosaki...

- ¿Los Kurosaki? -preguntó Renji con un gruñido- ¿Estás loca? ¿Estás con él? ¿Le has contado sobre Dais?

- No... pero debería hacerlo -admitió Rukia con los ojos humedecidos de nuevo.

- ¿A sí? -dijo con ironía.

- Tiene derecho a saber... es su hijo -protestó ella.

- Estos últimos dos años no decías lo mismo...

- Renji... -gimió- no me lo pongas más difícil. Sabes que no me abandonó, fui yo la que decidió irse.

- Pero aun así...

- Renji... ponte en su lugar ¿No te gustaría saberlo si te pasase a ti? -preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Él guardó silencio, admitiendo su derrota.

- Ten cuidado con lo que haces Bolita -al oír su apodo Rukia comprobó que su amigo no estaba enfadado con ella- ahora tus decisiones también le afectan a Dais... recuérdalo.

- Te quiero Renji... -dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

- Yo también te quiero... y recuerda que te estoy esperando, volved pronto.

- Hasta pronto. -Rukia colgó el teléfono y giró sobre sus pies secando una lágrima que asomaba en sus ojos.

- ¿Tu novio? -preguntó Ichigo con voz áspera asustándola.

Rukia se llevó una mano al pecho y lo miró sorprendida, no sabía que estaba allí.

- No... -dijo con un hilo de voz- es solo un amigo, echa de menos a Dais.

Ichigo apretó la mandíbula y respiró hondo hasta sus facciones se serenaron de nuevo.

- Te llevo a casa, es tarde y tu hijo parece cansado.

Rukia miró a Dais que se frotaba los ojos mientras su abuelo le explicaba algo sobre un árbol que estaba observando.

- No es necesario, Byakuya dijo que vendría en cuanto lo llamase -dijo volviendo coger su teléfono.

- Deja que Byakuya disfrute de sus últimos días de soltero con Trisha... -dijo Ichigo con una media sonrisa.

El corazón de Rukia palpitó alocado a ver esa sonrisa y se reprendió a sí misma.

- Coge a Dais que yo te llevo -sentenció Ichigo caminando hacia la salida.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les aya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo Rukia recibirá una invitación ¿de quien creen que sea? Y alguien mas descubrirá de quien es hijo Dais ¿Quién será? Descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo de su historia, en su pagina ._

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._

_Viva el IchiRuki._

_Sakura-Jeka_


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola aquí les traigo la novena entrega de Vendo Recuerdos, esta vez no me demore mucho, ya que ustedes son demasiado buenos conmigo yo quiero ser muy buena con ustedes y además les traigo una sorpresa ya verán mas adelante.

Ahora se viene la zona de los agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios y que agregan las historias a sus alertas y favoritos.

**miaka-ichiruki **(Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tranquila que esta vez vamos hacer sufrir al tonto de Ichigo, pero no me vas a negar que Dais es una linda consecuencia amo a ese niño, disfruta este capitulo y también la sorpresa) **Inukarenesmee **(espero que con la sorpresa se te haga mas largo el capítulo, y muy pronto Ichigo se enterara de todo y podrás ver su reacción, espero no haberte hecho esperar con el siguiente capítulo)** Eva **(Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos ya me encuentro un poco mejor, espero que disfrutes esta entrega de Vendo recuerdos y se acerca el gran momento que todos están esperando)**Ghost iv **(La verdad a mi no me extraña que no lo aya reconocido si Ichigo no ve la verdad aunque esta este iluminada con letreros de neón jejeje, muy pronto te enteraras de las reacciones de Ichigo y sabrás que pasara con Ayaka, disfrútalo) **Yeckie **(Muchas gracias ya me siento un poquito mejor, aunque el lunes vuelvo a tener cita con el odontólogo y creo que esta vez va a ser peor, pero seré fuerte, ahora pasando al fic, entiendo que ayas querido pegarle a Ichigo la verdad si se paso de tonto, espero que hoy no te deje con ganas de mas y espero el próximo capítulo de tu historia)** metitus **(Mi dulce amiga, tu siempre tan preocupada por mi no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, si todos me han dicho que Ichigo es ciego y yo también lo creo como no se da cuenta de que Dais es su hijo, pero no se le puede pedir mas, yo también creo que cuando llamo Renji Ichigo se puso celoso, espero que disfrutes esta entrega y espero no dejarte con ganas de mas, amiga no olvides que TQM)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite que me pregunto que pasara por su linda cabecita ahora con que nos saldrá y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Bueno sin mas que decir los dejo para que disfruten el capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 9**

**Presente**

.

- Venga campeón... nos vamos a casa - lo llamó Rukia con un sonrisa.

- ¿Ya? -preguntó Dais haciendo un puchero.

- Sí... es tarde y estás cansado.

- No toy... -se detuvo a bostezar- cansado.

Isshin y Rukia rieron entre dientes y ella lo tomó en brazos. Dais apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

- Hasta otro día Isshin - se despidió Rukia comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

- Rukia... - la llamó él en un susurro.

Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

- Gracias... -continuó Isshin- Dais es... todo lo que siempre he deseado desde que Ichigo y Kaien dejaron de ser unos niños.

Rukia tragó de nuevo el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

- Isshin yo... -dijo con los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas de nuevo.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora...- la cortó- arregla las cosas con Ichigo, las explicaciones ya vendrán después

Sin esperar más contestación y con una sonrisa Rukia llevó a Dais hasta el volvo de Ichigo, dónde él ya los estaba esperando con la puerta abierta.

- ¿Ves como estaba cansado? - rió Ichigo entre dientes.

Rukia sonrió tímidamente y lo acomodó en la sillita que utilizaba normalmente Ayaka, aunque le quedaba un poco grande. Después se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y respiró profundamente.

- ¿Te llevo a casa de tu padre? - preguntó Ichigo sentándose a su lado.

- Sí... por favor - susurró.

Ichigo arrancó el coche y la miró de reojo, Rukia parecía nerviosa, no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior y juguetear con su pelo. Suspiró y pisó el acelerador para poner el coche en marcha. Mientras conducía en silencio por las calles de Forks no podía dejar de sorprenderse de lo que había cambiado Rukia en esos tres años de ausencia.

Siempre había sido una jovencita hermosa e inteligente, pero ahora se había convertido en toda una mujer, su hermosura había cambiado y ahora tenía curvas en las que parecía que era muy fácil perderse. Estaba preciosa, con su cabello más largo y los rasgos de su cara ya mostrando a una mujer adulta.

A Ichigo siempre le había parecido que en ocasiones, Rukia era demasiado buena para ser cierto, su comportamiento con Ayaka siempre le obligaba a compararla con Senna, y eso le resultaba frustrante. Rukia era todo lo que esperaba de Senna cuando se casó con ella, el cariño con el trataba a su hija, la ternura con la que la cuidaba... era como si quisiese a Ayaka como si fuese su hija.

Y ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado Rukia volvía a Forks, y volvía todo su mundo del revés. Su hija había reaccionado ante su cercanía de un modo que no era habitual en ella. Desde que Senna se fue, rehuía de cualquier mujer que no fuese su abuela Masaki o su tía Miyako, ni si quiera era capaz de soportar a Matsumoto más de unos cuantos minutos a su lado. En cambio Rukia... cuando hablaba con Ayaka era como su un aura de calidez las rodease a ambas, y Ayaka parecía más tranquila solo con tener a Rukia cerca.

La miró de reojo y ella estaba jugueteando son sus dedos en su regazo. Sonrió de lado y otra imagen de ella asaltó su mente. Rukia sentada a su lado en el sofá, con las mejillas enrojecidas de nuevo y con su pelo un poco más revuelto de lo habitual, estaba susurrando su nombre y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

Cabeceó vigorosamente y alejó de nuevo eso de su mete. Apretó con fuerza el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y respiró hondo para serenarse.

Craso error.

De nuevo aquel olor a fresas se coló en sus sentidos aturdiéndolo.

- Mañana voy a llevar a Ayaka a La Push - dijo Ichigo intentando olvidar lo antes posible y sacando a Rukia de sus pensamientos - si quieres puedes venir y así Dais conoce la playa, seguro que le gustará.

Rukia se mordió su labio inferior y miró a Ichigo de reojo, lo que provocó que él sonriese un poco ante la timidez y la inocencia que ella reflejaba, el tiempo no le había borrado eso, era lo que más le gustaba de Rukia, era inocente y a la vez madura, una mezcla extraña.

- Le preguntaré cuando se despierte, pero supongo que no dirá que no, le encanta el agua - dijo Rukia con nerviosismo.

Ichigo detuvo el coche frente a la casa de los Kuchiki y apagó el motor, suspiró de nuevo y miró a Rukia. Ella se quedó colgada de su mirada. Con la distancia y el paso del tiempo casi había olvidado el poder que aquellos ojos tenían sobre ella.

- Todavía no me has dicho quien fue... - susurró Ichigo mirándola intensamente.

Rukia cabeceó aturdida y alejó la mirada de sus ojos.

- ¿Quién fue el qué? - preguntó en un murmullo.

- ¿Quién... es el padre de Dais? - preguntó Ichigo con tono de duda.

- No querrías saberlo - se salió por la tangente.

Rukia abrió la puerta del coche y se bajó apresurada, después abrió la puerta trasera y sacó a Dais con cuidado de no despertarlo.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí - dijo Ichigo de repente - siempre fuimos amigos.

Rukia sintió como su corazón se rompía de nuevo con la misma fuerza que tres años atrás... "amigos"... negó con la cabeza y continuó avanzando hacia su casa con las lágrimas amenazando con caer por sus mejillas...

- Gracias por traerme... mañana llamaré a Masaki y le diré si vamos a La Push - dijo mientras se alejaba.

Entró en su casa y se apoyó en la puerta cerrada respirando con dificultad, apretó el pequeño cuerpo de Dais contra el suyo y dejó que dos lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas. Con el paso del tiempo el dolor no había disminuido, cada vez que Ichigo le hablaba como si aquella noche nunca hubiese existido sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón y se lo estuviesen estrujando frente a sus ojos.

La mataba... la mataba en vida ver saber que para él aquella noche tan especial no significó nada, mientras que para ella era el motivo de su vida. Gracias a aquella noche tenía a su pequeño tesoro con ella, tenía un motivo para levantase cada día y luchar con más fuerza.

Respiró hondo y consiguió regular el ritmo de su respiración, alzó la mirada para continuar caminando y dejar a Dais en su cama pero se encontró con los ojos de Byakuya. Estaban fríos, acusadores... cargados de ira. Tragó en seco...

- Papá... - susurró.

Byakuya se tomó un segundo para contestar, si abría la boca en ese mismo momento comenzaría a gritar como un energúmeno y no quería asustar a su nieto, además, que su hija no era el blanco de su ira.

- ¿Kurosaki? - preguntó en un murmullo.

Las facciones de Rukia se contrajeron de dolor. Su secreto cada vez comenzaba a serlo menos. Había leído la continuación implícita de la pregunta que Byakuya hizo con su mirada: _¿Ichigo Kurosaki es el padre de Dais? _

- Papá yo... - dijo sin saber que más decir.

- Deja al niño en la cama y baja para que hablemos - dijo Byakuya entrando en la cocina y buscando una cerveza en el frigorífico.

Rukia hizo lo que su padre le pidió, se detuvo arropar a Dais y besó su frente con ternura. Bajó las escaleras lentamente y antes de entrar en la cocina suspiró para infundirse ánimos.

Byakuya la esperaba apoyado en la mesa y mirando atentamente por la ventana, respiraba pesadamente y tenía sus manos cerradas en puños, intentando tranquilizarse para no salir por esa puerta y vaciar su cargador en el cuerpo de Kurosaki.

- ¿Ichigo Kurosaki es el padre de Daisuke? - preguntó en cuanto oyó los pasos de su hija adentrándose en la habitación.

Rukia se mantuvo en silencio mirando sus pies.

- Rukia, la pregunta es sencilla... ¿Es Kurosaki el padre de Dais? - repitió.

-Sí... -contentó en un hilo de voz.

Byakuya apretó con fuerza la lata de cerveza en su mano hasta que la arrugó y la dejó irreconocible. Respiró hondo un par de veces y suspiró.

- Voy a...

- ¡No! - lo cortó ella - no vas a hacer nada papá.

- Rukia, ese hombre tiene que responder ante la ley - se defendió Byakuya.

- ¿Responder ante la ley? - preguntó ella confusa.

- Sí, obligar a una mujer es delito, aunque tú eras solo una niña... creía que eras más inteligente - masculló entre dientes.

- Él nunca me ha obligado a nada - aseguró.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó atónito - ¿Me estás diciendo que tu accediste a costarte con él?

- Sí papá... fue culpa de ambos - dijo alzando la barbilla.

- No me lo puedo creer - murmuró dejando caer su cuerpo pesadamente en una silla - Rukia, creí que... dios mío... pero... ¿por qué te fuiste entonces?

- Él estaba casado, tiene una hija con su esposa... no quería romper un matrimonio.

- Pero él debía responder ante ti, el tiene que hacerse cargo de su hijo - dijo Byakuya poniéndose en pie.

- Papá... déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera, sé que Ichigo debe saberlo, sé que tiene obligaciones y se lo haré saber, pero por favor... confía en mí - suplicó Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Cuándo lo harás? ¿Desde Phoenix cuando vuelvas a irte? ¿O esperarás a que Dais se gradúe? - preguntó mordaz.

- Papá... eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

- Perdí a mi hija por su culpa, te fuiste y no supe nada de ti durante meses... ¿Quieres qué confíe en ti? Has vuelto pero todo ha cambiado y no he tenido tiempo de asimilarlo... - dijo Byakuya negando con la cabeza - Kurosaki debe hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades con Daisuke.

- Hablaré con él papá, te prometo que lo haré antes de irme, pero deja que yo solucione esto - suplicó.

Byakuya sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

- Tienes la misma fuerza e independencia de tu madre... pero es bueno dejarse ayudar de vez en cuando - susurró Byakuya besando su cabeza y dejándola sola en la cocina.

_Bueno aquí el noveno capítulo espero que les aya gustado y ya se que me van a linchar por ser tan corto, pero aquí viene la sorpresa les traigo doble capítulo si como lo leyeron bien doble capítulo._

_Así que guarden todas las armas de ajustamiento y disfruten el décimo capítulo._


	10. Capítulo 10

Bueno como se los prometí aquí esta el segundo capítulo de esta entrega, muchas emociones se vienen en este espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin mas que decir disfruten el décimo capítulo de Vendo Recuerdos.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 10**

.

**22 de Marzo de 2006**

**.**

_- ¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo? -preguntó Renji tras ella mientras recogía sus cosas para irse a casa. _

_Rukia dio un respingo asustado y Renji rió entre dientes. _

_- Me has asustado -lo acusó._

_- Lo sé -sonrió arrogante- venga, recoge tus cosas rápido que llegaremos tarde. _

_- ¿A dónde me llevas? -preguntó el ceño fruncido._

_- Tienes tu primera consulta con el médico, debes controlar tu embarazo -contestó él con una sonrisa. _

_- Renji... -Rukia comenzó a balbucear nerviosa- si pago la consulta me quedaré sin ahorros y yo…_

_- No te preocupes por eso boba... vamos, lo importante es que ese bebé esté bien para que cuando sea grande yo pueda enseñarle a jugar al basket. _

_- ¿Qué? -preguntó confundida._

_- Nada, nada... vamos que llegaremos tarde -rió entre dientes. _

_._

**Presente**

**.**

- ¡Mami, me falta mi sapato! -gritó Dais desde el baño.

Rukia rodó los ojos, esa era la situación de todos los días.

- Dais cariño... ¿has mirado si lo tienes en el pie? -preguntó sonriendo.

Byakuya comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras veía como Dais bajaba la mirada a sus pies y abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Seguro que no me necesitas para nada de la boda? -preguntó Rukia de nuevo.

- Seguro... -repitió Byakuya con voz cansina- Trisha se está ocupando de todo y Matsumoto no deja ningún cabo suelto. Sal y divierte- Rukia sonrió y besó la mejilla de su padre antes de salir rumbo al baño para coger un par de cosas-. Por cierto... ¿a dónde vas?

- A La Push, quiero que Dais conozca la playa antes de irnos -contestó Rukia desviando la mirada.

- ¿Quién os lleva? -preguntó de nuevo Byakuya.

Rukia tragó en seco.

- Ichigo -contestó a media voz.

Byakuya se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos mirando como su hija revoloteaba metiendo varias cosas en una mochila.

- Espero que aproveches y hables con él -dijo en un murmullo.

Rukia lo miró unos segundos y sonrió con tristeza.

- Esa era la intención... así que no te extrañes si te llamo para que nos recojas -dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Esperas que se lo tome mal? -preguntó Byakuya con el ceño fruncido.

Rukia dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su padre.

- Para él solo soy una niña... ni si quiera recuerda lo que pasó hace años. No me extrañaría que me acusase de loca o de intentar quitarle su dinero -explicó Rukia con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Cómo que no se acuerda? -preguntó de nuevo su padre.

- Es una larga historia papá... e Ichigo está a punto de llegar. Dais está correteando desnudo buscando un zapato que lleva puesto en su pie desde hace horas y yo no encuentro el protector solar - dijo a toda velocidad mientras giraba sobre sí misma buscando algo.

Byakuya rió por lo bajo y sujetó a Rukia por los hombros.

- Tranquila... sabes que tengo un arma -dijo divertido mirándola a los ojos, Rukia gruñó y lo miró mal. Byakuya se dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir de la habitación-. Por cierto -gritó mientras se alejaba- el protector solar... ¡lo tienes en la mano! el despiste es de familia...

Rukia enrojeció cuando vio el frasco en su mano.

...

Dio un respingo en el sofá cuando oyó la bocina de un coche frente a su puerta.

- ¡Dais, nos vamos! -gritó Rukia.

Dais apareció con un traje de baño naranja y una camiseta blanca arrastrando sus pies para que las sandalias no se le cayesen. Rukia reprimió una sonrisa y lo cogió en brazos a la vez que cogía la mochila en la que llevaba todo lo necesario para pasar el día fuera.

Cuando salieron de la casa un volvo plateado los esperaba, tenía la puerta trasera abierta y podía verse a Ayaka sentada en su silla de seguridad y una silla vacía de color rosado a su lado.

- He rescatado la vieja sillita de Ayaka, espero que a Dais le vaya bien -dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa tendiéndole los brazos al pequeño, que no dudó en saltar a ellos para que Ichigo lo acomodase en su lugar.

Después abrió la puerta del copiloto para Rukia, ella entró en el coche a la vez que sus mejillas se encendían.

- ¿Estamos todos listos? -preguntó Ichigo con una sonrisa sentado frente al volante.

- ¡Sí! -gritó Dais entusiasmado.

Rukia solo sonrió y Ayaka se mantuvo en silencio...

Con un suspiro puso el coche en marcha y se encaminaron hacia la playa de La Push.

.

**20 de agosto de 2005**

_**.**_

_- Ayaka no corras... te caerás -gritaba Rukia yendo tras la niña por la playa._

_- Di mejor que te caerás tú al ir tras ella-dijo Kaien divertido. _

_Rukia lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y bufó, Kaien no pudo reprimir una carcajada. _

_- Kaien, no te metas con Rukia -salió Ichigo en su defensa. _

_Ella, para ocultar su sonrojo apuró el paso para encontrarse con Ayaka que rebuscaba varias conchas entre la arena. _

_- Siempre la pones colorada... no sé que le das Ichi -bromeó Kaien con su hermano dándole un golpe juguetón en su brazo. Ichigo negó con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de su esposa, que lo miró con indiferencia y continuó leyendo la revista que tenía sobre su regazo. _

_._

_- Senna... ¿te vienes al agua con nosotros? -preguntó Ichigo con Ayaka sobre sus hombros._

_- Que vaya Rukia... yo estoy ocupada -contestó sin levantar la mirada de la revista. _

_- Senna... Rukia acaba de caerse y se ha torcido un tobillo, y te recuerdo que tú eres la madre de Ayaka -dijo Ichigo intentando controlar el tono de voz. _

_Ella resopló y lo miró a través de sus caras gafas de sol. _

_- ¿No ves que acabo de echarme el protector? Si ahora me meto en el agua no habrá servido de nada -dijo con su voz estridente. _

_Ichigo bufó y se dio media vuelta rumbo al agua con u hija riendo a carcajadas mientras se sujetaba a su cabello. _

.

**Presente**

**.**

Ichigo cabeceó ante ese recuerdo, cada vez le costaba más recordar a Senna, pero desde que se había encontrado con Rukia, sus recuerdos de tiempos pasados acudían a su mente una y otra vez. No es que echase de menos a Senna, pero si echaba de menos a la Ayaka que vivía con él cuando Senna todavía no se había marchado.

Por eso ahora quería revivir un poco de su pasado, llevar a Rukia y a Ayaka a La Push, había sido algo que necesitaba, necesitaba volver a revivir los buenos tiempos, aunque solo fuese un espejismo ya que su hija nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Durante el camino a la playa se mantuvo en silencio, en su mente no dejaba de repetirse aquel sueño tan extraño que había tenido con Rukia. No podía creerse que su tuviese una mente tan perversa. Finalmente Kaien tendría razón y tanto tiempo sin sexo lo estaba afectando. En su sueño se acostaba con Rukia, pero no ahora, no, la Rukia de su sueño era más joven, por lo que podría recordar era la imagen que mostraba poco antes de irse de Forks.

Y ahora no podía dejar de recordar cada escena en su mente cuando la miraba, y además, estaba esa personalidad arrolladora que la caracterizaba. En ocasiones se sentía embrujado por lo que decía y el modo en que lo decía. Rukia era tan... única.

- Dais, no molestes a Ayaka -lo reprendió Rukia sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos.

Miró a su derecha y Rukia tendía un par de toallas sobre la arena mientras Dais intentaba hacerle cosquillas a Ayaka, pero ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Unos minutos después Ichigo y Dais compartía un juego con la pelota, Rukia estaba sentada leyendo uno de sus libros de la universidad y Ayaka estaba a su lado mirando como su padre jugaba con el pequeño niño.

Rukia levantó la mirada de su libro y miró a Ayaka durante unos segundos. Sonrió con tristeza y le colocó mejor sombrero para que el sol no le hiciese daño. La niña la miró durante unos segundos y después volvió su atención a su padre y a Dais. Rukia suspiró y rebuscó algo en su mochila. Después se sentó detrás de Ayaka y le quitó el sombrero para cepillar su cabello tal y como lo hacía años atrás.

Ayaka se mantuvo quieta y en silencio, cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.

- Tienes el cabello más largo que antes... -murmuró Rukia mientras deslizaba el peine por las hebras color ébano y deshacía los nudos con cuidado de no hacerle daño- te gustaba que te hiciese trenzas y coletas -dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Ayaka abrió los ojos y se giró un poco para mirar a Rukia sobre su hombro, ella le sonrió y la niña volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Te haré una cola de caballo para que el pelo no te moleste con este sol -le dijo al oído.

Rukia sintió una enorme satisfacción cuando Ayaka dejó que sus labios se estirasen levemente y una pequeña sonrisa amenazase con asomarse a sus labios.

.

- ¡Quiero tonchas! -gritó Dais.

Rukia y Ayaka lo miraron mientras Ichigo se rascaba la nuca indeciso.

- Las conchas están al otro lado de la playa... hay que ir caminando un poco.

- ¡Vamos! -dijo el niño dando saltos alegremente.

Sin mediar palabra Ayaka se puso en pie y tomando a Dais de la mano se lo llevó a lo largo de la playa hasta que llegaron a una de las dunas que estaba repletas de conchas de colores.

Ichigo se sentó al lado de Rukia y suspiró mientras veía como su hija interactuaba con Dais, había un cambio en ella, apenas había sido nada, pero él lo notaba. Ayaka dejaba que Rukia estuviese cerca, dejaba que la tocase y hasta había jurado verla sonreírle. Pero eso era algo temporal, Rukia se iría y Ayaka volvería a retroceder los pocos pasos que había avanzado.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? -preguntó en un murmullo.

Rukia desvió la atención de los niños que observaba y clavó la mirada en Ichigo, sentado a su lado. Tuvo que contener la respiración al verlo sin camiseta, al ver su pecho desnudo y torneado, con los músculos marcados y apenas cubiertos de un fino vello.

- En unos días -susurró desviando la mirada.

- ¿Es necesario que lo hagas? -preguntó Ichigo de nuevo.

- ¿El qué? -frunció el ceño.

- Irte... Ayaka ha mejorado tanto desde que estás aquí. Sé que seré egoísta por pedirte esto... pero quédate un poco más Rukia- dijo tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Rukia sintió como si el corazón se le quisiese salir del pecho de lo rápido que latía, e Ichigo experimentó una extraña reacción al sentir la calidez de las manos de Rukia entre las suyas.

- Tengo trabajo... -musitó ella.

- ¿No puedes pedir unos días libres más? Ayaka te necesita... yo te necesito -susurró Ichigo bajando la mirada.

Rukia lo miró sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir, ¿sería posible que...?

- Necesito a Ayaka de vuelta y sé que tú podrías traerla... -continuó Ichigo.

Rukia lo sintió como un cubo de agua fría... no, no podría ser.

_"No sueñas idiota... Ichigo nunca ha sentido nada por ti"_ le dijo su conciencia.

- Veré que puedo hacer... pero no puedo prometerte nada -dijo Rukia con una sonrisa triste.

Después de unos minutos en silencio Rukia se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

- Matsumoto me contó sobre Ayaka... -susurró.

Ichigo sonrió con tristeza.

- No sabes de lo que me arrepiento de las veces que te dije que esa chica era extraña -murmuró Ichigo mirando sus pies enterrados entre la arena- cuando Senna y tú os fuisteis fue mi único apoyo. Si no fuese por ella me habría hundido hace mucho tiempo.

- Es una gran chica -dijo Rukia sonriendo.

- Lo es... tienes mucha suerte de tenerla como amiga.

- Lo sé... -reconoció- Pero... Ayaka...

- Lo he probado todo... todo lo posible. He viajado con ella a Port Angeles, Seattle... hasta Nueva York, para consultar a los mejores especialistas, pero nada -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Durante las noches habla en sueños, al principio lo sentía tan frustrante... pero ahora aprovecho esas horas de la noche para escuchar su voz, ya que es el único momento que tengo para hacerlo. Pero ya no sé qué hacer -susurró dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante y después clavando sus ojos miel en Rukia robándole el aliento-, eres mi última esperanza Rukia.

A Rukia se le encogió el corazón al ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de Ichigo, nadie merecía pasar por lo que él estaba pasando. Ver sufrir a un hijo es lo peor que te puede pasar, y Ayaka sufría, sufría en silencio...

- ¡Mamá mira! -gritó Dais corriendo de vuelta con sus manos llenas de conchas de diferentes tamaños- tengo tonchas azules, verdes ¡y Ayaka ha encontado una rosa!

Rukia sonrió y ayudó a su hijo a extender las conchas sobre la arena para que el sol la secase. Ayaka se sentó entre Rukia y su padre y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Ichigo comenzó a jugar con su cabello sujetando un mechón y haciéndole cosquillas con él en su cuello. Ayaka comenzó a reírse, y los ojos de Ichigo brillaron maravillados mientras miraba a Rukia agradeciéndole en silencio.

...

- Rukia -la llamó en un susurro, ella le miró unos segundos y sonrió -Dais se ha quedado dormido en la cama de Ayaka mientras les leía un cuento.

- Oh... -dijo ella.

- Podéis quedaros a dormir si queréis... hay camas de sobra -ofreció él con una sonrisa, otra más, desde que ella había vuelto había sonreído más que en los últimos tres años.

- No quiero que molestemos... -murmuró avergonzada.

- No molestas... ven -dijo palmeando el sofá a su lado después de sentarse.

Ella lo hizo todavía con dudas. Se sentía un poco extraña en esa casa, era la casa de Ichigo y no había estado allí desde hacía tres años. Todo continuaba prácticamente igual, solo que en lugar de estar repleta de juguetes y risas, todo estaba tan limpio e impoluto que parecía que nadie vivía allí.

Rukia respiró hondo y se llenó de valor, lo necesitaba en cantidades industriales para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Había llegado la hora, tenía que contárselo. Le estaba costando un mundo, pero él merecía saber la verdad.

- Ichigo yo... quería hablar contigo -dijo en un murmullo.

- Sí... yo también -contestó él.- ¿Has hablado con tu jefe? ¿Sabes ya si podrás quedarte?

- No lo sé... -contestó ausentemente y con el ceño fruncido... no muy segura de cómo sacar el tema a colación- tenemos billetes para irnos el martes, tendría que hacer varios trámites en Phoenix antes de quedarme, tendré que irme de todos modos porque...

Un grito ensordecedor la interrumpió y ambos miraron asustados hacia las escaleras de dónde provenía. Allí estaba Ayaka con las manos cerradas en puños, sus mejillas repletas de lágrimas y mirando a Rukia fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Rukia e Ichigo se pusieron en pie de un salto y llegaron a su lado a los pocos segundos.

- Cariño... ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Ichigo asustado.

Rukia se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, pero Ayaka lo retiró bruscamente dejando a Rukia sin saber qué hacer.

- ¡Te irás de nuevo! -gritó la niña.

Ichigo dio un paso atrás asustado llevándose una mano al pecho y Rukia se quedó petrificada.

- ¡Eres una mentirosa! No me quieres... ¡nunca me has querido! ¡Por eso te marchaste! -continuó gritando mientras más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Princesa... -susurró Rukia.

- ¡No soy tu princesa! -gritó Ayaka de nuevo.

- Ayaka cariño -dijo abrazándola mientras ella se revolvía intentando liberarse de sus brazos.

- ¡No! ¡No! -gritaba cada vez con menos fuerza mientras lloraba y se dejaba caer entre los brazos de Rukia. Sollozó con fuerza contra su hombro mientras Rukia la mecía lentamente.

Ichigo miraba la escena paralizado, no podía creer que algo así estuviese pasando, su niña, su pequeña había hablado. El sonido de sus voz hizo que su alma regresase a su cuerpo con un solo suspiro, Ayaka hablaba... ¡estaba hablando! Una sonrisa genuina adornó su rostro, una sonrisa como las que hacía años que no esbozaba, pero es que era feliz... ¡Ayaka había hablado!

- Ella me dijo que no me querías... -murmuró Ayaka entre lágrimas.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? -preguntó Ichigo acercándose a ella y secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

- Mamá... me dijo que Rukia buscaría a otra niña que no fuese tan molesta.

Los brazos de Rukia se tensaron en torno a ella y la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

- Mi princesa -murmuró Rukia con el rostro enterrado en su pelo- claro que te quiero, ¿cómo no voy a quererte? Ya te dije ayer que Dais es mi hijo, no te he cambiado... nunca lo haría.

- No te vayas Rukia... -gimió la niña apretando sus pequeños brazos al cuello de ella.

Y ella sintió como su corazón se rompía de nuevo... ¿cómo iba a alejarse de la pequeña Ayaka después de eso?

_Que les pareció el capítulo, por fin Ayaka hablo y fue gracias a Rukia, ahora ¿Cómo va ser Rukia para irse después de esto?_

_En el próximo capítulo la gran verdad sale a la luz ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Ichigo? ¿Quieren averiguarlo? Pues es muy sencillo déjenme muchos reviews y yo actualizare muy pronto jejeje (lo se soy mala)_

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos muy pronto (si ustedes quieren claro)_

_Que viva el IchiRuki._

_Sakura-Jeka_


	11. Capítulo 11

Hola como están, aquí les traigo el capítulo que todos estaban esperando de su historia Vendo Recuerdos, por fin toda la verdad saldara a la luz, mejor no les digo mas y dejo que lean el capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos y me dejaron sus lindos comentarios. **Ghost iv **(Bueno llego la hora de la verdad, espero disfrutes el capítulo) **mariposa-infernal **(Bueno en este capítulo podrás ver la reacción que tomara Ichigo ante la verdad, en cuanto a Renji solo te voy a decir que va a ser un dolor de cabeza para Ichigo y no te puedo decir si Senna volverá a aparecer en escena, espero que disfrutes el capítulo) **Aleisha **(Bueno aquí te traigo el siguiente capítulo de la historia, espero que lo disfrutes) **Eva **(Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que la espera no aya sido muy larga, disfruta el capítulo) **anika103 **(Espero que todavía estés viva para poder leer la actualización de la historia y tienes razón con respecto a Rukia ella es el rayo de luz en la vida de Ichigo, disfruta el capítulo y espero tu comentario) **metitus **(Yo también me emociones cuando Ayaka hablo y también me encanta Renji, disfruta el capítulo y estamos hablando)** Shinigami055 **(Si por fin Ayaka hablo y lo que se viene es mas emocionante, y veras la reacción de Ichigo cuando descubra la verdad, espero que disfrutes el capítulo) **Inukarenesmee **(Yo también adoro a Dais y a Rukia, espero no haberme tardado mucho en traerte la actualización y que disfrutes el capítulo) **miaka-ichiruki **(Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo y espero que este también te guste y por fin podrás ver la reacción del Ichigo) **Angie1791 **(Bienvenida al fic, me alegro de que por fin te decidieras a comentar, espero que disfrutes el capítulo)** yoxxa **(Yo le diré no te preocupes, y espero que no me aya tardado mucho en actualizar y por fin se te quite la opresión en tu pecho jajaja, disfruta el capítulo) **Yeckie **(Si yo también me emocione con lo de Ayaka y por fin podrás ver la reacción de Ichigo, pero cuidado te da un paro no quiero tener una muerte en mi conciencia jejeje, disfruta el capítulo) **Denisse **( Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Bueno sin mas que decir disfruten el capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 11**

.

**Presente**

.

- ¿Dónde ta mamá? -preguntó Dais frotando sus ojos miel y mirando a Ichigo interrogativamente.

Ichigo sonrió al verlo y lo ayudó a sentarse en una silla.

- Se ha quedado dormida con Ayaka... -le explicó- ¿Qué sueles desayunar? -preguntó en con ceño fruncido.

Dais sonrió con picardía y miró a Ichigo a los ojos de nuevo.

- El tío Renji me da chocolate -dijo con voz dulce.

Ichigo no sabía si reírse por la picardía del pequeño a enfadarse ante la mención de aquel nombre que lo enfurecía con solo escucharlo.

- ¿Y tu mamá que te da? -preguntó respirando hondo un par de veces.

- Leche y galletas... -masculló en voz baja.

Ichigo soltó una risita y le sirvió un vaso de leche y le tendió unas cuantas galletas de chocolate, a lo que el niño le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa.

Compartieron el desayuno entre bromas y risas, Dais le contaba a Ichigo todo lo que hacía en Phoenix e Ichigo le explicaba todo lo que podría hacer en Forks.

- Pero el tío Renji no está en Forks -dijo Dais con el ceño fruncido.

- No... -reconoció Ichigo con la mandíbula tensa- pero en Forks estamos Ayaka y yo... y tu abuelo Byakuya... y Matsumoto.

- sí... -contestó con una sonrisa.

- Y podremos ir más veces a la playa

- ¿A buscar tonchas de colores? -preguntó el niño esperanzado.

- Iremos a buscar mil conchas de colores -contestó Ichigo con una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos en silencio Dais frunció su pequeño ceño y miró a Ichigo.

- ¿Ayaka no tiene mamá? -preguntó en un susurro mientras desmigaba una de sus galletas.

Ichigo le dio un sorbo a su café y suspiró.

- No, la mamá de Ayaka está muy lejos -contestó con una sonrisa triste.

- Mi papá también está lejos -dijo Dais- mamá dice que está cuidando a una princesa y por eso no puede venir.

Ichigo miró al niño pensativo y cuando se dispuso a contestarle...

- Buenos días -canturreó Rukia feliz entrando en la cocina seguida por Ayaka- buenos días mi amor... siento no haberme despertado antes -dijo besando la cabeza de Dais.

- Dorlimona -dijo el niño entre risas.

- Se dice dormilona -lo corrigió Ichigo.

Ayaka estalló en carcajadas y tanto Ichigo como Rukia la observaron maravillados.

- ¡Buenos días familia! -gritó Kaien entrando por la puerta del jardín.

- ¿A ti no te han enseñado a llamar a las casas ajenas antes de entrar? -lo reprendió Ichigo con un gruñido.

- Vamos Ichi... no te pongas gruñón tan de mañana -protestó él-. Buenos días Rukia -la saludó con una sonrisa-, buenos días Ayaka, buenos días... tú -dijo confuso mirando a Dais.

- Me llamo Dais -protestó él con el ceño fruncido.

- Es el hijo de Rukia -dijo Ayaka con una sonrisa.

Kaien parpadeó sorprendido mirando a su sobrina y después miró al pequeño. Después miró a Rukia y a Ichigo recayendo su mirada una vez más en Dais.

- Me recuerdas a alguien... -murmuró para sí mismo.

Rukia tragó en seco y se puso en pie.

- Dais, vamos... el abuelo Byakuya nos espera -dijo en tono nervioso tendiéndole la mano.

Ichigo los observó con el ceño fruncido ante el repentino nerviosismos de Rukia y el niño se bajó de la silla y tropezó cayendo de rodillas.

- ¡Ya sé a quién me recuerda! -gritó Kaien con una radiante sonrisa, Rukia palideció- es igual a ti Rukia, no puedes negar el parecido por vuestra descoordinación.

Rukia se tornó roja en pocos segundos y miró a Kaien con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Kaien... -dijo Ichigo con voz condescendiente- podrías...

- Ya... vale, vale... me callo -admitió derrotado.

Rukia acomodó sus cosas y miró a Ichigo tentativamente.

- Ichigo... -lo llamó en un susurro- crees que podríamos hablar un momento a solas.

Ichigo la miró unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza, después miró a los demás en la mesa y miró a su hija.

- ¿Crees que podrás cuidar de los niños unos minutos? -preguntó en un susurro.

- Te he oído Ichigo -gruñó Kaien.

Ayaka comenzó a reírse y se tapó la boca con las manos.

Ichigo condujo a Rukia hacia su despacho en el segundo piso confundido por lo que querría contarle, supuso que sería algo sobre Ayaka, ya que las había oído hablar hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Pero Rukia estaba demasiado nerviosa como para tratarse de algo sobre eso.

Rukia iba caminando y creía hacerlo entre arenas movedizas, casi podría verse afianzando un paso antes de dar el siguiente. Había llegado el momento de la verdad y no sabía si podría afrontarlo, pero lo había prometido y ya no solo a Byakuya, también a sí misma.

Entraron en el despacho e Ichigo le indicó con la mano que tomase asiento, él lo hizo a su lado y esperó pacientemente en silencio. Pero al ver que Rukia no hablaba y tenía la mirada clavada en sus manos entrelazadas supo que algo no marchaba bien, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa. Eso no era normal.

- Rukia... -la llamó en un susurro- ¿ocurre algo malo?

Rukia alzó la mirada unos segundos y volvió a bajarla de nuevo.

- No lo sé... -musitó.

- ¿Le ocurre algo a Ayaka? ¿Te ha contado algo que...? -Ichigo se detuvo al ver que negaba con la cabeza.

- Ayaka está bien... o eso creo, ha hablado mucho conmigo anoche, creo que hemos limado asperezas -reconoció con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces de que quieres hablar? -preguntó confundido.

- Es sobre... -Rukia titubeó- algo que pasó hace tiempo, antes de que me fuese de Forks.

Ichigo la observó en silencio esperando que continuase.

- La noche que me llamaste para que cuidase de Ayaka... cuando Senna se fue y tú... bueno... ¿lo recuerdas? -preguntó Rukia mirándolo de reojo.

Ichigo frunció más el ceño y la miró interrogante.

- Sí... recuerdo algo... pero tengo lagunas -admitió frunciendo también los labios.

- ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada? -preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

Las imágenes del sueño que había tenido dos noches atrás comenzaron a pasar raudas por su memoria, pero se esforzó en alejarlas, eso no podría haber sido lo que pasase aquella noche, o...

... recordaba haberse despertado completamente desnudo, y cuando cambió las sábanas de su cama le pareció reconocer el olor de Rukia en ellas.

Pero eso era imposible... no... algo como eso no podría habérsele olvidado.

Sintió un sudor frío cubrir su frente y se pasó una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo a la vez que suspiraba.

- Rukia... -la llamó con voz ahogada- dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

Rukia estaba histérica por su mutismo, veía como los engranajes de la cabeza de Ichigo giraban buscándole sentido a sus palabras. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no podía haberse olvidado completamente de todo, ella nunca había estado ebria, pero el alcohol no podía borrarte la memoria así como así.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Ichigo se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos en su despacho, Rukia se encogió en la silla ante su reacción, si solo estaba así con una sospecha ¿cómo reaccionaría al saber que Dais era su hijo?

-No es imposible... -murmuraba para sí mismo haciendo chascar sus nudillos sin cesar- eras solo una niña... ¡por dios! ¿Cómo pude ser tan inconsciente? -se auto reprendió.

Rukia comenzó a llorar en silencio, le dolía la reacción de Ichigo, pero lo que más le dolía es que a sus ojos continuaba siendo una niña.

- ¡No era una niña Ichigo! Tenía dieciocho años, sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo -espetó furiosa.

Ichigo se detuvo la miró directamente, ahora Rukia no le escondía sus ojos y podía ver mucho dolor en ellos. Se arrodilló frente a la silla en la que ella estaba sentada y sujetó sus manos entre las suyas.

- Perdóname Rukia... yo lo siento tanto... no tenía que haber hecho eso, no tenía que... -balbuceó atropelladamente- ¿te hice daño? -preguntó angustiado- Que pregunta más estúpida... ¡por supuesto que te he hecho daño! -se reprendió a sí mismo.

- Ichigo para -lo detuvo- deja de auto inculparte, te repito que sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y podía haberme negado en caso de quererlo.

Ichigo parpadeó sorprendido.

- Rukia tú...

- Ichigo espera -lo detuvo de nuevo, él la miró expectante- aquella noche yo era virgen -Ichigo palideció- y no he vuelto a acostarme con nadie desde entonces.

La mente de Ichigo era un caos en ese momento. Todos los datos que Rukia le estaba dando le parecían totalmente ilógicos, pero si los comparaba con las imágenes de su sueño... podría ser. Pero ahora le estaba diciendo que él fue el único que se acostó con ella, él le robó su inocencia y ni si quiera lo recordaba. Rukia tuvo que sentirse tan mal a la mañana siguiente. Por eso se fue, porque estaba dolida con él, porque él la había utilizado y se había olvidado de todo, porque ella estaba emb...

- ¡No! -gritó horrorizado alejándose de ella y cayendo hacia atrás sobre la moqueta de su despacho.

- Ichigo yo... -musitó ella antes de que su voz se rompiese y no pudiese continuar hablando.

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, contando las fechas mentalmente y sopesando las posibilidades de que lo que creía fuese verdad. La verdad lo golpeó como un mazo, había estado frente a sus narices y no habría sabido verla hasta ese momento.

Daisuke era su hijo.

Hasta ese momento no cayó en cuenta de lo que se parecía a él ese niño, sus ojos miel, su cabello naranja, y como se pasaba la mano por su cabello en un gesto gracioso. Además... Rukia se fue embarazada después de que él se acostase con ella... era tan evidente...

_"Mi papá también está lejos -dijo Dais- mamá dice que está cuidando a una princesa y por eso no puede venir. "_

Las palabras de Dais minutos antes vinieron a su mente y se golpeó a sí mismo. Él era su papá y Ayaka era la princesa.

Sintió lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas,

¿Cómo podía estar ocurriendo eso?

Tenía un hijo...

Sangre de su sangre...

Un pedacito de él y de Rukia...

Y era un niño tan perfecto...

- ¿Cómo...? -preguntó en un murmullo.

Rukia lo miró y no supo que contestar. Cuando decidió hablar con él nunca pensó en cómo sería su reacción, y ahora estaba asustada, lo había hecho llorar, Ichigo estaba llorando por su culpa.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? -preguntó acercándose a ella de nuevo.

- Vine a hacerlo... pero Senna había vuelto -confesó Rukia entre lágrimas.

- El día que viniste a despedirte... -susurró para sí mismo-. Tenías que haberme dicho, yo te había ayudado, yo...

- ¿Tú qué? ¿Habrías dejado a Senna por mí? -preguntó ella en un grito- ¿Me habrías ayudado a deshacernos del problema? Ichigo estaba asustada... ¡y sola! yo no podía llegar y contarte todo destrozando tu matrimonio.

- ¡Mi matrimonio siempre fue una farsa! No puedes destrozar algo que no existe -se defendió él.

- Acepto eso... pero tú no recordabas absolutamente nada... ¿me hubieses creído si te contase todo esto hace tres años? -preguntó ella.

- No lo sé... -confesó bajando la mirada.

- Por eso no te dije nada... -susurró.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza y sujetó con fuerza sus manos.

- Todavía no puedo creérmelo -musitó-, puedes decírmelo... en voz alta... por favor... -suplicó mirándola a los ojos.

Rukia tragó en seco y miró sus ojos miel anegados en lágrimas, suspiro y se armó de valor de nuevo. No era lo mismo darlo a entender que asegurarlo.

- Ichigo... Dais es tu hijo -dijo Rukia, Ichigo dejó caer la cabeza sobre su regazo y comenzó a sollozar- lo siento -se disculpó Rukia- siento habérmelo llevado lejos, siento habértelo robado todo este tiempo, te has perdido tantas cosas... yo… yo no sé como disculparme, no sé qué decirte.

Ichigo alzó la cabeza y la miró con una tenue sonrisa mientras las lágrimas todavía continuaban rodando por sus mejillas.

- Siempre hablas demasiado -dijo con un punto de diversión- no debes disculparte tú Rukia, yo no me porté bien contigo, soy yo quien debe suplicar tu perdón.

- No -negó efusivamente- yo tenía que haberte dicho, yo tenía que...

Ichigo la cayó colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y mirando fijamente sus ojos.

- Lleguemos a un acuerdo, los dos hemos actuado mal -dijo con seriedad-. Pero por el bien de Dais debemos enmendar nuestros errores. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Rukia asintió. Ichigo se puso en pie y le tendió una mano a ella para que ella también lo hiciese.

- Te llevaré a casa y hablaremos sobre esto largo y tendido en otro momento... ahora... ahora necesito pensar.

- Entiendo -susurró Rukia bajando la mirada.

- Pero recuerda una cosa Rukia... -Ichigo sujetó su barbilla haciendo que lo mirase directamente a los ojos- asumiré mis responsabilidades... nunca volverás a estar sola.

_Bueno ichigo y sabe la verdad y al parecer la aceptado bien, ahora solo falta ver ¿que va a pasar de ahora en adelante con esos? Ojala les aya gustado el capítulo, hoy vengo de la cita con el dentista y estoy muchísimo mas adolorida que la semana pasada, pero para que vean cuantos los quiero les traje el capítulo._

_Si quieren saber que pasara con nuestra parejita favorita déjenme muchos reviews o si eso no los tienta a dejarme sus reviews, piensen en mi dolor y que yo los quise mucho para traerles el capítulo en mi estado (jejeje se que soy una chantajista)_

_Chao cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto (si ustedes quieren)_

_Que viva el IchiRuki_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	12. Capítulo 12

Hola, les traigo la nueva entrega de su historia Vendo Recuerdos, espero que la disfruten y que la espera no aya sido muy larga.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han agregado a sus alertas y leen la historia y a muchísimas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios.

**mariposa-infernal **(Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos a mi salud, creo que la reacción de Ichigo es la mejor que se podía esperar después de una noticia así, espero que disfrutes este capítulo) **crisdelonge **(Te doy la bienvenida al fic, que bueno que te guste tanto, espero que este capítulo también te guste y que lo disfrutes) **Angie1791 **(De verdad lamento que sientas que los capítulos sean muy cortos, espero no haberme tardado mucho con el siguiente capítulo y que los disfrutes y espero que todo vaya muy bien aya en Venezuela te mando un saludo desde Costa Rica y gracias por tus buenos deseos de salud y seguiré los consejos que me diste para el dolor) **Eva **(Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que te agrade y lo disfrutes) **metitus **(Amiga espero que sigas mejor ayer no pude hablar contigo llegue muy tarde a mi casa y muy cansada, si por fin Ichigo sabe la verdad ahora ahí que esperar a ver que sucede, espero te guste el capítulo y que lo disfrutes, cuídate mucho y estamos hablando TQM) **anika103 **(Primero que nada te doy la bienvenida y si por fin Ichigo se entero que Dais era su hijo, aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero te guste y que lo disfrutes)** Inukarenesmee **(Dais es divino, es un niño encantador yo lo adoro, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber que te gusta tanto el fic, y si Ichigo se tomo muy bien lo de su paternidad, y se que los capítulos son cortos, pero lo intento compensar actualizando lo mas rápido posible, espero que te guste el capítulo y disfrútalo y gracias por entender lo de mi salud) **yoxxa **(No creas para mi también es muy duro no poder hablar, viste que ya apareció Rukia en el manga estoy tan feliz y ojala te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes) **Ghost iv **(Ichigo se tomo muy bien el saber de su paternidad, ojala te guste el capítulo y disfrútalo) **Yeckie **(Muchas gracias por tus buenas vibras, gracias por de que soy una buena negociante jejeje, me alegro de haber podido aunque sea alegrar un poquito tu noche, espero que este nuevo capítulo te haga igual de feliz que el pasado y tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido, por el bienestar de tu corazón jejeje me doy cuenta de que eres una gran negociante también, disfruta del nuevo capítulo)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin más que decir disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 12**

.

**29de Marzo de 2006**

**.**

_- Hola preciosa -susurró aquella voz en su oído mientras recolocaba el correo. _

_- ¿Qué quieres Hisagi? -preguntó Rukia entre dientes. _

_- Solo hablar contigo -dijo él apartando el cabello de su hombro y hablando contra la piel expuesta de su hombro. _

_Rukia se retiró y lo miró a los ojos._

_- ¿Quieres dejarme tranquila? -preguntó mirándolo fijamente. _

_- Caerás... -susurró Hisagi con una sonrisa arrogante._

.

**5 de abril de 2006**

.

_- ¿Vienes conmigo al cine esta noche? -preguntó apoyándose en la mesa de recepción._

_Rukia rodó los ojos antes de levantar la mirada. _

_Hisagi era atractivo, alto, fuerte, con el cabello negro. Su piel bronceada brillaba con el sol, sus ojos negros eran profundos y enigmáticos y su enorme y blanca sonrisa te deslumbraba. Pero Rukia estaba en un punto en su vida en lo que lo único que le preocupaba era su hijo._

_- ¿Si te he dicho que no cientos de veces, que te hace creer que ahora aceptaré?_

_- Soy irresistible... -contestó él encogiéndose de hombros. _

_- Y tu ego también es irresistible... Hisagi... _

_- Llámame Hisa -la interrumpió- o mejor, grita mi nombre... yo puedo ayudarte a hacerlo... _

_Rukia comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, ese chico era tan insistente... _

.

**7 de abril de 2006**

.

_- ¿Qué es lo que tienes para que Renji me prohíba estar contigo? -le preguntó un día más._

_Rukia suspiró antes de girarse y fingir una sonrisa cordial, después de todo era el hijo de su jefe. _

_- Tengo de lo que carecen las demás chicas con las que sales -susurró mirándolo. _

_- ¿Y qué es eso? -preguntó descargando todo el poder de su mirada en ella. _

_Rukia tragó saliva y sonrió dulcemente._

_- Cerebro -contestó._

_- ¿Ya la estás molestando otra vez? -preguntó Renji que apareció de repente. _

_- Sí, sí... tu chica es intocable -dijo Hisagi alejándose y rodando los ojos. _

_._

**Presente**

.

- Jefe Byakuya... ¿está Rukia en casa? -preguntó Ichigo con voz cortés.

Byakuya lo miró de arriba abajo con una mueca de desagrado y estuvo a punto de mentirle y decirle que su hija no estaba, pero pensó que después ella se enfadaría y prefirió decir la verdad.

- Ahora le aviso -masculló entre dientes.

Se dio media vuelta y azotó la puerta dejando a Ichigo con un palmo de narices y preguntándose qué diablos había pasado. Un par de minutos después Rukia salió al porche de su casa y miró a Ichigo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Perdona a Byakuya, los modales nunca han sido su fuerte -susurró avergonzada.

- No te preocupes -contestó él restándole importancia- ¿Dais...?

- Está durmiendo la siesta -aclaró.

- ¿Podemos hablar ahora? -preguntó Ichigo.

- Claro... -Rukia lo pensó un momento, entrar no era una opción, Byakuya intentaría meter las narices en su conversación y eso era algo que tenía que resolver ella sola. Así que caminó lentamente hasta sentarse sobre el césped de su jardín. Ichigo se sentó a su lado con diversión y miró hacia la casa de los Kuchiki con una sonrisa.

- Me siento como un adolescente escapando del padre de la chica que me gusta -dijo entre risas.

Rukia lo acompañó riéndose hasta que ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Ichigo aprovechó para mirar a Rukia. Desde que ella, el día anterior le había confesado que Dais era su hijo, había pensado mucho sobre eso. Nunca habría imaginado una madre mejor para un niño. Ella era tierna y dulce, trataba a Dais con un cariño infinito y por lo que se veía el niño la adoraba tanto como ella a él.

No se arrepentía de tener a Ayaka con él, pero se sintió un estúpido por haber dejado embarazada a Senna años atrás, ella nunca podría parecerse ni un poco a Rukia. Senna nunca mostró ni una pizca de instinto maternal y Rukia lo tuvo mucho antes de quedarse embarazada. Eso era una de las grandes diferencias que ambas tenían, además de su personalidad. Fría arrogante, despiadada... Senna no tenía límites cuando se trataba de buscar defectos, en cambio con Rukia... era todo lo contrario. Podrías pasarte horas enumerando sus virtudes y seguro que todavía te quedabas con alguna en el tintero.

Ichigo suspiró y Rukia lo miró interrogante.

- Supongo que has venido a hablar sobre Dais -dijo Rukia jugueteando con una brizna de hierba entre sus dedos.

- Supones bien -dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Pues tú dirás... -susurró ella impaciente.

- Verás Rukia -se removió intranquilo y se pasó una mano por su cabello- he estado pensando mucho. Me gustaría que Dais llevase mi apellido, que fuese un Kurosaki.

Rukia lo observó en silencio y suspiró.

- De acuerdo... estás en todo tu derecho -dijo finalmente- pero... ¿no quieres hacer una prueba de paternidad?

Ichigo frunció el ceño y la miró interrogante.

- No la necesito -dijo en un gruñido- ya no solo por te crea y confíe en ti. El parecido es más que evidente.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Has pensado algo más? -preguntó mirándolo.

Ichigo volvió a removerse intranquilo y carraspeó.

- Sí... -admitió desviando la mirada- sé que quizás te parecerá una locura, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que es lo más apropiado. Dais necesita estabilidad y solo podremos dársela así. Además, será beneficioso para Ayaka.

Rukia alzó una ceja.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? -preguntó confundida.

- Quiero que nos casemos -dijo Ichigo con convencimiento.

Rukia abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber muy bien que decir, hasta que finalmente resopló y se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

- Tienes razón, es una locura -admitió con hilo de voz.

- Pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que es lo más apropiado... -lo dejó caer.

- No voy a casarme contigo Ichigo -aseguró totalmente convencida.

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó confundido.

- Es que... a ver Ichigo, vamos a pensarlo seriamente, tú ya has tenido un matrimonio sin amor con anterioridad... ¿Qué experiencia guardas de todo eso? -preguntó ella con los brazos cruzados.

- Es diferente... tú no eres Senna-dijo exasperado.

- Y gracias a dios -susurró ella rodando los ojos- yo no voy a casarme sin amor Ichigo, no va conmigo.

Ichigo resopló y volvió a pasar una mano por su cabello revolviéndolo todavía más.

- Está bien -admitió derrotado- al menos dime que irás a vivir conmigo y con Ayaka, así ella también estará mejor al estar cerca de ti.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó sorprendida abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Vivir juntos, sin papeles de matrimonio de por medio, pero así tendré a Dais cerca -explicó Ichigo.

Rukia negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

- Ichigo, te dije que me quedaría un tiempo más, pero no que fuese a volver permanentemente -dijo en un susurro.

- Pero... -intentó protestar.

- Mi vida está allí, mi trabajo, mis estudios, la guardería de Dais...

- No puedes alejarlo de mí de nuevo -dijo Ichigo con los dientes apretados.

- Podrás ir a verlo siempre que quieras, y nosotros vendremos de visita a Forks a menudo -dijo Rukia poniéndose en pie.

- También es mi hijo Rukia... no... no puedes llevártelo de nuevo y hacer como si no me hubieses contado nada -dijo Ichigo con voz contenida poniéndose en pie también para enfrentarla.

- Es tu hijo Ichigo, pero puedo cuidarlo yo sola, lo he hecho hasta ahora y podré seguir haciéndolo sin tu ayuda -alzó la voz.

- No puedes quitármelo -masculló entre dientes.

- ¿Qué pretendes que haga Ichigo? -preguntó ella casi en un grito- ¿Qué vuelva a Forks y me quede encerrada en casa cuidando de Dais? ¿Qué pasa con mis estudios? Tengo una carrera a medias, es mi tercer año en la universidad y no voy a dejarlo todo solo porque a ti te ha entrado complejo de padre sobre protector.

- ¿Quieres portarte cómo una adulta de una vez? -preguntó él con voz dura.

Rukia entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus puños con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de girarle la cara de una bofetada.

- Cuando tú decidas comportarte como un hombre, no como un neandertal, quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo -dijo en murmullo antes de dar media vuelta e irse de nuevo hacia la casa.

- ¡Rukia! -la llamó Ichigo- ¡Rukia espera!

Pero ella cerró la puerta de golpe y hasta las ventanas temblaron.

- Eres un estúpido Ichigo -se oyó la voz de Matsumoto detrás de unos arbustos.

Ichigo avanzó hasta allí y la vio agazapada y con su ceño fruncido.

- ¿Estabas espiando? -preguntó molesto.

- No... solo pasaba por aquí y comencé a escuchar estupideces -dijo en tono mordaz- ¿crees que normal lo que has hecho? -preguntó poniéndose en pie y amenazándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Cuanto has escuchado? -preguntó todavía molesto.

- Lo suficiente para saber que eres un idiota...

- Matsumoto... -susurró sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

- Rukia ha trabajado dos años en tu casa... ¿no te ha dado tiempo de conocerla ni un poquito? -preguntó Matsumoto golpeándolo en el pecho.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- No sabes leer entre líneas Ichigo... -negó con la cabeza- ¿has pensado alguna vez en porque se acostó contigo?

- No he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre eso... -masculló molesto.

- Una chica de dieciocho años, virgen, que se acuesta con un hombre mucho mayor que ella, se queda embarazada y mantiene con vida a su bebé... ¿qué te dice eso? -preguntó Matsumoto mirándolo todavía con el ceño fruncido.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio... -negó él con la cabeza- Rukia no puede... no... no estás hablando en serio.

- Tiene razón Rukia... eres un neandertal -espetó comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria.

- Matsumoto... dime que lo que has insinuado no es cierto -dijo él persiguiéndola.

- Eres tan necio -de detuvo y rodó los ojos- si quieres hacer las cosas bien con Rukia no vas por buen camino, quieres cortarle las alas, obligarle a hacer algo y comportándote como si el único que tuviese sentimientos eres tú. ¿Has pensado en Dais? Él vive allí desde siempre, lo apartarías de su ambiente por completo, ¿y ella? Tienes muy buenos amigos allá... no es tan sencillo como decir "_cásate conmigo_" y ella correrá a tus brazos.

- Pero él es mi hijo y quiero recuperar el tiempo que he perdido -protestó él como si fuese lo más obvio.

- Y te entiendo Ichigo, pero el único delito que ha cometido Rukia ha sido enamorarse de ti... -Ichigo contuvo el aliento al oír eso- no puedes destruir todo lo que ha levantado ella a estado sola durante los últimos tres años. Intenta comprenderla, llegad a un acuerdo, pero no le impongas nada porque ella no accederá.

- ¿Qué hago entonces? -gimió frustrado.

Matsumoto sonrió y palmeó su pecho juguetonamente.

- Disfruta de ella y de Dais mientras estén aquí, no la agobies con temas de boda, ni con que se vaya a vivir a tu casa. Ella sola decidirá quedarse con el tiempo, ya lo verás -dijo guiñándole un ojo y comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? -preguntó Ichigo caminando a su lado.

- La conozco... -sonrió- además... es Rukia, ella no será feliz en Phoenix por mucho que se esfuerce. Lleva Forks tatuado en la piel.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo ¿que les pareció la propuesta de Ichigo? en el próximo capítulo llego el gran día de la boda de Byakuya y aparecerán dos personas que aran que a Ichigo le salgan canas verdes ¿quienes serán? ¿Quieren averiguarlo? Pues es muy fácil déjenme muchos reviews y actualizare muy pronto jejeje, no se pierdan la próxima actualización de su fic Vendo Recuerdos por este mismo canal a esta misma hora cuando ustedes quieran (recuerden que la velocidad de las actualizaciones depende de ustedes jejeje)_

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto (si ustedes quieren claro)_

_Que viva el IchiRuki_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	13. Capítulo 13

Hola como están, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, creo que esta actualización no se demoro mucho y eso tiene un por que y se preguntaran cual es, bueno me apresure a actualizar en honor de mi querida amiga Metitas que estuvo de cumpleaños, amiga este capítulo va para ti, disfrútalo y feliz cumpleaños y que cumplas muchos años mas TQM.

Bueno llego la hora de los agradecimientos. En verdad les agradezco a todas las personas que me hayan agregado a sus alertas y que me han dejado sus maravillosos comentarios **miaka-ichiruki** (Tranquila, me alegra volver a contar con tu presencia en el fic, y entiendo que tengas que estudiar para tus exámenes, si se que la reacción de Ichigo fue genial, me alegro de que te gustaran los cap, espero que este también te guste y hay que esperar a ver si Rangiku tiene razón, ojala pueda seguir contando con tu presencia en el fic) **metitus**(Aquí te traigo parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños espero que te agrade, todavía estoy preparando otro que muy pronto te enviare**, **y encuanto al fic yo también creo que Ichigo fue un retrograda, por proponerle eso a Rukia, disfruta tu regalo de cumpleaños) **Angie1791**(Todo mundo la a dicho Ichigo es un idiota jajaja, espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo)**Ghost iv** (Espero que te agrade el nuevo capítulo y en cuanto a la ayuda ya veremos que sucede) **crisdelonge**(De nada es un placer para mi, que leas el fic, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo)**Aleisha** (Si por fin Ichigo se entero de los sentimientos de Rukia, en cuanto a como actuara tendrás que esperar un poquito para saber jejeje, disfruta de este nuevo capítulo)**Eva** (Si por fin llego la gran boda de Byakuya y dos tormentos para Ichigo jejeje, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo) **yoxxa **(Yo también espero que los deje juntos si no voy hacer que Kubo se coma el manga y no de una manera muy amable y tampoco por la boca jejeje, bueno espero que disfrutes el nuevo capítulo y que te resuelva alguna que otra duda que tengas)**Yeckie**(Gracias por preguntar por mi salud, es que Rukia si piensa no como Ichigo jejeje, bueno en este capítulo descubrirás quienes serán los dos individuos que van hacer que Ichigo se revuelque en su propia bilis jejeje, yo también quiero que sufra jajaja, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo) **anika103** (Creo que ganarías la apuesta jejeje, si Ichigo celoso es algo digno de ver, espero que disfrutes el nuevo capitulo)  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin más que decir disfruten el nuevo capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

**19 de abril de 2006**

**.**

_- ¿Has pensado en cambiar de apartamento? -preguntó Renji metiéndose un bocado de comida en la boca. _

_Rukia tragó lo que estaba masticando con dificultad y miro a su amigo directamente a los ojos. _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó en u murmullo. _

_- Puedes buscar algo más grande y más cerca de la oficina -contestó él encogiéndose de hombros. _

_- También algo más caro -dijo de modo evidente- no puedo permitirme gastar demasiado, un bebé es muy caro de mantener y no quiero que al mío le falta de nada. _

_Renji hizo como si no la hubiese escuchado y continuó comiendo su ensalada, Rukia lo miró unos segundos con el ceño fruncido pero después comenzó a comer de nuevo._

_Unos cuantos minutos después salieron del restaurante y Renji la condujo hacia su coche, Rukia entró titubeante y Renji solo susurró un "confía en mí" que a Rukia la puso más nerviosa de lo que la tranquilizó. Cuando Renji estacionó en uno de los barrios contiguos a la oficina donde estaba la sede de Construcciones Clearwater, Rukia frunció el ceño preocupada._

_- ¿A dónde vamos Renji? -preguntó con voz firme. _

_- Calla... eres tan impaciente... -susurró alzando la mirada de modo dramático. _

_Renji entró en uno de los edificios, no era ni demasiado lujoso ni demasiado simple, un edificio donde podría vivir cualquier familia de economía media, no sobresalía entre el resto, algo con lo que Rukia se sintió tranquila. Renji la condujo hasta un ascensor y después de abrirse las puertas de uno de los últimos pisos la condujo hacia una puerta de madera._

_- Renji... ¿qué esto? -preguntó con voz trémula. _

_- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte -sonrió él._

_Abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar, enseguida su nariz fue golpeada por un fuerte olor a pintura y a muebles nuevos, lo que quería decir que el lugar había sido reformado recientemente, eso solo hizo que Rukia se pusiese más nerviosa. Él le fue mostrando el apartamento habitación por habitación, Rukia estaba cada vez más nerviosa y enfadada, no entendía porque Renji le estaba haciendo eso, ya la había ayudado suficiente, le había dado trabajo, había pagado la consulta del médico y sus medicinas, y lo más importante, la acompañaba casi a diario haciendo que su día a día fuese más llevadero. _

_- Renji... -dijo con voz trémula una vez más. _

_Él, que en ese momento ya había comenzado a descifrar sus expresiones, acortó al poca distancia que los separaba y se fundió con ella en un abrazo. Ella comenzó a llorar contra su pecho, ya que Renji era mucho más alto que ella, y todavía continuaba creciendo. _

_- Tonta, no llores... -susurró él sonriendo y secando sus lágrimas- este apartamento está siempre vacío, es la herencia de mi abuelo y yo nunca lo uso. Pensé que tú podrías sacarle provecho. _

_Rukia comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza._

_- No puedo Renji, ya has hecho demasiado por mí._

_- La que me está haciendo un favor en esta ocasión eres tú a mí. Esto estaba lleno de telas de araña y polvo, tú lo mantendrás cuidado y a la vez tendrás un techo decente y estarás cerca del trabajo -concluyó con una sonrisa. _

_- Pero yo no podría pagar el alquiler de un apartamento como este -dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta. _

_Renji no le hizo caso, solo la sujetó de la mano y la arrastró hacia la única habitación que no le había mostrado. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante abrió la puerta y Rukia tuvo que contener el aliento. Frente a ella se desplegaba una habitación perfecta, fue lo único que pudo pensar al verla. _

_Las paredes amarillas haciendo un leve contrastes con el verde en su parte inferior. Los muebles bancos con conejitos azules y rosados dibujados, el suelo cubierto por una suave y mullida moqueta blanca, y con un ventanal enorme por el que se colaba la luz del sol de Arizona. _

_- Renji-lo llamó con voz ahogada. _

_- Si no te gusta se puede cambiar lo que desees, dejé que la decoradora hiciese lo que creyese conveniente. Como todavía no sabemos el sexo le dije que colocaras colores neutros._

_Rukia sentía las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas, sus manos temblaban y creía que de un momento a otro el corazón se le saldría por la boca. _

_- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? -preguntó con un hilo de voz. _

_Renji la sujetó de la mano y la arrastró hacia un sofá que había cerca del ventanal, allí la ayudó a sentarse y él lo hizo a su lado. _

_- Eres alguien muy especial para mí, Rukia, te quiero como no te imaginas -dijo Renji tomando una de sus manos y entrelazando los dedos de ambos. _

_Ese era uno de los gestos característicos de Renji. Siempre la tomaba de las manos, acariciaba su cabello o la abrazaba. Ella nunca se había sentido incómoda con esa cercanía, hasta ese momento, donde leyó en los ojos del chico una determinación que no había visto nunca, eso contrajo su estómago y la hizo alejarse de él deshaciendo el nudo de sus manos._

_- Renji... yo no..._

_- Chis -la cayó él acortando la distancia que los separaba y colocando un dedo sobre su labios- no seas tonta y escucha, esto te gustará. _

_Rukia suspiró pesadamente y miró su mano de nuevo entrelazada con la Renji, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo la hacía sentirse bien, casi como en casa._

_- Hisagi no es mi hermano realmente -confesó él-, bueno... sí lo es, pero solo mi medio hermano. Kojiro no es su padre. _

_Rukia alzó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos fijamente._

_- Mi madre se quedó embarazada de un hombre que la abandonó y mi padre la cuidó y la protegió. Finalmente se enamoraron y se casaron, poco después aparecí yo en escena -continuó- no te asustes- dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de desconcierto de Rukia- no espero que tú te enamores de mí -sonrió- es solo que cuando te conocí me la recordaste tanto... yo vi fotografías de su embarazo, y se veía tan perdida como tú lo estás... _

_- Renji-... -susurró ella con emoción contenida._

_Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió. _

_- Desde que ella murió me he sentido solo y perdido en muchos aspectos, tenía solo doce años cuando pasó... -explicó- cuando te conocí y hablamos la primera vez, fue como si... fue como si ese vacío que sentía desde su ausencia se llenase de repente. No porque me recordases a ella o estuvieses en su misma situación, es solo que tú Rukia, me completas. No tengo ninguna intención romántica contigo, eres más como mi hermana mayor, por eso siento la necesidad de protegerte y estar a tu lado. _

_Rukia sentía una opresión insoportable en el pecho. Las palabras de Renji aclararon muchas de las dudas que pasaban por su cabeza, ella no se sentía con fuerzas suficiente para enamorarse de otra persona, no se veía capacitada para amar cuando tenía el corazón destrozado y la evidencia de su soledad reflejada en su hijo nonato sin padre. Pero escuchar esas palabras además de tranquilizarla la habían emocionado, Renji era un chico maravilloso, y estaba segura de que él día de mañana sería un gran hombre. _

_Renji la abrazó mientras ella lloraba y lloraba, las hormonas del embarazo no le daban tregua y tenía las emociones a flor de piel. _

_- Te pagaré el alquiler -dijo con voz nasal después de unos minutos._

_Renji comenzó a reírse y la apretó con más fuerza. _

_- Eso ya lo veremos... no dejarás que mi pequeño sobrino pase calamidades solo porque eres tan orgullosa de no aceptar un préstamo -dijo Renji alejándose de ella. _

_- ¿Préstamo? -preguntó._

_- Sí, vivirás aquí hasta que acabes tu carrera y encuentres un buen trabajo, estoy seguro de que después podrás salir adelante sin necesitar mi ayuda. _

_Rukia sonrió entre lágrimas y se lanzó al cuello se Renji besando su mejilla con más fuerza de la necesaria. Él solo rió entre dientes._

_- Eres el mejor -dijo Rukia a punto de llorar de nuevo._

_- Y tú una llorona -dijo revolviéndole el pelo. _

_._

**Presente**

**.**

- ¡Rukia! -la llamó Byakuya en un grito.

Ella dejó a Dais sentado en su cama donde lo estaba cambiando de ropa y salió hacia el pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? -preguntó mirando en dirección a su habitación.

La cabeza de Byakuya se asomó por la puerta, Rukia pudo ver que estaba ya prácticamente vestido y enarcó una ceja, todavía faltaban más de dos horas y media para la ceremonia.

- ¿Has visto mi corbata? -preguntó Byakuya al borde de la desesperación.

Rukia contuvo una carcajada y apretó sus labios en una fina línea para no mostrar su diversión. Respiró hondo un par de veces y suspiró.

- ¿Has mirado en tu cuello? -preguntó con una sonrisa y voz dulce.

Byakuya bajó la mirada y vio la corbata perfectamente colocada sobre su camisa y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

- Gracias... -masculló entre dientes dándose la vuelta y entrando de nuevo a su habitación.

- El despiste es de familia -gritó Rukia antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Rukia volvió su atención a Dais y continuó vistiéndolo, aunque no le pondría la ropa definitiva por el momento a riesgo de que la coronase con una perfecta mancha.

- Mami... -llamó su atención, Rukia lo miró a los ojo y sonrió- el abuelo Byakuya, se casa con Tisha -afirmó.

Rukia asintió y Dais frunció el ceño.

- Tonces... ¿Tisha es tu mamá? -preguntó con sus ojos miel muy abiertos.

Rukia sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Recuerdas, que te dije que en ocasiones los papas y las mamas no están juntos? -preguntó con voz tranquila, Dais asintió- El abuelo Byakuya y mi mamá no están juntos.

- ¿Dónde está tu mamá? -preguntó con curiosidad.

Rukia suspiró y sonrió.

- Mi mamá, es tu abuela Hisana, la conocerás esta tarde. Ella vive muy lejos -explicó pacientemente.

- ¿Está lejos con mi papá? -preguntó Dais con sus ojos centelleando.

Rukia tragó en seco y miró a Dais con desesperación... ¿qué iba a decirle ahora? No se atrevía a mentirle, su hijo merecía saber la verdad, pero no sabía si Ichigo estaría de acuerdo en decírselo de ese modo, quizás el querría estar presente y contestar las mil y una preguntas que su hijo les haría, porque estaba segura de que tendría muchísimas preguntas en el momento de darle toda la información.

Cuando abrió la boca para contestar, unos leves golpes en la puerta la salvaron e nuevo.

- ¿Se puede? -preguntó una voz aterciopelada asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

Rukia suspiró y obligó a su corazón a mantenerse en su lugar, ya que había dado un respingo con el simple sonido de su voz.

- Ichigo -dijo con voz ahogada- pasa... Dais estaba en uno de sus ataques de curiositis -dijo intentando disimular su nerviosismo y haciéndole cosquillas al pequeño.

Ichigo se adentró en la habitación sonriendo y respirando profundamente, el perfume de fresas de Rukia lo inundaba todo y se sentía un poco aturdido.

- Hola campeón -dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Se sintió nervioso y un poco fuera de lugar. Era la primera vez que estaba Dais desde que sabía que era su hijo y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Su corazón le decía que lo estrechase fuerte entre sus brazos y lo besase hasta el cansancio, pero no quería asustar al pequeño, ante todo quería que se sintiese bien a su lado, y apabullándolo de ese modo no lo conseguiría.

- ¿Y qué es lo que querías saber? -preguntó Ichigo en un susurro.

Rukia desvió la mirada, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Ichigo ante su pregunta. Pero Dais frunció el ceño y miró a Ichigo interrogante.

- ¿Dónde esta... dónde está Ayaka? -preguntó finalmente con una sonrisa.

Ichigo correspondió a ese gesto e intentó recolocar un mechón de su cabello que le caía sobre la frente.

- Está abajo con el abuelo Byakuya y Matsumoto -contestó.

Dais se bajó de la cama de un salto y despareció por el quicio de la puerta.

- ¿Se caerá por las escaleras? -preguntó Ichigo preocupado.

- Tranquilo, sabe bajarlas sin problemas, Renji le enseñó -contestó Rukia.

Ichigo hizo una mueca de desgana y se puso en pie.

- Siento mucho lo de ayer... -masculló antes de salir tras el niño.

Rukia se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta por donde había desaparecido Ichigo. Él día anterior había estado tan enfadada con él. No entendía como podía proponerle matrimonio de buenas a primeras solo porque tenían un hijo en común, eran tan descabellado y primitivo. No recordaba esa vena machista en ichigo, aunque en realidad nunca vio que tuviese que enfrentarse a una situación similar y ella no podía sospechar si quiera su reacción, así que tampoco podía reprocharle nada, la noticia tuvo que ser un shock para él.

Con un suspiro se puso en pie y se dispuso a darse una ducha, si no se equivocaba en pocos minutos el huracán Matsumoto iría a su habitación y comenzaría con una sesión de maquillaje y peluquería que acabaría por sacar lo peor de ella como cada vez que sucedía.

Veinte minutos después estaba bajando las escaleras vestida con ropa casual y con su pelo todavía húmedo cayendo sobre sus hombros. Al bajar se encontró a su padre sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras Matsumoto lo peinaba con profesionalidad. El gesto del rostro de Byakuya- era de resignación, aunque podía apreciarse fácilmente el brillo de excitación y felicidad que adornaba su mirada. Ayaka estaba al lado de Matsumoto entregándole varios útiles de peluquería, con un perfecto vestido azul cielo y su cabello color ébano cayendo en perfectos tirabuzones por su espalda. En cuanto la pequeña vio a Rukia dejó todo lo que sostenía en sus manos y salió corriendo en su dirección.

- ¡Rukia! -gritó con sus brazos extendidos para darle un abrazo.

Una sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Rukia y la estrechó con fuerza.

- ¿Quién es esta preciosa princesita? -preguntó haciéndola girar sobre sí misma.

La niña rió entre dientes y sus mejillas se colorearon levemente.

- ¿Dónde están Dais y papá? -le preguntó casualmente.

Matsumoto y Byakuya clavaron en ella la mirada y ella se encogió de hombros.

- Es su papá... -susurró para defenderse.

- Están fuera, Dais le quería enseñar algo a papá -explicó Ayaka.

Rukia besó su cabello y salió al jardín por la puerta principal. A lo lejos pudo ver a Ichigo y Dais sentados sobre el césped y jugando con dos de los coches de juguete que el pequeño llevó desde Phoenix. Se quedó mirándolos desde la distancia, estaba orgullosa de sí misma de haber conseguido el valor suficiente para decirle a Ichigo la verdad, ahora, al verlos interactuar juntos como padre e hijo, como debía ser, se sentía bien, las mentiras la hacían sentir culpable, aunque solo fuesen mentiras a medias, ya que ella nunca habló del padre de su hijo negando que fuese Ichigo.

Un coche negro se detuvo frente a la casa de los Kuchiki en ese momento. Rukia frunció el ceño al no reconocerlo, la puerta del acompañante se abrió lentamente dejando ver un cabello rojo y unos ojos cafés que Rukia conocía perfectamente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y su corazón dio un vuelvo... lo había echado tanto de menos. Dio un paso al frente y antes siquiera de poder apoyar el pie en el suelo un gritó de júbilo resonó el todo el jardín.

- ¡Tío Renji! -gritó Dais saltando de los brazos de Ichigo y echando a correr hacia el recién llegado que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Hola pulga! -contestó Renji lanzándolo al aire y sujetándolo con sus fuertes brazos.

Las carcajadas del pequeño no se hicieron esperar y la mirada de adoración en los ojos de Renji tampoco.

- ¿Y dónde está mi Bolita? -preguntó mirando a ambos lados buscando a Rukia.

- Mamá está dentro -dijo Dais con su dulce voz.

- Renji -susurró Rukia avanzando hacia él y abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura.

Él la rodeó con un brazo, ya que todavía tenía a Dais sobre él otro y besó su cabello.

- Hey Bolita... -susurró Renji al sentir que Rukia estaba llorando.

- Te he echado tanto de menos... me has hecho tanta falta -dijo Rukia contra su pecho.

Renji volvió a besarla y la apartó un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos y secar sus lágrimas.

- Eres una llorona -dijo con diversión.

- Y una dorlimona -dijo Dais entre risas.

- ¿Y a mí nadie me dice nada? -se oyó una voz ronca detrás de ellos.

- ¡Oh vamos! -se quejó Rukia- ¿no podías haber dejado al Casanova en Phoenix?

-¿Y perderme tus sonrojos? ¡Ni de broma! -dijo Hisagi entre risas acercándose a Rukia y dándole un abrazo también- ¡y tú! -dijo mirando a Dais a los ojos- tienes que jugar conmigo esa carrera que dejamos a medias antes de que te fueses.

- Cuando quieras -lo retó Dais con su ceño fruncido.

Ichigo miraba la escena desde una cierta distancia. La sangre bullía en sus venas, esos dos individuos se relacionaban con Rukia y con Dais como si formasen parte de sus vidas, y realmente lo hacían. Se sintió un intruso, él apenas los conocía, solo había compartido con Rukia dos años de su adolescencia y con Dais unos pocos días, pero ahora... ella era una mujer y él su hijo, esos dos chicos la conocían mejor que él mismo, incluso siendo el padre de su hijo.

- Mira la sonrisa de Dais -oyó una voz a su espalda.

Ichigo se giró y vio a Matsumoto mirando la escena con emoción contenida.

- Al pedirle a Rukia que se quedase en Forks, contigo, le estabas pidiendo que alejase a Dais de su felicidad y la suya propia -continuó.

- Pero es mi hijo... no el suyo -dijo señalando a Renji que todavía tenía al pequeño en brazos y le hacía cosquillas mientras él se retorcía de risa.

Matsumoto rió entre dientes.

- Ay ichigo... -suspiró- Renji es como un hermano para ambos.

- ¿Segura? -preguntó él enarcando una ceja- "_me has hecho tanta falta Renji"_ -intentó imitar el tono de voz de Rukia.

Matsumoto volvió a reír y palmeó su pecho.

- Conozco a Rukia, pero si no quieres creerme... lucha por ella -contestó con indiferencia.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos. Cambió su peso de pie y se acercó a Matsumoto para hablar con ella en susurros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -le preguntó con curiosidad.

Matsumoto rodó los ojos.

- Eres tan lento... -murmuró negando con la cabeza- Rukia ha estado enamorada de ti en el pasado.

- Tú lo has dicho, en el pasado -la interrumpió.

- ¡Calla! -le espetó con voz amenazante- eso he dicho, en el pasado. Pero tú puedes jugar con eso a tu favor, vuelve a enamorarla, compórtate como todo un caballero con ella, invítala a cenar, a ir al cine...

- ¿Y los niños? -preguntó él alzando los brazos al cielo- si no lo recuerdas tenemos dos hijos Matsumoto.

- Lo sé estúpido, y esos dos niños son muy importantes para Rukia, por lo que no los puedes dejar fuera. Tienen que formar parte de vuestros planes.

- ¿Y así voy a enamorarla? -preguntó él con voz contenida.

- Por supuesto, Rukia no es como las demás mujeres, de eso ya tenías que estar enterado -dijo Matsumoto con voz afilada- adora a esos niños y son su vida, ambos.

- No estoy seguro Matsumoto... no sé si podré fingir que Rukia me interesa -dijo él con desánimo- no podría mentirle, ya le he hecho demasiado daño.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que fingieras? -preguntó Matsumoto cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Ichigo totalmente confundido.

- Eres lento, estúpido y ciego... -rodó de nuevo los ojos- ¿te cae bien Renji? -preguntó con inocencia.

- No -se apresuró a contestar con un gruñido.

Matsumoto soltó una risita y se puso seria de nuevo.

- ¿Y eso por qué? Apenas lo conoces... solo sabes que es un buen amigo de Rukia y Dais lo adora -dijo Matsumoto con suspicacia, Ichigo tenía el gesto crispado y sus manos cerradas en puños, además de que sentía una leve opresión en su pecho- ahí tienes la respuesta campeón -canturreó feliz- Celos, estás tan celoso que hasta te ves un poco verde.

- Matsumoto... -dijo en un susurro.

- Reconócelo... -contestó encogiéndose de hombros- te acostaste con ella porque sentías algo y no lo niegues -añadió al ver que él negaba con la cabeza- o si no... Imagínate a Rukia entre sus brazos, susurrándole al oído cuanto lo quiere.

Ichigo sintió debilidad en sus rodillas y miró a la chica frente a él con gesto amenazante.

- Lucha por ella... si vuelve a irse, quizás la pierdas para siempre -con esas últimas palabras Matsumoto se alejó de él y caminó hacia donde estaba los recién llegados- ¿Es que nadie va a presentar a alma de la fiesta? -preguntó haciendo un adorable puchero.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo y si como muchos de ustedes ya lo predecían Renji e Hisagi llegaron para hacerle la vida imposible a Ichigo. En el próximo capítulo un plan malvado se trama alrededor de Ichigo ¿Quienes serán los conspiradores? ¿Ichigo se dará cuenta antes de que la vena en su frente y su hígado exploten? ¿Rukia ara algo para evitarlo? ¿Byakuya se dará cuenta de que tiene la corbata puesta antes de llegar a la ceremonia? ¿Matsumoto lo habrá terminado de peinar? Estas y otras interrogantes serán reveladas en el siguiente capítulo y saben lo que tienen que hacer si quieren que actualicé rápido, pues muy sencillo dejarme muchos reviews jejeje, además les traigo un concurso estamos a muy pocos reviews de llegar al 100 (que emoción, soy muy feliz) la persona que sea el reviews numero 100, tendrá derecho de preguntarme lo que quiera del fic y yo le responderé ¿que les parece?_

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto (si ustedes quieren claro)_

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	14. Capítulo 14

Hola, chicas y chicos, volví con su historia Vendo Recuerdos, esta vez les traigo capítulo doble, ¿por que se preguntaran ustedes? Pues muy sencillo como ustedes han sido tan buenos conmigo al ayudarme a llegar a los 100 reviews yo voy a ser muy buena con ustedes y les doy doble dosis de la historia que les parece.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me agregaron a sus alertas y que me dejaron sus comentarios, mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber podido contestar antes, pero el trabajo me ha tenido ahogada. **Crisdelonge **(Vuelvo a decir muchas gracias y felicidades por ser el review 100, estaré esperando a que decidas que quieres saber del fic y me mandes la pregunta y como tú decidiste haré publica la respuesta a tu pregunta para que todos los seguidores la conozcan, disfruta de esta doble función y estaré esperando que te pongas en contacto conmigo) **Yuuki Kuchiki **(Tranquila que no se te caiga la cara jejeje, entiendo perfectamente los motivos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y muchas gracias por tus halagos y claro que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y ayuda en lo que necesites y si por fin apareció Renji y si haré que Ichigo sufra un poco o mucho la verdad no le tengo lastima se lo merece y si vi lo que ocurrió en el manga, también llore y estoy furiosa con Kubo mas le vale que vea a ver como va a arreglar el asunto, por que si no como se me voy a Japón y le meto el manga donde mas le quepa (y no es precisamente en la boca, si es que me entiendes) bueno espero que disfrutes esta doble tanda de la historia) **anika103 **(No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste la historia, y como me pediste que actualizara pronto, te traje doble capítulo así como lo lees doble capítulo jejeje, disfrútalo y espero leer tu comentario) **Yeckie **(Yo también quiero que Ichigo sufra y se retuerza un poco de celos, se lo merece a ver si así se le acomodan las pocas neuronas que tiene jejeje(y así digo amarlo jejeje) y si cada vez que actualizo te alegro esta vez tendrás doble alegría ya que te traje doble capítulo ¿Qué te parece?, estaré esperando tus lindos comentarios como siempre) (Que bueno que ya te pusiste al día con la historia, pero también duerme si no quiero que por mi culpa te desveles jejeje, Yo también amo a Renji es demasiado lindo, la prometida de Byakuya solo puede estar al nivel de el y todo mundo quiere ver a Ichigo revolcarse en celos jejeje, espero que disfrutes esta doble entrega y poder leer tu opinión y espero que te hayan gustado mis otras historias) **miaka-ichiruki **(Creo que eres la única que quiere que el hígado de Ichigo se salve, todos los demás quieren verlo sufrir por Tonto jejeje, espero que disfrutes de esta doble función y estaré esperando tu comentarios) **Ghost iv **(Tienes razón con que Renji no se meterá en problemas, para eso tiene a Hisagi que lo hace por el jejeje, yo también pienso que llevara los niños a la cita es un a buena forma de conquistar, espero que disfrutes de esta doble función que te traigo)** metitus **(Mi dulce Metitus, me alegro de que te aya gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños, esta semana casi no he podido hablar contigo y me haces mucho falta, a mi también me fascina ver a Ichigo celoso y yo también espero con toda mi alma que lo haga realidad, aunque se que ahora estamos un poco desilusionadas con el pero espero que se redima, disfruta de este doble capítulo y espero poder hablar contigo mas tarde TQM) **yoxxa **(Claro que ayudas a que actualicé rápido jejeje y si apareció Hisagi y Renji estos dos no le van a ser la vida fácil a Ichigo jejeje, te tgraje doble capítulo para que disfrutes un rato leyendo.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite, con el cual estoy supremamente dolida y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin más que decir los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta actualización.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 14**

.

**12 de mayo de 2006**

**.**

_- Hisagi... ¿cuándo me dejarás tranquila? -preguntó Rukia mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. _

_Él sonrió de lado y se inclinó sobre la mesa de la recepción para estar más cerca de ella. _

_- Cuando accedas a salir conmigo, solo una noche -susurró dejando que su aliento le golpease en la cara. _

_Rukia suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza. _

_- No voy a salir contigo Hisagi, ni contigo ni con nadie. Tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme -dijo Rukia mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._

_- De acuerdo -se rindió haciendo una mueca- te dejaré tranquila si me das una razón de peso para que lo haga. _

_Rukia sonrió y rodó los ojos... lo pensó durante unos segundos y pensó que podría decirle la verdad, después de todo, estaba ya de casi cuatro meses y ,aunque llevaba ropa holgada, poco más podría ocultarlo. _

_- Estoy embarazada -dijo con voz tranquila. _

_Hisagi frunció el ceño y la miró durante un largo minuto sin mover ni un sólo músculo de su cuerpo._

_- ¿Mi hermano es el padre? -preguntó en un susurro. _

_Rukia abrió muchos los ojos y comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza._

_- No, no, no... ¡No! Demonios... ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? -preguntó sorprendida._

_- Entonces... ¿por qué te cuida tanto? -preguntó confundido._

_- Renji me está ayudando, pero es solo un amigo. No veas cosas donde no las hay -dijo ella._

_- Bueno... -lo pensó unos segundos y después sonrió de lado de nuevo- no puedes beber pero podemos salir a divertirnos... ¿no? _

_Rukia sonrió y negó de nuevo con la cabeza._

_._

**Presente**

**.**

- ¿Es que nadie va a presentar a alma de la fiesta? -preguntó Matsumoto haciendo un adorable puchero.

- Sí... -dijo Hisagi sugestivamente mirándola de arriba abajo- preséntanos Rukia.

Rukia lo golpeó en el pecho y él la miró mal unos segundos.

- ¡Ni comes ni dejas comer, mujer! -se quejó Hisagi- No quieres salir conmigo, pero tampoco me presentas a tus amigas... mala persona -dijo fingiendo indignación.

- Que penita me das Hisa, ¿con cuántas has salido esta semana? ¿cinco? ¿seis? -preguntó Rukia.

- Han sido ocho, y eso que anoche me quedé en casa porque hoy madrugábamos para coger el avión -dijo con orgullo.

- Bueno... -interrumpió Renji- Tú eres Matsumoto ¿cierto?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó la aludida confundida.

- Rukia nos ha hablado mucho de ti -contestó con una sonrisa- y... ¿Bolita? -la llamó mirándola de arriba abajo con un ceño fruncido- No sé qué dirá el jefe Byakuya, pero... ¿Irás así a la boda?

Matsumoto abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Rukia aterrorizada.

- ¡Legaremos tarde! -dijo simplemente agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella para que la siguiese.

- ¡Renji, te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así! -vociferaba Rukia mientras Matsumoto la arrastraba hacia el interior de la casa.

- ¡Es que eras una bolita! -gritó él divertido.

Hisagi negó con la cabeza y miró al rededor, percatándose en ese momento de la presencia de Ichigo a unos pasos de ellos y mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. Lo reconoció al instante, ya que Dais y él eran prácticamente dos gotas de aguas, y sonrió socarronamente antes de darle la espalda y mirar a su hermano divertido.

- ¿Quieres pasarlo bien hoy? -preguntó en un susurro.

Renji dejó a Dais en el suelo ya que comenzaba a revolverse entre sus brazos y miró a su hermano con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué está planeando tu pervertida mente? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- Ese tío que está detrás de mí... ¿no te suena su cara? -preguntó.

Renji lo miró y su cuerpo se tensó al instante. Un gruñido comenzó a nacer en su pecho y los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron.

- Tranquilo -susurró Hisagi palmeando su espalda- lo pasaremos bien.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó con voz amenazante sin alejar su mirada de Ichigo.

- Ya lo verás -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

...

Hisana bajó del coche que ella su marido Sosuke habían alquilado en el aeropuerto. Habían llegado la noche anterior y se habían quedado en un hotel de Port Angeles. Avanzó con paso decidido hacia la puerta de la que fue su casa en Forks durante poco más de un año y suspiró con nostalgia. No se arrepentía de haberse divorciado de Byakuya Kuchiki años atrás, pero no podía evitar pensar que las cosas podrían haber sido bien distintas si eso no hubiese pasado.

Unas risas infantiles llamaron su atención y las buscó con la mirada, se encontró con un niño pequeño que jugaba con dos coches y un hombre a su lado, lo reconoció al instante, ya que lo recordaba de algunas antiguas visitas a Forks y sonrió al ver la complicidad que había entre ambos.

- Hola Ichigo -dijo con voz alegre.

El interpelado alzó la cabeza y sonrió con nerviosismo al verla.

- Hisana... hola -balbuceó.

Ella se acercó a donde se encontraba y acarició el rebelde cabello de Dais sonriendo con ternura.

- No sabía que tenías un hijo -susurró la mujer-, es guapísimo y se parece mucho a ti.

Ichigo sonrió con orgullo.

- Gracias -dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Mi hija está dentro?

- Sí... Matsumoto la está torturando con los tacones -dijo con una risita.

Hisana lo acompañó y después entró en la casa.

Rukia estaba en piso superior, embutida en un vestido azul mientras Matsumoto recolocaba algunos mechones de su pelo. Desde su habitación, podía oír como Renji y Hisagi discutían desde el piso inferior, y estaba deseando que su amiga la liberase para poder ir con ellos y si eso darles algún que otro capón para que se comportasen, en ocasiones eran más niños que el propio Dais.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Matsumoto fuese hacia ella para abrir, tiempo que aprovechó Rukia para recolocarse el vestido como a ella le gustaba y no como Matsumoto insistía. Sí por ella fuese se habría quedado con los jeans y el suéter que llevaba minutos antes, pero llamaría demasiado la atención al lado de su padre con su esmoquin negro.

- Hisana -gritó Matsumoto al abrir la puerta.

Rukia se tensó, por un momento había olvidado que su madre también vendría a la boda, por lo tanto tendría que hablarle también a ella sobre Dais y volver a contar toda la historia.

- ¿Donde está la ingrata de mi hija? ¡Hace meses que no me llamas! -la acusó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Estaba ocupada mamá... el trabajo, la universidad... -dijo Rukia.

- Y Dais -añadió Matsumoto quedándose paralizada segundos después por su metedura de pata.

- ¿Quién es Dais? -preguntó su madre entusiasmada sentándose en la cama y tirando del brazo de Rukia para que cayese a su lado en el colchón- ¿Es guapo? ¿Alto? ¿Rubio? ¿En qué trabaja? ¿Te trata bien? ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame!

- Mamá... no es lo que tú piensas -dijo Rukia negando con la cabeza.

La puerta se entreabrió y la naricita de Dais se asomó por ella.

- Bolita... dice el abuelo que apures -susurró sonriendo.

Rukia entrecerró los ojos y miró a su hijo amenazadoramente.

- Voy a matar a Renji -masculló entre dientes.

Matsumoto soltó una risita y se puso en pie saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Bolita? ¿Renji? -preguntó Hisana alzando una ceja.

- Una larga historia mamá -le restó importancia Rukia.

Dais abrió mucho los ojos y corrió hacia Rukia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Ella es tu mamá? -preguntó señalándola con un dedo.

Hisana asintió sonriendo también y volvió a acariciar el cabello del niño.

- Tu madre debe de estar harta de intentar peinarte... ¿cómo lo hará? -preguntó para sí misma.

- Es complicado -susurró Rukia- tiene el mismo pelo indomable de Ichigo.

- Sí... por eso deduje que era su hijo -rió Hisana.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? -preguntó Dais impaciente.

- Ahora cariño, ve con la tía Matsumoto para que te ponga guapo -dijo Rukia girándolo sobre sí mismo y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Hisana sonrió mirando a su hija.

- Nunca dejarás de ser la niñera de sus hijos aunque estés a kilómetros de distancia -dijo sonriendo.

Rukia la miró y forzó una sonrisa.

- Dais... ve ahora con Matsumoto -dijo empujándolo hacia la puerta.

Dais se removía y reía.

- Mamá... me haces cosquillas -reía divertido.

Rukia cerró la puerta y recargó su cabeza en ella.

- ¿Mamá? -preguntó Hisana en un susurro.

Rukia se mantuvo inmóvil en su posición, buscando el valor para moverse y enfrentar a su madre.

- ¿Él es Dais? -preguntó de nuevo Hisana- Rukia Kuchiki mírame y explícame que está pasando.

Rukia tragó en seco y respiró hondo, no le paso inadvertido que la llamó por su nombre completo, eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente enfadada. Se giró lentamente y vio a su madre tras ella, en pie y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Es una larga historia mamá... y se hace tarde -dijo con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Tengo un nieto y no lo conozco? -preguntó Hisana dando un paso hacia ella.

Rukia sintió como sus rodillas flaqueaban. Contárselo a Byakuya había sido más fácil, no sospechaba ni de lejos la reacción de Hisana, sabía que estaba atolondrada, pero también recordaba sus muchas charlas cuando le aconsejaba que se tomase las cosas con calma y que no se precipitase nunca en las relaciones. De que poco le habían servido.

- Mamá... -susurró sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Solo contesta esa pregunta ¿es mi nieto o solo te llama mamá porque te quiere mucho? -preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Rukia tragó en seco y bajó la mirada.

- Es tu nieto... -dijo con un hilo de voz- Dais es mi hijo.

Hisana respiró pesadamente y después tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Con Ichigo Kurosaki? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño- admito que el hombre es muy atractivo, pero... ¿no es mucho mayor que tú? ¿Y cuando pasó eso? ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? te habría aconsejado cariño, tú... ¡dios! pero si ese niño tendrá tres años y tu solo tienes veintiuno, pero hija...

- Mama -la cortó- no hay tiempo para la charla en este momento, papá va a casarse. Solo te diré que amo a Dais, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no cambiaría ninguno de los actos que me llevaron a él. Ichigo sí, es mayor, pero es un buen padre y un buen hombre. Así que deja las cosas como están y ya hablaremos detenidamente en otro momento.

Sin esperar contestación salió de la habitación y se recargó en la pared para intentar controlar el temblor de sus piernas.

- Mami... ¿tás bien? -preguntó una vocecita.

Ella bajó la mirada y se encontró a Dais vestido con una chaqué azul marino y forcejeando con la pajarita. Su pelo estaba húmedo y repleto de gel, síntoma de que Matsumoto había querido peinarlo pero había sido imposible. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al ver que era tan igual a Ichigo, no podría negar nunca que era su hijo, era tan perfecto como él.

- Estoy bien cariño- dijo recuperando la compostura- , vamos que el abuelo Byakuya nos espera.

Hisana los observó bajar las escaleras con una opresión en su pecho. Nunca habría sospechado que su hija estuviese en esa situación, le dolía ver sus mismos errores en ella y se culpó por no haber estado a su lado cuando la necesitó. Byakuya la cuidó bien, pero no supo educarla para que fuese responsable, y eso fue la causa de su embarazo adolescente y su posterior escapada a Phoenix.

Rukia llegó al piso inferior y buscó a su padre con la mirada. Estaba en la sala de estar, caminando de un lado a otro y jugueteando con los gemelos de sus mangas bajo la mirada divertida de Renji y Hisagi, que estaban en silencio y conteniendo la risa.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? -preguntó Rukia llamando la atención de todos.

- Sí por favor... -susurró Byakuya saliendo a toda velocidad al exterior de la casa.

Todos lo miraron sonriendo.

- Bolita, yo te llevo -dijo Renji acercándose a ella.

- No tío... vamos con Ayaka -dijo Dais con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quién es Ayaka? -preguntó Hisagi con una sonrisa.

- Una morena de ojos dorados -dijo Rukia divertida, los ojos de Hisagi brillaron de anticipación- pero tiene siete años.

El ánimo de Hisagi decayó, pero después sonrió ampliamente al ver como Ichigo se dirigía a ellos.

- Siempre puedo ir contigo -dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Rukia- me debes un baile preciosa.

Rukia rodó los ojos y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

- Guarda la pistola vaquero -dijo ella sonriendo.

- Rukia, Ayaka quiere ir contigo -dijo de repente Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

Rukia lo miró interrogante.

- De acuerdo... -dijo confundida- vamos Dais.

Antes de irse Ichigo miró amenazadoramente a Renji y Hisagi, que en cuanto lo perdieron de vista estallaron en carcajadas.

_Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta doble entrega, no los voy a molestar mucho ya que un instante nos vemos solo quería hacer la aclaración de que el esposo de Hisana no es Aizen, me di cuenta hasta después de que lo había nombrado que tenían el mismo nombre y ya no me dio la cabeza para buscarle otro nombre, es mas Aizen ni siquiera hará una pequeña aparición en este fic._

_Buenos disfruten el siguiente capítulo._


	15. Capítulo 15

Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traje el segundo capítulo de esta historia disfrútenlo.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite, con el cual estoy supremamente dolida y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin más que decir los con la historia.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 15**

.

**Presente**

.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Ichigo con el ceño fruncido cuando iban de camino a la capilla donde se celebraría la boda de Byakuya.

Rukia, que miraba ausente por la ventana, lo observo unos segundos.

- Sí... -susurró no muy convencida.

Ichigo suspiró, hacía mucho que no veía a Rukia, pero todavía recordaba los largos meses que pasó en su casa cuidando de su hija y, aunque Matsumoto asegurase lo contrarío, podía jactarse de conocerla, o al menos conocer a la Rukia adolescente que fue algún día.

- No me engañas... ¿algo te preocupa? -preguntó Ichigo frunciendo los labios.

Rukia suspiró y miró sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

- Estaciona en el arcén -dijo con un hilo de voz.

Ichigo, confundido, hizo lo que le pidió y apagó el coche mirándola interrogativamente. Rukia se giró sobre su asiento y miró a Ayaka y Dais sentados en sus sillas y confundidos porque no entendía lo que pasaba, después miró a Ichigo y un nudo se apretó en su estómago provocando que un estremecimiento recorriese su espalda.

- Debemos decírselo... ahora -dijo Rukia clavando los ojos en él.

- ¿A quién? -preguntó Ichigo alzando las cejas interrogante- ¿Y el qué?

- A los niños, y el que lo sabes -espetó.

Ichigo resopló y se pasó una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo, había esperado ese momento desde que supo que Dais era su hijo, pero ahora que estaba frene a él no sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

- ¿Por qué ahora? -preguntó con nerviosismo.

Rukia lo miró unos segundos y después desvió la mirada.

- Vamos a la boda de mi padre y allí estará prácticamente todo el pueblo, el parecido de Dais contigo es más que evidente, Matsumoto lo dedujo sin que yo le dijese nada, ¿Crees que nadie más se dará cuenta? -preguntó volviendo a mirarlo durante unos segundos- no quiero que nadie le haga daño intencionadamente con algún comentario hiriente, ni a él ni a Ayaka.

Ichigo pensó en sus palabras durante unos segundos y tuvo que darle la razón.

- De acuerdo... no había pensado en ello -susurró.

Ambos se soltaron el cinturón de seguridad y se giraron en sus asientos para enfrentar cara a cara a su hijos, Ichigo tragó en seco al ver los ojos interrogantes de Ayaka, esperaba que la noticia no la afectase, ahora que casi había recuperado a su pequeña no estaba dispuesto a verla destrozada de nuevo. Rukia miró a Dais y sonrió con ternura, ganándose otra sonrisa de su parte.

- Cariño -susurró Rukia con voz dulce- ¿recuerdas lo que te conté sobre tu papá?

Dais amplió sus sonrisa y miró a su madre con felicidad y orgullo.

- Sí, está cuidando a una princesa, por eso está lejos -dijo con voz segura.

Ayaka lo observó con atención y después miró a Rukia, sin entender a donde quería llegar con eso.

- Ayaka es esa princesa -dijo Rukia con un hilo de voz- Ichigo la ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo que tú y yo hemos estado lejos.

Ayaka abrió muchos los ojos y miró a su padre con la boca entreabierta. Dais frunció su pequeño ceño sin comprender del todo lo que querían explicarle.

- Mamá... -dijo con seriedad- ¿Ayaka es una princesa? ¿Dónde está mi papá?

Rukia tragó en seco a la vez que asentía y miró a Ichigo pidiéndole en silencio que intercediera, que él también debería hablar.

- Yo soy tu papá campeón -dijo Ichigo con voz estrangulada.

Dais miró a Ichigo durante unos segundos y después sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Tú eres mi papá? -preguntó emocionado.

Ichigo asintió con una sonrisa tímida y después el niño miró a su madre buscando también su respuesta.

- Sí cariño... -susurró.

Ayaka entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, miró a Ichigo y después a Rukia de hito en hito.

- Si tú eres su papá... ¿qué es mío? -preguntó la niña alzando una ceja.

- Es tu hermano -contestó Ichigo.

- Pero mamá no es su mamá -contestó Ayaka como si fuese lo más obvio.

- No, su mamá es Rukia -aseguró Ichigo.

Ayaka se quedó en silencio mirando sus pies y después sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Te vas casar con Rukia? -preguntó ilusionada.

Ichigo sonrió y Rukia agachó la mirada al a vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban.

- No, Rukia no... -iba a decir que no quería pero después se lo pensó mejor y se quedó en silencio.

- Pero los papás y las mamás se casan -dijo Dais interrumpiendo.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron sin saber muy bien que contestar.

- ¡Ya sé!-gritó Ayaka- tienes que darle un anillo, por eso no os vais a casar, cómprale un anillo papá.

- Esta conversación se queda aquí... -dijo Ichigo rascándose la nuca- ya... ya continuaremos en otro momento.

- Adultos -bufó Ayaka.

...

- ¿Dónde demonios están? -preguntó Hisagi con nerviosismo mientras se paseaba frente a la puerta del a capilla con sus manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Crees que Rukia se lo ha contado ya? -preguntó Renji ignorando por completo a su hermano.

- Como le ponga un dedo encima voy a matarlo -masculló Hisagi.

- Seguro que ahora quiere que los dos se queden aquí en "Marcianolandia" -dijo Renji con desgana.

- ¿"Marcianolandia"? -preguntó Hisagi con una ceja alzada.

- ¿No te has fijado en que todo lo que nos rodea es verde? -preguntó Renji abriendo mucho los brazos y señalando a su alrededor.

Hisagi rió entre dientes y le dio un capón a su hermano.

- Marte es rojo, no verde -dijo lo más obvio.

- Como sea -espetó- no voy a dejar que Rukia se quede aquí, debe volver a Phoenix, con nosotros.

- Si quiere quedarse no podrás obligarla -susurró Hisagi.

- ¿Tú de qué lado estás? -preguntó Renji irritado- Ese tío no la merece.

- ¿Y tú sí? -preguntó suspicaz.

Renji lo miró con la boca abierta.

- Sabes que nunca he pensado en ella de ese modo -dijo entre dientes con la mandíbula apretada.

- ¿Entonces cual es el problema? Si ella está enamorada, que lo está, tienes que dejar que sea feliz aunque el tipo sea un gilipollas.

- ¿No puede ser feliz más cerca de Phoenix? -preguntó Renji con tristeza.

- ¡Al fin llegan! -gritó Hisagi exasperado al ver como estacionaba el volvo plateado de Ichigo.

- ¡Tú! Ven aquí -gritó Matsumoto mirando a Hisagi amenazadoramente.

Él sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella con movimientos felinos. Pero no contaba con que un tipo alto y de pelo plateado la sujetase por la cintura posesivamente, así que llegó frente a ella con el gesto confundido y un poco titubeante.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con desgana.

- Sé lo que te propones con Ichigo y tengo algo que decirte -dijo Matsumoto con su ceño fruncido.

Hisagi ladeó la cabeza y la miró sonriendo.

- Solo voy a divertirme un poco, él no sufrirá... demasiado -dijo la última palabra en un susurro.

- No me importa... que sufra por estúpido -dijo Matsumoto con un movimiento de su mano- . Solo quería decirte que no seas tan sutil, sé un poco más evidente que Ichigo es muy lento.

Hisagi rió entre diente y asintió con la cabeza. Vio como Rukia bajaba del coche y abría la puerta trasera para sacar a Dais, se acercó a esta ella en silencio y la sujetó de la cintura haciéndole cosquillas y provocando que diera un respingo acompañado de un gritito.

- ¿Pero qué haces? -preguntó Rukia dándole un manotazo en uno de sus brazos.

- Solo saludarte... princesa -susurró muy cerca de su rostro.

Los ojos de Rukia llamearon con furia y antes de que pudiese decir nada, Hisagi la besó en la mejilla y salió corriendo en busca de su hermano que los miraba como si de un momento a otro fuese a saltar sobre Ichigo y morderle la yugular.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese chucho contigo? -preguntó Ichigo entre dientes tras ella.

Rukia se giró confundida y lo miró. Hasta ese momento no había reparado en su vestimenta. Ichigo llevaba un pantalón de vestir gris oscuro con una chaqueta a juego, acompañado por una camisa azul con los primeros botones abiertos y sin corbata. Su pelo, al igual que el de Dais, tenía restos de gel fijador, pero estaba tan rebelde y despeinado como de costumbre.

Rukia contuvo el aliento ante el escalofrío que la recorrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que estaba. Los tres años que llevaba sin verlo le habían sentado bien... pero que muy bien.

- Hisagi es solo un amigo -dijo en susurro sujetando a Dais por una mano y comenzando a caminar.

- Amigo -refunfuñó Ichigo tomando de la mano también a Ayaka y caminando tras ella.

Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar reparar en la mujer que caminaba frente a él. Rukia, embutida en aquel vestido azul que abrazaba su cuerpo, no era más que un pecado con patas. Sus curvas, que la madurez y su embarazo remarcaron, su cabello suelto y cayendo en cascada por su espalda, esos tacones en sus pies que provocaba que al caminar moviese las caderas tan sugestivamente... tuvo que tragar saliva y desaviar la mirada antes de que su escrutinio fuese más evidente.

Ante su paso se levantaron varios murmullos, pero Rukia caminó con la cabeza bien alta hasta que entró en la capilla y se sentó lo más cerca posible del altar para estar al lado de su padre. Ichigo lo hizo a su lado, aunque Ayaka estaba sentada entre ellos y miraba a Rukia y a él intermitentemente con una sonrisita picara en sus labios.

- ¿Qué estas tramando pequeña bribona? -le pregunto Ichigo en un murmullo.

Ayaka lo miró con sus enormes ojos dorados y parpadeó inocentemente.

- Nada papá... es una boda, me portaré bien -contestó con voz dulce.

Rukia miró a Ichigo interrogante y él solo negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

- Rukia -susurró Ayaka unos minutos después, ella se colocó a su altura y la miró esperando que continuase- ¿crees que el vestido que lleva Trisha te sentará bien?

Rukia frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -dijo confundida.

- Sé que no te gusta comprar cosas innecesarias y podrías utilizarlo para tu boda con papá -dijo Ayaka sonriendo.

Rukia palideció y continuó como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

La ceremonia fue corta y emotiva, los novios fueron los únicos protagonistas y estaban más que felices. Rukia también se sintió feliz por el brillo de alegría que brillaba en los ojos de su padre. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta estaba sentada en una mesa de la única sala de fiestas del pueblo. En su misma mesa estaban Ichigo y Ayaka, y como no, También Renji y Hisagi, que aunque se presentaron de imprevisto Byakuya se encargó de invitarlos en agradecimiento por cuidar tan bien de su pequeña.

La comida estaba siendo un tanto pesada. Hisagi y Renji parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en incomodar a Rukia, entre "Bolita" y "princesa" tenía los nervios de punta y le faltaba muy poco para quitarse un zapato y pegarles a ambos con él en la cabeza. Ichigo no se comportaba mejor, llamaba su atención constantemente para decirle tonterías, y sospechaba que era para que le hiciese más caso a él que a sus dos amigos que estaban de visita.

- Prueba esto -dijo Hisagi extendiéndole un trozo de su pastel con su cuchara.

Rukia lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Es el mismo pastel que tengo yo Hisagi -dijo en tono condescendiente.

- Pero el mío está más bueno -insistió el chico.

Rukia rodó los ojos y comió lo que él le ofrecía, una vez que hubo masticado y tragado lo miró y sonrió divertida.

- Sabe igual que el mío -dijo entre risas.

- Ya lo sabía... -contestó Hisagi encogiéndose de hombros- pero ahora podré probar tus labios.

Rukia sintió como la mesa temblaba y como Renji disimulaba una sonrisa. Busco con la mirada e Ichigo tenía su puño cerrado y cara de muy pocos amigos, parecía que de un momento a otro la vena de su frente estallaría.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó en un susurro cerca de su oído.

Ichigo cerró los ojos con fuerza y se puso en pie de golpe. Miró a Hisagi y a Renji desafiante y después extendió una mano hacia Rukia.

- ¿Bailas? -preguntó suavizando su voz, aunque no pudo evitar que se notase un reborde afilado en su tono.

Rukia titubeó unos segundos pero después tomó su mano con firmeza, más que mal, era uno de sus sueños sin cumplir el compartir un baile con Ichigo. Él los encaminó al centro de la pista donde ya había algunas parejas danzando, pasó una mano por su cintura y atrajo su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

- Tus amiguitos van a volverme loco -susurró en su oído.

Rukia disimuló un escalofrío que la recorrió cuando su aliento impactó con su piel, pero eso no pasó desapercibido para Ichigo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó ella.

- ¿Siempre se comportan así contigo? -le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- La verdad es que están un poco raros... no sé que mosca les ha picado -contestó confundida.

- Al menos me das la razón, Matsumoto dice que estoy paranoico -susurró de nuevo Ichigo- ese tal Hisagi me cae como una patada en la espinilla.

Rukia rió entre dientes y buscó a su amigo con la mirada, lo encontró intentando ligar con Mahana Natsui... además de Casanova era tan tonto como para intentar ligarse a la putilla oficial. Rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ichigo alejándose un poco de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

- Hisagi está intentando ligar con Mahana -dijo con molestia.

- ¿Eso te molesta? -preguntó suspicaz.

- Él merece una chica mejor -masculló Rukia.

- ¿Alguien como tú? ¿Estás celosa? -preguntó Ichigo con voz afilada.

Rukia se detuvo en seco y se alejó un paso de Ichigo.

- No tengo por qué estar celosa... ¿Estás celoso tú? -preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- No... no de Mahana al menos -dijo en un susurro y volviendo a acercar a Rukia hacia su cuerpo y rodeando su cintura con ambas manos posesivamente, mirando por sobre su hombro a Hisagi que lo observaba socarrón mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Mahana.

_Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de esta entrega, aclaro no me cae mal Mahana, solo que no se me ocurrió a quien mas poner._

_En el siguiente capítulo Hisana le pedirá explicaciones a Rukia, ¿Hisagi seguirá con su plan de destruir el Hígado de Ichigo? ¿Lo lograra o no? lo quieren saber, bueno es muy sencillo dejen muchos reviews y lo sabrán muy pronto._

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto (claro si ustedes quieren)_

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	16. Capítulo 16

Hola como están, bueno yo estoy muerta de vergüenza tenia que subir capítulo ayer pero el trabajo me tiene agobiada y por mas que lo intente no pude hacerlo, así que me dije hoy lo subiré aunque sea lo ultimo que haga y no importa la hora, por que mis queridos lectores se lo merecen, así que aquí esta el capítulo 16 de se historia Vendo Recuerdos.

Pero como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, y dejan sus comentarios **Ghost iv **(Si la verdad es que toda la situación es muy graciosa, y si la imaginación de los niños es mas que envidiosa, pero ya veremos que pasa con esos dos, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo) **kaolinet **(Te doy la bienvenida al fic, me encanta que te nos ayas unido y no tienes por que preocuparte no voy a dejar el fic a medias y en cuanto a la ayuda con mucho gusto mándame tu dirección para poder hablar contigo y ayudarte será todo un placer para mi, espero que disfrutes el capítulo) **crisdelonge **(Nunca me imagine que me fueras hacer esa pregunta, pero claro que la responderé y como tu decidiste será para todo el publico, espero que te guste el capítulo y no te preocupes la respuesta viene mas adelante) **Yeckie **(A mi también me encantan las escenas de Ichigo revolcándose de celos jejeje, si Hisagi es genial, al principio yo también temía la reacción de Ayaka, pero no cabe duda que es una niña muy madura y Dais ya adoraba a Ichigo y Ayaka así que para el no fue tan traumante, es muy cierto el dicho de que la sangre llama, disfruta el capítulo y espero tu comentario) **metitus **(mi dulce niña, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo dale duro Hisagi, que no queden rastros del hígado de Hisagi jejeje, disfruta el capítulo y que bueno que todo se soluciono con los mineros ¡Que viva Chile! Estamos hablando TQM) **miaka-ichiruki **(A mi también me encantan ese par de hermanos le van hacer la vida imposible a Ichigo, bueno la ventaja es que su papá es medico así que no tendrá que esperar tanto en la sala de urgencias cuando le explote el hígado jejeje, disfruta la continuación)** Hubo un review que me llego sin remitente así que no se de quien es aun así lo contesto **(por fa dime quien eres, me quede con la duda, oye acepto con todo gusto a Hisagi pero lleguemos a un acuerdo con Renji, si el fic esta llegando a la mejor parte espero que disfrutes el capítulo) (Que bueno que no te lo perdiste, espero que este tampoco te lo pierdas, todos quieren que Hisagi y Renji hagan sufrir un poco a Ichigo y gracias por tus buenos deseos, pero yo se que tu me ayudaras a que se cumpla, disfruta el capítulo) **yoxxa **(Yo también sufrí mucho con el ultimo capítulo del manga, hasta me quito la inspiración en mis otras historias, y si Hisagi es genial, espero que este capítulo te levante un poco el animo disfrútalo) **Kari Kurosaki **(No importa si no comentas seguido cuando lo haces me alegras mucho, lo mas importante para mi es que disfrutes la historia, espero que te guste el capítulo) **anika103 **(Para mi es todo un placer ver revolverse de celos a Ichigo jejeje, bueno en este fic Ichigo no sentirá celos de Kaien ya que es su hermano, pero Renji e Hisagi le harán la vida imposible yo también llore con el capítulo del manga, espero alegrarte un poco con este capítulo disfrútalo)

Ahora la respuesta a la pregunta que me hizo **crisdelonge** la cual es ¿porque el fic sucede en lugares de estados unidos, porque esos lugares? ¿Alguna experiencia o recuerdo de ellos?

R/ La razón del que el fic suceda en Estados Unidos, es por que es una adaptación de un fic que es de Twilight de Naobi chan, por lo que decidí no cambiar el escenario, solo cambio cosas realmente esenciales, para conservar la calidad del fic, espero que quedes conforme con esta respuesta si no es así puedes decirme sin ningún compromiso.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso, aunque lo estoy odiando en estos precisos momentos Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin mas que decir, disfruten el capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 16**

**Presente**

**.**

- Rukia... ¿podemos hablar? -preguntó Hisana.

Rukia suspiró.

- No es el momento mamá, es la boda de papá y no quiero hablar sobre eso aquí.

- ¿Vas a dejarme así? ¿Sin explicarme nada más? -preguntó en un murmullo con voz dura.

- Habla con ella, yo vigilo a Dais -susurró Ichigo sentado a su lado.

Rukia resopló y se puso en pie, comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior del salón y se sentó en un banco un poco apartado de la puerta para que nadie pudiese escuchar lo que hablaban.

- Esta bien... -dijo con voz cansada- ¿qué quieres saber?

Hisana se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- ¿Ichigo Kurosaki? -preguntó en un susurro.

Rukia rió nerviosamente y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tiene Ichigo que a todos os sorprende tanto? -preguntó con ironía- Es un gran hombre, lleva tres años cuidando él solo de su hija y lo está haciendo muy bien.

- Yo no niego que no sea un buen hombre -refutó Hisana-, es solo que es...

- Mayor -acabó Rukia la frase por ella- ahora es mayor que yo, ¿pero cuando yo tenga 50 y el 62 te seguirá pareciendo mayor? Además... ¿qué importa? Si lo único que nos une es Dais, no tenemos ninguna relación.

- ¿No? -preguntó Hisana confundida.

- No... nos acostamos hace tres años y de ahí nació Dais, pero no ha pasado nada más -aseguró.

- Yo juraría que... Rukia, estás enamorada de él, se te nota... y él...

- Él vive por y para su hija, ahora Dais también comienza a formar parte de esa ecuación, pero yo no -la cortó- y ahora que estás más tranquila, vamos dentro.

- Hay algo más que quiero saber -dijo Hisana con voz nerviosa.

Rukia suspiró pesadamente y negó y con la cabeza.

- Ichigo no abusó de mí, nos acostamos voluntariamente -dijo Rukia con voz hastiada.

- No era eso lo que quería saber -contestó su madre con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No... yo... a mí... me gustaría... -balbuceaba la mujer.

- Suéltalo mamá... -la instó.

- ¿Podrías presentarme a Dais oficialmente? Me gustaría ser su abuela -dijo Hisana algo avergonzada.

Rukia sonrió y abrazó a su madre...

- Claro mamá... ¿O debería decir abuela Hisana? -dijo divertida.

- ¡Soy abuela! -exclamó Hisana con voz ahogada-. No me lo puedo creer... ¿Sosuke también puede ser su abuelo? -preguntó entusiasmada.

...

Kaien observaba en silencio la pista de Baile, mientras Miyako a su lado hablaba con Masaki animadamente sobre lo que tendrían que comprar con la llegada de la nueva Kurosaki, había escuchado esa conversación cientos de veces, y aunque estaba entusiasmado con la llegada de su hija, estaba ya harto de oír hablar de pañales, chupetes y demás cosas de bebés que a él no le importaban. Solo esperaba poder abrazar a su hija y dejar todo lo demás para quien entendiese, ya tendría tiempo de aprender sobre la marcha.

Miró hacia la pista de baile e Ichigo y Rukia volvían a bailar juntos y se reían a carcajadas. No era necesario ser adivino ni predecir el futuro para saber que había algo ahí. Lo había habido hace unos años y continuaba habiéndolo. Además estaba aquel niño, que aunque no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta para no meter la pata era clavadito a Ichigo, eso no podría negarlo.

- ¿Vamos a tomar un copa? -le preguntó Ichigo de repente.

Kaien parpadeó sorprendido, no lo había visto venir y casi llegó a asustarlo. Disimuló su perturbación y asintió antes de besar la cabeza de su mujer y ponerse en pie para seguir a su hermano hacia la barra de las bebidas.

- ¿Algo que quieras contarme? -preguntó Kaien una vez que tenían sus bebidas frente a ellos.

Ichigo se pasó una mano por los cabellos con nerviosismo y miró a su hermano de reojo.

- Ya no sé cómo se hace... he perdido práctica -dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible.

- ¿No sabes cómo confiar en tu hermano mayor? -preguntó Kaien con el ceño fruncido- solo cuéntame lo que te preocupa y ya está. Aunque creo saber lo que pasa.

- ¿Sí? -preguntó Ichigo alzando una ceja divertido.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con cierta morena y cierto niño pelinaranjo? -dijo codeándolo levemente.

Ichigo esbozó una leve sonrisa y asintió.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tengo un sobrino? -preguntó alzando la voz- ¿por qué es mi sobrino cierto? -preguntó después en un susurro.

- Es tu sobrino... -confirmó Ichigo- y yo ni si quiera lo sabía hasta hace dos días...

- Pero...

- Ella se fue cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada... -dijo Ichigo clavando la vista en su copa de whiskey- por Senna, se fue por ella.

- Qué estúpido... Senna no lo merecía -masculló Kaien.

- Pero ese no es el punto -dijo Ichigo.

- ¿A no? ¿Y qué es lo que pasa?

- Rukia volverá a irse y se llevará a Dais, no quiero volver a perderlos -negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué has pensado? -preguntó Kaien mirando como Rukia ahora bailaba con Ayaka.

- Le he pedido que se case conmigo y me ha rechazado -confesó.

Kaien comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y si no fuese porque se agarró a la barra habría acabado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó Ichigo en un gruñido.

- Tú... pero tío... ¿cómo se te ocurre? -preguntó tornándose serio de repente- ¡Hombre... ten un poco más de tacto! ya te estoy imaginando proponiéndoselo a pelo, ahí sin anillo, ni cena romántica, ni nada parecido...

- Ayaka dijo lo mismo -susurró avergonzado.

Kaien volvió a reírse y palmeó su espalda.

- Hasta tu hija es más lista que tú -dijo negando con la cabeza- pero... ¿Cómo fue? -preguntó Kaien de repente.

- ¿Cómo fue el qué? -contestó Ichigo confundido.

- ¿Cómo la dejaste embarazada? Supongo que ella no es la virgen María -bromeó.

- Creo que no debo explicarte como se queda embarazada una mujer... -espetó Ichigo.

- Hablo del momento... -Kaien bebió el resto de su copa de un solo trago- nunca me dijiste que te habías acostado con ella

- Porque no lo sabía -confesó-, estaba ebrio, fue el día que Senna se marchó la primera vez... Rukia estaba allí cuidando a Ayaka...

- Y terminó por cuidarte a ti -terminó Kaien entre risas- pero tío... no acordarte de eso, con lo que tú...

- No sigas por ahí -lo reprendió Ichigo en un susurro- ya te lo dije hace años, no quiero que nadie lo sepa. Además, solo estaba encaprichado con ella.

- Pues ese encaprichamiento ahora tiene dos patitas y se llama Dais -continuó Kaien divertido, Ichigo gruñó y pidió otra copa- ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? Te conozco y no es solo que ellos vayan a irse en unos días.

- Ella es diferente ahora -susurró Ichigo-, está... hermosa. Aunque siempre lo fue, pero los años le han sentado muy bien. Y ha cambiado tanto también por dentro... -negó con la cabeza- es más fuerte, más decidida, ha sacado a delante a Dais ella sola, y trabajaba y estudia al a vez... lo peor es que ahora no sé lo que ella siente, además... me rechazó.

- Rechazó tu cutre propuesta de matrimonio, no a ti -lo contradijo Kaien - así que... ¿te gusta?

- Más que gustarme, Matsumoto me ayudó a ver que es así... y ese par de chuchos guardines también... -gruñó de nuevo provocando las risas de Kaien.

- No puedes reclamar lo que no es tuyo hermano -dijo Kaien- conquístala, ella sintió algo, puede que todavía continúe ahí, enterrado pero ahí.

- No sé... no sé cómo se hace... sabes que nunca se me ha dado bien ligar, y con los años he perdido la poca maña que tenía -confesó Ichigo ruborizándose levemente.

Kaien volvió a reírse a carcajadas y casi muere atragantado con su propia saliva.

- Deja que tu hermano mayor te de consejos...recuerda que Miyako fue un hueso duro de roer -dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

...

- ¿Qué tal la fiesta? -preguntó Masaki sentándose al lado de su hijo.

Ichigo y Rukia, que ahora volvían a estar sentados uno junto al otro, la miraron y sonrieron.

- Genial -contestaron a la vez.

- Rukia -la llamó Masaki en un susurro- nos vamos a llevar a Ayaka a dormir a casa, me preguntaba si... si no te molestaría que llevásemos a Daisuke también

- ¿A Dais? -preguntó sorprendida.

El niño sentado en su regazo se removió y miró a su madre haciendo un puchero.

- Yo quiero dormir con Ayaka -dijo en un susurro.

Ichigo rió entre dientes ante el chantaje emocional que estaba utilizando el niño y lo bien que le funcionaba, ya que se veía en la mirada de Rukia como iba cediendo poco a poco.

- Esta bien -dijo Rukia rindiéndose por fin- pero tienes que portarte bien con los abuelos.

Masaki e Ichigo esbozaron una sonrisa deslumbrante, Dais abrió mucho sus ojos y Rukia enrojeció.

- Lo siento... me ha salido sin pensar... yo no... -balbuceó.

- No te preocupes -susurró Ichigo en su oído-, has puesto a Masaki un poco eufórica, pero no está enfadada.

- ¿Son mis abuelos? -pregunto Dais sorprendido.

- Sí -contestó Ichigo- ella es mi mamá y ese señor es mi papá -dijo señalando a Isshin en pie tras la silla que ocupaba su mujer-. Y tienes que portarte muy bien con ellos.

- Oye... -dijo Dais llamando la atención de Ichigo y haciendo un gesto con su dedo para que inclinase su cabeza hacia él- ¿Te puedo llamar papá como hace Ayaka? -preguntó en un susurro.

Rukia sintió que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho al escuchar esa pregunta y por el contrarío, a Ichigo le explotó de felicidad. Desde que sabía que era el padre de Dais, deseaba que él lo llamase así.

- Si tú lo quieres así... -contestó Ichigo con voz ahogada- a mí me gustaría.

- De acuerdo -dijo el niño restándole importancia- seré bueno mamá -dijo mirando a su madre- lo prometo -alzó su mano y sonrió con ternura- también te lo prometo a ti… papá.

- Bueno campeón -lo interrumpió Rukia antes de que las lágrimas saltasen de sus ojos- ve a despedirte de Trisha y del abuelo Byakuya antes de irte.

- Yo te acompaño -dijo Isshin tendiéndole la mano.

Los dos se alejaron y Rukia suspiró mientras los veía caminar.

- Gracias -susurró Masaki emocionada sujetando con fuerza una de sus manos -muchas gracias Rukia.

Ella solo asintió mientras sentía un nudo apretándose en su garganta.

...

- Estoy cansada... -se quejó Rukia por enésima vez, sin resultado, obvio- Matsumoto, no me siento los pies, llevo todo el día dando vueltas con estos malditos tacones, no me apetece ir a Port Ángeles ahora.

- No protestes... -espetó su amiga- llevo tres años sin verte y voy a disfrutar de cada segundo que pueda a tu lado.

Ante eso Rukia no tuvo nada que decir, se sentía culpable con su amiga por haberse marchado y no decirle nada. Así que ahí la tenía pillada y no sabía cómo evitar esa salida a un club de moda de Port Angeles a donde iban todos los invitados de la boda.

Pero la amenaza de Matsumoto fue solo una treta, ya que en cuanto cruzaron las puertas del local se colgó del cuello de su novio Gin e ignoró a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Rukia bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Algo te incomoda? -preguntó Ichigo colocándose frente a ella y tendiéndole una copa.

- No sabía que habías venido -susurró Rukia tomando el vaso que le ofrecía.

- No me apetecía irme a casa... cuando no está Ayaka no duermo bien -confesó desviando la mirada- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Nunca te ha gustado salir.

- Tampoco me gustaban los tacones y ya me ves -dijo señalando sus pies, Ichigo detuvo la mirada en ellos más de lo recomendable- Matsumoto me ha convencido -continuó Rukia para llamar su atención.

- Esa demonio siempre consigue lo que se propone -dijo divertido.

- Y lo peor es que ahora me está ignorando y le está comiendo la boca a Gin -se quejó.

Ichigo comenzó a reírse.

- Siempre es así... no se separan, quizás si probamos con agua caliente... como con los perros... -divagó en voz alta.

Rukia rió y probó un sorbo de su copa, escupiéndolo casi al instante.

- ¿Tiene alcohol? -preguntó, Ichigo asintió.

- Lo siento... -se disculpó avergonzado- como ya tienes edad creí que…

- No importa... -lo cortó- no está tan malo, es solo que no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Bailas? -preguntó Ichigo de repente.

Rukia parpadeó sorprendida. No esperaba que Ichigo le prestase tanta atención, y aunque en su fuero interno estaba totalmente agradecida y saltaba de felicidad, exteriormente sentía miedo. No quería pensar en que eso pasaba realmente, Cuando unos días después pasase la noche sola en su fría y vacía cama de Phoenix, lamentaría estos momentos y el haberse hecho ilusiones con algo que nunca podría tener.

- De acuerdo -dijo ausentemente. Aunque su inconsciente habló por ella sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ichigo sonrió de lado y dejó su copa sobre una mesa y le tendió una mano. Rukia la tomó titubeante, cumplir uno de sus sueños dos veces en un mismo día no estaba en sus planes. Avanzaron hasta el centro de la pista y una música alegre hacía que todos moviesen sus pies y sus caderas al ritmo. Ichigo comenzó a moverse frente a Rukia, y ella, aunque algo avergonzada también lo hizo.

Sin más la música cambió y Rukia estuvo a punto de caerse de culo y comenzar a babear como una loca.

Ichigo comenzó a moverse frente a ella de un modo que pensó que debería estar prohibido. Se quedó paralizada y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- Kia... solo disfruta -dijo Matsumoto en su oído dándole un empujón que le llevó hasta caer en los brazos de Ichigo.

Sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse de un tono de rojo casi imposible, pero la luz del local evitaba que eso fuese evidente.

- Baila conmigo -Ichigo hizo un puchero y Rukia esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

Comenzó a moverse torpemente, avergonzada. Ichigo rió entre dientes y se colocó tras ella poniendo las manos en su cintura.

- Venga... sé que puedes hacerlo mejor... déjate llevar por la música -dijo muy cerca de su oído.

El frescor de su aliento golpeando contra la piel de su cuello hizo que su corazón comenzase a latir desenfrenado, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y creyó que sus rodillas no podrían soportar su peso y caería redonda al suelo. Pero cerró los ojos y se obligó a sí misma a no ser tan débil... solo era un baile... nada más que eso.

Ichigo aspiró profundamente por la nariz y el aroma a fresas del cabello de Rukia llegó a sus pulmones provocando que sonriese. Se sentían tan bien sus manos en su estrecha cintura. Rukia comenzó a moverse con timidez y él se aventuró a pegar su cuerpo más al suyo mientras bailaba, para que Rukia siguiese sus movimientos.

Eso pareció funcionar, ella comenzó a bailar con más seguridad y sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la canción haciendo que Ichigo perdiese más el control. Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente de su cintura hasta sus caderas y Rukia tuvo que contener el aliento. Ichigo estaba tan cerca que la piel expuesta de su espalda chocaba con su pecho, podía sentir su olor envolviéndola y sus fuertes manos asiéndola por las caderas.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música como él se lo pedía. Pero con lo que no contaba es que al tenerlo tan cerca los recuerdos asaltaran su mente y aquella noche, de años tras, comenzó a repetirse frame a frame en su cabeza como si fuese una película. Al principio se negó a verlo y volvió a abrir los ojos, pero cuando Ichigo exhaló contra su hombro desnudo sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo involuntariamente y las imágenes volvieron.

Casi podía sentir de nuevo sus manos sobre su piel, acariciándola y arrancándole gemidos. Podía saborear el whiskey en sus labios, podía sentir el sudor cubriendo su piel, incluso su voz susurrando su nombre entre embestidas.

Ichigo no estaba en mejor estado, sentía que su pantalón se hacía más pequeño por segundos. Esa chiquilla siempre le había gustado, pero siempre se negó a admitirlo, era solo una niña cuando la conoció, era de depravados pensar en ella de otro modo que no fuese como la niñera de su hija. Pero ahora toda había cambiado, Rukia ya no era una adolescente, ya no era la niñera de su hija y tenían un hijo en común. Además... su personalidad lo embrujaba, esos pocos días que había podido compartir con ella desde su vuelta habían marcado un antes y un después, se estaba enamorando... se estaba enamorando de la madre de su hijo.

Y en ese momento, tenerla bailando frente a él, con su pelo suelto rozándole las mejillas, con su perfume aturdiéndolo más por momentos, con sus propias manos en sus caderas marcando cada uno de sus movimientos. Eso era una tortura... no creía poder soportarlo más.

- Vámonos de aquí -dijo Ichigo de repente arrastrándola por la mano.

Rukia, aturdida se dejó llevar, hasta que el frío aire la golpeó haciendo que se encogiese. Ichigo, se quitó su chaqueta y se la pasó por los hombros, ella se lo agradeció en silencio.

- ¿Dónde está tu coche? -pregunto ella en un susurro.

- Calle abajo -contestó Ichigo mirándola de reojo.

Rukia tropezó y tuvo que sujetarse del brazo de Ichigo para no caer al suelo. Él rió entre dientes y se detuvo frente a ella dándole la espalda.

- Sube -dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? -rió con nerviosismo.

- Venga Rukia, sino no llegaremos nunca... sube a mi espalda -la instó.

Rukia comenzó a reírse y colocó las manos en sus hombros, dio un salto y las manos de Ichigo rodearon sus muslos enviando una ráfaga de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Ichigo comenzó a correr calle abajo y Rukia no pudo evitar reírse como una niña. Nunca había imaginado experimentar con él algo parecido y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

- ¡Corre caballo! -gritó Rukia.

Ichigo estalló en carcajadas y dio un respingo como si estuviese trotando, algo que causó que Rukia estallase en carcajadas. Ichigo se detuvo en seco al lado de su volvo y ella tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza de su cuello para no caerse.

- Llegamos -dijo simplemente.

Rukia se bajó con torpeza de su espalda y casi cae al suelo si no fuese por el brazo de Ichigo sujetando su cintura.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó él en un susurro.

Ella asintió mientras sentía como se perdía en la mirada de Ichigo, sus ojos siempre le habían parecido tan enigmáticos y profundos. Estaba cayendo nuevamente, estaba dejando que sus sentimientos por Ichigo, dormidos por el tiempo y la distancia que ella misma se obligó a mantener, saliesen de nuevo a flote. Sentía como poco a poco se derrumbaba ese muro que había levantado a su alrededor, como piedra a piedra estaba cada vez más loca por él y eso la asustaba, aunque mirándolo a los ojos y sintiendo la adrenalina por sus venas eso carecía de importancia. Solo pensaba en dejarse caer, no importaba si había una red abajo para sujetarla, solo quería sentir.

Ichigo estaba al borde del abismo también, sus labios lo llamaban, lo invitaban al pecado y no sabía si podría resistirse. Rukia suspiro y esa fue su perdición, como la vez anterior el olor de su aliento, esta vez mezclado con un poco de alcohol, nubló sus sentidos. Lo hizo perder el norte y abalanzarse a besarla una vez más.

Rukia enredó los dedos en su cabello al primer roce de sus labios, sintió la piel arder ante su toque, sus labios quemaban por volver a sentirlo. E Ichigo no se hizo esperar, volvió a besarla y sentir como poco a poco ella se rendía entre sus brazos y se dejaba hacer, como la Rukia adolescente que se entregó a él una vez estaba dispuesta a volver a hacerlo y eso lo detuvo.

No quería que eso ocurriese así, no quería que Rukia se entregase a él una vez más sin una promesa de por medio. Quería hacerla suya, pero en todos los sentidos, con un anillo en su dedo y la promesa de hacerla feliz hasta el último día de su vida.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se alejó de ella y sonrió.

- Te llevaré a casa -susurró contra sus labios.

- De... de acuerdo... -contestó Rukia aturdida.

_Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo ¿No creen que Ichigo es un desgraciado por dejar a Rukia así? Yo siendo Rukia lo mato jejeje ¿que creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo? Solo les voy a dejar una pista Lemon jejeje ¿quieren leerlo? Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer dejarme muchos reviews (se que soy el demonio en persona, pero solo déjense llevar jejeje)_

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto (claro si quieren Lemon jejeje)_

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	17. Capítulo 17

Hola a todos, volví con el nuevo capítulo de Vendo Recuerdos y el tan esperado Lemon, espero que lo disfruten.

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios y agregaron la historia a sus favoritos **metitus **(Mi dulce amiga, cuando Ichigo dejo a si a Rukia yo dije algo peor de lo qué dijiste jejeje, me alegra de que te gustara el disfraz yo también espero que quede bien, gracias por tus buenos deseos y como siempre estamos hablando tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en ese nuevo fic, me encanta la idea de hacer un fic juntas, disfruta el capítulo) **kaolinet **(En ninguno de los dos sale tu dirección ya que la pagina no lo permite tienes que ingresarlo con comas a algún símbolo para que lo pueda leer, espero que este capítulo te guste y espero tu nuevo comentario y que me mandes tu dirección) **Yeckie **(Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, y sobre lo que va a pasar con ese par después del beso ya lo veras pero te recomiendo que busques muchos pañuelos para la hemorragia nasal jejeje, espero que estés mejor de tu resfriado y que no ayas muerto por el, y si todavía estas enfermita espero que el capítulo te ayude a sentir mejor) **Eva **(Me alegra de que te guste la historia, y espero que este nuevo capítulo también te guste) **miaka-ichiruki **(Si la verdad es que Ichigo es un maldito por dejar a Rukia así, pero puede ser que en este capítulo se redima jejeje, disfrútalo y espero tu comentario) **Yuuki kuchiki **(Tranquila lo importante es que puedas leer la historia y gracias por seguir apoyándome tu también cuentas con mi apoyo en tus historias, espero que puedas leer el capítulo y que lo disfrutes) **Airi-Hyuga **(Me alegro de que te guste la historia y aquí te traigo la continuación, espero que te guste) **Ghost iv **(La verdad es que Ichigo es muy lento en asuntos del amor, pero bueno hay que ver que pasa con estos dos, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo) **Yoxxa **(Si es un desgraciado por haberla dejado así, y te digo que la historia apenas va por la mitad así que no te preocupes todavía queda historia para un rato y te traje el lemon jejeje, espero que lo disfrutes) **raykaku92 **(Creo que es la primera vez que comentas así que te doy la bienvenida al fic y estoy de acuerdo contigo ¡Que viva el IchiRuki! Y disfruta de este nuevo capítulo)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 17**

.

**Presente**

.

_"Te llevaré a casa"_

Se repitió una vez en su mente.

Rukia se metió al auto reprendió una vez más... ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida? Había vuelto a caer, Ichigo la había besado y ella había caído como la niña que él creía que era...

_"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida"_

Se repetía sin cesar, si estuviese sola se estaría dando de cabezazos contra algo pero todavía estaba en su coche, con él. Rumbo a Forks de nuevo.

Lo miró de reojo, desde que se habían subido al coche no había abierto la boca, bueno sí, le preguntó si estaba bien y cuando ella le contestó con un cortante "sí" él no volvió a decir nada más por miedo a meter más la pata, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho... ¿no le había gustado que la besara? ¿Ya no sentía nada por él? Quizás ahora estaba enamorada de uno de sus perros guardianes y ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando divisaron el cartel de bienvenida a Forks Rukia suspiró... se acababa su tiempo, su noche como cenicienta había llegado a su final, su carruaje se convertiría en calabaza y su príncipe en un sapo con verrugas. Ichigo carraspeó para aclarársela garganta y respiró hondo para darse valor.

- ¿Estarás sola en casa esta noche? -preguntó en un murmullo.

Rukia desvió la mirada de la ventanilla, de donde la tenía desde que se subió al coche y clavó sus ojos en él. Sintió una punzada en el pecho... nada de sapos verrugosos, Ichigo era el perfecto príncipe de un cuento y ella... no aspiraba si quiera a ser una de las hermanas malas de cenicienta, como mucho... su prima, pequeña e insulsa a su lado.

- Sí... Dais está con tus padres y Byakuya y Trisha dormirán en un hotel de Port Angeles... al menos quiero pensar que van a dormir y no a hacer... -se estremeció solo de pensarlo provocando una carcajada de Ichigo.

- Si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa... no me gustaría que pasases la noche sola- dijo él algo avergonzado mientras la observaba de reojo para captar su reacción.

Rukia frunció el ceño... y repasó mentalmente los acontecimientos de la noche.

Primero la sacó a bailar durante la boda y no se separó de ella intentando acaparar su atención más que Hisagi y Renji.

Después baila con ella, de un modo muy poco casto y la saca arrastras de ese club.

Después la besa y se aleja de ella como si tuviese la peste.

Y ahora no quería que pasase la noche sola.

Dicho en otras palabras: _"Eres una niña para mí"_

Después de analizarlo durante un largo minuto bufó indignada.

_"Estúpido tú y estúpida yo por hacerme ilusiones"_ pensó.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ichigo confundido.

- Llévame a mí casa -espetó cruzándose de brazos.

Ichigo parpadeó sorprendido, y en el desvío a la calle donde vivía el jefe Kuchiki siguió de largo y continuó yendo hacia el río, donde él vivía.

- Ichigo... te he dicho que me quiero ir a mi casa -dijo entre dientes.

Ichigo la miró durante unos segundos y después volvió la vista a la carretera, sabía de sobras que Rukia era terca, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que pasase la noche ella sola. Era un comportamiento quizás un poco autoritario ya que ella no estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía evitarlo, no podría soportar pensar que le pasaba algo y ni él ni nadie podrían hacer nada para protegerla.

Cuando detuvo el coche Rukia se bajó de él y dio un portazo, Ichigo se encogió en el sillón, amaba a su coche y no soportaba que lo tratasen así, aunque su atención estaba puesta en ella, ya que no entendía porque estaba tan enfadada.

Rukia se quitó los zapatos porque los pies le dolían demasiado y siseó entre dientes al sentir el frío suelo de Forks bajo sus pies, pero no le importó, no iba a pasar ni un segundo más a su lado. Iría hasta su casa andando si era necesario, pero no la humillaría más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

- Rukia... ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó Ichigo yendo tras ella.

- A mi casa... ¡y déjame en paz Kurosaki! -dijo furiosa.

Ichigo echó a correr hasta llegar a su altura y se puso frente a ella para detenerla.

- Rukia espera -dijo sujetándola por los brazos- es tarde, hace frío y estás descalza... ¿no puedes quedarte en mi casa por esta noche?

Las manos de Rukia se cerraron en puños y su respiración se hizo entrecortada.

_"Maldito hijo de..._" se detuvo porque pensó en Masaki y ella no merecía tal insulto pero él... Ichigo era otro cantar, si pudiese le habría clavado uno de esos altos tacones en su trasero.

- Sé cuidarme sola -masculló entre dientes esquivándolo y volviendo a caminar.

- ¡Rukia! -la llamó unos pasos por detrás de ella- ¡Rukia vuelve! ¡Prometo que no te tocaré!

Rukia se quedó paralizada y su boca se abrió de la sorpresa. Presa de su ira giró sobre sus talones y miró a Ichigo entrecerrando los ojos. Clavárselo en el trasero no pero darle un buen golpe en la cabeza con uno de sus tacones... agarró uno de sus zapatos y lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas, Ichigo lo esquivó diciendo una maldición y Rukia frustrada tiró el otro zapato dándole en el estómago y quitándole el aire de sus pulmones, se encogió sobre sí mismo y comenzó a toser…

- ¡Olvídate de que existo Kurosaki! -gritó dándose la vuelta.

- Rukia -dijo con el poco aire que consiguió recuperar- ¡Espera! ¿Puedes explicarme que es lo que te pasa? -pregunto enderezándose un poco y dando dos pasos hacia delante.

- ¡Tú eres lo que me pasa! -volvió a gritar enfrentándolo- ¿crees que me puedes besar y después hacer como si no pasase nada? ¡No soy una niña! ¡Sé muy bien lo que quiero y o que no! ¡Y no quiero volver a ser su sustituta mientras tú la lloras por las esquinas!

- ¿De quién hablas? -preguntó Ichigo sorprendido.

- De tu maravillosa Senna... ¿crees que no sé qué te acostaste conmigo hace tres años porque no estaba ella? -preguntó con sus manos en jarras sobre sus caderas.

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa de incredulidad y negó con la cabeza. Solo Rukia podría llegar a tener una conclusión semejante. Después de tanto tiempo conociéndola todavía no entendía cómo funcionaba su cerebro.

- Rukia nunca...

- ¡No me mientas! -lo interrumpió- ya no soy la adolescente que se escapó llorando a Phoenix, Ichigo, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

- Y no sabes cómo me gusta eso -dijo él con una sonrisa.

- No intentes darme lecciones de... ¿qué? -preguntó estupefacta ante lo que había oído.

- Que me encanta que seas más madura y autosuficiente ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? -preguntó alzando una ceja- has sabido cuidar de Dais y de ti misma todo este tiempo y has vuelto hecha toda una mujer -su mirada la repasó de arriba a abajo y ella sintió como si la estuviese desnudando solo con sus ojos- pero no quiero precipitarme contigo, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Eres la madre de mi hijo y no quiero utilizarte de ese modo, tú eres más que una chica de una noche, quiero más que eso contigo.

- ¿Qué? -volvió a preguntar aturdida.

- Me muero por llevarte a mi casa y quitarte ese vestido a jirones... pero tú mereces más que eso, Rukia -susurró Ichigo dando un paso hacia ella.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó una vez más.

- No te imaginas lo que me está costando no echarte sobre mi hombro y salir corriendo contigo -Ichigo se colocó frente a ella y apoyó su frente contra la suya- me vuelves loco... no sabes cuánto -susurró con los ojos cerrados.

Rukia tragó su saliva y su labio inferior tembló ligeramente.

- Dime algo Rukia -suplicó.

- ¿Qué? -dijo para quedar como retrasada mental.

Rukia rió entre dientes y se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- Mi Rukia... -susurró alzando su barbilla con uno de sus dedos- ¿Puedes dejar de decir "qué" para que pueda besarte?

Rukia pensó en abrir la boca y susurrar un "¿qué?" porque no acaba de creerse todo lo que había oído fuese verdad, pero no pudo hacerlo porque los labios de Ichigo ya estaban sobre los suyos. Las rodillas le temblaron y tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza de los hombros de Ichigo para no caerse, él pasó sus brazos sobre su cintura y la alzó un poco para que estuviese más a su altura. Las curvas de Rukia encajaban perfectamente con su cuerpo, era como si hubiese sido creada solo para él.

Los recuerdos de aquel sueño que tuvo días atrás y que resultó ser real asaltaron su mente, deseaba poder sentir el cuerpo de Rukia contra el suyo y ser dueño de sus cinco sentidos para poder disfrutar de ese momento mágico y único, pero no podía, respetaba demasiado a Rukia como para hacer eso. Aunque le estaba costando reprimirse, y mucho.

Su lengua frotándose contra la suya era aliciente suficiente para quitarle el vestido y hacerla suya allí mismo, sobre la hierba húmeda y fría de Forks, no llagaría a resfriarse, él mismo se encargaría de darle el calor suficiente para mantenerla a una temperatura adecuada... pero no podía... no debía.

Se alejó de ella frustrado, él mismo se estaba imponiendo su propia frustración, pero tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

- No, no, no te alejes... -susurró Rukia buscando sus labios.

Ichigo rió entre dientes y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez sin llegar a profundizar, algo que provocó que Rukia gruñese y enterrase los dedos en su pelo intentando atraerlo hacia ella. Sentía sus mejillas arder y en su pecho cientos de sentimientos encontrados...

- Hace frío Rukia -dijo Ichigo contra sus labios- vamos a dentro.

Ella asintió como una autómata. Ya podría decirle que las vacas volaban que ella lo creería a pies juntillas. Estaba como ida, como si su cuerpo no le perteneciese. Ichigo la dejó sobre sus pies y fue a buscar los zapatos, después la cogió en brazos y la llevó al interior de la casa en una carrera. La dejó sobre el sofá y la tapó con una manta como si fuese una oruga dentro de su crisálida.

- Deberías darte una ducha... estás helada -dijo besando su frente.

- No tengo ropa para cambiarme -protestó ella-, si me hubieses dejado en casa...

- Ahora estás aquí y no te vas a escapar- la interrumpió y después besó la punta de su nariz- , voy a buscar algo que pueda servirte y enseguida vuelvo. No te muevas de ahí.

Ichigo salió corriendo escaleras arriba y entró en su habitación para buscar algo en su armario, encontró una camiseta y unos pantalones deportivos y bajó a toda velocidad, para encontrarse a Rukia frente a la chimenea mirando las fotos que había sobre la repisa. Se colocó detrás de ella y besó uno de sus hombros desnudos pasando sus manos por su cintura.

- Masaki tampoco tiene fotos actuales de Ayaka -susurró Rukia deslizando el dedo por un marco plateado que contenía una foto de la niña cuando tenía dos años- es... es como si estos últimos tres años Ayaka no hubiese existido...

- Teóricamente no lo ha hecho... cuando te fuiste fue como si te llevaras un pedazo de ella -dijo Ichigo en el mismo tono de voz.

- No debería haberme ido... -dijo Rukia en tono apesadumbrado y bajando la cabeza- he creado más problemas de lo que he resuelto.

- No digas eso... -Ichigo la giró entre sus brazos y besó su frente de nuevo- no te diré que me agrada que te hayas ido, si yo supiese el motivo real de tu huída no te habría dejado dar ni un paso. Pero eso te ha convertido en la mujer que eres ahora mismo, y nos ha dejado donde estamos ahora.

Rukia suspiró y bajó la mirada.

- Lo siento... -susurró una vez más.

- No lo sientas boba... -susurró sonriendo- ahora ve a darte una ducha que te vas a resfriar.

Rukia cogió la ropa que le tendía y subió al piso superior a darse una ducha en el baño de invitados. Mientras estaba frente al espejo y se quitaba la ropa no pudo evitar fijarse en su reflejo. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, su cabello revuelto y sus labios estaban algo hinchados y enrojecidos. Pero lo que llamaba realmente la atención eran sus ojos, el color violeta de su iris ya no estaba apagado, brillaba y hasta parecía un poco más claro. Se sonrió a sí misma y terminó de quitarse la ropa para meterse bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Ichigo preparaba algo de chocolate caliente mientras esperaba que Rukia terminase. Había ido a cambiarse y ahora utilizaba un pantalón de tela y una fina camiseta blanca de algodón. Oyó ruido en la escalera y se apresuró en llenar las tazas y depositar un par de nubes de azúcar en el interior, como recordaba que le gustaba a Rukia.

Cuando salió a la sala portando una bandeja con las dos tazas de chocolate se quedó paralizado y casi se le cae todo de las manos. Rukia llevaba puesta solo su camiseta y su pelo suelto caía húmedo sobre sus hombros.

- El pantalón me queda demasiado grande -susurró avergonzada.

- No... no... no importa -consiguió balbucear.

Rukia se sentó en el sofá y tapó sus piernas con la misma manta con la que Ichigo la tapó minutos antes. Ichigo se sentó a su lado y le tendió la taza. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos más hasta que Rukia se decidió a romperlo totalmente incómoda.

- Entonces... -susurró sin saber muy bien que decir.

- ¿Entonces qué? -preguntó Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Ha pasado algo interesante en Forks en estos últimos años? -preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Bueno... - Ichigo lo pensó unos segundos- el jefe Kuchiki se acaba de casar y su hija ha vuelto desde Phoenix con una sorpresa bajo el brazo.

- Espero que haya sido una buena sorpresa -dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ichigo rió y dejó su taza sobre la mesa y le quitó a Rukia la suya de las manos para hacer lo mismo con ella. Se acercó lentamente hasta que pudo rodearla con sus brazos y suspiró contra su cabello.

- Ha sido una sorpresa maravillosa... -susurró conteniendo la emoción.

Rukia lo miró entre sus pestañas y no pudo evitar sonreír. El Ichigo que tenía frente a ella era tan diferente al que recordaba...este estaba sonriendo y sus ojos miel brillaban con luz propia, era como si fuese feliz, como si su llegada y la Dais le agradase en de verdad. Sintió como su corazón bombeaba pesadamente durante un latido, informándole de que estaba a punto, a punto de caer... pero no le importó aunque sabía que sería un viaje sin retorno.

Se enderezó un poco y buscó sus labios, Ichigo también se acercó a ella y por fin se encontraron. Comenzaron a danzar lentamente y acariciarse con esa sensible parte de su cuerpo. Rukia suspiraba y enredaba las manos en su pelo, lo tenía tan suave y rebelde que le era inevitable que sus dedos de enredasen entre esas hebras naranjas. Ichigo la sujetaba por la cintura y la atraía más hacia él, sentía su sabor intoxicante, como si fuese una droga de la que no podía parar de consumir.

Poco a poco Rukia fue inclinándose hacia atrás hasta quedar completamente tumbada con Ichigo sobre ella. Sonrió ante la ironía de la situación, volvían a estar como años atrás, sobre ese sofá y a punto de...

Ichigo se alejó de ella jadeando e intentó alejarse, pero Rukia fue más rápida y rodeó su cintura con una de sus piernas, Ichigo gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- No te detengas -susurró Rukia- por favor...

Ichigo tragó en seco y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Rukia, sus ojos le pedían a gritos que continuase, y vaya si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero no podía ser... él debía respetarla, no podía... no...

- Por favor -susurró en su oído justo antes de morder el lóbulo de oreja.

Un gruñido se formó en su pecho y sus manos fueron directamente hacia su trasero pegándola más contra su cuerpo, Rukia gimió e Ichigo se sintió extasiado, no podía creerse que todo eso estuviese sucediendo. Rukia se frotó más contra él e Ichigo tuvo que contener el aliento para no gritar.

- Rukia... si no te detienes... no voy a poder parar... -jadeó.

- No pares... -susurró ella de nuevo.

Ichigo sujetó una de sus mejillas y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Estás segura? -preguntó en un susurro.

- Sí... por favor- casi suplicó.

Sin pensarlo más Ichigo volvió a besarla e inconscientemente sus manos acabaron en sus muslos subiendo lentamente la camiseta que cubría su cuerpo precariamente. Nunca se había sentido tan excitado, Rukia con una sola mirada había sabido despertar a la bestia que escondía en él. Ni en sus años de adolescencia se había sentido tan al límite, parar en ese mismo instante sería la peor de las torturas.

- ¿Lo dijiste de verdad? -preguntó Ichigo de repente mordisqueando su cuello.

- ¿El qué? -preguntó confundida.

- Que no te habías acostado con nadie más... que solo he sido yo -dijo mirando ahora sus ojos.

Rukia esbozó una sonrisa y sus mejillas se colorearon.

- Solo has sido tú... -confirmó con un hilo de voz.

Y por primera voz en toda su vida Ichigo se sintió poderoso, sintió que ella lo amaba tanto como él estaba comenzando a amarla, o quizás solo eran sentimientos que nunca dejó florecer y ahora lo estaban haciendo en todo su esplendor.

Las manos que tenía sobre sus muslos ascendieron lentamente hasta su trasero, donde un descubrimiento lo dejó paralizado y con toda la sangre de su cuerpo latiendo dolorosamente en un solo lugar.

- ¿No llevas ropa interior? -preguntó aturdido.

Rukia rió entre dientes.

- Se marcaba con el vestido... Matsumoto no permitió llevarla -dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Recuérdame que le dé las gracias a Matsumoto mañana -dijo antes de capturar su labio inferior entre sus dientes y enterrar una de sus manso entre sus piernas.

Rukia tembló y un gemido salió de sus labios cuando Ichigo la acarició tan lentamente en esa zona tan sensible. Sintió los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos y creyó que entraría en auto combustión en cualquier momento. Ningún recuerdo le hacía justicia a la realidad, prefería mil veces eso a sus sueños húmedos en su vacía cama de Phoenix.

- Ichigo... por favor -suplicó con un hilo de voz.

Él no pareció escucharla y le quitó la camiseta casi con furia haciendo lo mismo con la suya justo después. Después la cogió en brazos y la tumbó sobre la mullida alfombra blanca que había frente a la chimenea que se encargó de encender minutos antes.

La imagen frente a él lo dejó sin aliento. Rukia era tan… hermosa que casi dolía mirarla. Y allí, en ese mismo instante, completamente desnuda, con su pelo esparcido formando un abanico a un lateral de su cabeza... le parecía la misma diosa Afrodita que había bajado del Olimpo para cumplir sus más oscuras fantasías.

- Rukia... -susurró acariciando su rostro y bajando lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde se detuvo para acariciar sus erectos pezones provocando que ella cerrase los ojos y suspirase extasiada.

- No... no me tortures... -susurró Rukia.

Ichigo se quitó el pantalón junto los bóxers grises que llevaba y se colocó entre sus piernas. Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos mientras entraba en ella lentamente. Rukia cerró los ojos con fuerza y esbozó una débil sonrisa cuando sintió esa intromisión en su cuerpo. Había estado tanto tiempo anhelando volver a sentirse suya, volver a fundirse con él como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Ichigo comenzó a moverse en su interior lentamente. Los suspiros y gemidos de ambos inundaron el ambiente y solo eran conscientes de lo que uno le hacía sentir al otro, estaban en nunca jamás de nuevo. Volando sin preocuparse de lo que pasaría después, daba igual si les esperaba una caída en picado desde miles de pies de altura, la soportarían estoicamente solo poder volver a sentir un momento como aquél.

De repente Ichigo se detuvo y miró a Rukia con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Qué... que pasa? -preguntó asustada.

- Lo siento, lo siento... lo siento -susurró avergonzado- no tengo protección... ¡dios Rukia! -maldijo entre dientes.

Rukia rió suavemente y enredó sus piernas en su cintura atrayendo más su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ichigo se estremeció y su cuerpo entero tembló. Enterró el rostro en su cabello y resopló con fuerza.

- Rukia... detente... no puedo... yo no... -balbuceó incomprensiblemente.

- No te preocupes... me estoy cuidando -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero...? -Rukia lo cayó con un beso.

- Las preguntas después... ahora continua... por favor -susurró.

Ichigo respiró hondo y volvió a moverse en su interior. Rukia estaba tan justa y lo rodeaba de una manera que lo hacía perder el sentido. Prefirió no pensar en lo que ella le había dicho y centró simplemente, en sentir y hacerle sentir. Rukia era tan extraordinaria que no era capaz de soportar la idea de separar su cuerpo del suyo más que unos pocos milímetros.

Rukia gimió muy fuerte cuando sintió su orgasmo cerca, Ichigo sintió como sus paredes se cerraban casi dolorosamente arrastrándolo con ella sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ambos se quedaron jadeando y con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad de escándalo. Ichigo intento retirarse pero Rukia lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda.

- Espera -suplicó en un susurro.

Ichigo giró sobre sí mismo llevándose a Rukia con él, y sin salir de su interior la colocó sobre su cuerpo. Besó su cabello con ternura y suspiró satisfecho.

- Tenía que haber sido así la primera vez -susurró contra su pelo.

Rukia besó su cuello.

- ¿Él qué? -preguntó en un susurro también.

- Nuestra primera vez... tenía que haber sido como esta -explicó.

Rukia sonrió y volvió a besar su pecho.

- Haremos como que la otra nunca ocurrió, esta será nuestra primera vez -dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

- Pues ya me dirás de dónde has sacado a Dais -dijo divertido.

- Tonto -dijo entre risas.

- Te quiero Rukia -musitó.

Rukia sintió como su corazón explotaba de felicidad y sus labios se estiraron en una involuntaria sonrisa. Sentía ganas de ponerse en pie y comenzar a bailar como una loca, pero no era el momento.

- Yo también te quiero... -contestó lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

_Buenos mis niños ¿que les pareció el capítulo? Ahora que estos dos ya han dado este gran salto que les espera, bueno si lo quieren adivinar ya saben lo que tienen que hacer y es dejarme mucho reviews jejeje._

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto (claro si ustedes quieren)_

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	18. Capítulo 18

Hola mis lindos y adorados lectores, yo aquí como siempre trayéndoles un capítulo mas de su historia Vendo Recuerdos, espero que les agrade y sepan disculparse si me demore mucho ya que el trabajo, el dentista y la preparación para la fiesta de Halloween me tienen loca y no saben el gran esfuerzo que tengo que hacer para poder sacar unos minutos para actualizar.

Como siempre mil gracias a las personas que agregan la historia a sus favoritos y alertas, a todos aquellos que la leen aunque no dejen riviews y a todos los que se toman su tiempito para dejar sus comentarios en verdad mil gracias **kaolinet **(ya te agregue espero que pronto podamos hablar, si y el Lemon a mi también me gusto, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste este capítulo y me dejes tu comentario) **metitus **(amiga mía no tienes que preocuparte por la demora, yo soy feliz con solo que dejes tu comentario, por cierto se me ocurrió un nombre para el fic que estamos creando juntas espero pronto poder decírtelo y me encanta como esta quedando el fic, y si fue IchiRuki y del bueno jejeje, espero que te guste el capítulo, estamos hablando TQM) **Yuuki kuchiki **(Me alegra mucho haberte hecho feliz y que ayas disfrutado tu viaje, bueno que Rukia se estuviera cuidando tiene su explicación y me alegro que te gustara el Lemon, espero que este capítulo te guste y tu comentario) **Ghost iv **(Si yo creo que el capricho de los niños muy pronto se hará realidad jejeje y hay que ver que pasa con esos dos ya que con el carácter que se manejan todo puede suceder jejeje, disfruta de este nuevo capítulo) **MiisakiiKiss **(Primero que todo déjame darte la bienvenida al fic, y me alegro de que te guste, si se que el hecho de que Rukia se estaba cuidando tiene a todo el mundo pensando pero todo tiene un por que, espero que te guste el fic y me gustaría poder leer tu comentario) **yoxxa **(Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y el Lemon jejeje, aquí te traje el siguiente capítulo disfrútalo)**Yeckie **(Me alegra montones saber que fui la causante de tu recuperación jejeje y si se que el capítulo estuvo de infarto y como dijo Ichigo "así debió ser la primera vez" disfruta de este nuevo capítulo) **crisdelonge **(Me alegra poder volver a leer tus comentarios y muchas gracias por tu apoyo, disfruta de este nuevo capítulo) **anika103 **(Si lo se Ichigo es muy tonto, pero así lo queremos jejeje, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 18**

.

**Presente**

**.**

Ichigo despertó a la mañana siguiente, cuando miró hacia uno de sus costados la imagen de Rukia durmiendo muy pegada a su cuerpo lo dejó paralizado. No es que hubiese olvidado lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero por unos segundos creyó que había sido producto de su imaginación. Se recolocó cuidadosamente para verla mejor y no pudo evitar acariciar una de sus mejillas, Rukia parecía tan inocente cuando dormía... incluso así, completamente desnuda y apenas tapada por la sabana, solo parecía una niña.

Pero era su niña.

Cuando recordaba sus palabras mientras le hacía el amor varias veces durante la noche, cuando cerraba los ojos era como si volviese a sentir sus caricias. Podía resultar enfermizo y hasta repulsivo, ella era solo una niña a su lado, pero se sentía completamente atraído por ella, lo había sentido años atrás, y en ese momento, cuando ella era más madura y más mujer esa atracción era completamente inevitable.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertarla y bajó a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno, algo no muy elaborado, no quería tardar demasiado en volver a su lado, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento y le aterraba la idea de que todo volviese a ser como antes.

Rukia se desperezó y giró sobre sí misma buscando una nueva postura para poder continuar durmiendo, pero cuando enterró la nariz en su almohada el olor de Ichigo invadió sus pulmones. Sonrió con los ojos todavía cerrados, su sueño había sido tan real... era uno de esos muchos sueños como los que había tenido anteriormente, pero en esta ocasión había algo diferente, aun estando completamente despierta podía sentir las manos de Ichigo en su piel.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando algo cálido y húmedo comenzó a recorrer su espalda dándole leves besos y caricias. Se enderezó de golpe y se encontró con los ojos divertidos de Ichigo, que brillaban inexplicablemente e hicieron que su corazón se saltase un latido.

- Buenos días -susurró con su aterciopelada voz.

Rukia frunció el ceño y en ese momento se percató de su desnudez, asió con fuerza el borde de la sábana y la apretó contra su pecho, lo que hizo que Ichigo estallase en carcajadas y se tumbase a su lado pasando un brazo por su cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

- Anoche no eras tan vergonzosa -dijo divertido.

- ¿Anoche? -preguntó confundida.

Y entonces sus mejillas fueron aumentando de color gradualmente cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que creía que había sido uno más de sus sueños había pasado de verdad...

- Te he traído el desayuno -dijo Ichigo con la nariz enterrada en su cuello- espero que te gusten los huevos revueltos.

- Me gustan -contestó Rukia aturdida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Ichigo con un deje de preocupación alejándose un poco de ella.

- Sí... es solo que... no término de creerme esto -dijo señalándolos a ambos.

- Pues puedes creerlo -dijo acercándose a ella- estamos aquí... tú... y yo... y te quiero -susurró en su oído.

Rukia tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la punzada que asoló su pecho... eso era mejor que cualquiera de sus sueños. Sonrió todavía con los ojos cerrados y después los abrió lentamente. Ichigo estaba frente a ella, con sus labios a pocos centímetros de los suyos, solo tenía que inclinarse un poco hacia delante y ya entrarían en contacto. Era tan tentador...

No pudo soportarlo más y se aventuró a besarlo, fue mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, su sabor, la suavidad de sus labios, el modo en que los movía contra los suyos... cuando Ichigo se alejó de ella estaba jadeando vergonzosamente.

- Desayuna... necesitas alimentarte -dijo Ichigo en un susurro.

Rukia sintió ausentemente y tomó una tostada de la bandeja que Ichigo le mostraba, le dio un mordisco y miró a Ichigo de reojo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y removía su taza de café sin mirar a un punto en concreto.

- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó en un murmullo.

Ichigo alzó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron, frunció los labios y después suspiró.

- ¿Me contestarás a un pregunta? -dijo serio, Rukia asintió- ¿por qué tomas anticonceptivos?

Rukia sonrió y le dio un sorbo a un vaso de jugo que también había en la bandeja.

- Fue después de que naciese Dais -comenzó a explicar- ya sabes que un embarazo descontrola totalmente las hormonas de una mujer. Mis menstruaciones se volvieron dolorosas y fui al doctor, me las recetó y ese es el fin de la historia.

Ichigo ladeó ligeramente su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿No hay ningún otro motivo? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- No -Rukia negó con la cabeza- cuando te dije que eras el único no estaba mintiendo, y tampoco sospeché que esto -los señaló de nuevo a ambos- pudiese llegar a ocurrir.

Ichigo sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a ella para besar sus labios, Rukia lo recibió sin objeciones, después de todo era Ichigo, su sueño hecho realidad.

...

- Tengo que ir a casa a buscar algo que ponerme -dijo Rukia mientras recolocaba el vestido frente al espejo de la sala.

Ichigo, que pasaba tras ella se detuvo unos segundos y la miró de arriba a abajo sonriendo de lado.

- A mí me gustabas más desnuda -dijo antes de besar su cuello desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Buenos días! -gritó Kaien entrando por la puerta del jardín.

Ichigo se detuvo en seco y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Le pondré una cerradura nueva a esa puerta -masculló entre dientes.

- Sabes que no serviría de nada... -contestó encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a servirse un café.

- ¿Qué habría pasado si me encontrases en una situación comprometedora? -preguntó de nuevo Ichigo golpeando levemente su pecho.

Kaien alzó las cejas con incredulidad y una sonrisa socarrona se deslizó en sus labios.

- Como no te encontrase intentando meterle mano al la estatua esa fea que tienes en la sala...

- ¡Tengo vida social! Aunque no quieras verlo -protestó Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Sí? -preguntó Kaien en tono de burla- las amiguitas de Ayaka creo que te quedan un poco pequeñas.

- Pervertido -masculló sonriendo.

- Venga Ichigo -continuó Kaien-, llevas años sin mojar, no vengas ahora con que estoy invadiendo tu intimidad porque ya no recuerdas ni lo que es eso...

- ¿Ichigo? -preguntó Rukia tímidamente asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina con sus mejillas tremendamente enrojecidas- debo ir a casa a buscar... eso.

Kaien abrió la boca sorprendido e Ichigo se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

- Eh... sí... yo te llevo ahora mismo y después te llevo a Dais -dijo en un murmullo- y tú... vete a tu casa.

- Es que Miyako está de mal humor... me ha dicho que no quiere verme el pelo hasta que dé a luz... no quiero contradecirla... no es recomendable, créeme -explicó con los ojos muy abiertos

Rukia sonrió e Ichigo rió entre dientes.

- Vámonos Rukia -dijo Ichigo girando sobre sus pies- lárgate Kaien.

- Hieres mis sentimientos... ni siquiera mi propio hermano me quiere cerca -fingió limpiarse una lágrima imaginaria.

- Cómprale bombones a Miyako -dijo Rukia guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Bombones? -preguntó confundido- Buena idea.

...

- Hola Rukia -dijo Hisagi con una sonrisa.

- Ho...

- ¿Dónde has pasado la noche? -la interrumpió Renji antes de que pudiese siquiera comenzar a hablar.

- Por ahí... -contestó simplemente- me daré una ducha, intentaré no colarme por el desagüe...

Rukia subió las escaleras descalza con los zapatos en la mano y una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

- ¿Tú la has visto? -preguntó Renji con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Sí... estaba radiante, yo quiero lo mismo que ella ha tenido -dijo con voz sugerente.

- ¡Hisagi! -se quejó en grito- ¿puedes dejar a tus hormonas aceleradas fuera de esta conversación?

- ¿Y tú puedes pensar un poco en lo que está pasando? A veces pareces tonto -le recriminó su hermano yendo hacia el exterior de la casa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -lo siguió Renji.

- Ella está enamorada... ¿es que no es evidente?

- Pero él...

- Él también lo está... -lo interrumpió- ¿No te has fijado en como la mira? Madura Renji, Rukia ya no te necesita.

- Pero...

- Sí, sí... no piensas en ella de ese modo -volvió interrumpirlo rodando los ojos- ella es feliz en Forks, más de lo que podría ser nunca en Phoenix... deja que ella decida lo que quiere sin imponer tu voluntad.

- No quiero perderla -dijo Renji con un hilo de voz.

- Idiota -dijo Hisagi con un bufido- tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo es Rukia y lo importante que eres para ella... nunca la perderás, será tu amiga viviendo en Phoenix, en Forks o en la India.

- ¿Tú crees? -preguntó alzando un poco la voz.

- Idiota -negó con la cabeza- estoy seguro.

...

Los bocinazos de un coche hicieron que Rukia diese un respingo en el sofá y saliese casi a la carrera hacia la puerta.

- ¿Es Dais? -preguntó Byakuya saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa- quería despedirme antes de irme al aeropuerto.

- Creo que sí -dijo con una sonrisa.

Salió y se encontró a Ichigo apoyado en su coche y a Ayaka y Dais jugando en el jardín.

- Hola -susurró colocándose al lado de Ichigo.

- Hola -contestó él pasando un brazo por sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia sí para besar su pelo.

- ¿Te has portado bien? -le preguntó Rukia a Dais.

El niño alzó la mirada de sus juegos con Ayaka y sonrió a su madre.

- Sí... el abuelo Is... Iss... Issh... bueno, el "abuelo" nos puso una peli de tiburones -dijo con voz alegre.

- ¿Y tú princesa? -preguntó Ayaka arrodillándose al lado de Ayaka- ¿Lo has pasado bien con Dais?

- Sí -contestó alegremente- pero es un bebé -dijo disimulando una sonrisa.

- Voy a cumplir tres -dijo el niño con su ceño fruncido y mostrando tres dedos.

- Eres un bebé -dijo Ayaka con suficiencia.

- Ayaka -dijo Ichigo con energía- no molestes a tu... a tu hermano -sonrió- y despídete, que la tía Miyako te está esperando.

- Hasta pronto Rukia -dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

- Hasta pronto princesa, pórtate bien con papá -susurró en su oído mientras la abrazaba.

- Eh... ¿te llamó? -preguntó Ichigo con una sonrisa incómoda.

Rukia sonrió mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

- De acuerdo... -susurró con timidez.

Ichigo se acercó lentamente y depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios, pero Rukia pasó una mano por su cuello y lo retuvo durante unos segundos más.

- Te llamo luego -aseguró acariciando una de sus mejillas.

Rukia asintió y tomando a Dais de la mano entró en la casa.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Byakuya con un gruñido.

- ¿Qué ha sido el qué? -preguntó Rukia dejando a Dais sobre las rodillas de Renji sentado en el sofá de la sala y caminando hacia la cocina.

- ¿Es que la experiencia no te ha servido de nada? -preguntó Byakuya incrédulo.

- No sé de qué me hablas -contestó confundida.

- Te he visto besando a Kurosaki y puedo apostar que no ha sido la primera vez -gruñó de nuevo su padre.

Rukia suspiró.

- Papá, soy lo suficiente mayor para tomar mis decisiones -dijo con voz cansada.

- Rukia, solo me preocupo por ti -dijo Byakuya en tono condescendiente- Kurosaki es...

- Mayor -lo interrumpió- ya lo sé, tiene doce años más que yo, ¿crees que me he olvidado? ¡Es imposible ya que todo el mundo se encarga de recordármelo!

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó Byakuya con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo que entonces? Papá es mi vida... son mis decisiones, sean equivocadas o no yo afrontaré las consecuencias -dijo Rukia caminando hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Rukia! -la llamó en un grito- esta conversación no ha terminado.

- Para mí sí -dijo subiendo el primer escalón.

- Sí, escapa -gruñó Byakuya- nunca afrontas las consecuencias, huyes... ¡siempre huyes!

- Yo no estoy huyendo -protestó.

- Madura Rukia -espetó él- te quedaste embarazada y te fuiste a Phoenix, ahora intento hablar contigo y te vas a tu habitación... ¿no estás huyendo?

- ¿Sabes qué papá? Por esto mismo es por lo que me fui de Forks... ¡yo sí afronté mis problemas con madurez! Pero todos os empeñáis en verme como una niña. Me quedé embarazada con dieciocho años, cualquier otra chica en mi lugar hubiese abortado y se olvidaría del tema. Me fui de Forks para no romper un matrimonio, a cualquier otra le habría importado una mierda lo que pasara mientras ella estuviese bien. ¿Te sigo pareciendo inmadura?

- Rukia, yo... -intentó disculparse Byakuya.

- No papá... déjalo. Que tengas una feliz luna de miel -dijo con una sonrisa forzada- Renji... ¿puedes cuidar a Dais? Necesito estar sola.

- No te preocupes -susurró el chico.

Sin esperar más salió azotando la puerta.

- Creo... que he metido la pata -susurró Byakuya frunciendo los labios.

- Un poquito... sí -confirmó Hisagi palmeando su espalda.

_Bueno que les pareció este nuevo capítulo al parecer Byakuya no quiere mucho a Ichigo (creo que eso nunca cambiara jejeje) ¿quieren saber que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo? pues es muy fácil solo tienen que dejarme muchos reviews y actualizare muy pronto jejeje._

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto (claro si ustedes quieren)_

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	19. Capítulo 19

Hola volví para traerles el capítulo 19 de su historia Vendo Recuerdos, así que disfrútenlo.

Pero antes de que pasen al capítulo, quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que leen la historia, la agregan a su favoritos y me dejan sus comentarios de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen **aLeKuchiki-zr **(Me alegro de que ayas podido leer la historia y no te preocupes por lo del atrasó soy feliz de que la puedas leer, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Senna es una desgraciada, si Ichigo es divino solo había que darle tiempo para que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y los niños son divinos, en cuanto a Renji es uno de los personajes que mas me gusta en este fic simplemente es encantador, espero que te guste el capítulo y espero tu comentario) **Inukarenesmee **(Hola que bueno que estés de vuelta, ya iba a salir por las calles a poner carteles de se busca jejeje, la verdad me hicieron mucha falta tus comentarios, espero que ya ayas organizado todo en tu nueva casa, se lo duro que es cambiarse, me alegra montones que te guste tanto la historia, si la parte del lemon a mi también me gusta mucho siento que fue demasiado perfecto para los dos jejeje, aquí te traje un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfrutes y no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que vas a actualizar)**Yuuki Kuchiki **(Si la verdad Kaien es muy buen hermano y el personaje de el en el fic me gusta mucho y tienes razón Byakuya solo esta preocupado de que Rukia vuelva a sufrir por eso actúa así, solo hay que darle tiempo, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo) **kaolinet **(De nada fue un gusto y podemos hablar cuando tu gustes casi siempre estoy conectada, y con mucho gusto te ayudare en lo que necesites, en cuanto al fic la verdad aunque Ichigo se merezca sufrir un poquito no será de esa manera, espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo) **miaka-ichiruki **(Que bueno que no te dio el para así podrás seguir disfrutando del fic y de este nuevo capítulo que espero que te guste) **MiisakiiKiss **(SI quieres mi consejo vela aunque en estos momentos estoy furiosa con Kubo Bleach es excelente y que bueno que quedas mas tranquila con lo de los anticonceptivos, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste y espero tu comentario) **yoxxa **(Si es un buen inicio, pero todo no será miel sobre hojuelas, hay que ver que les traerá el futuro a estos dos, disfruta el capitulo y espero leer tu comentario) **Ghost iv **(Si esta vez si que la regó Byakuya, pero es entendible que este tan preocupado por su hija, en cuanto a lo otro puedes apostar que no será la ultima es solo el inicio de la relación de estos dos, a mi también me causa mucha gracia el comentario de Hisagi y espero que este capítulo te guste) **anika103 **(Yo también quiero que pase algo parecido en el manga ahora solo queda esperar que al señor Kubo le de la gana de hacerlo, si es lindo ver a un Ichigo cariñoso con Rukia y tienes razón con respecto a Byakuya el nunca le va a caer bien Ichigo, por que le quiere robar su mas grande tesoro, espero que disfrutes el nuevo capítulo)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Bueno sin mas que decir disfruten el capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 19**

.

**Presente**

**.**

Rukia paseaba por las calles de Forks con la mirada en el suelo, estaba harta de que todos la tratasen como la niña que no era, en realidad nunca fue una niña, sus padres se separaron cuando ella era un bebé y permaneció con su padre desde entonces. Ella sola había crecido, había aprendido a desenvolverse y resolver sus propios problemas sin la ayuda de nadie. Por eso no soportaba que la tachasen de inmadura cuando ella misma estaba segura de que podría ser cualquier cosa menos eso.

Sin darse cuenta llegó al parque de Forks, donde los niños jugaban y reían, recuerdos de su infancia en ese lugar acudieron a su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Las tardes que había pasado allí con Matsumoto, intentando evitar a Izuru Kira para que no le dijese cualquier babosada. También a Hinamori Momo y su envidia, ya que no soportaba que Kira le prestase más atención que a ella.

Ahora esos problemas de su pre adolescencia le parecían tontos e insustanciales. Su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados el día que se acostó con Ichigo Kurosaki por primera vez, ya no volvería a ser esa niña que se alejaba de Kira y de Momo con una sonrisa de superioridad, tampoco volvería a sentirse incomoda con los comentarios fuera de lugar del chico, porque sabía cómo afrontarlos y dejarlo con un palmo de narices si fuese necesario.

Ya no era una niña.

Y no entendía porque todos se empeñaban en continuar viendo en ella a esa niña que fue algún día. La trataban con condescendencia y actuaban como si sus acciones hubiesen sido equivocadas. Puede que sí, lo admitía, pero estaba dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, aunque esperaba que eso no afectase a Dais de ningún modo.

Se sentó en un banco del parque y miró como los niños jugaban, le parecía tan lejana aquella época en la que ella fue una niña más, jugando en eses mismos columpios o tirándose en ese tobogán.

Suspiró.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que los pocos rayos del sol que se colaba entre las nubes impactaran con su cara.

Estaba enfadada, ya no solo con su padre, también con ella misma. Después de todo, no había sabido mostrar la imagen de la Rukia que realmente era. Ella era fuerte, decidida, había afrontado los problemas como creyó mejor en su momento, pero eso no la hacía inmadura, todo lo contrario.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado paro no le prestó atención, no estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie, fuese quien fuese ya se cansaría de esperar y se iría.

- ¿No vas a abrir los ojos? -preguntaron en su oído.

Rukia se estremeció y la piel de sus brazos se puso de gallina. Reconocería esa voz aunque pasasen millones de años. Abrió los ojos lentamente y allí estaba, tan guapo y perfecto como siempre. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

- Hola -susurró a media voz.

Ichigo alzó una mano y acarició una de sus mejillas con la yema de sus dedos.

- Adoro esto -dijo refiriéndose a su sonrojo y ocasionando que aumentase de tono- ¿qué haces aquí tan sola? -preguntó después.

Rukia se removió incómoda y desvió la mirada.

- Estoy harta -susurró cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿De qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó preocupado.

- Byakuya... solo me ve como una niña... cuestiona todas mi decisiones y después me llama inmadura por haberle ido a Phoenix y pasar mi embarazo sola -bufó- tendría que verlo a él lidiar solo con un bebé.

- Tengo entendido que lo hizo -susurró Ichigo- ¿tu madre no se fue cuando eras un bebé?

- Sí, pero mi abuela Marie lo ayudó siempre, nunca estuvo "solo" -enfatizó.

- Tú tampoco... has tenido a tus chuchos guardines todo este tiempo -masculló.

- ¿A mis qué? -preguntó divertida enarcando una ceja.

- Renji ¿no se llama así? y el otro... que no quiero ni saber cómo se llama -dijo algo incómodo.

- ¿A caso estás celoso? -preguntó entre risas.

- Ya te he dicho que sí... te quiero Rukia -susurró mirándola a los ojos- y debes tener un poco de paciencia con tu padre.

- ¿Por qué me pides eso? -frunció su ceño.

- Soy padre y creo saber cómo puede sentirse -puntualizó- te fuiste siendo prácticamente una niña, y ahora le cuesta ver que has crecido. Él solo intenta ayudar aunque se esté equivocando.

- Habló la voz de la experiencia -dijo Rukia agravando su tono de voz.

- No te burles... -dijo Ichigo haciéndole cosquillas en su estómago- tienes que escucharme porque soy mayor que tú...

- ¿Demasiado mayor quizás? -preguntó Rukia poniendo cara de circunstancias.

- Lo suficiente para que me respetes a mí y a mis opiniones -susurró acercándose a ella.

- Gracias Ichigo -susurró Rukia seria de repente- me ha hecho bien hablar contigo.

- Cómo en los viejos tiempos... -dijo con nostalgia- recuerdo que acudías a mí siempre que podías.

- Solo era porque me gustaba el brillo de tus ojos cuando te concentrabas al explicarme algo -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Eras una tramposa... y lo sigues siendo -la acercó hacia él y besó su sien.

- ¿Interrumpo? -preguntó Miyako frente a ellos.

Rukia se sonrojó e Ichigo rió entre dientes. Miyako se sentó lado de Rukia y acarició su vientre con cariño.

- ¿Te falta mucho para dar a luz? -preguntó Rukia.

- Dos meses... pero esta pequeña es demasiado revoltosa, no deja de moverse -dijo Miyako con una tierna sonrisa.

- Los genes Kurosaki -dijo Ichigo riéndose- recuerdo que Ayaka no dejaba de moverse tampoco, Senna se enfadaba tanto... ¿Dais...? -miró a Rukia y dejó la pregunta en el aire.

Rukia se removió incómoda.

- También se movía mucho -dijo en un susurro mirando al suelo- Renji en ocasiones lo despertaba dándome toquecitos en el vientre y luego se pasaba un buen rato dando golpes.

- Lo conocí esta mañana Rukia, es un niño adorable -dijo Miyako con una sonrisa- por cierto... ¿por qué no me dijiste nada en el Loge la otra noche? O mejor... ¿cuándo pasó todo? Creí que confiabas en mí, Kaien y yo habríamos podido ayudarte.

- No fue algo que pensara mucho -dijo con un hilo de voz y su ceño fruncido.

- Fuiste muy valiente, yo no sé que habría hecho en tu lugar -dijo Miyako negando con la cabeza- fue algo muy maduro.

Rukia sonrió y miró a Miyako de reojo.

- ¿Ves? -susurró Ichigo dándole un toquecito con su hombro.

- ¿Dónde está ahora Dais? -preguntó Miyako mirando a ambos lados.

- Con Renji, en casa de mi padre.

Ichigo gruñó y Rukia comenzó a reírse.

- Esos también son genes Kurosaki... celosos, posesivos... -dijo Miyako entre risas- iré a ver que hace Ayaka -dijo poniéndose en pie y dejándolos solos de nuevo.

- No sabía que Ayaka estaba aquí... -susurró Rukia mirando hacia la zona de juegos y buscándola con la mirada.

- ¿Qué haría yo si no en un parque? -preguntó Ichigo.

Ambos rieron e Ichigo pasó un brazo por su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.

- Byakuya se va esta tarde de luna de miel... ¿cierto? -preguntó en su oído. Rukia asintió ausentemente mordiéndose el labio inferior- podrías... bueno, tú y Dais, podrías quedaros a dormir en mi casa... digo... no sé... es solo una opción, no estás obligada.

Rukia tragó saliva y miró a Ichigo a los ojos...

- Ehm... por mí no hay problema -susurró sonrojándose- pero tendré que preguntarle a Dais, quizá quiere pasar tiempo con sus tíos.

- Después te llamo y yo mismo le pregunto... ¿te parece bien? -preguntó.

- Perfecto -sonrió.

- Otra cosa -besó su frente y se puso serio- mañana tendré listos los papeles para registrar a Dais como mi hijo... ¿sigues de acuerdo con eso?

- Por supuesto... -dijo con una sonrisa- Dais es un Kurosaki, no puede negarlo aunque quiera.

Ichigo sonrió también y la besó dulcemente en los labios, Rukia lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa impidiendo que se alejase e intentó profundizar el beso pero Ichigo se alejó riéndose.

- Estamos rodeados de niños -dijo entre risas- no quiero pervertirlos.

- Frustrador -gruñó Rukia.

- ¿Esa palabra existe? -preguntó divertido.

- Si no existe mejor... así será solo para definirte a ti -le hecho la lengua- lo pondrán en el diccionario, al lado de "Frustrador" aparecerá tu foto. Seguro que muchas lo compran solo para verte -Ichigo estalló en carcajadas y volvió a besarla fugazmente.

- Rukia... ¿podemos hablar?

Rukia alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Byakuya mirándola avergonzado. Ella solo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

- En... privado... por favor -susurró mirando a Ichigo fijamente.

- Iré a ver a Ayaka... luego te llamo -dijo Ichigo poniéndose en pie y besando su cabeza -jefe Kuchiki -lo saludó antes de irse.

- Tú dirás... -dijo Rukia algo incómoda.

- Será rápido, llegaré tarde al aeropuerto si me entretengo -sonrió forzado. Se sentó a su lado y la giró sujetándola por los hombros- quería disculparme por lo que te dije -susurró mirándola fijamente- no es lo que realmente pienso, es solo que... me cuesta aceptar que has crecido. Sé que eres adulta, y lo has hecho muy bien con Dais, es un niño asombroso. Pero intenta entenderme. Me has presentado a mi nieto y no puedes esperar que acepte eso y que el padre de ese niño sea doce años mayor que tú.

- Es que te empeñas en poner a Ichigo como culpable, cuando él sabía del tema tanto como tú -reprochó Rukia- Ichigo no tenía ni idea de que yo estaba embarazada cuando me fui, es más, ni si quiera recordaba haberse acostado conmigo.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Byakuya sorprendido.

- Había bebido y no estaba dentro de sus cabales, se podría decir que la que se aprovechó de la situación fui yo y no él -confesó avergonzada.

- Rukia -dijo Byakuya en tono condescendiente.

- Lo sé, lo sé... -lo interrumpió- en esa ocasión admito que actué como una niña. Pero afronté las consecuencias de eso.

Byakuya suspiró y jugueteó con sus dedos mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Hacemos un trato? -preguntó de repente mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Qué tipo de trato? -preguntó Rukia.

- Tú no me ocultas nada nunca más y yo... yo intentaré aceptar a Kurosaki como padre de mi nieto -dijo Byakuya- y también como tu... esto... pareja -masculló la última palabra.

Rukia rió entre dientes.

- Está bien... -admitió al fin.

- ¿Habemus trato? -preguntó con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano.

- Habemus trato... -repitió ella cogiendo su mano.

Rukia tiró de ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Supongo que cuando vuelva ya te habrás ido a Phoenix de vuelta... -dijo desganado.

- No lo sé... voy a quedarme unos días más aprovechando las vacaciones de fin de semestre en la universidad.

- ¿Y tu jefe está de acuerdo? -preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

- No le he preguntado pero supongo que sí...

- ¿Eh? -dijo confundido.

- Mi jefe es Hisagi... -dijo con una sonrisa- sé cómo convencerlo, le consigo una cita con una chica guapa y asunto arreglado.

- ¿Ese... chico... es tu jefe? -preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí... Kojiro el dueño de la empresa es su padre y Hisagi ahora es mi superior.

- Te diría que buena suerte en tu trabajo pero creo que es quedarme corto... ¿es capaz de llevar una compañía? si apenas puede cuidarse a sí mismo... -dijo incrédulo.

- Papá... ten fe, Hisagi es un buen chico -lo defendió.

- Y más de tu edad... -lo dejó caer.

- Papá... no empieces...

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo -alzó las manos con inocencia- me iré o a Trisha le saldrá una ulcera de los nervios, es la primera vez que sube a un avión.

- Pasadlo bien en California -dijo sonriendo calidamente.

- Cuando vayamos a Hollywood te traeré un autógrafo del chico ese que tanto te gustaba -dijo Byakuya sonriendo. ¿Robert Parkinson? -preguntó.

Rukia ahogó una carcajada.

- Robert Pattinson papá... Pattinson.

- Como sea -masculló dándole un abrazo- te quiero pequeña.

- Y yo a ti papá -susurró abrazándolo con fuerza.

_Bueno este el final de este capítulo, ¿no creen que la escena de Byakuya y Rukia fue muy tierna? Yo si me encanto. Bueno al parecer a estos dos le esta yendo muy bien me pregunto ¿cuanto les durara? Bueno si quieren saberlo ya saben lo que tienen que hacer dejarme un lindo reviews y yo les dejare un lindo capítulo jejeje._

_Por cierto lo de Robert Pattinson lo deje con en el de Naobi – chan ya que no se me ocurrió que otro actor poner talvez tuve que haber puesto a Johnny Depp lo adoro es mí actor favorito, amo lo versátil que es se adapta tan bien a cada personaje que le dan, bueno ya me salí del tema._

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto (si ustedes quieren)_

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	20. Capitulo 20

Hola, como están espero que muy bien o por lo menos mejor que yo ¿Por qué? Bueno ayer fui sometida a una pequeña cirugía, se recuerdan que hace un tiempo atrás vengo con un problema en la muela, pues ayer tuve cita con el odontólogo y saben con que me salio el desgraciado, pues que me tenían que cortar un pedazo de encía y estoy que me muero del dolor, pero como yo los quiero mucho decidí hacer un esfuerzo y actualizar hoy, lo hubiera hecho ayer pero ayer si me gano el dolor, bueno ya no los aburro con mi tragedia personal espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado sus lindos comentarios, espero que sepan entender por que no se los respondo hoy y tenga seguro que siempre es una alegría para mi leer sus lindos comentarios.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin mas que decir disfruten el capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 20**

.

**Presente**

**.**

Rukia danzaba por la cocina de la casa de su padre con una sonrisa en sus labios, Renji, sentado en una silla la miraba ceñudo. Tenía que admitir que nunca la había visto tan feliz, pero no le gustaba el motivo de su felicidad.

Tenía miedo. Le aterraba la idea de alejarse de ella, si ella decidía quedarse en Forks no sabría cómo actuar. Pero lo que más le asustaba era que Ichigo Kurosaki le hiciese daño, ya lo había hecho en el pasado, involuntariamente, pero Rukia sufrió por su culpa. Eso sí que no podría soportarlo, ver sufrir a Rukia entraba en la categoría de catástrofe mundial para él, no sabría cómo lidiar con eso.

Rukia dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Renji entre sus pestañas, frunció el ceño al notar lo absorto que estaba y la arruga de preocupación que mostraba en su entrecejo. Ese no era el Renji que acostumbraba a ver Phoenix, no era su Renji.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Renji parpadeó y la miró aturdido.

- ¿Eh? -preguntó confundido.

- ¿Qué, que te pasa? -repitió.

Renji suspiró y se pasó una mano por sus largos cabellos. Mordisqueó su labio inferior con nerviosismo y miró a Rukia antes de desviar la mirada avergonzado.

- Escuché tu conversación con Hisagi -susurró- ¿vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? ¿Para siempre? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Rukia suspiró también y avanzó hasta quedar frente a él donde se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas.

- Iba a contártelo ahora mismo -dijo buscando sus ojos, pero él desviaba la mirada- Renji... mírame por favor.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí Rukia? ¿Mi bendición? -preguntó alzando la voz- no te imaginas lo asustado que estoy de perderte... de que Kurosaki te arranque de mi lado y contigo te lleves a Dais.

- Renji... -susurró Rukia con las lágrimas picando en sus ojos.

- No me prometas que no pasará porque eso no lo sabes -espetó con furia.

- Tú siempre serás mi hermano pequeño -dijo Rukia tomando sus manos con fuerza- siempre serás el tío Renji para Dais.

- ¿Esto es una despedida? -preguntó con voz ácida poniéndose en pie y alejándose de ella.

- Sólo voy a quedarme unos días... por Ayaka, por Ichigo y por Dais -explicó Rukia todavía de rodillas en el suelo y con voz ahogada- tiene derecho a conocer a su familia.

- ¿También por ti? -preguntó amargamente- ¿crees que no sé qué estás con él?

- Renji... -susurró poniéndose en pie.

- ¡Si lo llevas escrito en la cara maldita sea! -espetó- fui yo quien estuvo a tu lado en cada antojo, con cada patadita, en las ecografías y cuando tenías contracciones -dijo con voz ronca soportando las lágrimas a duras penas.

Pero Rukia no podía soportarlas y ya rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Nunca he olvidado eso -susurró ella con un gemido.

- Pero lo prefieres a él -estalló en un sollozo.

- Renji... -Rukia avanzó hacia él y se abrazó a su cintura enterrando la cara en su pecho.

- No me malinterpretes -se esforzó en explicar- yo nunca he pensado en ti de ese modo, pero siento que te estás olvidando de mí, que ya no te importo.

- No digas estupideces... ¿quieres? -dijo furiosa ahora ella alejándose un poco para mirarlo.

- Rukia -intentó hablar.

- ¡No! -lo interrumpió- ¡Ahora te callas y me vas a escuchar! No voy a sustituirte porque tú no tienes sustitución posible, te amo Renji, siempre has estado ahí cuando te he necesitado y me has dado mucho más de lo que merecía. Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca podré olvidarte y mucho menos sustituirte. Pero Ichigo es el padre de Dais, tiene derecho a que le den su lugar, a que pueda disfrutar de sus derechos y asumir sus obligaciones.

- ¿Y en donde entra que tengas que enamorarte de él? -su pregunta sonó como una queja infantil.

Rukia sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla.

- Que tonto... tú siempre serás mi hermano, ante Ichigo y ante cualquiera -dijo convencida.

- ¿Siempre? -preguntó en un susurro.

- Siempre bobo... -susurró Rukia volviendo a abrazarlo y quedándose en esa posición durante un largo minuto...

-¡OH que monos! -chilló Hisagi entrando en la cocina en ese momento- ¡abrazo en grupo! -rodeó a Rukia con sus brazos hasta llegar a la espalda de Renji que palmeó con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- ¿Es que tú no puedes madurar? -preguntó Renji en un gruñido.

Rukia se rió entre lágrimas e intentó deshacerse del abrazo de sus dos "hermanos".

- ¿Podéis soltarme? -preguntó en un susurro- me cuesta respirar.

- Que floja eres -protestó Hisagi después de soltarla.

Rukia golpeó su estómago haciendo que se doblase y comenzase a reír.

- Niños... -dijo negando dramáticamente con la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación.

- Rukia -la llamó Renji.

Ella se giró y espero a que continuase hablando.

- Me alegro de que seas feliz... o al menos que lo intentes -dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Rukia respondió a esa sonrisa con otra y con un gesto de su mano salió de la habitación.

- A ver cuando te buscas una novia y dejas de ser tan ñoño -dijo Hisagi con la boca llena de algo que sacó del frigorífico.

Renji solo negó con la cabeza y salió también de la habitación.

...

- ¿Os vais ya? -preguntó Renji con una mueca extraña.

- Sí... Ichigo llegará en cualquier momento -susurró Rukia.

- Si necesitas algo, ya sabes que...

- Sí, sí... te llamo e irás a buscarnos -continuó ella su frase-, aunque no sepas ni donde está el río -dijo bajo su aliento.

- Te he escuchado -gruñó ceñudo.

Una bocina sonó desde el exterior.

- ¡Ya llego papá! ¡Ya llegó papá! -gritó Dais entusiasmado.

- ¡Eh pulga! -lo llamó Renji- ¿no te despides de mí?

Dais sonrió avergonzado y se tiró a los brazos abiertos de su tío que lo esperaban para alzarlo en el aire como lo hacía siempre.

- Buenas noche tío Renji, que sueñes cosas bonitas -dijo besando sus dos mejillas.

Renji sonrió ampliamente y después de dejarlo en el suelo sobre sus pies revolvió su cabello.

- Hasta mañana tío Renji -dijo Rukia sonriendo.

- Hasta mañana mami Rukia -se burló él con su humor de siempre.

Cuando ella salió al exterior, Dais ya estaba sentado en su silla de seguridad y la puerta del copiloto de un volvo plateado abierta y esperando por ella. Entró en él sin vacilar y sonrió mientras miraba a Ichigo, sentado tras el volante y con una sonrisa tan grande como la suya.

Llegaron a la casa del río mucho antes de lo que esperaban y Dais corrió hacia la puerta esperando poder dormir de nuevo en la misma cama que Ayaka como días atrás. Ayaka subió las escaleras a la velocidad del rayo y bajó segundos después con algo oculto tras su espalda.

- Rukia -la llamó en un susurro- tengo que contarte algo -dijo avergonzada.

Rukia frunció el ceño y siguió a la pequeña hasta el sofá de la sala donde se sentó y bajó la mirada.

- Lo siento... -lloriqueó.

- Cariño... ¿qué pasa? -preguntó preocupada.

Ayaka sacó lo que tenía en su espalda y se lo mostró a Rukia. Que le costó reconocer lo que era en un primer momento. Pero después vio que era el libro que ella misma había escrito y encuadernado para regalárselo a Ayaka cuando cumplió tres años. Solo que estaba lleno de cortes y pintadas, completamente destrozado y casi irreconocible.

- Pero... -susurró confundida.

- Fui yo -admitió la pequeña con un hilo de voz- estaba enfadada contigo porque no me querías.

- Princesa... no... no te preocupes -dijo todavía pasando las páginas de aquel libro- haremos uno nuevo, inventaremos nuevas historias de princesas y dragones, además, ahora podrás leerlas tú misma, que ya eres mayor -forzó una sonrisa.

- ¿No te enfadas? -preguntó la niña mirándola mientras hacía un puchero.

- No cariño... pero... aunque estuvieses enfadada conmigo no está bien destrozar cosas -le explicó- el libro no era el culpable de lo que tú pensabas, la próxima vez intenta hablar con alguien ¿de acuerdo?

Ayaka asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Mañana comenzamos a hacer el libro nuevo? -preguntó ilusionada.

- Por su puesto, iremos a mi casa a buscar todo lo necesario, creo que todavía conservo algunas cosas... y si no iremos a comprarlo. Y también podemos hacerle uno Dais.

- ¡Eres la mejor Rukia! -gritó Ayaka envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos.

Rukia le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa y segundos después la niña desapareció llevándose a su hermano con ella. Ella suspiró y se quedó mirando fijamente el libro entre sus manos.

Ichigo, que había escuchado toda la conversación desde el umbral de la puerta, sonrió complacido. Rukia era exactamente lo que necesitaba su hija, una mujer cariñosa que supiese reprenderla pero sin ser demasiado dura. También tenía que admitir que era justo lo que él necesitaba, la mezcla justa de inocencia y madurez, de inteligencia y torpeza que la hacían única e irrepetible.

- Para mí también eres la mejor -susurró en su oído.

Rukia dio un respingo sobresaltada y después sonrió al ver a Ichigo.

- Ayaka te adora - susurró maravillado- no quiere a nadie como te quiere a ti.

Rukia se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

- Yo también la quiero a ella -susurró a media voz.

Ichigo sonrió y la abrazó por la espalda pegándola a su pecho, respiró en su cuello absorbiendo su perfume y haciendo que Rukia se estremeciese.

- Me alegra que hayas venido a pasar la noche conmigo -susurró.

Rukia se giró entre sus brazos y sonrió mientras miraba sus ojos. Esos dos ojos en los que se perdía sin control y no era capaz de salir a la superficie.

- Yo también me alegro de haber venido -susurró aturdida.

Ichigo se acercó lentamente a ella hasta que sus labios se rozaron, ambos suspiraron al unísono... hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de cuánto se echaban de menos.

- Sonaré egoísta quizás -susurró Ichigo- pero no te vayas... quédate aquí hasta que vuelva tu padre, pasa las noches conmigo. Me encantó despertar a tu lado esta mañana y quiero repetirlo.

- Ichigo...

- No contestes ahora -la silenció con un beso- deja que te convenza, puedo ser muy persuasivo -sonrió de lado.

- ¿Ah sí? -preguntó ella alzando una ceja- ¿cuáles son tus técnicas de persuasión?

- Uhm -lo pensó unos segundos- tengo una que es infalible, pero... la dejaremos para otra ocasión.

- ¿cuál es? -preguntó Rukia con curiosidad.

- No pequeña curiosa... ahora te haré la cena y te después... bueno cuando los niños duerman te daré el postre -dijo guiñándole un ojo y besando sus labios fugazmente.

Se puso en pie y fue hacia la cocina.

- Frustrador -dijo entre dientes.

Escuchó su risa desde la cocina y sintió la necesidad de tirarle un cojín a la puerta, pero eso no serviría de nada.

...

- Papá esto está muy rico -dijo Ayaka con las mejillas llenas de salsa de tomate.

- Ayaka... solo son espaguetis, los has comido mil veces -dijo entre risas.

- Pero están muy ricos -enfatizó con sus ojos muy abiertos.

- Es una cena de cinco tenedores -se burló Rukia- yo no podría preparar nada mejor.

- No te burles de mis dotes culinarias -dijo Ichigo fingiendo indignación.

Rukia arqueó una ceja y después negó con la cabeza.

- Mañana cocinaré yo -dijo sonriendo.

Los ojos de Ichigo centellearon ante la promesa de otra cena juntos al día siguientes, y Rukia, notándolo también, sonrió ante su reacción.

- Te tomo la palabra -susurró mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Podemos ver una peli? -preguntó Dais frotando sus ojos con muestras evidentes de sueño.

- ¿Podemos? -preguntó también Ayaka haciendo un puchero.

Ichigo miró sus platos prácticamente vacíos y luego los miró a ellos.

- De acuerdo, pero en media hora os quiero en la cama con los dientes cepillados y las luces apagadas -sentencio con seriedad.

- ¡De acuerdo! -gritaron los dos niños a coro saltando de sus sillas y desapareciendo por la puerta.

Ichigo rió al verlos y Rukia sintió una opresión en su pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó notándola demasiado seria.

- Se parecen tanto... casi asusta... nunca han estado juntos y sin embargo... -negó con la cabeza.

- Son hermanos, es lógico -le restó importancia Ichigo.

- Supongo -Rukia removió la comida en su plato y después sonrió.

- ¿Y ahora que pasa por esa cabecita tuya?

Ella suspiró y lo miró de reojo.

- He hablado con Hisagi esta tarde, me ha dicho que me tome el tiempo necesario para volver al trabajo -dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso es un problema? -preguntó Ichigo confundido.

- No... pero me preocupa Renji... no se lo ha tomado muy bien -susurró volviendo la atención a su comida.

- Pues tiene que entenderlo... no tienes porque darle explicaciones -espetó.

Rukia sonrió con ironía.

- ¿Puedes dejar tus celos a un lado, por favor? -preguntó divertida.

- ¿Celos? -preguntó Ichigo abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Sí... tú me dijiste que estabas celoso de Renji, y no tienes motivos, es como mi hermano -explicó una vez más.

- Para ti sí... ¿pero qué me dices de él? -refunfuñó.

Rukia comenzó a reírse.

- En ocasiones eres tan absurdo -negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Te parezco absurdo? -inquirió Ichigo frunciendo el ceño. Rukia asintió. Él dejó su cubierto sobre la mesa y sujetó la silla donde estaba sentada Rukia a su lado y tiró de ella acercándola más a su cuerpo, se acercó lentamente y mordisqueó su cuello- ya te pareceré absurdo cuando te haga gemir mi nombre.

Rukia sintió un escalofrío que nació en la parte baja de su espalda y le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciendo que el arrebol acudiese una vez más a sus mejillas.

- Ichi... Ichigo... los... los niños -consiguió balbucear.

- Cena rápido... que le postre se enfría -susurró en su oído antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que ella gimiese bajito.

_Bueno hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo de su historia, hoy no les voy a decir mucho ya que en verdad estoy muy adolorida, así que háganme sentir mejor y déjenme un review si no sean malos (lo se los vuelvo a chantajear)_

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	21. Capitulo 21

Bueno volví con otro capítulo de Vendo Recuerdos, espero lo disfruten, hoy tengo un día sumamente pesado pero no los quería dejar sin el nuevo capítulo.

Pero antes de pasar al capítulo quiero agradecer a todas esas lindas personas que se tomaron su tiempo de agregarme a sus alertas, mandarme un reviews o simplemente leer la historia. **kyoko-chan2010 **(Hola antes que nada quería darte la bienvenida, muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y dejarme tu comentario, Ichigo adora a Dais y Dais aunque hasta hace poco conoce a Ichigo adora a su lindo papá jejeje, espero que este capítulo te guste, y me gustaría seguir leyendo tus comentarios) **metitus **(Hola mi dulce amiga, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me das, prometo cuidar mi salud, no quiero que te enojes conmigo, a mi también me encanta ver a Ichigo y a Rukia bien, si el pobre de Renji a mi también me da pena, pero el lograra comprender que es lo mejor para Rukia, y lo del postre si yo hubiera sido Rukia, Ichigo no lo habría terminado de decir cuando yo ya estaría encima de el jejeje(es Ichigo por Dios, muévete niña que una oportunidad así no se debe dejar pasar es pecado jejeje) espero que disfrutes el capítulo TQM) **Yeckie **(Me encante que te guste tanto el fic, si Ichigo es un goloso, pero no se le puede culpar es Rukia jejeje, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo) **yuuki kuchiki **(Tranquila no te preocupes, se que siempre me apoyas, si se que cada vez hay mas acercamiento entre esos dos, oye ya leíste el nuevo capítulo del manga, si no lo has leído léelo se te quitara un poco la depresión, a mi me ayudo mucho a sentirme mejor, disfruta este nuevo capítulo) **Eva **(SI por fin Ichigo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, me alegro de que te guste y ojala este nuevo capítulo también te guste) **yoxxa **(Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, con la actualización, se que mis otros fic están parados, pero son causas que se escapaban de mi control, espero ya esta próxima semana poder sentarme a trabajar en ellos, no sabes que apenada estoy en verdad Kumenasai, si Ichigo es un goloso y quiere hacerle muchas travesuras a Rukia jejeje, en cuanto a Renji prometo dejarlo feliz, es un personaje que me gusta mucho para hacerlo sufrir, gracias por tus buenos deseos y disfruta el capítulo) **Ghost iv **(Muchas gracias por tu consejo me ha servido de mucho, si fue un capítulo lleno de celos y veremos que pasa con esos dos, disfruta este nuevo capítulo) **kaolinet **(estaré esperando a que te contactes conmigo y con mucho gusto te ayudare, gracias por tus buenos deseos, y espero de todo corazón que todo te aya salido bien después del accidente, si se que es estar sobre cargada de trabajo, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo) **anika103 **(Si la verdad Renji se pasa de lindo, es que Renji es muy especial con Rukia esa debe ser la razón de que te caiga mejor que Ichigo, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y sabes que el nuevo capítulo del manga si me ayudo a sentirme mejor, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo) **MiisakiiKiss **(Si Renji es uno de los personajes favoritos en este fic, es demasiado lindo, gracias por tus buenos deseos y disfruta este nuevo capítulo)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite que ya recupero un 50% del amor que le tenia con este nuevo capítulo del manga y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Chicas y Chicos les tengo una encuesta pero se las dejare al final del capítulo, asi que si mas que decir disfruten el capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 21**

.

**Presente**

**.**

Era temprano, quizás demasiado temprano, cuando unos golpecitos tímidos en la puerta hicieron que Rukia abriese un ojo adormilada. Recordó donde estaba y porque, la noche anterior Ichigo le había dado su "postre", un par de raciones ni más ni menos. Y habían cerrado la puerta con seguro para evitar que los niños pudiesen entrar y descubrirlos en mitad de... la degustación.

Los golpes volvieron a oírse y fue cuando se percató de que provenían de la puerta, debía de ser uno de los niños. Se enderezó de golpe en la cama y la cabeza le dio vueltas, pero de un salto se puso sobre sus pies y comenzó a buscar su ropa regada por la habitación. Ichigo abrió un ojo y se asustó al verla tan nerviosa, revoloteando a su alrededor y completamente desnuda.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con voz ronca.

- Los niños, me verán aquí y... -dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Y... qué? -preguntó Ichigo frotándose los ojos.

- Que no creo que sea adecuado que nos encuentren en esta situación.

- Oh -contestó Ichigo antes de que Rukia le tirase sus bóxers a la cara y se encerrase en el baño susurrando un "abre la puerta"

Ichigo obedeció, se colocó la ropa interior y caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió mientras se frotaba los ojos en mitad de un bostezo. En cuanto lo hizo dos borrones se coloraron entre sus piernas y fueron a toda velocidad hacia la cama donde comenzaron a saltar como locos.

De repente Ayaka se detuvo y se quedó mirando a Ichigo fijamente y frunció su pequeño ceño.

- ¿Dónde está Rukia? -preguntó.

- Eh... ahora viene -contestó en un susurro.

- Creí que había dormido contigo -continuó con su ceño fruncido y añadiendo sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

- ¿Por qué creíste eso? -preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad.

- Miyako y Kaien duermen juntos, los abuelos también... creí que tú y Rukia... -dijo dejándose caer sentada sobre el colchón.

Dais, ajeno a la conversación, continuaba rebotando en el colchón mientras sujetaba con fuerza un gatito de peluche de los muchos que tenía Ayaka en su habitación.

Rukia salió del baño utilizando la ropa del día anterior e intentando dominar su cabello, aunque parecía algo imposible. Dais alzó la vista y una enorme sonrisa surcó sus labios.

- ¡Buenos días mami! -gritó lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¡Rukia! -gritó Ayaka- he estado pensando... en lugar de hacer el libro ¿podemos jugar a la pelota? Hoy no llueve y parece que hará un poco de sol -dijo parpadeando y clavando sus claros ojos dorados en los suyos.

Rukia no iba a negarse, tampoco es como si tuviese opción, tal y como su padre el poder de la mirada de Ayaka causaba estragos en ella, aunque de un modo totalmente diferente.

Así fue, un par de horas después, los cuatro estaban jugando en el jardín con una pelota. Las risas, las bromas... todo parecía tan natural que si los mirases desde fuera parecería que era lo normal de cada día, pero en cambio era algo excepcional.

- ¿Hoy no trabajas? -le preguntó Rukia a Ichigo alzando una ceja.

- Luego lo haré... -contestó encogiéndose de hombros- prefiero disfrutar de un día en familia.

- Papá -lo llamó Ayaka- te toca parar el balón.

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa y besó la frente de Rukia antes de alejarse corriendo a donde estaban sus hijos. Rukia se quedó observando desde la distancia, le parecía tan increíble que todo eso estuviese pasando. Las últimas palabras que le había dicho Ichigo no dejaban de repetirse en su mente.

"prefiero disfrutar de un día en familia"

Con Dais lo entendía, era su hijo, pero... ¿ella? ¿La consideraba de su familia? Una sonrisa involuntaria se asomó a sus labios y sintió un calorcito inexplicable en su pecho.

Esperanza.

Sentía esperanza de que eso fuese así, que formasen una familia y eso era tan malo como bueno. Bueno porque Ichigo siempre había sido el hombre del que estaba enamorada, la persona con la que quería compartir cada día de su vida. Pero malo porque si algo salía mal... la destrozaría, no quería ni pensarlo, volver a sufrir por estar sola, y ahora con la carga adicional de que Dais también sufriría.

- ¡Mami! -gritó Dais con toda la potencia de voz, Rukia alzó la mirada todavía sonriendo y miró en dirección a su hijo, pero lo único que vio fue la pelota dirigiéndose a ella. Amplió más su sonrisa y dio un paso hacia un lado para cogerla en el aire, pero tropezó con una rama caída trastabillando hacia atrás hasta que se sintió caer.

Eso no sería tan malo si lo que tuviese tras ella fuese tierra firme, ya no pedía un colchón de plumas mullido y blandito, se conformaba con algo sólido, no con la fría y húmeda agua del río Calawah. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo siguiente que sintió fue como el agua fría impactaba contra su cuerpo. Pateó con fuerza y salió a la superficie jadeando en busca de aire, no es que fuese un río muy profundo, el agua le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, y tampoco era que fuera la primera vez que le hacía una visita al fondo para corroborar que su torpeza no tenía límites.

Ichigo se acercó a ella en una carrera, una vez que hubo comprobado que se encontraba perfectamente, tuvo que soportar estoicamente las ganas de reír. No quería ser desconsiderado, sabía lo que la molestaba en el pasado que se riesen a su costa y no quería hacerla sentirse mal. Pero es que la situación había sido tan cómica. Él vio todo como si sucediese a cámara lenta, percibió como centímetro a centímetro Rukia estaba cada vez más cerca del agua hasta que desapareció bajo su superficie.

Le extendió una mano y con los labios apretados para no reírse la ayudó a salir de allí. Rukia bufó y se sacudió el agua enérgicamente con las manos. Su cabello estaba empapado y pegado a la piel de su cara, sus zapatos hacían un gracioso sonido cuando caminaba sobre la hierba y para colmo tenía tanto frío que comenzaba a tiritar. Ichigo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, considerado sí, pero no sabía si podría aguantar mucho más la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de sus garganta.

- Esta bien -dijo Rukia rodando los ojos- puedes reírte... no me enfadaré.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza pero las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron levemente temblando por la fuerza ejercida.

- Ve... ve a darte una ducha -dijo como pudo con voz ahogada.

Rukia solo entrecerró los ojos y fulminó con la mirada a los niños que se revolcaban en el suelo sujetando sus estómagos de tanto que se reían. Buscando la poca autoestima y orgullo que le quedaban irguió la barbilla y se adentró al interior de la casa mientras sus zapatos continuaban haciendo el chirp chirp que hacían que tanto Ayaka como a Dais les costase dejar de reír. En cuando la figura de Rukia entró en la casa la carcajada de Ichigo fue tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio mientras sus ojos se bañaban en lágrimas.

...

- Vuelve a la cama -la reprendió Ichigo.

- Ya me encuentro mejor -se quejó Rukia haciendo un puchero.

Ichigo rodó los ojos y la subió a su hombro subiendo con ella las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y metiéndola en su cama.

- Isshin dijo que deberías quedarte en la cama al menos hasta mañana -le recordó con una sonrisa mientras la arropaba.

- Isshin no sabe lo que dice - refunfuñó.

- ¿Quién es el médico aquí? -preguntó Ichigo mirándola con fingida superioridad.

- Habló el señor abogado -se burló con una sonrisa.

- Rukia en serio -susurró Ichigo acercándose a ella-, debes quedarte en la cama, así el antibiótico que te recetó mi padre te hará efecto más rápido. ¿No querrás estar resfriada por lo que queda de semana?

Rukia asintió derrotada.

- Pero aquí ciento que pierdo el tiempo, con la de cosas que podría estar haciendo y tengo que estás aquí metida sin hacer nada -se quejó haciendo un puchero.

Ichigo sonrió y se acercó a ella lentamente hasta que posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

- Sé algo que podrías hacer para entretenerte -susurró contra sus labios.

Rukia sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Los niños... -protestó.

- Están con la abuela Masaki tan felices... no te preocupes por ellos -explicó Ichigo volviendo a acercarse.

Hasta que de nuevo sus labios se unieron y Rukia alzó las manos para enterrarlas en su pelo. El beso iba la mar de bien, hasta que una garganta aclarándose los interrumpió. Rukia sintió sus mejillas arder cuando vio a Masaki en la puerta mirándolos con una sonrisa deslumbrante pero mirando a Ichigo con nerviosismo.

- Siento molestar -dijo algo avergonzada- pero... Ichigo, tienes visitas.

- ¿Quién es? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Es mejor que bajes y hables con ellos -dijo Masaki con un gesto tenso.

Ichigo besó a Rukia una vez más y salió de la habitación, Masaki se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Rukia recolocando un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras cariño? -preguntó con dulzura.

Masaki siempre tenía ese tono de voz y esa mirada tierna en sus ojos. Al principio eso incomodaba a Rukia, la hacía recordar a la madre que nunca tuvo, pero desde que había regresado esas atenciones también iban dirigidas a Dais y le agradaba que tuviese esa actitud con él. Era un niño muy despierto y cariñoso, y le encantaban las demostraciones de afecto, algo con lo Masaki disfrutaba besándolo y acariciándolo en cada ocasión que podía.

- Estoy bien, pero Ichigo no deja que salga de la cama -refunfuñó de nuevo.

Masaki rió y ella no tardó mucho en acompañarla, era tan sencillo interactuar con los Kurosaki que en ocasiones se sorprendía a sí misma siendo más extrovertida de lo normal.

- Hazle caso a Ichigo... no tienes que preocuparte de nada- Masaki se quedó en silencio y parecía debatir consigo misma internamente, hasta que dejó salir un suspiró y miró a Rukia a los ojos- cariño, quería darte las gracias. Ichigo me ha contado que ayer firmasteis los papales y Dais ya es un Kurosaki -su voz se rompió al final a causa de las lágrimas.

- Masaki -dijo Rukia en un susurro- es... es lo lógico, él es su padre.

- Pero debo agradecerte -aseguró-, las circunstancias de lo que pasó no fueron muy normales. Ha sido muy noble de tu parte permitir que Ichigo ejerza su papel de padre con Dais.

- No tienes nada que agradecer -insistió Rukia.

Cuando Masaki iba a refutar de nuevo unos suaves golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. El Cabello negro y la sonrisa blanca de Hisagi se asomaron por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta justo debajo de la de Renji y Rukia no puedo evitar estallar en carcajadas y negar con la cabeza.

- ¿Se puede? -preguntó Hisagi en un susurro.

Rukia hizo un movimiento con su mano y ambos entraron en la habitación algo titubeantes, como si entrasen en la guarida del enemigo.

- Los dejo solos -dijo Masaki dejando la habitación.

Los dos hermanos se tumbaron con Rukia en la cama, cada uno a un lado y la abrazaron con fuerza hasta que ella gimió adolorida.

- ¿Queréis matarme? -preguntó en un gemido.

- No... solo queríamos verte, pero no sabía si el amargado de tu novio nos dejaría pasar - dijo Hisagi.

- ¿Amargado? -preguntó Rukia dejando a un lado la sensación hormigueante en su estomago ante la mención de la palabra "novio" para definir lo que era Ichigo para ella.

- ¿Tú has visto siempre tiene el ceño fruncido? ¿No le duele estar siempre así?

Rukia negó con la cabeza de nuevo y golpeó su brazo juguetonamente. Después miró a Renji, que se mantenía en silencio y con la mirada gacha.

- Renji... -lo llamó en un susurro- ¿qué ocurre?

Renji suspiró y la miró con una sonrisa triste.

- En tres horas sale nuestro vuelo -dijo con un hilo de voz.

Rukia sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, ellos había viajado hasta Forks para estar con ella y ella se había pasado los últimos tres días pegada a Ichigo como si fuese su sombra.

- Siento... no haber compartido más tiempo con vosotros -dijo en un susurro.

- No importa -contestó Renji encogiéndose de hombros- cuando vuelvas a Phoenix hacemos algo juntos y ya está, me sentiré recompensado -sonrió ampliamente.

Y ella sintió otra punzada de culpabilidad, a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más a gusto en Forks, aunque también le dolía dejar su vida en Arizona.

- De acuerdo -contestó con un suspiro.

Renji se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza de nuevo.

- Te llamaré cada día, no dejaré de acordarme de vosotros, y como cuando vuelvas no me avises iré a tu casa y te torturaré con tantas cosquillas que no podrás respirar -dijo en su oído con voz amenazante.

Rukia soltó una carcajada, aunque sintió como un nudo se cerraba en su garganta. Aunque fuese solo una despedida temporal, tenía el regusto amargo de una despedida en la que no se sabía cuándo sería el retorno definitivo y eso la hacía sentirse más culpable todavía por darle esperanzas a Renji sin saber si finalmente volvería o no.

- Iré a despedirme de mi pulga -dijo alejándose de ella y revolviéndole el pelo- tú se buena, y si me echas de menos, ya sabes dónde estoy. Hasta pronto Bolita- besó su frente y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa triste.

Rukia miró a Hisagi y este le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, como eran siempre sus sonrisas.

- Lo entenderá con el tiempo -susurró sentándose mejor a su lado-, cuando se enamore y sienta lo mismo que tú sientes, sabrá cómo actuar sin ser tan... ¿cómo decirlo? Posesivo.

Rukia miró a su amigo con admiración, dentro de su comportamiento adolescente y sus bromas pesadas e incluso absurdas en ocasiones, Hisagi era muy maduro. Parecía saber exactamente que decir en el momento justo, y siempre hablaba con la verdad aunque esta doliese y se clavase desgarrado todo a su paso.

- No quiero hacerle daño -dijo Rukia con un hilo de voz.

- Lo entenderá, creerme -sentenció- yo quería decirte algo antes de irme, por eso le pedí a Renji que nos dejase a solas.

- Dime -pidió Rukia prestando toda su atención.

- Mantendré tu puesto de trabajo el tiempo que lo necesites, un par de semanas, un par de meses... dos años -tomó su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? -preguntó ella confundida.

- Que si decides quedarte permanentemente en Forks, lo entenderé.

- Hisagi -intentó hablar, pero él no se lo permitió.

- Todavía no he acabado -rió-. Pero si te quedas aquí y algo, por cualquier circunstancia va mal, siempre tendrás una casa y una familia en Phoenix que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Te devolveré tu puesto o uno de mayor responsabilidad si estás calificada.

Rukia sintió como el nudo de su garganta se apretaba más y más hasta que casi no la dejó respirar y sollozó con fuerza. Hisagi la abrazó y ella enterró su rostro contra su pecho. No podía creer que tuviese la suerte de tener tan buenos amigos, si creía que Renji era como su ángel de la guarda, Hisagi no se alejaba mucho de esa definición. Ambos eran perfectos en el papel que desempeñaban en la vida de Rukia.

Buenos mis adorados lectores hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, les gusto, sinceramente espero que si.

Bueno la encuesta que les traigo es, muchos me han preguntado que va a pasar con Renji, si se va a quedar solo o no. Así que decidí dejarles la decisión a ustedes y que sean ustedes los que decidan quien va hacer la pareja de Renji, así que háganme saber por medio de un reviews a quien quieren para Renji, estaré esperando su respuesta.

Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto.

¡Que viva el IchiRuki!

Sakura-Jeka


	22. Capitulo 22

Hola, como están, bueno yo aquí trayéndoles el siguiente capítulo de esta su historia y antes de que me linchen por que el capítulo es muy corto, quiero decirles que hoy vengo con doble capítulo para compensarlos así que disfrútenlos.

Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que leen la historia, la agregan a sus favoritos y me dejan sus hermosos comentarios, que leo todos, hoy solo voy a poner a los que no les pude contestar por medio de un PM ya que esta vez fueron demasiado generosos conmigo y me dejaron una cantidad inmensa de reviews. **Mariposa-Infernal** (M e alegro de que te gustara el episodio, y muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión de con quien tendría que quedar Renji, espero qué disfrutes este capítulo)** yoxxa** (Yo creo que todos eligieron a la misma para Renji jejeje, y me alegro de que disfrutes tanto los capítulos, y si la verdad que el manga de bleach nos tiene en ascuas a todos, pero si me preguntas mi opinión yo creo que ha Ichigo se le nota demasiado que esta sufriendo por Rukia y hasta Keigo lo noto por Dios eso ya es mucho jejeje, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste) **Eva** (Si ese par si que hizo sufrir a Ichigo, pero no me dirás que no se lo merecía jejeje, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado) **kia **(Bueno primero que todo bienvenida y me alegro de que te guste el fic y gracias por comentar con quien debería quedar Renji, disfruta de este nuevo capítulo) Bueno creo que son todos si alguien se me quedo por fuera espero que sepan disculparme y que sepan que leo cada uno de los comentarios que me hacen los agradezco de todo corazón.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta entrega doble.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 22**

**Presente**

.

Rukia suspiró una vez cuando la mano de Ichigo se deslizó lentamente por su espalda. Estaba tumbada boca abajo en el colchón de su cama, completamente desnuda y agotada... Ichigo, a su lado y también desnudo, tenía su pelo revuelto y la marca de un mordisco en su cuello, pero nadie le quitaba esa sonrisa de felicidad que parecía estar tatuada en su rostro.

- ¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar algo -susurró con su voz aterciopelada.

Rukia, giró su cabeza para poder mirarlo y lo encontró apoyado en uno de sus codos y mirándola intensamente, mientras su mano continuaba haciendo dibujos invisibles en su espalda.

- ¿El qué? -preguntó con voz ronca.

- Un día, cuando volvía del trabajo te encontré casi llorando al borde del río, no sé porque recuerdo esa conversación como si fuese ayer -negó con la cabeza- me dijiste que estabas enamorada y pero que el chico tenía a otra.

- También lo recuerdo -Rukia sonrió.

- Me sentí tan mal por ti ese día... y también, debo admitirlo, envidié un poco a aquel chico, había conseguido enamorarte, tener tu amor y... -se quedó callado de repente.

- Tener mi amor y... ¿qué? -preguntó Rukia con el ceño fruncido.

- Era algo que tenía vetado, el pensar en ti de ese modo -Ichigo negó con la cabeza-. Yo mismo me obligué a verte como algo inalcanzable para no sentir nada por ti. Ese día llegué a casa tan enfadado que lo pagué discutiendo con Senna.

- Eso no era una novedad -bromeó Rukia.

Ichigo rodó los ojos.

- Pero sí lo era que yo comenzase las peleas -aclaró-. No sabes las ganas que tuve de buscar a ese patán y partirle la cara por no ver lo especial que eras y prestarle atención a otra chica.

Rukia rió.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó molesto.

- Que eres demasiado guapo e inteligente para partirte la cara a ti mismo -dijo entre risas.

- ¿Quieres decir qué...? -preguntó con ojos brillantes.

- Siempre has sido tú Ichigo... siempre -dijo Rukia con voz dulce.

Ichigo se acercó a ella sonriendo y la besó.

- ¿Sabes que he estado pensando también? -susurró comenzando a besar su espalda.

- Dime -dijo Rukia ahogando un jadeo cuando acarició el lateral de sus pechos con la yema de los dedos.

- ¿Cuándo comienzas la universidad? -preguntó.

- Dos semanas -contestó con la poca coherencia que le quedaba.

- ¿Crees que... -mordisqueó su hombro- podrías hacer un traslado de matricula a Seattle?

Rukia se quedó paralizada de repente y mil ideas diferentes cruzaron por su cabeza. La más importante: Dais, el cambio le vendría bien. También estaba Ichigo, verlo cada día, casi a todas horas... demasiado tentador. Después estaba ella, estar cerca de Ichigo y ver feliz a su hijo... y Ayaka, esa niña a la que adoraba y recibía el mismo cariño de su parte. Y al final, y partiéndole el pecho en dos estaba Renji, su mejor amigo, su hermano y casi se atrevería a pensar que en ocasiones llegó a verlo como un padre, pese a que ella era mayor que él. Que ella dejase Phoenix permanentemente le haría daño, alejaría a Dais de su lado, y pensó con amargura que durante los últimos tres años fue su única referencia paterna.

- No tienes que decidirlo ahora -dijo Ichigo al ver su rostro- solo quiero que lo pienses... tienes tiempo -sonrió de lado y de nuevo se acercó para besarla.

_Bueno este es el primer capítulo aunque no creo que se deba llamar capítulo es demasiado corto, pero no sufran ya esta el siguiente._


	23. Capitulo 23

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capítulo así que sigan leyendo.

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 23**

.

**Presente**

**.**

Rukia metió un par de cosas más en su bolso y se lo echó al hombro, en ese momento Ichigo entró en la habitación y la miró ceñudo.

- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó confundido.

Rukia giró sobre sí misma y lo miró sonriendo.

- Mi padre ha llamado esta mañana, llegará en un par de horas y voy a buscarlo al aeropuerto -explicó.

- Ah - Ichigo sonrió sintiéndose más tranquilo, por un momento se había temido lo peor.

Cuando habló con ella días atrás pidiéndole que se quedase en Seattle lo hizo con el corazón en un puño, esperaba con toda su alma que accediese. No podía pensar en separarse de ella, tampoco de Dais, ese pequeño diablillo había llegado para poner todo su mundo del revés, pero lo adoraba. Adoraba el desorden que dejaba allá por donde pasase, las carcajadas que le arrancaba a Ayaka cuando lo escuchaba pronunciar mal alguna palabra. Adoraba cuando después de un largo día, apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y se quedaba dormido. Pero por sobre todo adoraba cuando lo llamaba papá y su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo. Era su padre... y él era su hijo.

- ¿Puedes quedarte con Dais? -preguntó Rukia sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

- Sí... sin problema -contestó sonriendo- sabes que nos llevamos bien.

Rukia también sonrió y se acercó a él para besarlo, Ichigo pasó las manos por su cintura y ella enteró los dedos en su pelo mientras sus labios se movían al compás. Besar a Ichigo siempre había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. No podía imaginarse ya un solo día sin sus besos y eso la asustaba mucho.

Se separó de él un poco reticente, si por ella fuese se pasaría el resto de su vida pegada a él como un apéndice. Pero eran dos personas independientes, debían separarse en algún momento para que la gente que los viese no pensase que son siameses.

- Llámame cuando llegues a Seattle para saber que has llegado bien -dijo Ichigo cuando la vio alejarse

Rukia se giró y avanzó unos cuantos pasos de espaldas mientras sonreía.

- Sin problemas... te quiero -dijo volviendo a darse la vuelta y caminando hacia el exterior de la casa.

- ¡Yo también te quiero! -gritó Ichigo para que ella lo escuchase.

...

Rukia aparcó el coche de Trisha en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, se bajó de él y se aseguró de dejar las puertas bien cerradas. Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada principal rebuscó su teléfono móvil en el bolso y marcó el número de la casa de Ichigo de memoria, sonó varias veces hasta que le contestaron al otro lado.

- ¿Miyako? -preguntó sorprendida- ¿dónde está Ichigo?

- Ha tenido que salir de urgencia, me dijo que me quedase con los niños y no me explicó más -contestó.

- De acuerdo -dijo Rukia no muy convencida- si llama dile que he llegado bien.

- De acuerdo.

- Un beso Miyako.

Cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando su teléfono todavía con el ceño fruncido. No entendía porque Ichigo se había quedado con Dais cuando sabía que tenía trabajo. Decidió no pensar más en ello, ya lo haría cuando llegase y le preguntase que había pasado.

Un par de horas después estaba entrando en Forks de vuelta. En el sillón trasero iba su padre, roncando pesadamente mientras en el asiento del copiloto iba Trisha intentando explicarle a Rukia como les había ido su viaje a Los Ángeles por encima del los ronquidos de Byakuya, pero eso parecía misión imposible.

- Lo mejor fue cuando tu padre paró a Johnny Depp -dijo Trisha entre risas- se acercó a pedirle un autógrafo con la excusa de que era para ti. Y con el gesto más serio que puedes imaginar en él le pregunta "¿Le firmas un autógrafo a mi hija? Se llama Byakuya" Yo no sabía si reír o llorar.

Rukia estalló en carcajadas y por suerte estaba estacionando ya en la casa de su padre. Se bajó del coche y después de ayudarles con las maletas se despidió para dejarlos descansar.

- ¿A dónde vas? -le preguntó Byakuya con el ceño fruncido.

- Voy a... a casa de Ichigo -contestó algo avergonzada.

Byakuya respiró hondo para serenarse y fingió su mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Después traerás a Dais para que lo salude? -preguntó con el tono de voz más neutro que pudo conseguir.

Rukia asintió y se fue caminando hacia la casa junto al río. Por el camino se detuvo pensando en la decisión que tenía que tomar. Seattle o Phoenix, ambas eran muy buenas universidades. Solo las diferenciaba el hecho de que en una la esperaba Renji y en la otra Ichigo y el resto de su familia. Suspiró pesadamente y se sentó al borde del río donde lo había hecho tantas veces. Allí solía pensar con claridad, se desahogaba y le era más sencillo encontrar la solución a sus dilemas.

Con la mirada puesta en un par de rocas, donde el agua burbujeaba al pasar, tuvo una revelación. Solo al imaginar separándose una vez más de Ichigo su pecho dolió, y no solo por ella. Dais lo adoraba, tanto a él como Ayaka, arrancarlo de su lado en ese momento sería más perjudicial que decirle que solo vería a su tío Renji en fechas señaladas. Y a Renji... le dolería al principio, tanto a él como a ella, pero con el tiempo lo entendería... tenía que entenderlo. Su felicidad y la Dais estaba en Forks, al lado de Ichigo y Ayaka, cuando Renji se enamorase podría entender lo que Rukia sentía y le daría la razón.

Con energías renovadas se puso en pie y continuó con su camino. Se sentía más ligera, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de la espalda. Tomar la decisión le sentó bien, ahora estaba más tranquila ¿y por qué o reconocerlo? más feliz, pensar en estar cerca de Ichigo, de Ayaka, de Byakuya, incluso Kaien y Miyako, Isshin y Masaki... este siempre había sido su hogar, había conseguido salir adelante en Phoenix, pero nunca sintió que sería completamente feliz allí, no era su hogar.

Cuando divisó la casa a los lejos una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro, Ichigo ya había llegado, su volvo estaba aparcado allí. Apuró el paso, estaba deseando llegar y tirarse a sus brazos para gritarle a los cuatro vientos que lo quería, que se quedaba a su lado por Dais y por Ayaka, pero también por ella misma, para darse un oportunidad e intentar tener algo juntos. Pero en cuanto puso un pie en el sendero de piedra que conducía hacia la casa sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba del suelo y era transportado a toda velocidad hasta la parte trasera de jardín. Tardó muy poco en saber lo que pasaba, estaba sobre el hombro de Kaien, que la cargaba como si fuese un saco de patatas y pesase poco más de una pluma.

- ¡Kaien basta! -gritaba entre risas mientras golpeaba débilmente su espalda- ¡Kaien por favor!

- No, no -dijo él negando con la cabeza- di las palabras mágicas y serás liberada, por ahora serás mi rehén.

- Kaien, no seas infantil y déjame en el suelo -pidió intentando sonar dura pero una carcajada al final de la frase echó su intento por tierra.

- Las palabras mágicas -insistió.

Rukia rió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Oh Kaien! ¡Dios de los videojuegos y las cervezas de importación! ¿Podría hacerme el favor de liberar a esta pobre campesina con cara de tomate?

Kaien estalló en carcajadas y dejó a Rukia sobre sus dos pies.

- Eres idiota... ¿lo sabes? -espetó Rukia.

- Y tú una cara de tomate -bromeó Kaien, Rukia enrojeció de rabia y Kaien volvió a reír- ¿ves como eres una cara de tomate?

Rukia gruñó y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la casa, pero Kaien se puso frente a ella y la abrazó alzándola del suelo.

- Rukita... ¿sabes que bromeaba cierto? -dijo en su oído- Eres como la hermanita que siempre he querido tener.

- Eres tonto... eres tonto y pesado -le recriminó Rukia entre risas.

- Ya me conoces -la dejó sobre sus pies y rodó los ojos. Kaien alzó la mirada por sobre la cabeza de Rukia y frunció el ceño- ¿Qué hace aquí la bruja del norte? -preguntó confundido.

Rukia giró para ver de quien se trataba y si no fuese porque Kaien todavía la estaba sujetando habría caído redonda al suelo. Allí estaba Ichigo, hablando con Senna... ¡Senna! ¿Qué demonios hacía esa mujer aquí? ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo era capaz de tener la desfachatez de aparecer por allí después de tres años?

Rukia sintió rabia, ira... hacia ella, hacia la mujer por la que había estado separada de Ichigo tanto tiempo sin motivos, si ella pensaba irse después... ¿para que regresó? ¿Por qué hizo que Rukia se alejase de Forks si ella no lo quería?

Después de la debilidad inicial Rukia se sintió renacer. Ya no era una niña, ya podría defenderse ella sola y defender a Dais si fuese necesario, también lo haría con Ayaka, esa mujer no volvería a hacerles daño, a ninguna de las personas que amaba.

Cuadró sus hombros y esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿La bruja del norte? -preguntó alzando una ceja en dirección a Kaien- ¿Qué papel de da a ti eso entonces? ¿El hombre de hojalata?

Kaien frunció el ceño y la miró molesto.

- No... El león cobarde si eso... el hombre de hojalata sería Ichigo está más flaco -masculló entre dientes.

- ¿Tú? ¿Cobarde? ¿Por qué? -preguntó especulativa.

- Miyako me da miedo -susurró como si fuese un secreto.

Rukia negó con la cabeza y con su autoestima intacta y toda la decisión que poseía comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa.

- ¡Sigue las baldosas amarillas Dorothy! -gritó Kaien- ¡golpea tus zapatos tres veces y volverás a casa!

Rukia continuó avanzando e ignorando los comentarios de Kaien, en ocasiones llegaba a ser tan niño como Ayaka. Pero no podía negar que sus bromas la estaban ayudando a mantener la compostura y no salir corriendo para coger a Dais y desaparecer con él una vez más.

Llegó a donde estaba Ichigo y Senna hablando y él le dedicó una mirada asustada, con una disculpa claramente reflejada en sus ojos.

- ¿Dais? -preguntó ignorando a Senna por completo.

- Esta dentro... -susurró Ichigo, cuando abrió la boca para continuar hablando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y maldijo entre dientes- debo contestar, es importante, trabajo... -dijo mirando solo a Rukia.

Ichigo se alejó de allí y Rukia respiró hondo, comenzó a avanzar pero una voz la detuvo.

- Creía que te habías ido de Forks... -dijo Senna- lo que menos esperaba era encontrarte aquí, y cuidando a los hijos de Ichigo.

Rukia se giró y la miró incrédula.

- ¿Hijos? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Sí... el niñito este que es una copia exacta de él -dijo con desdén y haciendo un gesto con su mano- no me lo ha dicho pero se ve a la legua que es hijo de él ¿Sigues cuidando de ellos?

Rukia rió secamente y miró sus pies para no asesinarla con la mirada.

- Algo así -masculló.

- No puedo creer que Ichigo estuviese con otra mujer... -Senna negó con la cabeza- tú lo conoces... ¿sabes quién es ella?

Rukia tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no saltarle encima y arrancar cada uno de sus pelos negros que coronaban su perfecta cabeza.

- La conozco... pero si Ichigo no te dice quien es, yo tampoco lo haré -dijo en un murmullo para que no se notase nada de su estado en su voz.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Por qué la proteges? -preguntó con dulzura- Sé muy bien que te morías por Ichigo, tuvo que ser muy duro para ti ver como tenía un hijo con otra.

- Lo fue... -admitió Rukia en un susurro, pero refiriéndose a Ayaka, no a Dais- todavía lamento el día en que Ichigo fue tan estúpido para dejarte embarazada.

Senna se quedó con la boca abierta y miró a Rukia con desprecio.

- ¿Qué intentas decir? -dijo con voz amenazante.

Rukia dio un paso al frente dispuesta a contestarle las cuatro verdades que se había callado durante tantos años. Estaba dispuesta a dejar salir toda esa furia contenida que tenía contra ella y liberarse por fin, pero una voz desde el interior de la casa la detuvo.

- ¿Mami? -llamó Dais- ¿Mami ya has llegado?

Rukia respiró hondo y giró sobre sus talones para abrazar a su hijo que venía corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Mami! -gritó feliz- ¿Ya ha llegado el abuelo Byakuya? ¿Vamos a verlo?

- Ahora vamos cariño, coge una mochila con tus cosas y nos iremos ahora mismo -Rukia dejó al niño en el suelo de nuevo y este salió corriendo.

Senna se acercó hacia ella y comenzó a aplaudir, Rukia la miró ceñuda, no soportaba a esa mujer, nunca lo hizo mientras trabajó cuidando a Ayaka, pero lo soportó por no alejarse de ella... y de Ichigo. Pero ahora era diferente, Rukia ahora era alguien en esa casa, Dais era tan Kurosaki como Ayaka y se sentía con la autoridad para hacerle ver a esa mujer que no podía pisotearla.

- Te ha salido redondo mocosa... -dijo Senna sonriendo maliciosamente- te metiste en su cama y te quedaste embarazada... siempre pensé que eras más tonta -negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué intentas decir? -preguntó Rukia en un murmullo entrecerrando los ojos.

- Que con ese... bastardito, tú tienes una parte de la fortuna de Ichigo asegurada -sus ojos dorados chispearon- ¿te costó mucho enredarte en sus sábanas?

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando -gruñó entre dientes.

- Claro que lo sé cariño... ¿crees que yo no pensé lo mismo? Solo que no esperaba que Ichigo me encerrase en este putrefacto lugar que todos llamáis pueblo.

- ¿Hay algún problema? -preguntó Ichigo entrando en la habitación en el ceño fruncido. Se colocó al lado de Rukia y tomó su mano entre la suya. Ella apenas fue consciente de ese pequeño contacto, pero Senna sí, y miró sus manos entrelazadas como si estuviese viendo la cosa más horrible del mundo.

- ¿Cuál será mi habitación Ichigo? -preguntó Senna aguantando toda su ira.

Sin más Rukia se soltó de Ichigo y subió al piso superior, donde Dais metía una chaqueta y un par de juguetes en su mochila dispuesto a visitar a su abuelo Byakuya después de su viaje. Pero Rukia lo pensó mejor y comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas en la pequeña maleta que había traído desde la casa de su padre días atrás.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Ichigo desde la puerta.

- Si esa mujer se queda aquí yo no puedo compartir el mismo techo que ella -dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Ichigo donde también comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

- ¿Por qué? Rukia, ella es la madre Ayaka, tiene derecho a estar aquí -dijo Ichigo exasperado- ¿Por qué crees que contesté a esa llamada? Era mi abogado, no puedo separarla de Ayaka, legalmente tengo su custodia pero Senna tiene derecho a visitas periódicas.

- Pero no a quedarse en tu casa -espetó cerrando la maleta con todas sus fuerzas.

- Rukia... -se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros- en Forks no hay ningún hotel y no tiene coche para trasladarse desde Port Angeles a diario.

- ¿Cuántos días va a quedarse? -preguntó entre dientes desviando la mirada.

- Cuatro, o eso ha dicho -susurró él.

- Estaremos en casa de Byakuya, si quieres ver a Dais no tienes horario, pero no lo quiero cerca de ella -dijo alejándose de él.

- Rukia espera -la sujetó del brazo y la giró para encararla- las cosas no han cambiado -dijo mirándola a los ojos- te quiero, ella ya no es nadie para mí, solo la madre de Ayaka, ni si quiera eso, es la persona que la trajo al mundo pero solo tú te has portado con ella como lo haría una madre.

- Ichigo -susurró ella, pero él no la dejó hablar y unió sus labios a los suyos mientras la envolvía en sus brazos.

- No te vas -susurró contra sus labios.

- No... no puedo quedarme Ichigo... -balbuceó- no quiero que le haga daño a Dais, no quiero que viva con ella.

Ichigo dejó caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo derrotado. Suspiró pesadamente y miró a Rukia a los ojos.

- No puedo obligarte a que te quedes... -susurró abatido- pero recuerda que te quiero... más que eso -sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y enmarcó el rostro de Rukia colocando sus manos en sus mejillas- te amo.

Rukia sintió sus piernas de gelatina y parpadeó sorprendida. Pero Ichigo no le dio tregua y volvió a besarla para demostrarle que lo que decía era cierto, tan cierto como que necesitaban oxigeno para sobrevivir.

- Yo te llevo -dijo él una vez que se hubo separado de ella.

_Bueno, bueno que les pereció el capítulo, la bruja del norte regreso ¿Qué se traerá entre manos esta vez Senna? ¿Ichigo volverá a caer en sus redes?_

_¿Rukia lo permitirá? Bueno quieren averiguarlo ya saben que tienen que hacer dejarme muchos reviews y yo les traeré el nuevo capítulo jejeje._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que participaron en elegir la pareja de Renji, ahora quiero hacer lo mismo pero con Hisagi díganme ustedes con quien quieren que lo deje es su decisión._

_Chao, Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	24. Capitulo 24

Hola mi queridos lectores, he vuelto con el nuevo capítulo de Vendo Recuerdos, ahora que la Bruja ha vuelto que creen que pase, pues no tendrán que esperar mucho por que aquí va.

Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que leen la historia la agregan a sus favoritos y me dejan sus valiosos comentarios, de verdad muchas gracias. **Mariposa-Infernal **(Es muy posible que sea esa la razón por la cual Senna regreso después de todo es una interesada, y en cuanto a la reacción de Ayaka yo creo que a la niña ya no le interesa esa mujer ya que nunca ha sido una madre para ella, y sobre la decisión d Rukia solo hay que esperar a ver que sucede y que si sucederán eventos extraños por que Senna este viviendo con Ichigo solo lee el capítulo y después me dices, gracias por opinar con respecto a la pareja de Hisagi y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo)** metitus **(Muchas gracias amiga por tus dos lindos reviews, siempre eres demasiado buena conmigo, y si tienes razón la escena del lago demuestra que Ichigo siempre sintió algo por Rukia pero el mismo no se permitió hacer exterior ese sentimiento, la verdad es que a mí me encanta la actitud de Kaien es tan infantil jejeje, y tranquila se que no hay otra manera de llamar a esa cosa por que ni siquiera merece el termino de mujer y si Ichigo es un tonto yo la tendría lo mas lejos de mi casa y de mis hijos, también creo que la decisión de Rukia de salir de ahí por que la arpía estaba era la correcta yo no pondría a mi hijo en contacto con semejante víbora y con tu amenaza y la de Inuka ya estoy temblando de miedo jejeje, disfruta el capítulo y estamos hablando TQM) **Yuuki Kuchiki **(Me alegro de que te guste tanto la historia, si creo que Ichigo esta siendo muy estupido al permitir que Senna vuelva a desordenar su vida yo siendo el la sacaría a patadas, pero es importante que pase para el desarrollo de la historia y si la decisión de Rukia fue la mejor, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agradado) **MiisakiiKiss **(Si Senna es de lo peor, vuelve como si nada hubiera pasado y la verdad ella no merece ser la mamá de Ayaka es demasiado linda para ser hija de esa arpía y yo también hubiera alejado a Dais lo mas rápido posible de esa si fue capaz de hacerle semejante daño a su hija que no seria capaz de hacerle a Dais, espero que disfrutes el capítulo) **miaka-ichiruki **(Tranquila Ichigo ya no es tan ingenuo como antes no creo que vuelva a caer en las garras de esa arpía, pero eso no quiere decir que la bruja no les vaya a ser la vida imposible a nuestros protas, creo que a nadie de los que leen este fic les cae bien Senna jejeje, ojala disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo) **Taiga Joker **(Claro que todavía puedes participar y tu opinión será tomada en cuenta muchas gracias por participar, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado) **Yeckie **(No tienes que agradecer para mi es un placer traerte doble capítulo, si la verdad solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la arpía volviera aparecer, todos tenemos el mismo sentimiento por ella, gracias por comentar sobre la pareja de Hisagi aunque tengo que decirte que Matsumoto es imposible en esta historia ya que aquí ya tiene a Gin pero la puedo poner en otra historia, disfruta de este nuevo capítulo) **Ghost iv **(si por fin Ichigo dijo las palabras mágicas, me reí muchísimo con lo de la bruja de blear y aun así creo que se quedan cortas para describir a Senna, espero que disfrutes del capítulo) **Sarelen **(Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y Bienvenida a el fic , también muchas gracias por opinar de las parejas de Renji y Hisagi, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo) **yoxxa **(Eso seria genial que Rukia le diera un puñetazo a Senna jajaja y gracias por comentar sobre la pareja de Hisagi, disfruta de este nuevo capítulo) **kaolinet **(Me alegro que te ayas podido recuperar de todas tus lesiones, claro que te explicare como se hace el blog espero que puedas conectarte pronto y que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo) **Ryunna-san y Yunna-san **(que bueno que les gustaran los capítulos, y claro que leo sus historias y estoy esperando con ansias que actualicen ya que me hacen reír mucho, la razón de que Ichigo se enamorara de Senna es por que fue un idiota jajaja, ella lo embauco, la familia de Ichigo es muy adinerada además de que Ichigo tiene una excelente carrera de abogado así que el dinero no es algo de lo que el tenga que preocuparse y detrás de eso es de lo que va Senna yo creo que no solo ustedes lincharían a Ichigo y de paso a mi si el vuelve con Senna créanme ya tengo varias amenazas jajaja, muchas gracias por comentar sobre la pareja de Hisagi, espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo) **Inukarenesmee **(oye eso no es justo te aliaste con Metis para lincharme jajaja, pero tranquila Ichigo no volverá a caer en las redes de Senna pero eso no significa que ella vaya a rendirse tan fácilmente, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo que me des tu opinión sobre este nuevo capítulo)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin mas que decir disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 24**

.

**Presente**

.

Cuando Ichigo dejó a Rukia en frente de la casa de su padre, se despidió de ella dándole un profundo beso. Ella le respondió, como siempre lo hacía, pero algo dentro de su pecho le decía que todo podría cambiar muy pronto, que las cosas no serían tan fáciles ni bonitas como lo estaban siendo hasta ese momento.

Se bajó del coche y Dais salió corriendo a los brazos de Byakuya que salió a la puerta a recibirlos. Rukia se despidió de nuevo de Ichigo con la mano y caminó apesadumbrada hacia el interior de la casa arrastrando su maleta.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó una voz tras ella cuando apenas había dado dos pasos.

Rukia se giró y se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Matsumoto.

Matsumoto... su amiga del alma, la que siempre había estado allí y a la que le había fallado cuando se fue. Sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban, que la seguridad que mostró ante Ichigo y Senna se desmoronaba poco a poco. Ella era débil, no podría soportar la presión, ya no era única atacada en caso de que pasase algo, Dais también estaría implicado y ahora ya era un Kurosaki, no podía alejarlo así como así como hizo ella años atrás.

Sus manos temblaron y la maleta se deslizó de sus dedos haciendo un ruido sordo contra el suelo. Su barbilla también tembló a causa del esfuerzo de contener sus lágrimas. Matsumoto avanzó hasta ponerse frente a ella y envolverla entre sus brazos. Rukia se dejó caer, lloró como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo, el miedo de perder a Ichigo, de dañar a Dais... una parte de ella quería volver a Phoenix, allí era la dueña de su vida, se sentía segura y protegida. En Forks era vulnerable, sobre todo desde la llegada de Senna.

Matsumoto la llevó hasta el jardín y se sentaron sobre el césped, Rukia se desahogó durante unos minutos. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado Matsumoto la miró a los ojos, con solo esa mirada no hacían falta preguntas, Rukia ya sabía lo que quería saber.

- Ha vuelto -susurró con la voz rota.

Matsumoto frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Quién ha vuelto? -inquirió.

- Senna... Ichigo la está alojando en su casa -explicó.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Matsumoto con los ojos muy abiertos. Tras eso una sarta de improperios y maldiciones en contra de Senna y el mismo Ichigo fueron saliendo de sus labios, mientras Rukia la observaba divertida por su reacción, aunque lo que menos le apetecía era reírse en ese momento- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Porque no te quedarás de brazos cruzados, Rukia.

- Me he ido de casa de Ichigo -susurró.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Le estás dejando el camino libre a esa lagarta! Tienes que volver -dijo con energía.

- No voy a hacerlo Matsumoto... -negó con la cabeza- esa mujer destila veneno en cada palabra, no quiero que se acerque a Dais, no quiero que lo mire, ni de lejos...

- En eso te entiendo, pero tienes que marcar tu territorio, no puedes dejar que esa llegue y destroce lo poco que has construido con Ichigo... ¡dios Rukia! Es que parecías tan feliz...

- Iba a quedarme en Forks -dijo Rukia con una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Qué?

- Había decidido quedarme, Ichigo me lo propuso y lo estaba pensando, iba a quedarme aquí y estudiar en Seattle -explicó.

- ¿Has cambiado de opinión? -preguntó Matsumoto con voz triste.

- No lo sé... si Senna se va en cuatro días como prometió y no causa ningún problema supongo que sí, me quedaré... -contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Rukia... lo siento tanto -dijo Matsumoto volviendo a abrazarla.

...

Ichigo estaba tumbado en su cama mirando al techo, si miraba a un lado de su cama podía imaginarse el cuerpo de Rukia acurrucado y ella durmiendo plácidamente. La echaba de menos, era algo que no podía negar. Desde que había vuelto no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en ella, y después de sentirla tan suya no era capaz de soportar un solo día sin verla.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo cogió con una sonrisa pensando que sería Rukia, pero no tuvo suerte, era Ishida Uryuu, su abogado. Con un suspiro resignado pulsó el botón de descolgar, después de todo, podrían ser buenas noticias.

- Ishida -dijo desganado.

- Kurosaki tengo buenas noticias, o lo que yo creo que lo son -dijo su abogado y compañero de trabajo.

- ¿De qué se trata? -preguntó con un poco más de alegría.

- He mandado investigar a Senna los últimos meses como me pediste, y tengo algo muy jugoso -dijo Ishida con una sonrisa-. Ahora no te diré nada por teléfono, mañana ven a mi despacho cuando llegues al bufete, pero si la llevas a juicio podrían quitarle el derecho de ver a la niña por ser una mala influencia.

- ¿Mala influencia? No me asustes que la tengo en casa -dijo con voz trémula.

- Intenta no dejarla a solas con la niña, no sería bueno, pero sí es bueno que esté, Ayaka tendrá que hacer una consulta con un psicólogo, ¿tienes alguno de confianza?

- Unohana Retsu ¿te suena?

- Es de las mejores... buena idea- rió- mañana pasa por mi despacho y hablamos. No hables de esto con nade, si la tienes cerca podría enterarse y no sería bueno.

- De acuerdo, gracias Ishida -se despidió Ichigo.

Se volvió a tumbar en la cama y se sintió un poco más tranquilo, aunque el hueco en su pecho por la ausencia de Rukia y Dais en la casa continuaba allí.

Sintió sed y bajó al piso inferior a buscar algo de agua, llevó su teléfono con él por si Rukia lo llamaba. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y mientras se servía un vaso sintió un ruido a su espalda, se giró sonriendo pensando que sería Ayaka, pero la sonrisa se congeló en sus labios al ver a Senna allí, prácticamente desnuda y con una sonrisa estúpida.

- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con voz fría.

- No puedo dormir -contestó en un murmullo.

Ichigo enarcó una ceja y no dijo nada, solo apuró su vaso de agua y se dispuso a abandonar la cocina, pero Senna fue más rápida y le cortó el paso en la puerta.

- ¿Podríamos hablar? -preguntó Senna con voz dulce.

Ichigo resopló y se sujetó con fuerza el puente de la nariz.

- Solo voy a hablar contigo sobre Ayaka, y ya lo hemos hecho esta tarde... así que los temas de conversación son muy limitados -contestó con voz hastiada.

- Me gustaría que hablásemos sobre nosotros- Senna lo miró entre sus pestañas y se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de parecer provocativa.

Ichigo alzó las cejas sorprendido y dio un paso hacia atrás.

- No hay un nosotros, tú te encargaste de dejarlo claro antes de irte -espetó con furia.

- La gente comete errores, dejarte fue el mío... -susurró

Ichigo bufó y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

- El mío fue casarme contigo -dijo antes de hacerla a un lado y pasar para salir de la habitación.

- Ella nunca te dará lo que yo -dijo Senna con suficiencia-, es solo una niña jugando a ser mayor.

Ichigo se giró y la miró sonriendo.

- Tienes razón... ella no me dará lo que tú... me dará mucho más -dijo enfatizando cada palabra.

Senna volvió a avanzar hacia él y pasó un dedo por su pecho cubierto con una fina camiseta. Ichigo gruñó y retrocedió para alejarse de ella.

- Solo busca tu dinero -susurró muy bajito- es una interesada que se embarazó para embaucarte.

- No sabes de lo que hablas -dijo Ichigo divertido.

- Es evidente Ichigo... está contigo para poder llevar el nivel de vida que tú y tu familia podéis darle -continuó Senna-, ella seguro lleva años con la cancioncita de que es una adolescente embarazada y sacando de ti todo lo que quiere.

- Guarda tu veneno para quien le interesa, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo pero no voy a darte explicaciones, no las mereces -Ichigo volvió a girarse para irse pero Senna lo sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a encararla.

- Soy la madre de tu hija y merezco más que eso -dijo entre dientes.

- No me hagas reír -espetó Ichigo con sarcasmo- la palabra madre te queda demasiado grande, solo has sido la persona que la trajo al mundo, ni siquiera eso, has sido su incubadora. Ayaka es lo único bueno que he sacado de ti.

- No puedes hablarme así -gruñó.

- Te hablo como quiero, recuerda que estás en MÍ casa y te aconsejaría que te olvidases de Ayaka como lo has hecho hasta ahora, era feliz sin ti -Ichigo no esperó más y se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Recargó su espalda sobre la madera y se dejó caer hasta el suelo sujetando su cabeza con fuerza.

No entendía porque le estaba pasaba eso... ¿no había sufrido Ayaka ya lo suficiente? ¿Tenía que volver esa arpía y destrozar todo lo que le estaba costando tanto esfuerzo mantener? Ahora que Ayaka hablaba, sonreía, que sus ojos volvían a brillar con ilusión y sus carcajadas llenaban la casa... tenía que aparecer esa bruja y echar todo por tierra.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta hicieron que se pusiese en pie de golpe y abriese la puerta de un tirón.

- Papá -susurró Ayaka dando un paso atrás.

- Cariño... -dijo Ichigo avergonzado por su ímpetu- ¿ocurre algo?

- He tenido un mal sueño... -musitó abrazándose a sí misma y temblando levemente- ¿puedo dormir contigo?

- Claro princesa... pasa -Ichigo se hizo a un lado y Ayaka entró en su habitación en una carrera y se escondió bajo las mantas.

Ichigo acudió a su lado y se metió con ella, la miró de reojo y Ayaka asomó los ojos bajo la manta que la tapaba hasta la nariz.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ichigo sonriendo.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve Rukia? -su voz sonó amortiguada por las mantas.

Ichigo sonrió con tristeza y acomodó su brazo bajo la cabeza de la niña.

- Espero que vuelva pronto.

- Si le hubieses dado el anillo como te dije, no se habría ido -protestó frunciendo el ceño.

Ichigo aguantó una carcajada y besó la frente de su hija.

- No es tan sencillo como darle un anillo, Rukia vive en Phoenix ahora y...

- ¿Se volverá a ir? -lo interrumpió incorporándose de golpe.

- No lo sé -contestó con sinceridad.

- Yo no quiero que Rukia se vaya -dijo haciendo un puchero- ella y Dais tienen que quedarse.

- Cariño... eso no depende de nosotros. Yo le pedí que se quedase pero ella todavía no me ha contestado -confesó.

- Tenemos que hacer que se quede... como sea papá -dijo Ayaka con cara de dolor.

- Haré todo lo que pueda... ahora duerme mi vida -Ichigo la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó besando su cabello.

Cumpliría su promesa, haría todo lo posible para que Rukia no se fuese.

...

Senna hizo rechinar sus dientes cuando Ichigo subió las escaleras y desapareció. Las cosas no estaban resultando tan fáciles como creía que lo serían. No esperaba encontrarse a Rukia viviendo en su casa y menos con un niño de Ichigo, eso era un gran problema.

Ella pretendía embaucar de nuevo a Ichigo, pasar una temporada con él y sacarle todo lo que pudiese una vez más, pero que Rukia estuviese de por medio entorpecía sus planes. Además, su hija ni si quiera le había hablado, cuando se acercó a ella fingiendo que estaba alegre por volver a verla, Ayaka se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su habitación. Esa mocosa tampoco le pondría las cosas fáciles.

Suspiró pesadamente y cogió el brick de leche cerrando el frigorífico de golpe. Estaba furiosa, no sabía lo que podría hacer para que las cosas saliesen bien. Se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de leche... mientras lo bebía un sonido la interrumpió. Buscó con la mirada a su alrededor y se encontró con un teléfono móvil, era el de Ichigo, lo reconoció al instante y al mirar el indicador el nombre de Rukia resaltaba parpadeando. Sonrió con maldad, se lo pasaría bien...

Pulsó la tecla de descolgar y movió el teléfono enérgicamente para que provocase interferencias y después se puso a gemir como loca como si realmente tuviese un orgasmo.

- Uhm... Ichigo... cuelga el teléfono -gimió con una sonrisa diabólica.

La llamada se cortó enseguida y Senna estalló en carcajadas.

_Bueno hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo ¿No creen que Senna es una maldita? ¿Qué hará Rukia? ¿Ichigo se enterara de lo que esta haciendo su ex esposa? ¿Senna se saldrá con la suya y provocará una pelea entre estos dos? ¿Quieren averiguarlo? Pues solo tienen que dejarme muchos reviews y lo sabrán muy pronto. Bueno chicos la verdad es que solo 12 reviews nos separan de los doscientos y me gustaría lograrlos en este capítulo y si me ayudan prometo que la próxima entrega será doble así como lo oyen capítulo doble e igual que cuando llegamos a los 100 el review numero 200 tendrá derecho hacerme una pregunta sobre el fic y yo se la contestare, igual si en este capítulo no llegamos no se preocupen que los premios seguirán vigentes hasta que lleguemos a los 200._

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	25. Capitulo 25

Hola, bueno yo aquí como todos los martes en la noche les traje su dosis semanal de Vendo Recuerdos, pero esta vez con capítulo doble si así como lo leyeron, como ustedes fueron tan lindos de ayudarme a llegar a los 200 reviews yo les traje doble capítulo como lo prometí, espero los disfruten.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me ayudaron a llegar a los 200 reviews, de verdad estoy muy agradecida, gracias también a los que solo leyeron la historia y a todos los que me agregaron a sus favoritos. **Mariposa-Infernal **(Si lo se que Senna es eso y mas, a mi su personaje nunca me a agradado siempre la he visto como una vil copia de Rukia, si Ichigo es muy tonto por dejarla quedarse en su casa, yo en lo particular la quisiera lo mas lejos de mis hijos de ser posible, en cuanto no te puedo decir si Senna le ira hacer eso a Ichigo, espero que disfrutes esta doble función que te traje) **brendus** (Si lo se Senna es una arpía de primera yo tampoco dudaría de romperle la cara y todo lo demás y si la vuelta de esa bruja solo traerá problemas, espero que estos capítulos te gusten tanto como el anterior) **yoxxa** (Senna es una bruja en su máxima potencia, creo que Rukia tiene métodos mas sutiles para poner su lugar a la culebra, pero yo en el lugar de Rukia no dudaría ni un instante en dejarla sin dientes y si tienes razón de ahora en adelante esto estará movido, espero que disfrutes esta entrega de capítulos dobles) **kaolinet** (Si lo se Senna es una maldita xxxx(censurado) por ella no tiene escrúpulos por eso se atrevió hacer lo que hizo, yo también espero que Rukia no sufra, espero que te gusten estos nuevos capítulos) Bueno creo que esos son todos a los demás les conteste por PM si alguno se me quedo por fuera mi mas sinceras disculpas no duden que leo cada uno de los comentarios que me dajan y son sumamente valiosos para mi.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta doble entrega.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 25**

**Presente**

.

Rukia colgó el teléfono y sintió su sangre hervir. Por un momento se pasó por su mente matar a Senna con sus propias manos para dejarle claro que no podría contra ella, pero no quería pasarse el resto de su vida encerrada en una cárcel solo por hacerle un favor al mundo y matar a una víbora más. Así que respiró hondo y trató de serenarse.

Matsumoto abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rukia y la notó más nerviosa de lo normal, no es que su amiga hubiese pasado muy buena tarde pensando en lo que la arpía de Senna pudiese hacer, pero en ese momento estaba más alterada de lo que había estado a lo largo de las últimas horas.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó intrigada.

Rukia gruñó y se tapó el rostro con la almohada para amortiguar un grito. Alejó la almohada de un empujón y miró un punto fijo de la pared con los ojos entrecerrados. Matsumoto, asustada, se puso frente a ella y movió sus hombros enérgicamente para llamar su atención, pero Rukia parecía no reaccionar.

Sin más, Rukia se puso en pie y se quitó el pijama con violencia, desgarrando uno de los tirantes de su camiseta, pero no le importó. Matsumoto revoloteaba a su alrededor sin saber muy bien que hacer, nunca había visto a su amiga en ese estado y no reconocía muy bien el motivo de sus acciones.

Rukia comenzó a vestirse, utilizó la misma ropa que había utilizado a lo largo del día. Se sujetó el pelo en una cola de caballo y se calzó sus deportivas anudando los cordones con movimientos bruscos.

- Rukia... -la llamó Matsumoto una vez más- ¿qué pasa?

Ella solo gruñó en respuesta.

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y se metió en la cocina sin saber muy bien que hacer. No podía quedarse quieta, si lo hacía comenzaría a llorar y maldecir en todos los idiomas que sabía, solo era uno, pero suficiente para dejar a Senna con un buen dolor de cabeza si llegase a escucharla. Matsumoto continuaba dando vueltas a su alrededor, parecía su sombra controlando cada uno de sus movimientos. Rukia se giró bruscamente hacia ella y Matsumoto dio un respingo y un grito salió de sus labios por el susto.

- ¿Puedes cuidar a Dais? -preguntó en un gruñido.

- Sí... -Matsumoto titubeó- Pero... ¿A dónde vas?

- A deshacerme de la bruja del norte -gruñó de nuevo.

A Matsumoto se le escapó una risita nerviosa pero después comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- No sé de que hablas... -susurró- ¿quieres que llame a Gin por si puede tranquilizarte hablar con él?

Gin... pensó Rukia con ironía, si no tenía un arma bajo su almohada y se la fuese a dejar, hablar con Gin no le serviría de nada.

- Dile que vaya preparando unos papeles diciendo que sufro enajenación mental transitoria... los necesitaré -masculló Rukia dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida.

- Rukia -Matsumoto la detuvo colocándose frente a ella- ¿me vas a decir que está pasando de una vez? -era una orden, pero el temblor en su voz lo hizo sonar como una pregunta.

- Voy a caminar... aquí dentro me... me ahogo -dijo con voz ronca.

Sin más Rukia salió de la casa y dejó a Matsumoto paralizada frente a la puerta viendo como su figura se perdía entre las sombras de la noche.

Rukia caminó sin rumbo fijo, o eso creía ella, pero sus pies irremediablemente la llevaban a la casa blanca junto al río. Cuando la divisó de lejos sintió como su corazón se encogía al no ver ninguna luz encendida, eso podría ser tan malo como bueno.

Las palabras y los gemidos de Senna al teléfono no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza taladrando su mente, no sabía que pensar. Por un lado confiaba en que Ichigo no fuese capaz de acostarse con ella, la odiaba, le había hecho daño a Ayaka, pero por otro un hombre siempre sería un hombre y Senna era muy hermosa.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por desconfiar de él, quizás Senna solo estaba haciendo una de sus triquiñuelas para salirse con la suya y hacerla desaparecer del mapa. Pero no se lo permitiría, aunque no sabía si sería capaz de colocarse frente a ella y cantarle sus cuatro verdades a la cara, aunque merecer se merecía eso y muchísimo más.

Avanzó temerosa hacia la casa y subió las tres escaleras del porche con sus rodillas más débiles de lo normal, creía caer al suelo de un momento a otro si no se afianzaba a algo. Miró el pomo de la puerta recelosa, pero se aventuró a girarlo solo para comprobar que estaba cerrado con llave. Rodó los ojos... era lo más lógico, ¿quién en su sano juicio dejaría la puerta de la entrada abierta? Pero de repente recordó algo...o más bien a alguien: Kaien. Él siempre entraba por la puerta de la cocina porque Ichigo siempre se olvidaba de cerrarla.

Casi fue volando hacia la parte posterior de la casa, tropezó con uno de los juguetes de Dais pero en seguida se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta para girar el pomo y... ¡voila! Estaba abierta. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro y entró lentamente. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, pero en la poca penumbra que había, lograba distinguir las siluetas de los muebles y taburetes para no estrellarse contra uno.

Llegó hasta las escaleras y las subió lentamente, su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, podía contar los latidos que retumbaban en su cabeza. Tenía la respiración levemente acelerada, pero era solo la ansiedad de lo que podría encontrarse en el piso superior.

Avanzó hacia la habitación de Ichigo y giró el pomo lentamente, la puerta se abrió sin ninguna dificultad y agracias a la cortina abierta pudo ver la silueta del hombre que amaba bajo las sábanas, un nudo se formó en su garganta al ver que había otra silueta a su lado, pero al dar un paso más corroboró que era Ayaka.

Un suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios... en ese momento se sintió estúpida, estúpida y mala persona por desconfiar así de Ichigo. Estaba más que claro que allí no había pasado nada, ella mejor que nadie sabía el aspecto que tendría Ichigo después de una sesión de sexo, su cabello más revuelto de lo normal, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados... Ichigo no parecía así, aun con la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana pudo comprobar eso.

Ayaka se removió intranquila y balbuceó algunas palabras incoherentes, eso hizo que Ichigo abriese los ojos y la arropara un poco antes de volver a cerrarlos y continuar durmiendo. Rukia esbozó una sonrisa al presenciar eso, nunca abría dudado de lo buen padre que era Ichigo, pero escenas como esa, solo se lo confirmaban una vez más.

Se giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a irse, salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Caminó hacia las escaleras y una puerta se abrió a su espalda, se giró para encararla, sabía exactamente quién era y lo que diría.

- ¿Sueños húmedos con tu ex marido? -preguntó Rukia a Senna inocentemente y con una sonrisa.

Senna se envaró y miró a Rukia con odio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? -gruñó.

- Tengo llave -mintió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Eres una descarada! -ladró Senna acercándose hacia ella amenazadoramente- ¿cómo te atreves a aparecerte aquí a estas horas de la noche?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre a ti contestar una llamada que no era dirigida a ti? -preguntó Rukia de vuelta.

- Ichigo lo estaba pasando muy bien y tú nos interrumpiste, reconoce lo obvio - dijo con suficiencia.

Rukia rió secamente y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No te parece patético tener que recurrir a juegos tan sucios para conseguir lo que quieres? -preguntó alzando un poco la voz- tú te fuiste hace años, te olvidaste de tu hija y de tu marido... ¿con que derecho vuelves reclamando tu lugar?

- Eso a ti no te importa -masculló entre dientes- lo que pase entre Ichigo y yo no te incumbe.

- Entre tú y yo no pasa nada Senna... ni lo pasará -dijo Ichigo desde la puerta de su habitación- Rukia, ¿puedes pasar a la biblioteca que debo hablar contigo?

Rukia asintió y comenzó a avanzar hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde estaba la biblioteca.

- Ahora te pondrá en tu lugar... buscona - murmuró Senna cuando pasó por su lado.

Rukia solo la miró con desprecio y sonrió de lado mostrando que no le tenía miedo, que sus palabras no le afectaban.

Rukia entró en la biblioteca e Ichigo lo hizo tras ella cerrando la puerta, sin darle tiempo a nada se abalanzó sobre los labios de Rukia y la besó con urgencia. Ella intentó sonreír, pero la insistencia de Ichigo en profundizar el beso no se lo permitió y solo pudo entreabrir los labios para dejar que su lengua se adentrase en su boca y batallase contra la suya.

Sus rodillas temblaron y tuvo que afianzarse de sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio, e Ichigo se alejó de ella riendo entre dientes.

- Me explicas lo que estaba pasando allí fuera... ¿por favor? -preguntó con su frente apoyada en la suya.

- Te llamé antes -Rukia se detuvo para reordenar sus ideas, el beso las había dejado algo descolocadas- Senna contestó y fingió tener sexo contigo.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó alejándose de ella.

- Ahora no importa... -dijo Rukia poniéndose de puntillas y besando su mandíbula- solo ven aquí, quiero demostrarte lo arrepentida que estoy.

- ¿Por qué estás arrepentida? -preguntó Ichigo con un jadeo cuando Rukia mordió su cuello.

- He venido aquí en mitad de la noche... dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza a Senna... -susurró de nuevo.

- Calla -dijo Ichigo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y besándola profundamente.

Rukia gimió cuando la excitación de Ichigo golpeó en su bajo vientre. Ichigo no le dio tregua y comenzó a quitarle el suéter y la camiseta que tenía bajo él, gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía sostén. Rukia metió la mano en los pantalones de dormir de Ichigo y apretó su miembro más que excitado ganándose otro gruñido de su parte.

Ichigo la hizo girar sobre su cuerpo y acarició sus pechos lentamente bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a la cintura de los jeans donde los abrió y los deslizó por sus caderas acompañados de su ropa interior, entre tanto estaba besando y mordisqueando al piel de su cuello haciendo que Rukia gimiese audiblemente.

La volvió a girar y la sentó sobre un escritorio y le quitó por completo los pantalones. Se acercó a ella de nuevo, la besó haciendo que su lengua entrase de nuevo en su boca explorando cada centímetro de ella.

No esperó a preliminares... Rukia sujetó su miembro y lo llevó a la entrada de su sexo. Ichigo no se lo pensó y la penetró de golpe haciendo que ambos gimiesen el nombre del otro. Ichigo se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos, acostumbrándose a su estrecha cavidad. Después comenzó a mecerse lentamente, incrementando el ritmo poco a poco, hasta que sintió como las paredes de Rukia se cerraban en torno a él. La apretó con fuerza de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo y Rukia enterró las uñas en su espalda cuando el primer espasmo de su orgasmo la azotó sin piedad. Ahogó un grito en la boca de Ichigo y este gruñó mientras su orgasmo también se acercaba. Sintió como su vientre se apretaba y se liberaba enviando miles de descargas eléctricas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y por fin se derramó dejando caer sus brazos flácidos a los lados de su cuerpo.

Ambos acabaron con la respiración entrecortada. Después de unos segundos sonrieron y comenzaron a darse leves besos mientras no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos.

Unos minutos después Rukia salía de la biblioteca completamente vestida pero con su cabello un poco revuelto. Entró en la habitación de Ichigo y arropó a Ayaka dándole un beso en su frente. Salió al pasillo e Ichigo la estaba esperando para besarla una vez más.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? -preguntó en un susurro contra la piel de su cuello.

Rukia se estremeció y sonrió.

- Dais está en casa e mi padre y no quiero que despierte solo -dijo con la voz entrecortada- además, tienes una ocupa en tu cama.

Ichigo rió entre dientes y la volvió a besar profundamente. Rukia se alejó después de unos segundos y sonrió.

- Hasta mañana -se puso de puntillas para besar sus labios fugazmente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Al llegar al primer piso Senna estaba sentada en el sofá de la entrada con los ojos entrecerrados y bufando por la nariz como un toro enrabietado. Rukia sonrió con suspicacia.

- Adiós señora Kurosaki... ups lo siento... -se tapó la boca con una mano inocentemente- ex señora Kurosaki. Que pase una buena noche.

_Bueno hasta aquí el primer episodio pero no digo mas que ya viene el segundo._


	26. Capitulo 26

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo así que disfrútenlo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 26**

.

Presente

.

- ¿Ishida? -peguntó Ichigo sorprendido al abrir la puerta.

- Lo siento -se excusó- salgo de viaje en unas horas y creí que querrías hablar de esto antes de que me fuese.

- Oh... sí claro -contestó Ichigo confundido- vayamos a... dar un paseo, estaremos más tranquilos.

Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia el río e Ishida lo siguió. Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de la casa Ichigo se giró y miró a su compañero de trabajo con una ceja alzada.

- Habla -pidió en un susurro.

- Fiestas hasta el amanecer, alcohol a litros, drogas a elegir... -enumeró Ishida- tengo pruebas de todo, es un claro caso de comportamiento indecoroso, alguien con ese estilo de vida no es buena influencia para un menor. Lo peor es que creo que hasta se prostituye, y lleva años haciéndolo...

Rukia que en ese momento estaba yendo hacia casa de Ichigo lo divisó a lo lejos, no llamó la atención para no interrumpir, así que aminoró el paso.

- ¿Qué harás con esa información? -preguntó Ishida.

- Denunciarla -contestó Ichigo sin dudar-, no la quiero cerca de Ayaka, ni de Dais.

- Pero está bien buena tío -bromeó Ishida.

Rukia, llegó a escuchar eso y se envaró.

- Es solo un juguete... nadie se la tomaría en serio -dijo Ichigo- yo mismo nunca la he tomado en serio.

- Pero es muy fuerte denunciarla por algo así, es la madre de tus hijos -Ishida frunció el ceño.

- Solo de uno de ellos -especificó Ichigo- y es su culpa, podía haberme confesado todo hace años e intentaría ayudarla, pero se fue y yo no he sabido nada de ella hasta ahora.

Rukia se estremeció cuando oyó la voz de Ichigo destilando tanto odio. Algo se rompió dentro de su pecho al imaginar que hablaba de ella.

- Pero ella siempre será su madre... -susurró Ishida.

- No lo será más, la quiero lejos de mi vida, lejos de Forks -gruñó Ichigo.

- ¿Vas a quitarle el derecho de ver crecer a su hijo?

- Ella se lo ha ganado a pulso ocultándome todo durante años -contestó Ichigo.

Rukia se llevó una mano a la boca, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, casi no era consciente de lo que la rodeaba. Las últimas palabras de Ichigo resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Quería quitarle a Dais, quería quitarle el único motivo por el que ella continuaba viva.

Eso no podía ser posible, él no podría ser tan mala persona... ¿o sí? era normal que estuviese resentido por ocultarle su existencia durante tanto tiempo, pero ¿tanto como para querer arrebatárselo?

- Tramitaré la Denuncia, dame su nombre completo -dijo Ishida.

- Senna Hanazawa, creo que se ha vuelto a cambiar el apellido después del divorcio.

- Te tendré informado -se despidió Ishida.

Pero Rukia no llegó a escuchar la última parte de la conversación, algo en su pecho dolía, su corazón latía a tanta velocidad y con tanta fuerza que solo era capaz de escuchar sus propios latidos. Se puso en pie, ya que se había caído de rodillas al suelo por la impresión, con movimientos torpes y autómatas caminó sin rumbo fijo. Las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas incontrolablemente, nunca podría haber imaginado que Ichigo intentase quitarle a Dais, si lo hubiese sabido nunca le habría dicho que era su hijo, nunca habría dejado que lo registrase como suyo... ni si quiera habría viajado hasta Forks para exponerlo a algo así.

La culpa era suya por confiada, creía que Ichigo era un buen hombre y ahora estaba demostrando que lo único que le importaba era él mismo. Quería hacerle daño, quería quitarle lo más importante de su vida...

Sin saber muy bien cómo llegó a su casa, por suerte Dais estaba con Matsumoto y Gin y no tendría que disimular frente a él. Trisha y Naoko estaban en la cocina cuando ella llegó, pero no se detuvo a saludarlas y simplemente subió a su habitación y se encerró para continuar llorando.

Llorar y llorar... era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Era lo único que su cuerpo era capaz de procesar sin partirse en dos en el intento. Se acurrucó en un esquina de su habitación, abrazada a sus rodillas y deshaciéndose en llanto. No era consciente del tiempo que había pasado allí encerrada, sabía que alguien había llamado a la puerta en un par de ocasiones pero no era capaz de moverse. Continuaba agazapada en su esquina, cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos y llorando en silencio...

Algo hizo click en su cabeza...

Debía poner tierra de por medio, Ichigo emprendería acciones legales, pero no él sabía que ella sabía. Le tomaría la delantera, ella misma iría a Phoenix y comenzaría con los trámites para la custodia de Dais, así cuando Ichigo intentase algo se encontraría con que todo había comenzado mucho antes de lo que él había planeado.

Cogió su teléfono y llamó al aeropuerto para reservar dos billetes para el próximo vuelo a Arizona, no podía perder más tiempo. Mientras hablaba y dejaba todo resuelto con la chica de las aerolíneas, comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas y las de Dais en las maletas, no era consciente de lo que metía y lo que dejaba fuera, no le importaba.

- Mami -oyó la voz de su hijo desde el piso inferior.

Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió escaleras abajo para abrazarlo como si hiciese años que no lo veía.

- Despídete de Matsumoto y Gin cariño, que ya nos vamos -dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

- Mañana iremos al Zoológico de Port Angeles… ¿verdad pequeño? -preguntó Gin con voz alegre.

Rukia trago en seco y miró a su mejor amiga a los ojo.

- No habrá mañana... nos vamos esta tarde.

Sin esperar contestación llevó a Dais a su habitación y le cambió de ropa.

- ¡Rukia! -chilló Matsumoto- ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te vas ahora? ¿Así?

- Ya te lo explicaré en otro momento -susurró colocándole a Dais una mochila en sus hombros-, el vuelo sale en tres horas y tenemos que llegar a Seattle todavía.

- ¿Estás huyendo de nuevo? -preguntó Matsumoto con los brazos cruzados.

- Estoy protegiendo a Dais, no estoy huyendo -dijo tomando al niño en brazos y bajando al piso inferior.

- Ya me dirás que es lo que está pasando tarde o temprano -dijo Matsumoto bajando sus maletas-, pero ni pienses que te librarás de mí tan fácilmente esta vez. Soy capaz de presentarme en Phoenix y lo sabes.

Rukia sonrió con tristeza y abrazó a su amiga.

- Gracias Matsu -susurró en su oído.

- Yo os llevo al aeropuerto -dijo Gin tras ellos.

- ¿Papá y Ayaka dónde están? -preguntó Dais.

Rukia sintió que se le rompía el corazón de nuevo... no había pensado en Ayaka, pero primero era su hijo, no era por ser egoísta, pero no permitiría que la alejasen de él... nunca.

- Los llamaremos cuando lleguemos a casa -dijo recomponiendo su semblante.

- ¿A casa? -preguntó la voz de Ichigo desde la puerta- ¿a dónde vais?

Rukia se tragó toda la rabia que sentía, si primer impulso fue ir hacia él para abofetearlo hasta al cansancio, el segundo fue besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire. Pero ninguna de las dos escenas era apropiada para que su hijo la presenciase, así que solo alzó la barbilla con orgullo y mantuvo su mirada fría.

- Nos vamos a Phoenix -dijo con energía.

- ¿Ahora? -preguntó atónito- ¿y mi propuesta? Ya... ya no te quedas -confirmó en un susurro.

- Tengo asuntos que arreglar allí -contestó escuetamente.

Ichigo asintió y la miró a los ojos, puedo ver algo diferente en ella, algo que nunca había visto y eso lo asustó.

- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? -preguntó con voz ahogada- A solas... por favor.

Rukia asintió y caminó hacia el jardín, Ichigo la siguió.

- ¿Por qué te vas? -preguntó.

- Ya te lo he dicho, tengo asuntos que atender en Phoenix -contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Y yo? ¿Y Ayaka? Te vas sin más... ¿volverás algún día o debo esperar tres años para volver a ver a mi hijo? -preguntó con acidez.

- Tú siempre serás el padre de Dais, vendremos a Forks y podrás ir a Phoenix siempre que quieras -contestó con los dientes apretados.

- Rukia... ¿qué pasa con nosotros? ¿Con lo nuestro? -preguntó en un murmullo- Yo te amo.

"Es solo un juguete... nadie se la tomaría en serio, yo mismo nunca la he tomado en serio"

Las palabras de Ichigo se repitieron una vez más en su mente y cerró los puños con fuerza.

- Lo superarás -escupió.

Ichigo parpadeó sorprendido y sintió como si una espada atravesase su cuerpo en un solo instante, sus piernas flaquearon pero se recompuso pasados unos segundos.

- ¿A qué estás jugando? -preguntó Ichigo alucinado- vienes, me dices que tengo un hijo, comenzamos algo fantástico y de repente me dices que te vas... ¿a qué has venido Rukia?

- A la boda de mi padre.

- Sabías que yo estaría aquí... ¿no venías a verme? -preguntó con voz afilada.

Rukia parpadeó sorprendida y lo miró por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar, intentó reconocer al Ichigo que amaba en ese hombre frente a ella pero no lo consiguió, el que estaba allí no podría ser su Ichigo...

- Si Senna tendrá razón -murmuró Ichigo para sí mismo.

- ¿En qué exactamente? -preguntó Rukia sintiéndose atacada de repente, más atacada si cabe.

- Tú solo querías mi dinero, solo querías tener algo que ver con los Kurosaki para conseguir lo que querías... -escupió Ichigo - te metiste en mi cama en un momento de debilidad con intención de quedarte embarazada para poder sacarme todo lo que quisieses...

- Piensa lo que quieras... -Rukia negó con la cabeza incrédula- hazle caso a la arpía esa que has tenido por mujer.

- Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición -masculló Ichigo-. Se acabó tu juego Rukia, no te saldrás con la tuya.

- ¡Aquí le único que está jugando eres tú! ¡Yo no soy tu juguete! -gritó furiosa- Dais es mi hijo y siempre lo será y ni tú ni nadie podrá quitármelo. He luchado durante años para sacarlo adelante sin tu ayuda y podré seguir haciéndolo. Siempre seré su madre por mucho que te pese. ¡Denúnciame si quieres pero nunca tendrás a Dais! Ahora sí que tendrás que tomarme en serio.

Rukia se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa para llevarse a Dais. Ichigo se quedó paralizado ante sus últimas palabras, no entendía lo que estaba pasando hasta ese momento, pero todas las piezas encajaron con esa última frase. La conversación con Ishida... ¿Pero cómo había llegado a sus oídos y como había tergiversado todo?

- Rukia... -al llamó cuando avanzaba hacia el coche de Gin, pero ella lo ignoró- Rukia déjame explicarte... ¡Rukia por favor! Todo ha sido un malentendido, ¡un error!

Rukia giró sobre sus talones.

- Mi error es amarte como lo hago -dijo con tristeza. Y sin esperar más se metió en el coche y le pidió a Gin que arrancase.

Ichigo se quedó allí, mirando como el coche se alejaba calle abajo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

...

- ¿Dónde están Rukia y Dais? -preguntó Ayaka con una mochila sobre sus hombros esperando para poder ir a la playa.

Ichigo sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero disimuló frente a su hija e intentó sonreír.

- Han tenido una urgencia y se han ido -contestó con un hilo de voz.

Ayaka miró a su padre sin entender.

- ¿Pero vendrán mañana? -preguntó esperanzada.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza y tragó las lágrimas que hace minutos luchaban por salir de sus ojos, enfrentarse a Ayaka estaba resultando más duro de lo que esperaba.

- Se han ido a Phoenix cariño, no sé cuándo volverán -susurró desviando la mirada de los ojos tristes de su hija.

- Pero... volverán... ¿cierto? -su barbilla tembló y apretó los labios con fuerza para no comenzar a llorar- ¿algún día?

- No lo sé -confesó dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

Un sollozo rompió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

- ¡Ha sido tu culpa! -gritó Ayaka entre lágrimas- Rukia se ha ido porque no le has dado en anillo como yo te dije, ahora me he quedado sin mamá de nuevo.

- Yo soy tu mamá princesa -dijo Senna con voz dulce apareciendo en la habitación.

Ayaka apretó sus manos en pequeños puños y atravesó a Senna con la mirada.

- Tú no eres mi mamá -dijo entre dientes- ¡y yo no soy tu princesa!

- Ayaka cariño... tienes que entender, son cosas de adultos que... -intentó explicar Ichigo.

- Tú no quieres a Rukia y a Dais... por eso se han ido -lo acusó la pequeña.

- Claro que los quiero... ¿de dónde has sacado semejante estupidez? -preguntó Ichigo al borde del colapso.

- ¡Ella lo dijo! -Ayaka señaló a Senna acusadoramente- dijo que ella se quedaría aquí para siempre y que Rukia y Dais se irían, que tú se lo dijiste. ¡Eres un mentiroso!

Ichigo dirigió a Senna una mirada helada, pero ella ya no estaba en la habitación en ese momento... ¡cobarde!

- Ayaka, yo nunca he dicho eso -intentó excusarse.

- ¡Quiero que vuelva Rukia! -gritó furiosa.

- Ayaka escúchame -suplicó.

- ¡No! -salió corriendo escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo.

Ichigo suspiró y miró un punto fijo durante unos segundos para controlar sus lágrimas, no podía flaquear ahora. Se puso en pie y buscó a Senna frenéticamente por toda la casa, la encontró en la biblioteca... escondiéndose como la rata que era.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? -le preguntó con un gruñido.

- Soy la madre de Ayaka, no podía permitir que esa buscona ocupase mi lugar -contestó Senna con altanería.

- Tú nunca has sido su madre -escupió Ichigo.

- ¡Claro que lo soy! -gritó- yo soporté tenerla dentro de mí durante nueve meses.

- Muy a tu pesar... vete de mi vista y de mi vida antes de que me arrepienta de no matarte -gruñó Ichigo.

- No voy a irme Ichigo, Ayaka es mi hija.

- Ella ya no te quiere, yo no te he querido nunca y tú tampoco nos has querido a ninguno de los dos... ¿qué demonios estás buscando aquí? ¿dinero? -preguntó exasperado.

- Mi lugar... ¡yo soy una Kurosaki! -dijo con orgullo.

- Eres y serás siempre una Hanazawa, eso si no encuentras a otro estúpido que se crea tu mentira. Senna vete de mi casa y de mi vida.

- Esto no se quedará así Ichigo -dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

- Por su puesto que no Senna -dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa antes de que se fuese-, tendrás noticias de mi abogado, espero que te hayas portado bien para no tener nada con lo que acusarte.

Senna solo palideció y se apresuró en salir de la habitación.

Después de escuchar la puerta de la entrada siendo azotada un gemido escapó de sus labios... ¿en qué momento su vida se había destrozado tanto? Anoche era tan feliz haciendo el amor con Rukia y ahora... ella no estaba, Dais tampoco, su ex mujer era un arpía y su hija lo odiaba... ¿qué más podría ir mal?

Se dejó caer en el suelo y se encogió mientras las lágrimas rebosaban por fin de sus ojos. Deseaba morir antes de sentir todo ese dolor que le oprimía el pecho. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, Ayaka volvía a necesitarlo más que nunca, además, debía hablar con Rukia e intentar solucionarlo todo.

_Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero les aya gustado. Rukia se fue llevándose a Dais, Ichigo esta destrozado al igual que Ayaka. ¿Qué hará Ichigo para arreglar las cosas con Rukia? ¿Como se vengara Senna? ¿Ayaka perdonara a Ichigo por permitir que Rukia se fuera? ¿Rukia se calmara? Bueno averígüenlo en la próxima entrega de vendo recuerdos, recuerden que entre mas reviews me dejen mas rápido actualizo jejeje._

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	27. Capitulo 27

Hola, yo aquí otra vez como cada sábado trayéndoles este nuevo capítulo de su historia Vendo Recuerdos, espero que disfruten de esta nueva entrega.

Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que lean el fic, lo agregan a sus alertas y favoritos y a todos los que me han dejado sus grandiosos comentarios de verdad estoy muy agradecida. **Yoxxa** (Claro que eso es lo que debería hacer Ichigo, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo) **anika103**(no se por que no te pude contestar en un PM, entonces lo hago por aquí, perdón por dejarte así y para que veas que no soy tan mala aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, y si acabaran de oír las conversaciones no habrían confusiones entonces no habría trama jajaja, espero qué disfrutes esta nueva entrega)** Eva **(Si se que soy mala ya me lo han dicho mucho en estos capítulos, pero juro que era necesario, claro que Ichigo tendrá que solucionar las cosas y traerle a Ayaka de nuevo a su mamá, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo) **kaname **(Se que soy eso y mas , pero era necesario y ya veras que Ichigo solucionara las cosas el es fuerte, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo) **kaolinet** (Si a mi en el capítulo 25 me encanta cuando Rukia encara a Senna y sobre todo cuando le dice - Adiós señora Kurosaki... ups lo siento... -se tapó la boca con una mano inocentemente- ex señora Kurosaki. Que pase una buena noche, amo esa parte, en cuanto al capítulo 26 se que siempre pasa que nunca terminan de oír las conversaciones, pero es que si las terminaran de oír no habría trama jajaja y si tienes razón los niños son los mas perjudicados, y claro que te quiero ayudar me encantaría contactarme contigo pero no me ha llegado tu correo si tuvieras alguna forma de hacérmelo llegar te aconsejo que me lo dejes en un review pero ponlo separado o con comas o algo para que la pagina me permita verlo, espero saber pronto de ti y que disfrutes el capítulo)  
A los demás ya les conteste por PM y si se me quedo alguien por fuera mi mas sinceras disculpas sepan que todos sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos y no dejo de leer ninguno.

Por cierto si angelragnarok9 lee este nuevo capítulo te estoy esperando para que reclames tu premio.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin más que decir los dejo para que disfruten el nuevo capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 27**

.

**Presente**

**.**

Rukia miraba por la ventanilla del coche de Gin, Forks quedaba cada vez más atrás y con él todo lo que llevaba soñando estos últimos días: vivir con Ichigo. No podía pensar con claridad, su mente estaba nublada por el dolor, se sentía traicionada por Ichigo, sentía que solo había estado jugando con ella para quitarle a Dais, para hacerle daño. Aunque no comprendía el motivo.

Cuando Gin detuvo el coche en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto Rukia bajó de él casi obligándose a sí misma a hacerlo, subir a ese avión era ratificar que se negaba a seguir luchando, que se conformaba con perder a Ichigo y no habría vuelta atrás. Pero cuando miro a su hijo encontró en el la fuerza que necesitaba, no dejaría que se lo quitasen, antes tendrían que matarla.

- Llama a Matsumoto cuando llegues -dijo Gin abrazándola-, si no me volverá loco.

Rukia sonrió con tristeza... echaría terriblemente de menos a Matsumoto.

- Lo haré -susurró- tú cuídala mucho, te tendré vigilado.

Gin sonrió y la observó en silencio mientras veía como se alejaba de la mano de Dais. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero había visto el rostro de Ichigo cuando dejaron Forks, y veía ahora el de Rukia alejándose. Ambos estaban sufriendo.

...

El timbre de la puerta sonaba insistentemente, pero Ichigo no se sentía con fuerzas para moverse. Todavía estaba acurrucado sobre la alfombra de la biblioteca, llorando amargamente y culpándose por no haberla detenido, por no haber reaccionado a tiempo e impedir que se fuese tan rápido. Tenía que haberle explicado todo antes de que se fuese, tenía que... suspiró cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe.

- ¿A ti qué diablos te pasa? -preguntó Matsumoto en un grito- No sé que le habrás hecho a Rukia pero ya estás tardando en hacer algo para intentar tenerla de regreso cuanto antes.

- Ya no tiene sentido Matsumoto... Ella me odia, Ayaka me odia... ¿qué más da todo? -preguntó en un murmullo.

Matsumoto se acuclilló a la altura de su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello como si fuese un cachorro.

- Ichigo, yo entiendo que ahora lo veas todo negro -comenzó a hablar-, pero yo conozco a Rukia, y cuando más tardes en actuar más enfadada estará ¿sabes porque se ha ido?

- Cree que voy a quitarle a Dais -masculló.

- ¿Por qué cree eso? -preguntó Matsumoto frunciendo el ceño.

- Me escuchó hablar con mi abogado, no sé cómo pero lo hizo -Ichigo comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus palabras- hablaba de Senna maldita sea, y Rukia creyó que hablaba de ella. No sé que voy a hacer ahora -se agarró unos mechones de pelo con sus manos y tiró de ellos con frustración.

- Rukia es tan tonta como tú -espetó Matsumoto.

- Y ahora Ayaka me odia por dejarla ir sin hacer nada -gimió.

- Ay Ichigo -Matsumoto suspiró- lo que vas a hacer ahora mismo es ponerte en pie, darte una ducha y meter cuatro cosas en una maleta mientras yo llamo al aeropuerto para conseguirte un billete de avión para Arizona. ¡Y! -gritó cuando vio que iba a interrumpirla- punto uno: yo me haré cargo de Ayaka mientras no estés. Punto dos: tengo mis contactos para descubrir la dirección de su trabajo, de su apartamento y hasta el horario de sus clases en la universidad si es necesario. Punto tres... -se detuvo y sonrió angelicalmente- si no te pones en pie me encargaré personalmente de que no puedas tener más hijos ni volver a usar a tu amiguito el resto de tu patética vida sin Rukia.

Ichigo tragó en seco y se puso en pie de un salto, salió de la biblioteca a toda velocidad y se encerró en el baño. Matsumoto sonrió complacida mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y marcaba el número del aeropuerto.

...

- Mamá... ¿Ayaka irá a vernos? -preguntó Dais con cara de niño bueno cuando ya estaban sentados en el avión.

Rukia desvió la mirada nerviosa, no sabía que contestar. Siempre se había jactado de no mentirle nunca a su hijo, pero tampoco quería destrozar su ilusión contándole la verdad. Suspiró sonoramente y miró a su hijo con su mejor sonrisa fingida, esa de catálogo de dentífricos.

- Cuando lleguemos a casa la llamamos por teléfono y le preguntamos -contestó intentando fingir alegría.

- ¿Y papá también vendrá?

El corazón de Rukia dio un vuelco y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no romper a llorar.

- Ya veremos... -de pequeña odiaba cuando su padre le contestaba con esas dos palabras, era un claro "no" pero como el tiempo había descubierto que en ocasiones te libraba de dar una explicación para la que no estabas preparada.

Dais se quedó dormido unos minutos después, apoyó su pequeña cabeza contra el brazo de Rukia y ella lo rodeó por la espalda y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Pensó de nuevo en Ichigo, en lo que intentaba hacer... solo imaginarse lejos de Dais le partía el alma. Pero ahora, después de haber pensado en el tema y con los nervios un poco más calmados veía la situación desde otro punto de vista.

Quizás había malinterpretado la conversación, quizás todo había sido producto de su imaginación, quizás...

Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente y se obligó a cerrar los ojos y dormir para no pensar. Ya tendría tiempo de arrepentimientos si es que eran necesarios.

...

Cuando se bajó del avión miraba casi con ansiedad a ambos lados, buscando su rostro, buscando poder sentirse segura entre sus brazos. Encontró su cabello negro entre la multitud, después sus ojos oscuros buscándola con tanta insistencia como lo hacía ella con él. Apretó el cuerpo dormido de Dais más contra su pecho y avanzó apurando el paso hacia su dirección. Cuando estuvo solo a dos pasos sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla y una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Se tiró a sus brazos abiertos con cuidado de no molestar a Dais, y sin pensarlo más enterró el rostro en su pecho y lloró con más fuerza.

- Ya está pequeña... ya está -susurró él abrazándola.

- Hisagi -gimió con voz ahogada.

- Vamos a casa... -susurró él cogiendo a Dais en uno de sus enormes brazos y pasando el otro sobre sus hombros.

...

- ¿Seguro que esta es su dirección? -preguntó Ichigo por décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos.

Matsumoto bufó y entrecerró los ojos mirándolo mal.

- Como lo vuelvas a preguntar te doy... no me tientes que sabes que no estoy jugando -masculló.

- Que violenta estás -Ichigo soltó una risita nerviosa y se pasó una mano por su cabello.

- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que decirle a Rukia cuando la veas? -preguntó Matsumoto.

- Sinceramente no... solo voy a ir porque tú me has obligado pero no tengo ni idea de lo que debo hacer.

Matsumoto rodó los ojos y lo golpeó en el pecho.

- Es que eres tan necio, tan, pero tan lento. No te voy a pegar no -aseguró cuando lo vio alejarse dos pasos y encogerse atemorizado-, si te doy quizás te vuelvas más tonto de lo que ya estás.

Gin rió entre dientes y atrajo el cuerpo de su novia contra el suyo para intentar tranquilizarla.

- Matsumoto... no seas tan dura con él- le dijo su novio al oído-, no conoce a Rukia ni a las mujeres en general tan bien como tú.

Matsumoto sonrió y miró a su novio con adoración.

- Ahora tú... pedazo de inútil, escucha bien lo que voy a decirte -dijo Matsumoto de repente con voz dura- no, mejor apuntalo no sea que se te olvide.

Ichigo gruñó y rodó los ojos.

- Ah, antes de nada -Matsumoto sonrió- ¿Puedes hablar con Senna si aparece de nuevo por Forks? -parpadeó inocentemente.

- No creo que sea buena idea... -Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

- Aburrido -masculló.

...

Rukia llegó al que fue su apartamento los últimos tres años, Hisagi entró tras ella y dejó a Dais en su habitación todavía dormido. Ella fue hacia la cocina y comenzó a prepararse un té.

- No me cuadra nada de lo que me has contado -dijo Hisagi con suspicacia hablando del problema que Rukia le había explicado a lo largo de su viaje desde el aeropuerto- ¿Estás segura de Ichigo hablaba de ti?

- ¿De quién más? -contradijo Rukia- hablaba de la madre de su hijo, que la había ocultado algo durante años... más claro es agua Hisagi.

- No lo veo... -negó con la cabeza y ocultó una sonrisa- he visto como te miraba, como te cuidaba... eso no puede fingirse aunque fuese el mejor actor del mundo.

- Hisagi... -se quejó en un gemido- ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? ¿Dónde está Renji?

Él comenzó a reír entre dientes y se sentó en un taburete, Rukia lo hizo a su lado.

- ¿Me creerías si te dijese que no te ha echado de menos? -preguntó divertido.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó confundida.

- En el vuelo desde Forks algo cambió en su vida... algo que ha cambiado su punto de vista de las cosas -explicó Hisagi.

Rukia sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó divertida.

- Tatsuki... es mas alta que tú, pelo negro, ojos cafés oscuros... la chica está para hacerle un par de favores -se mordió el labio inferior y miró al techo-, es todo un piv...

- ¡Hisagi! -lo detuvo Rukia con un gruñido- es la chica de tu hermano... eres imposible -Rukia negó con la cabeza.

- Solo soy sincero... sabes que la chicas de Renji son intocables... tú estás sana y salva -levantó las cejas en un gesto apreciativo.

- Pero porque yo me he negado infinidad de veces... no porque tú te hayas cortado en pedirme algo -le recordó.

- Sí vale... lo reconozco... pero ahora ya te veo como mi hermana, ligar contigo sería como incesto -se estremeció- no... que va... -aseguró negando con la cabeza.

- Mejor... no quiero darte más calabazas -bromeó ella.

- ¿Estás mejor? -preguntó Hisagi besando su cabeza.

- Un poco... estar aquí, hablar contigo... me ayuda a no pensar -explicó con voz triste.

- Sigo diciendo que lo estás juzgando mal -repitió Hisagi.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres el defensor de Kurosaki? Hasta hace dos semanas era tu enemigo acérrimo -inquirió.

- Lo he conocido, lo he visto interactuar contigo... es evidente lo que hay ahí... un malentendido -se encogió de hombros.

Rukia bufó y cambió de tema.

- ¿Y qué tal te va como Casanova? ¿Esos días apartado de la civilización te han bajado el caché? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

Hisagi bajó la mirada y sonrió con timidez.

- ¿Me creerías si te dijese que no he salido desde que hemos vuelto? -dijo en un susurro.

- ¡No! -chilló Rukia- ¿Has caído? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Rukia... no hagas un escándalo... no es para tanto- su piel bronceada lo disimulaba muy bien, pero tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién es? -preguntó Rukia atropelladamente.

- No voy a darte explicaciones -gruñó.

- Venga Hisagi... soy tu hermanita... quizás pueda ayudarte -hizo un gracioso puchero.

- ¿A ligar? permíteme que lo dude... -dijo socarronamente.

- Tú serás un maestro en ligar... pero para enamorar a una chica hace falta más que dos frases bonitas.

Hisagi gruñó dándole la razón.

- Soi Fong... -masculló. Rukia lo miró interrogativa sin entender- se llama Soi Fong, es la compañera de habitación de tu hermana.

- ¿De mi qué? -preguntó Rukia asustada.

- De tu hermana, la hija de la mujer que se ha casado con tu padre... -explicó rascándose la cabeza- es que no me acuerdo de su nombre... ¿Noah?

- Naoko -pronunció Rukia- y no es mi hermana, es la hija de Trisha.

- Lo que sea... -le restó importancia.

- Así que... Soi Fong... -dijo apreciativamente- ¿en qué nivel estás?

Hisagi solo volvió a desviar la mirada de nuevo.

- Solo hemos hablado -dijo avergonzado-, se que es estudiante de derecho por tradición familiar... y poco más.

- ¿Estudiante de derecho? -preguntó Rukia con una sonrisa.

- Ni se te ocurra meter las narices en esto Rukia -dijo Hisagi reconociendo esa son risa al instante.

Rukia no lo escuchó y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su "hermana".

- Naoko, hola... si ya sé que papá está histérico, dile que estoy bien y que lo llamaré cuando se calme... no, era para otra cosa... necesito tu ayuda con algo... me he enterado de que una amiga tuya es estudiante de derecho y necesito asesoramiento legal... nada importante es por un tema laboral... ¿en serio? dime que ya lo apunto... -Rukia buscó un papel y un bolígrafo en uno de los cajones de la cocina y apuntó los números con una sonrisa- gracias Naoko, mándales besos a todos.

Después escribió el nombre de Soi Fong con letras enormes y dibujó un corazón atravesado por una flecha.

- Ay... -suspiró- no sé qué haré con este número -dijo teatralmente- ¿a quién le vendría bien?

- Rukia... -la advirtió Hisagi.

- ¿Tú sabes quién podría necesitarlo? -le preguntó parpadeando varias veces.

El móvil de Hisagi vibró y miró el mensaje de texto a la vez que dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Tengo que irme -dijo sin más- mañana vendré... no, mejor te llamo -sonrió y besó su frente.

- ¿No quieres esto? -movió el papel frente a su cara y él se lo arrebató de la mano en un movimiento rápido.

- Gracias... ¡bolita! -dijo él divertido echando a correr esquivando el bolígrafo que Rukia le había tirado.

Después de que oyó como la puerta principal se cerraba, Rukia dio un suspiro y miró a su alrededor. No podía creerse que tanto Hisagi como Renji hubiesen encontrado por fin a una chica que les gustase de verdad. Se alegraba por ellos, pero una parte de su corazón los envidiaba, envidiaba el sentir las mariposas en el estómago, los nervios y las manos húmedas cuando ves acercarte a la persona que amas... ella solo sentía dolor por su pérdida... angustia por no poder tener lo que más necesitaba.

Se obligó a sí misma a dejar de pensar así, ellos eran sus amigos y debía alegrarse solamente, merecían ser felices aunque ella tuviese vetado ese sentimiento.

El timbre de la puerta la hizo dar un respingo y sonrió al suponer que Hisagi se había olvidado de algo, o quizás era Renji que veía a saludarla. Caminó hacia la puerta de entrada parando unos segundos en la habitación de Dais para asegurarse de que todavía estaba dormido y después fue hacia la puerta. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, no de felicidad extrema pero sí de tranquilidad, sujetó el pomo y abrió lentamente para encontrarse con uno de sus dos "hermanos" y sus ojos neg... ¿miel?

- ¿Ichigo? -preguntó sorprendida con un hilo de voz.

- Te dije que nunca volverías a estar sola -susurró con su sedosa voz.

_Bueno chicos, es te es el final del capítulo que les pareció Matsumoto iba a dejar sin mas descendientes a Ichigo si no iba a buscar a Rukia ahora ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué le dirá Ichigo a Rukia? ¿Lo escuchara Rukia?, bueno si quieren saberlo ya saben lo que tienen que hacer si dejarme muchos reviews jejeje._

_Se dieron cuenta que en este capítulo ya salieron quienes fueron las ganadoras de las parejas de Hisagi y Renji._

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	28. Capitulo 28

Hola, volví con el siguiente capítulo de Vendo Recuerdos, espero que sea d su agrado.

Bueno como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen la historia, la agregan a sus favoritos y me dejan sus lindos comentarios en verdad estoy muy agradecida. **Eva** (Si se que hacen una bella pareja por eso los amo, y tranquila se que de algún modo u otro irán resolviendo sus problemas, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo) **brendus** (Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y las parejas que les quedaron a Renji y Hisagi, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo) **yoxxa **(De nada ustedes decidieron las parejas yo solo me limite a seguir sus deseos, claro que Matsumoto tenia que poner a Ichigo en cintura alguien tenia que hacerlo reaccionar no crees y quien mejor que ella y creo que Ichigo le dará mas que un beso para convencerla jejeje, ojala te guste este nuevo capítulo) **Alguien me dejo un review sin nombre pero de todos modos lo contesto** (Si como que Tatsuki es la preferida para Renji, creo que Ichigo será muy persuasivo a la hora de convencer a Rukia, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo) **Mariposa-Infernal** (Si lo se Ichigo quedo como un idiota pero Matsumoto lo hizo reaccionar, si Matsumoto es genial, también me gusta mucho su personalidad y me encanta como saca de sus casillas a Hitsugaya pobre capitán, ojala te guste este capítulo) **kaolinet** (Que bueno que me pudiste dejar el correo, ya te agregue a mis contactos y claro que Ichigo tenia que ir a buscar a Rukia, si no Ayaka no se lo perdonaría y Matsumoto lo hubiera dejado sin mas descendencia jejeje, ojala disfrutes este nuevo capítulo.

Ahora pasare a contestar la pregunta que me realizo angelragnarok9 por ser el review numero 300 y como fue decisión de ella la respuesta será publica.

**¿Por que pensante que la historia se adaptaría a Ichigo y Rukia, no contando a los demás personajes?**

Bueno desde que leí la historia no pude quitar de mi cabeza que los personajes principales de la historia se me parecían mucho a Ichigo y a Rukia y que su manera de actuar seria muy parecida a la que esos dos tendrían si estuvieran en una situación similar, creo el personaje principal femenino, demuestra una gran fuerza de carácter, no cualquiera toma la decisión de abandonar toda su vida y lo que ama solo por la persona que ama mucho menos una muchacha de 18 años decide conservar a su hijo y criarlo sola sin contar con la ayuda de nadie solo para que la persona que ama sea feliz y esa misma personalidad veo en Rukia ya que cuando fue llevada a la SS para su ejecución no le importaba morir mientras Ichigo estuviera a salvo, en cuanto al personaje principal masculino, creo que no todos los hombres reaccionarían bien al saber que una persona de tu pasado vuelve a entrar en tu vida y que con ella vuelve un pequeño de 3 años que resulta ser tu hijo, creo que muchos dudarían y dirían que los están tratando de timar y si creyeran que es su hijo muy posiblemente estarían muy enojados por haberles robado tres años de la vida de su hijo, pero creo que Ichigo no es así ya que como vimos en el manga cuando descubrió que Isshin era un shinigami lo comprendió y sabe que hay motivos para hacer las cosas que se hacen o guardar secretos .

Espero que quedes satisfecha con la respuesta.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 28**

**Presente**

**.**

_- ¿Ichigo? -preguntó sorprendida con un hilo de voz._

_- Te dije que nunca volverías a estar sola -susurró con su sedosa voz._

**.**

Rukia sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo. Ni por un momento imaginó que Ichigo pudiese viajar hasta Phoenix. Y ahora, viéndolo frente a ella, ya no veía ningún motivo para haberse ido de Forks tan apresuradamente. Todo se le había olvidado en un solo segundo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó apretando el pomo con todas sus fuerzas, luchando interiormente para no saltarle encima y besarlo.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, no quisiste escucharme y tuve que correr detrás de ti -contestó Ichigo cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra con nerviosismo.

- ¿Has venido corriendo desde Forks? -preguntó Rukia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ichigo rodó los ojos y también sonrió con nerviosismo.

- ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó clavando sus ojos verdes en los suyos.

Rukia se debatió interiormente con lo que debería hacer.

Miedo...

Tenía muchísimo miedo de que Ichigo solo hubiese ido hasta allí para quitarle a Dais, pero era Ichigo... su Ichigo, el Ichigo que amaba y era capaz de desarmarla con solo una mirada.

Pero de repente recordó cuando le dijo que todo lo que ella había sentido había sido mentira, que ella solo se había acostado con él por interés, le dijo que Dais solo era fruto de la codicia. Endureció el gesto ante esos recuerdos... no podía permitir que pensase eso, no podía creer que llegase a dudar de ella de ese modo.

En aquel momento, años atrás, no era más que una niña de dieciocho años que estaba descubriendo el amor por primera vez, lo que creía que había pasado era más justificado en alguien como Senna, no con ella.

- Si quieres hablar sobre la custodia de Dais pierdes tu tiempo -gruñó- mañana hablaré con mi abogado y se hará lo que se más beneficioso para él.

Ichigo suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- No he venido hablar sobre Dais, bueno sí... -especificó con evidentes muestras de nerviosismo- pero no solo sobre Dais, también sobre nosotros, sobre lo que tú crees que he dicho.

- No lo creo Ichigo, los escuché -dijo con voz firme.

- No hablaba de ti... ¡por dios Rukia! -alzó la voz cuando ella bufó incrédula- ¿es tan difícil creerme cuando digo que te amo? Era Senna... ¡Senna!

Rukia giró sobre sus talones y se metió en la sala de estar, Ichigo fue tras ella, titubeante porque no conocía la casa, pero cerró la puerta y se colocó a unos pasos de ella.

- Dijiste que te había ocultado algo durante años, que se había ido... ¡yo hice eso! ¿Qué fue lo que te ocultó ella? -Rukia cerró sus manos en puños.

- Senna me ocultó muchas cosas cuando se fue -explicó Ichigo-, desde entonces está llevando una vida poco decorosa y tiene problemas de dinero, eso es lo que me ocultó. Yo creía amarla entonces y la había ayudado sin pensarlo, pero ahora ya es tarde.

- ¿Por qué debía de creerte? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- Porque me has mirado a los ojos mientras te decía que te amaba, porque cada vez que hago el amor contigo siento que me muero y vuelvo a renacer... eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida... sin ti no puedo seguir -la palabras salieron de su boca casi sin pensar

Rukia tragó en seco y desvió la mirada.

- El amor no es suficiente... no en nuestro caso -dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Ichigo con voz temblorosa.

- Yo he desconfiado de ti a la mínima ocasión y tú... -sonrió irónicamente- tú me acusaste de haberme quedado embarazada solo para quitarte dinero.

- Estaba ofuscado -se apresuró a explicar- me estabas diciendo que te ibas sin darme más explicación. Senna intentó envenenarme pero no lo consiguió, pero cuando me dijiste que te ibas... perdí el control, no sabía lo que decía, solo quería que te quedaras.

- ¿Y pensante que acusándome de algo como eso me quedaría? -preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

- No sé lo que pensé... realmente no pensaba -Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

- Yo he demostrado no confiar en ti... tu tampoco lo has hecho conmigo. Esa es la base de toda relación -dijo Rukia clavando sus ojos en el suelo. Se sentía incapaz de alzar la mirada y mirarle a los ojos, sabía que flaquearía en cuanto lo hiciese.

- Podemos superar esto... por nosotros, por los niños... por favor Rukia -suplicó al borde de la desesperación- no puedes decirme que no, tú me amas -se puso frente a ella y tomando su rostro con ambas manos la obligó a mirarlo- mientras tú me ames podremos luchar.

- Ichigo -gimió.

Él pudo ver en sus ojos otra negativa pero se rehusó a aceptarla.

- No... no puedes dejarlo así... no... -negaba con la cabeza a toda velocidad.

- ¿Y qué pretendes? -preguntó Rukia alejándose de su agarre- ¿qué vuelva a Forks y haga como que nada ha pasado? No puedo Ichigo, cada día estaré esperando que esos pensamientos absurdos vuelvan a tu cabeza cuando pierdas el control.

- No pasará si estás a mi lado -Ichigo volvió a acercarse a ella y la acorraló contra la pared- Rukia mírame... -susurró. Ella alzó la mirada y sus ojos se conectaron- no volveré a hacerte daño, cada día sería un reto para hacerte más feliz, por favor... -su voz era como una bálsamo, una caricia a sus heridas. Era como la melodía de una sirena que la embrujaba y la hacía caer.

Inconscientemente su cuerpo se fue acercando más al de Ichigo, tanto que ya era capaz de percibir el olor de su cuerpo, tanto que su aliento golpeaba en una de sus mejillas y su olor dulzón la embriagaba.

- Ichigo... -intentó negarse, sonar firme y que él se alejara. Pero su voz sonó como un gemido.

Ichigo tomó eso como una invitación y acercó su cuerpo más al suyo. Tanto que Rukia podía sentir cada fuerte músculo de su pecho tocando el de ella. Su conciencia quedó muda, sorda y ciega en ese mismo instante. Sus ansias de salir corriendo quedaron a la altura del suelo y solo su instinto, ese que pugnaba por salir de sus entrañas, tomó la voz cantante.

Sus ojos y los de Ichigo se conectaron una vez más y ya no hicieron falta más palabras. Ichigo, muy seguro de sí mismo, acercó su rostro al de Rukia hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir el desenfrenado golpeteo de los corazones de ambos, latían al unísono... a la misma velocidad, hasta en eso estaban conectados.

Pasaron unos segundos tortuosamente lentos, aunque para ellos era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido realmente, hasta que sus labios se unieron definitivamente. Comenzó como un beso tierno, dulce, como si se estuviesen reconociendo, como si fuesen dos amantes que llevasen demasiado tiempo separados y estuviesen comenzando de nuevo. Poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue aumentando, al igual que el ritmo de su respiración. Ichigo tomó a Rukia de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, ella gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza y enredando las manos en su pelo.

Sus labios se entreabrieron y sus leguas fueron al encuentro. Comenzaron a bailar intensamente, era una danza que ellos ya sabían casi de memoria, pero que los emocionaba al mismo nivel que el primer día.

Rukia estaba en universo aparte, en ese momento no importaba más que él, Ichigo. Pegado a su cuerpo, basándola, haciéndola suya solo con sus labios, obligándola a repetir su nombre una y otra vez aunque solo fuese mentalmente. Ichigo no estaba en mejor estado, había olvidado el momento, el lugar, solo Rukia era la dueña de sus emociones, su corazón solo latía por ella, sus pulmones solo se llenaban para respirar su esencia.

Rukia volvió a gemir e Ichigo perdió el control, la alzó unos centímetros y ella enredó las piernas en su cintura jadeando de la impresión cuando sus sexos se rozaron. Se alejaron unos segundos, sonriendo, cerciorándose de que aquello pasaba realmente.

Y entonces fue cuando Rukia se detuvo... Ichigo la miró intensamente intentando descifrar los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza.

- Dais... -susurró ella ausentemente.

- ¿Qué...? -iba a preguntar Ichigo.

- Está en su habitación... no debe encontrarnos así -contestó antes de que Ichigo acabase de pronunciar su pregunta.

Ichigo sonrió de lado, haciendo que Rukia mojase su ropa interior de anticipación, debía estar prohibido que él la mirase así, no debía permitirle ser tan influyente sobre ella, debía decirle que se controlase, que ella no podía estar todo el día fantaseando con esos labios sobre sus piel y haciéndolo gemir su nombre,

- ¿Dónde...? -Ichigo volvió a dejar la pregunta inconclusa y Rukia sonrió despertando de su monologo interno.

- Al fondo, la segunda a la derecha -dijo con un jadeo cuando él mordisqueó su cuello.

Ichigo se apresuró en avanzar hacia allí con Rukia todavía enredada en su cuerpo, pero a mitad de camino ella comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja y tuvo que detenerse si no quería que ella resbalase de sus brazos ante lo que le hizo sentir ese simple contacto.

- Rukia -gruñó.

Ella rió entre dientes y se movió haciendo que sus sexos volviesen a rozarse. Ichigo gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apoyó a Rukia contra la pared y envistió con rudeza contra su cuerpo. Ella perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones y tuvo que afianzarse con las uñas a sus hombros para no salir volando de la impresión. Como Ichigo era capaz de hacerla sentirse así era un misterio, un misterio del que en ese momento no quería descubrir la razón, prefería disfrutarlo al máximo.

- Dais -jadeó Rukia cuando Ichigo volvió a embestir contra ella.

Ichigo la miró y volvió a avanzar con ella todavía enredada en él. Por suerte la puerta a donde se dirigían estaba entornada y con una leve patada pudo abrirla. Estaba anocheciendo y la luz del crepúsculo se colaba por la ventana, en Phoenix casi siempre brillaba el sol, y en ese momento cubría todo con matices rojos y dorados creando un ambiente casi mágico en la habitación de Rukia. Ichigo la dejó sobre su cama, su piel clara y su cabello oscuro contrastaban con el cobertor que con esa luz parecía de un rosa apagado.

Viéndola con un poco de distancia y con esos destellos dorados a su alrededor, Rukia era como un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad y solo para él. Se maravilló con la textura de su piel cuando acarició su mejilla y descendió lentamente por su cuello. Apreció como sus ojos se oscurecían lentamente por el deseo que estaba despertando en ella. Él la conocía, él sabía cómo hacerla temblar, como hacer que gritara su nombre. Sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que él era el único que había despertado todo ese en Rukia, que él era el único que la había tocado y besado de ese modo. Él era el primero, y haría todo lo posible por ser también el último.

Rukia sonrió y tiró de la camisa de Ichigo atrayéndolo hacia ella, él se dejó caer lentamente sobre su cuerpo. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y entre besos y gemidos ahogados las ropas comenzaron a ser un impedimento para las caricias que deseaban darse. Las prendas fueron desapareciendo dejando tras de sí solo piel, piel necesitada de atención, piel que con un solo roce se estremecía y reaccionaba del modo más inesperado.

Rukia miró a Ichigo a los ojos mientras él se adentraba poco a poco en ella, cuando lo sintió por completo invadiendo su intimidad cerró los ojos y suspiró satisfecha. Quería recordar ese momento eternamente, quería grabar el su memoria su rostro, el brillo de sus ojos mientras la hacía suya, el olor de su piel cubierta de sudor, la textura de sus labios fundiéndose con los suyos...

Comenzó un vaivén lento y a la vez desenfrenado. Los "Te amo" se confundían con los "te quiero" y los gemidos y suspiros de satisfacción. Era imposible para ambos decir donde empezaba su cuerpo y donde terminaba el de su acompañante. En ese momento eran uno, y se sentían como tal, como si nada más importase, como si todo lo demás desapareciese a su alrededor y el mundo llegase a su fin.

Nada importaba mientras estuviesen juntos, unidos, amándose.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus manos ya no tenían un solo centímetro de piel que no habían acariciado. Todo estaba siendo único e irrepetible. No pensaban, solo sentían y actuaban en base a sus sentimientos.

Rukia se estremeció de pies a cabeza con una de las estocadas más profundas, sus paredes se estrecharon e Ichigo gimió en respuesta sintiéndose prisionero de su cuerpo, pero un prisionero voluntario y dispuesto a serlo el resto de su vida. Rukia se aferró a su cabello y exhaló con fuerza en la próxima embestida, Ichigo sintió un remolino de emociones en su interior, un par de embestidas más y ambos estallaron, hicieron un viaje sin retorno al paraíso donde ambos se quedaron en silencio, jadeando, abrazados y más unidos de lo que habían estado nunca.

Rukia cerró los ojos y suspiró, en ese momento fue consciente de lo que había pasado, de lo que había hecho. Intentó removerse, pero los brazos de Ichigo se cerraron en torno a ella.

- Solo esta noche -susurró él con un quejido en su oído.

Rukia relajó los músculos de su cuerpo y se dejó vencer por el sueño, mientras los brazos de Ichigo la rodeaban.

_Bueno chicos, esta aquí el capítulo, creo que Ichigo tiene una forma muy particular de convencer a Rukia ¿No les parece? ¿Qué creen que suceda ahora? ¿Quieren averiguarlo? Ya saben que hacer dejarme mucho reviews._

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka._


	29. Capitulo 29

Hola mis queridos IchiRukista, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de su historia Vendo Recuerdos, espero que les agrade.

Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen la historia la agregan a sus favoritos y me dejan sus maravillosos reviews. **Itziarxknup **(Primero que nada quiero darte la bienvenida al fic, espero que no ayas ido a clases muy desvelada por leer la historia de corrido, muchísimas gracias por haber leído mis otros fics, espero que hayan sido de tu agrado, me alegro de que te guste el fic, en cuanto a que se reconciliaron, Rukia todavía se hará la dura pero Ichigo sabrá como convencerla, si se que Senna es una bruja yo también la odio, y Dais y Ayaka son dos niños divinos, claro que Matsumoto tenia que poner a Ichigo en su lugar, y Byakuya siempre amara a su pequeña niña ya sea como hermano o como padre en este caso y claro que las reconciliaciones siempre son lo mejor de los pleitos, mas si es como lo hizo Ichigo jejeje y Renji y Hisagi son dos hermanos excelentes para Rukia la aman y la protegen también a Dais y claro tenían qué hacerle miserable la vida a Ichigo, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y ojala pueda leer tu comentario) **Ryunna-san y Yunna-san **(Rukia tuvo un momento de debilidad (pero quien no siendo Ichigo el que lo provocó) pero eso no quiere decir que a Ichigo le va a resultar tan fácil y si Rukia lo disfruto mucho, espero que a su compañera le aya gustado me gustaría saber su opinión seguro estará pensando que soy una pervertida (bueno si lo admito pero solo con el IchiRuki) espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo) **kyoko-chan2010 **(Si lo se esos dos no puedes mantener sus manos alejados del otro, pero eso no quiere decir que Ichigo tendrá las cosas fáciles, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y disculpa no subir dos es que si no se me va hacer muy corta y ya no falta mucho para el final) **kaolinet** (Todavía queda un poco que contar en esta historia pero ya se acerca el final, para que estos dos puedan tener su final feliz todavía les falta resolver un par de cosas, espero que te guste este capítulo y estamos hablando) **Eva **(Que si que, si yo fuera Rukia buscaría cualquier cosa para paliarme con Ichigo y así me reconcilia todas las veces que quiera jejeje, espero que te guste este capítulo) **Inukarenesmee **(La verdad no fue reconciliación, reconciliación solo que Rukia no se pudo resistir a Ichigo, en cuanto a Senna todavía tiene una carta que jugar, me alegro de que te gustara el lemmons, te digo que a mi me encantan tus lemmons son maravillosos, ojala te guste este nuevo capítulo) **Yuuki Kuchiki **(Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, y si que bueno que Dais no se despertó no creo que para un niño de tres años sea fácil de comprender que estaban haciendo su papá y su mamá en ese momento jejeje y claro que Rukia es una excelente mamá, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo) **yoxxa **(Claro yo le hubiera dicho lo mismo que me tiene que terminar de convencer jejeje, claro que Senna volverá aparecer todavía le queda una carta que jugar, pero Ichigo estará preparado, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo y yo también estoy desesperada por que Rukia salga) **kaoru240 **(Que bueno que te aya gustado el capítulo, ahora solo hay que esperar a ver qué sucede y me alegro de que ayas tenido un día muy IchiRuki jejeje, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo) **Ghost iv **(Espero que este lo encuentres mas largo que el anterior, claro que Senna volverá a sacar su narizota, si creo que para Dais ver a su mamá y papá en esa situación seria demasiado, aunque no creo que entienda mucho la situación, pero mejor no arriesgarnos jejeje, ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo) **anika103 **(Dime si Ichigo te hiciera lo mismo no te convencería yo estoy segura que yo caigo a sus pies jejeje y por mi que no cambie de táctica jajaja, en cuanto a Senna todavía le queda dar sus ultimas pataletas de ahogado, hay que ver con que sale ahora, si Dais será muy feliz al ver a su querido papi en la casa, y también Ayaka será feliz otra vez, ojala te guste este nuevo capítulo)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite, que ya quiero que saque a Rukia en el manga y quiero ver un cambio, ¿tal vez que la saque con el cabello largo? y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin más que decir disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 29**

.

**22 de febrero de 2006**

.

_Embarazada..._

_Embarazada..._

_Embarazada... _

_Rukia estaba sentada en el baño, mirando la prueba de embarazo como si fuese una bomba a punto de estallar. Estaba embarazada, ese estúpido palito le había confirmado lo que más temía y lo que esperaba que no fuese así. _

_Ichigo se había olvidado de aquello, Ichigo era mucho mayor que ella y no querría hacerse cargo de ello. _

_Se golpeó mentalmente a sí misma por pensar así._

_Ichigo era un hombre, era responsable y amaba a su hija aun cuando su madre era una víbora... si ella le decía lo que había pasado y que estaba embarazada, como poco le diría que se haría cargo de las consecuencias, estaba segura._

_Pero esa seguridad no la ayudó a ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la casa del río. Continuó allí, sentada abrazando sus rodillas, llorando en silencio por algo que se había buscado ella sola. _

_No era consciente del tiempo que había pasado cuando unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron dar un respingo._

_- Rukia... llevas mucho rato ahí dentro... ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó Byakuya. _

_- Voy -susurró._

_Rukia se colocó una mano en el pecho y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Se puso en pie y se miró al espejo. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y algo enrojecidos producto del llanto, pero con una cortina de cabello podría ocultarle eso a Byakuya. Se puso de lado y comprobó su vientre pasando la mano en círculos varias veces por él. Bufó, era absurdo pensar que ya se le notaría, pero no quería que Byakuya sospechase nada... al menos por ahora. _

_Se metió el test en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y con un suspiro salió del baño y corrió a su habitación antes de que Byakuya se cruzase con ella. Se tumbó en su cama y miró al techo. _

_Algo la molestó en su trasero y recordó el maldito test. Lo cogió entre sus manos temblorosas y lo miró durante unos segundos. _

_Tenía que decírselo... _

_Suspiró y se puso en pie, ya era hora de ir a la casa del río._

.

**Presente**

.

Rukia se removió intranquila entre las sábanas después de soñar aquello, intentó buscar una nueva postura y sintió un peso en su cintura. Sin más otro cuerpo se pegó al suyo por su espalda y alguien exhaló el aliento en su cuello haciéndola estremecer.

Los sucesos de la noche anterior la golpearon de repente...

Ichigo en su casa...

Ichigo suplicando perdón...

Ichigo besándola...

Ichigo tocándola...

Ichigo haciéndole el amor...

Se detuvo cuando sintió sus mejillas ardiendo e intentó zafarse del brazo de Ichigo que la mantenía prisionera. De repente la puerta se abrió y la pequeña figura de Dais entró en la habitación frotando sus preciosos ojos mieles.

- Ya tamos en casa y tengo hambre mamá -susurró mientras avanzaba a pequeños pasitos hacia la cama. Se colocó al lado de Rukia y se subió a la cama con algo de dificultad, después se tapó con las mantas y se acurrucó a su lado.

Rukia en ese momento estaba paralizada, no sabía que podía hacer. Rogaba a quien quiera que fuese que Dais se quedase dormido de nuevo para poder salir de la cama y ponerse algo de ropa, ya que estaba completamente desnuda y no sabría cómo explicarle eso a su hijo. Pero Dais no parecía tener mucho sueño porque comenzó a cantar la canción de Bob Esponja a voz en grito.

Ichigo gruñó bajito y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, al ver que los gritos no cesaban se removió de nuevo y apretó más a Rukia contra su cuerpo. De repente los gritos cesaron.

- Mamá -dijo Dais con su ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué hay una mano peluda en la cama?

Rukia se incorporó de golpe con cuidado de tapar sus pechos en el proceso, se reacomodó el cabello con una mano y miro a su hijo anhelante, sin saber muy bien que decirle.

- Dais... -susurró con poca energía.

- ¿Papá? -preguntó el niño con sus ojos muy abiertos reconociendo la pulsera de Ichigo que siempre llevaba en su muñeca- ¡Papá ha venido! -se puso en pie y comenzó a dar saltos en el colchón con los brazos alzados y sus manos cerradas en puños.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ichigo en un gruñido.

- ¡Papá! -gritó Dais lanzándose a sus brazos.

Ichigo lo recibió algo dormido al principio, pero cuando fue consciente de lo que pasaba lo abrazó de vuelta y sonrió genuinamente. Rukia los observó en silencio, no sabía que pensar, ver a Ichigo interactuar con Dais derrumbaba toda sus defensas. No podía odiarlo, no podía desconfiar de él...

- Mamá... tengo hambre -dijo Dais separándose un poco de su padre.

- Sí... -dijo Rukia aturdida, iba a ponerse en pie pero recordó su desnudez y sus mejillas se coloraron.

Ichigo alzó una mano para acariciarla y sonrió complacido al ver que su mejilla se enrojecía todavía más. Estiró un brazo y alcanzó su camisa que estaba arrugada en el suelo y se la tendió a Rukia. Ella se la puso en un segundo y saltó de la cama saliendo de la habitación como si algo se estuviese quemando allá fuera.

Minutos después los tres estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, desayunando en silencio, Rukia miraba su tazón de cereales como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Ichigo miraba de hito en hito entre su café y Rukia, y sonreía inconscientemente cuando recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior. Dais los miraba a ambos y sonreía... estaba feliz de tener a sus padres juntos, pero todavía le faltaba algo para ser completamente feliz.

- ¿Dónde está Ayaka? -preguntó con su ceño fruncido.

Rukia se atragantó y comenzó a toser e Ichigo le sonrió y revolvió su cabello.

- Está Forks, pronto la verás. -contestó sonriéndole.

Rukia alzó los ojos ante ese comentario y taladró a Ichigo con la mirada, él solo se encogió de hombros y la ignoró.

...

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? -le preguntó Rukia en un susurro mientras se colocaba los zapatos para ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, Ichigo hacía lo mismo y la miró sonriendo.

- Pretendo pasar un día tranquilo con mi hijo y la mujer que amo -contestó con sinceridad.

Rukia bufó y negó con la cabeza.

- Lo que ha pasado anoche...

- ¿Me vas a decir que fue un error? -preguntó Ichigo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No iba a decir eso -masculló entre dientes- iba a decir que lo sucedido no cambia las cosas, sigo pensando que lo nuestro no puede ser. No... no tenemos confianza el uno en el otro.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie saliendo la habitación.

El día pasó demasiado rápido para Dais, que disfrutaba cada paso que daba para mostrarle a su padre donde vivía, lo que solía hacer cada día para divertirse y todos los lugares divertidos a los que su madre os sus tíos lo llevaban.

- Y el tío Hisagi me subió a los hombros y yo grité con muuucha fuerza -relataba Dais una de sus muchas batallitas.

El nombre Hisagi hizo que Rukia frunciese el ceño y bufase enfadada... ese estúpido niño... se las pagaría. Él sabía que Ichigo vendría, por eso lo defendía. Sabía que había llegado al edificio porque se fue justo antes de que Ichigo llegase a su puerta... y aquel mensaje en su móvil. Cerró sus manos en puños e intentó respirar lentamente para tranquilizarse.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ichigo preocupado.

- Voy a matar a Hisagi lenta y tortuosamente -susurró con voz sepulcral.

Ichigo rió entre dientes y besó su sien dejándola paralizada por unos momento sorprendida por el gesto.

- Ha sido idea de Matsumoto, no le hagas pagar todas las consecuencias a él -dijo Ichigo antes de alejarse con Dais que tiraba de su brazo para que fuesen a uno de los columpios del parque.

"Esa tetona saltarina... -pensó Rukia- se va enterar de quien es Rukia Kuchiki. Voy a quemar todos sus zapatos, voy a depilarle las ingles lentamente, voy a arrugar todos sus vestidos, voy a..."

- Uhm... ¿Rukia está enfadada? -preguntó una voz susurrante en su oído.

Rukia se giró de golpe y olvidó todos sus instintos asesinos hacia su mejor amiga y hacia Hisagi en cuanto lo vio. Se tiró a sus brazos y Renji no lo dudó en abrazarla y girar con ella.

- Intenté ir al aeropuerto ayer a recogerte, pero Hisagi me amenazó con rasurarme la cabeza mientras dormía si aparecía por allí -dijo Renji alejándose un poco de ella.

- Voy a matar a Hisagi... ¿te importa ser hijo único? -preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Ay Bolita... no sabes lo que te he echado de menos... -dijo volviendo a abrazarla.

- No será para tanto... creo que has estado entretenido con... ¿Tatsuki? -preguntó sonriendo de nuevo.

Las mejillas de Renji enrojecieron y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

- Yo te ayudo a matar Hisagi -gruñó- será bocazas... -negó con la cabeza- por cierto... ¿dónde está mi pulga?

Rukia sonrió algo avergonzada y le señaló los columpios con un dedo. Renji entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a Ichigo jugando animadamente con él niño.

- Por eso no me dejaba Hisagi acercarme al aeropuerto -masculló molesto.

- Él no vino con nosotros -aclaró Rukia- apareció por la noche en la puerta de casa.

- Y tú lo has acogido como buena anfitriona -bufó.

- Renji, Ichigo es el padre de Dais por mucho que te pese... y es un buen padre -lo defendió Rukia.

- Te va a alejar de aquí -gimió confesando por fin sus miedos.

- Renji... -lo abrazó por la cintura y él enterró la nariz en su cabello.

- Ahora ven Bolita... -tiró de ella hasta un banco y la obligó a sentarse- vamos a hablar mientras papi Ichi se gana el cielo por un día.

- Rukia -gruñó.

...

Ya había anochecido, Dais se había quedado dormido en el sofá mientras veía una película en el regazo de su padre. Rukia estaba en la cocina, horneando algún dulce para intentar desestresarse, cuando algo la sobrepasaba su única salida era cocinar, por eso se encerraba en la cocina y hacía más y más postres que luego se encargaba de repartir entre Renji, Hisagi y algunos compañeros de trabajo y la universidad.

- Huele muy bien -susurró Ichigo entrando en la cocina.

Rukia levantó la mirada del pastel que estaba intentando decorar con chocolate, pero todo le quedaba a pegotones y no le gustaba el resultado.

- ¿Me vas a aplicar la ley del silencio? -preguntó Ichigo sentándose en un taburete de frente a ella.

- No tengo nada que decirte -musitó.

Ichigo se pasó una mano por el cabello y soltó aire lentamente haciendo ruido.

- Creí que... después de o de anoche tú y...

- Ya te he dicho que lo que pasó anoche no cambiaría las cosas -lo interrumpió Rukia dejando la cuchara que sostenía en la mano a un lado- has desconfiado de mí, has creído que yo solo tuve a Dais para sacarte dinero cuando en mi vida no te he pedido ni un solo centavo... ¡ni si quiera cuando trabajaba para ti! La mayor parte de las veces iba sin cobrar y lo sabes.

- Lo sé Rukia -intentó hablar- pero déjame...

- No puedes pretender llegar aquí -continuó ella sin darle tregua-, hacerme el amor hasta que casi pierda el sentido y que yo te perdone como si nada hubiese pasado... yo no soy tan fácil de cambiar de opinión y...

Tuvo que dejar de hablar porque los labios de Ichigo estaban sobre los suyos y se movían insistentemente, sintió que sus rodillas temblaban y si no fuese porque él la tenía sostenida por la cintura su trasero ya habría tocado el suelo segundos atrás.

- Hablas demasiado cuando estás enfadada -susurró Ichigo alejándose un poco de ella.

- Y tú eres... -intentó protestar pero Ichigo no se lo permitió volviendo a besarla con insistencia.

- ¿Me dejarás explicarme ahora? -ella solo asintió- no quería pedirte tu perdón inmediato, sabía que me costaría más que eso. Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas.

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó ella sin entender.

- Te amo, te lo dije y he sido totalmente sincero con eso -dijo mirándola a los ojos-, no quiero quitarte a Dais, nunca lo he pensado si quiera. Tampoco creí nunca que estuvieses conmigo solo por interés económico, y entiendo lo que has dicho de la confianza.

- ¿Qué lo entiendes? -preguntó más confundida todavía.

- Iremos despacio... -aseguró acariciando sus mejillas- la verdad es que puede que nos precipitásemos un poco, tenemos que conocernos mejor.

- ¿Qué propones? -preguntó Rukia aturdida.

- No voy a pedirte que vayas a Forks, sé que sería muy egoísta y un error porque nos precipitaríamos otra vez, y quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo.

- No te entiendo -Rukia frunció el ceño.

- Tú aquí, yo en Forks... -dijo con una mueca extraña- nos veremos al menos dos veces al mes, hablaremos a diario... si podemos superar lo que dura un semestre podríamos estar seguros de que lo nuestro funcionará.

- Para... -susurró ella- ¿Me estás proponiendo una relación a distancia?

- Sé que será complicado, sobre todo al principio -aseguró Ichigo- pero eso nos enseñará a confiar el uno en el otro. ¿Qué me dices?

- Que será complicado -negó con la cabeza.

- Pero no imposible... no perdemos nada por intentarlo -insistió.

Rukia suspiró y miró en los ojos de Ichigo... estar con él, poder confiar, poder besarlo aunque solo fuesen dos veces al mes... era mejor que nada... mejor que una vida sin él.

- Está bien -dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

- Te amo -sonrió Ichigo abrazándola y enterrando el rostro en su cuello-. Ahora... ¿podrías hacerme un favor? -su pregunta sonó amortiguada por su piel.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Rukia alejándose un poco de él.

- ¿Podrías -se removió avergonzado- llamar a Ayaka y decirle que me has perdonado para que ella también me perdone?

- ¿Qué le has hecho? -preguntó fingiendo molestia y esforzándose por ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Nada! Se enfadó porque tú te fuiste -se defendió Ichigo- tenías que ver cómo te defendió frente a Senna... ella también te ama.

Rukia sintió una opresión en el pecho, pero esta vez de felicidad. Le sonrió a Ichigo y tomó el teléfono que le tendía. Esperaba con todas sus ansias que la decisión que acaban de tomar funcionase y pudiesen llegar a ser felices juntos.

_Bueno hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo, espero que les aya gustado ¿Qué les parece lo que le propuso Ichigo a Rukia? ¿Creen que funcionara? ¿Qué creen que Senna haga o se quedara de brazos cruzados? ¿Ayaka perdonara a Ichigo después de hablar con Rukia? Si quieren saberlo ya saben lo que tienen que hacer dejarme muchos reviews y yo actualizare muy pronto jejeje._

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto_

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	30. Capitulo 30

Hola, como están espero que bien, yo estoy muerta, el trabajo no me da tregua, pero como siempre les traiga el capítulo de los martes en la noche (en mi país) de Vendo Recuerdos, les informo que solo 9 capítulos nos separan del gran final, así que espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen, agregan a sus favoritos y dejan reviews en la historia, estoy muy agradecida. **Eva **(Si esos dos lo van a volver a intentar a ver como les va ahora, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo) **Ghost iv **(Si lo se hiciera así no seria interesante no crees, y claro que Senna volverá a demostrar lo bruja que es, a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas yo creo que Ichigo lo pensó muy bien y prefirió esa opción a perder a Rukia, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo) **yoxxa **(Perdón pero como vez los capítulos ya están escaseando, si claro que Ichigo quiere hacer su vida con Rukia y para eso tiene que haber confianza**, **espero que disfrutes este capítulo) **Yeckie **(Me alegro de que te guste tanto, si claro que tiene que haber confianza para que funcione la relación**, **espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo) **kaolinet **(Claro que Ichigo logro convencer a Rukia, además ella estaba deseosa de que la convencieran jajaja, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y disfruta el capítulo) **itziarxknup **(Siento que los capítulos sean tan cortos, claro que ellos mismos complican las cosas si no, no serian Ichigo y Rukia jejeje, pronto saldrá algo de Renji y Tatsuki, pero no t5e prometo mucho, yo estoy segura de que yo no me podría resistir a Ichigo y Rukia tampoco jejeje, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo) **Ryunna-san y Yunna-san **(Claro que su relación va funcionar, y claro que Senna no se quedara de brazos cruzados, muy pronto Ayaka y Dais estaran jugando en cuanto al nombre de Dais realmente no se por que se me ocurrió usar el diminutivo Dais, cuando escogí el nombre lo escogí por el significado que es : Daisuke だいすけ 大輔 _sobresaliente, ser excelente, salvar, socorrer, auxiliar __para mi eso fue lo que hizo por Rukia, en cuanto a cuantos capítulos le faltan a la historia solo 9 nos separan del gran final, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo)_ **MiisakiiKiss **(Me alegro de que te gusten las notas finales me divierto mucho haciéndolas y claro que todo se solucionara, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin mas que decir disfruten la historia.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 30**

**22 de junio de 2006**

.

_- Renji -Rukia se removió incómoda entre sus brazos mientras este la cargaba hasta su habitación._

_- Te has quedado dormida... te llevo a la cama -susurró el chico con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios._

_Rukia bostezó y se aferró a su cuello con ambas manos mientras enterraba la nariz en su cuello. Renji la dejó sobre la cama y como era una noche calurosa Rukia se quedó sobre las mantas. Él se acercó a ella y besó su frente a modo de despedida, pero Rukia lo sujetó de una mano e impidió que se fuese._

_- No te vayas -dijo en un susurro- no quiero estar sola._

_- Rukia... no hay más camas que la tuya -dijo Renji ocultando una sonrisa- y me muero de sueño también._

_Rukia se hizo a un lado en el colchón y le hizo un hueco. Renji negó con la cabeza pero se tumbó a su lado. Rukia tardó muy poco en acercar su cuerpo al suyo, y finalmente se quedaron dormidos abrazados. _

_Cuando el sol despuntó por el horizonte Rukia abrió los ojos algo adormilada, miró a su alrededor y sonrió con ternura al ver a Renji dormido a su lado. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de recolocar un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente y al hacerlo Renji abrió los ojos lentamente y le sonrió._

_- Buenos días -dijo con voz pastosa._

_- Buenos días -susurró Rukia. _

_Se quedaron tumbados uno al lado del otro, en silencio, mirando al techo. Renji comenzó a acariciar en vientre de Rukia, su embarazo ya era notable, estaba de de cinco meses y parecía que se había tragado una pelota y la mantenía sobre su vientre. _

_- Pareces una pelotita... eres redonda como una bolita -bromeó Renji._

_Rukia rió y él no tardó en acompañarla. De repente algo se movió dentro del vientre de Rukia y ambos se tensaron. Renji sonreía ampliamente y Rukia tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecían salírsele de las órbitas. _

_- ¿Es la primera vez? -preguntó Renji ensimismado volviendo a pasar la mano lentamente por su vientre esperando que volviese a pasar lo mismo._

_Sí... -susurró Rukia todavía aturdida._

_Otro movimiento en su vientre hizo sonreír a ambos y continuaron largo rato sintiendo algo tan único._

_._

**Presente**

_**.**_

- Te llamaré en cuanto llegue -dijo Ichigo antes de besarla.

Rukia respondió al beso, no sabía cuanto tendría que esperar para volver a sentir sus labios, ya que Ichigo estaba a punto de marcharse y se estaban despidiendo en el aeropuerto.

- Dile a Ayaka que la quiero mucho -dijo Rukia mirándolo a los ojos.

- Ella lo sabe -dijo Ichigo, se giró un poco y cargó a Dais en sus brazos- y tú campeón te dejo al mando, eres el hombre de la casa, cuida a Mamá y pórtate muy bien.

Dais envolvió el cuello de su padre con sus pequeños brazos y lo apretó con fuerza.

- Vale papá... ya sabes que soy mayor, tengo casi tres -Dais se alejó un poco y mostró cuatro dedos. Bella sonrió y le oculto uno guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? -preguntó Ichigo con el ceño fruncido mirando a Rukia.

- 4 de octubre -susurró ella.

- Eso nos deja... dos meses, supongo que la tía Matsumoto te preparará una gran fiesta -Ichigo le revolvió el cabello y lo volvió a dejar en el suelo-. En dos semanas nos vemos en Forks -susurró contra los labios de Rukia antes de volver a besarla.

- Aja -dijo Rukia ausentemente dejándose besar.

...

A partir de ese momento los días pasaban lentamente. Rukia volvió a su rutina de trabajo y estudios compaginando magistralmente todo para no dejar a Dais desatendido en ningún momento. Cada noche, en cuanto se metía en la cama marcaba el número de Ichigo y hablaban durante varios largos minutos.

La vida de Rukia continuaba siendo la misma que antes de su viaje a Forks, pero en el fondo era totalmente diferente. Recordaba que antes de coger aquel avión, cada noche se dormía entre lágrimas y suspiros, nunca había olvidado a Ichigo ni lo que sentía por él. Ahora, todavía se dormía entre suspiros, pero con el recuerdo todavía fresco de la voz de Ichigo susurrándole cuanto la amaba.

- Buenos días -saludó con un bostezo al entrar en la oficina.

- Hola Rukia -Orihime, su compañera de trabajo la saludó animadamente.

Rukia se sentó en su mesa y comenzó su trabajo, pero sentía demasiado sueño, la noche no había sido muy buena, Dais había tenido un par de pesadillas, y no la había dejado dormir tantas horas como necesitaba.

- Bolita, te necesito en mi despacho- se oyó la voz de Hisagi por el intercomunicador que tenía en su mesa.

Orihime rió disimuladamente y Rukia gruñó, todavía no le había perdonado a Hisagi su jugarreta con Ichigo, la había ayudado, no lo negaba, pero no le perdonaba haber actuado a sus espaldas. Se puso en pie de mala gana y dando grandes zancadas llegó al despacho de su jefe y entró sin llamar a la puerta. Encontró a Hisagi nervioso, paseando de un lado a otro frente a su mesa y mordiéndose los nudillos continuamente. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hasta quedar frente a él para que se detuviese. Al llevar tacones por su trabajo, quedaba un poco más alta de lo habitual y sus miradas se conectaron, pudo leer el miedo en la Hisagi, lo que a ella también se lo provocó.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó en un susurro. Tenía los brazos cayendo a cada lado de su cuerpo, con los puños cerrados fuertemente y visiblemente en tensión- ¿Qué pasa Hisagi? -insistió al ver que él no le contestaba.

- ¿Cuando vas a Forks? -preguntó en un quejido.

Rukia frunció más el ceño.

- En dos días... -contestó confundida y entrecerró por los ojos- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? -preguntó desviando la mirada avergonzado.

Rukia se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después suspiró.

- No necesito una niñera... sé cuidarme sola, además, estará Byakuya, Matsumoto... no estaré sola -relató con voz cansada.

- Yo no iré a Forks, me quedaré e Seattle -Hisagi volvió a mirarla con sus mejillas coloreadas.

Los labios de Rukia formaron una perfecta O y tardó muy poco en comprender lo que eso significaba. Sonrió ampliamente y sujetó a Hisagi de una mano y lo arrastró hasta dejarlo sentado frente a ella en el sofá que había junto a la puerta.

- Comienza contármelo todo... ¡ya! -exigió con voz ansiosa.

Hisagi suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello corto, se lo había cortado unos días antes en un arrebato de locura, ya no era un niño para ir siempre desgreñado y con aspecto de vagabundo.

- He estado hablando con ella a lo largo de estas semanas -comenzó a relatar en un susurro- pero no avanza como yo quisiera. Por eso he pensado en ir a verla.

- Hum... -susurró Rukia- ¿Ella que opina sobre tu "viaje"?

- No sabe nada, será una sorpresa -contestó con una sonrisa.

- Te gusta de verdad -afirmó Rukia en un susurro- no me lo puedo creer, el peor casanova de Phoenix ha caído ante los encantos de una chica -dijo sonriendo- espero que te lo ponga difícil, por picha brava te mereces.

Hisagi gruñó molesto.

- ¿Y tú te llamas amiga? -bufó- deberías ayudarme como yo lo hice contigo cuando ayudé a Ichigo a llegar a tu casa.

Ahora fue el turno de Rukia para gruñir.

- Esa no te lo pienso perdonar... ¿quién te crees que eres para meterte en mi relación con él? -preguntó molesta.

- ¿Meterme en tu relación? -gritó- Rukia te estaba ayudando, tú te fuiste de Forks de nuevo, la primera era comprensible, pero esta... huiste de lo que sentías y no sé porque. Solo intentaba ayudarte, hacerte ver que estabas equivocada.

- No es tan sencillo como eso -masculló.

- Niña boba- la abrazó y beso su cabello-. Sé que tienes miedo, todo esto es demasiado nuevo para ti, pero he visto a Ichigo contigo, he hablado con él y está advertido además -rió-. Solo sé feliz, no importa lo que pase. Lucha por ti, por Dais y por lo que sientes.

- Hisagi... estábamos hablando de Soi - Fong... ¿qué tiene que ver Ichigo en todo esto? -intentó desviar el tema para no darle la razón.

Él rió entre dientes captando el mensaje al momento, "cambiar de tema para no admitir que estaba equivocada".

- ¿Me ayudarás con Soi? -preguntó mirándola a los ojos,

- ¿Soi? -preguntó Rukia alzando las cejas.

- Le gusta que la llame así... -Hisagi se ruborizó- Soi ... es un apodo cariñoso.

- No sé que os pasa a los Abarai con los apodos cariñosos -dijo Rukia molesta de nuevo- como alguno de los dos me vuelva a llamar "Bolita" lo estampo en la pared.

Hisagi rió y volvió a abrazarla.

- ¿Sabes que el amor te afecta demasiado? -preguntó divertido- te estás volviendo bipolar, un momento eres un osito de peluche y al siguiente sacas las garras. Te pareces más a una gatita que a una bolita... además, ahora estás muy flaca.

Rukia entrecerró los ojos y lo atravesó con la mirada.

- Tú llámame gatita una sola vez y no vivirás para contarlo -dijo con voz amenazante- y más te vale portarte bien en Seattle porque sé como contactar con "_Soi_" -dijo su nombre con excesiva dulzura a modo de burla- y podría decirle un par de secretos tuyos que no te dejarían muy bien parado... ¿eh tigre?

- A sus ordenes gati... Rukia -sonrió angelicalmente- ¿ahora me darás un par de consejos para hablar con Soi? -preguntó haciendo un puchero.

…

- ¡Rukia! -gritó Ayaka al otro lado del teléfono, tanto que ella tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído para no quedarse sorda- papá dice que vendrás en dos días... ¿es verdad? ¿Te quedaras en casa con nosotros? ¿Traerás a Dais? ¿Iremos de nuevo a la playa? ¿Me traerás algo de Phoenix? ¿Cuánto vais a quedaros?

- Tranquila princesa -Rukia rió con dulzura- las preguntas una a una.

- Vale – dijo alargando la a- ¿Pero es verdad? ¿Vendrás? ¿Vendréis?

- Sí cariño, ya tenemos los billetes para mañana- llegaremos a media tarde.

Un grito de júbilo se oyó al otro lado, seguido de una carcajada de Ichigo.

- Tenemos que ir a la playa de nuevo, además... esa noche los quileutes hacen una hoguera enorme y van a contar historias, me lo dijo Yuuki -dijo atropelladamente.

- ¿Quien es Yuuki? -preguntó Ichigo de fondo con una leve irritación en la voz.

Rukia rió por lo bajo.

- Es un niño de la reserva, desde que cerraron su colegio ahora viene a Forks y jugamos juntos -explicó con tranquilidad ignorando por completo el estado de celos de su padre.

- Cariño, mejor no le hables a papá mucho sobre Yuuki -dijo Rukia divertida.

- ¿Por qué? Es muy guapo... se parece a Renji y Hisagi -Dijo Ayaka con inocencia provocando otro gruñido en Ichigo- yo quiero ir a escuchar esas historias, hablan de hombres lobo y vampiros, Yuuki dice que...

- ¡Ayaka! -gritó Ichigo interrumpiéndola- no iremos a la playa mañana.

- No te preocupes princesa -susurró Rukia- yo lo convenzo para que vayamos.

- ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho Rukia? -preguntó Ayaka con voz melosa.

- ¿Tanto como yo a ti? -preguntó ella mientras su corazón se derretía.

- Yo creo que un poquito más -bromeó Ayaka.

- Mañana lo comprobamos -sentenció con una sonrisa que la pequeña no pudo ver- ¿me pasas a papá?

- Sí... pero no digáis cochinadas

- ¡Ayaka!-la reprendieron Ichigo y Rukia a la vez.

- Es lo que dice el tío Kai, dice que como no podéis veros os decís cochinadas por teléfono -explicó la niña con inocencia.

Las mejillas de Rukia se tiñeron de rojo casi instantáneamente e Ichigo deseó tener a Kaien en frente y un mazo en su mano...

- ¿Rukia? -susurró Ichigo al auricular.

- Hola -dijo ella en suspiro.

- Así que... ¿llegáis mañana? -preguntó con una sonrisa y un tono de voz que hizo desear a Rukia tenerlo en frente para devorar sus labios. Enrojeció por su propio pensamiento, últimamente se estaba volviendo bipolar, tenía razón Hisagi.

- Sí... llegaremos a media tarde -confirmó en un susurro todavía aturdida por el poder de su voz incluso a través del teléfono.

- Iré a buscaros al aeropuerto.

- De acuerdo -susurró sonriendo- por cierto, creo que irá Hisagi, pero se queda en Seattle.

- ¿Y eso? -preguntó Ichigo confundido.

- Ha conocido a una chica en la boda de Byakuya y bueno, ya te lo puedes imaginar. Por cierto… ¿cuando has hablado tu con Hisagi? -inquirió impaciente.

Ichigo se removió intranquilo, no le gustaba recordar esa conversación, aunque se mostró amable y colaborador, no le gustó mostrarse también sumiso ante él, pero lo había hecho por ella, y no se arrepentía.

- Fue el día que fui a Phoenix, pero no quiero hablar de ello -masculló.

- ¿Por qué no? -Rukia frunció el ceño.

- Porque no me gusta tener que admitir que ese niñito me amenazó con partirme las piernas si volvías a llorar por mi culpa -gruñó- lo peor es que me dejé amenazar sin objetar nada, eso tienes que agradecérmelo.

- ¿Qué Hisagi hizo qué? -preguntó Rukia atónita.

- Venga no te enfades con él, solo está preocupado por ti -intentó defenderlo.

Solo consiguió que Rukia gruñese cuatro palabras incoherentes.

- Te veo mañana, te quiero -dijo Rukia antes de colgar.

Ichigo se quedó mirando el auricular negando con la cabeza, a la vez que una sonrisa surcaba sus labios, Rukia siempre conseguía sorprenderlo.

_Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo ¿Rukia matara a Hisagi por haber amenazado a Ichigo? ¿Ichigo recuperara el orgullo que perdió por haberse dejado amenazar de Hisagi? ¿Hisagi calmara los nervios de ver a "Soi"? ¿A Ichigo le saldrá una ulcera por el amiguito de Ayaka? ¿Cómo será el reencuentro del IchiRuki? ¿Quieren averiguarlo? Ya saben que hacer déjenme muchos reviews y yo actualizare muy pronto jejeje._

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	31. Capitulo 31

Hola, primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por la demora de este capítulo, pero juro que tengo poderosas razones.

1. Me tuve que mudar de casa y estuve unos días sin Internet.

2. Estoy pasando un duelo personal bastante fuerte para mí así que mi ánimo ha andado por los suelos.

Sinceramente pido disculpas y espero que todavía quieran leer este capítulo.

Como siempre quiero agradecer a las personas que leen esta historia y que la agregan a sus favoritos y a los que me dejaron sus lindos comentarios. **Ryunna-san y Yunna-san **(Lo siento mucho por haberme tardado en publicar este capítulo, espero que lean este capítulo, se viene un Lemon bastante caliente jejeje, espero que les guste y a su amiga también, de verdad siento no haberme pasado por el ultimo capítulo de Criar un hijo pero juro que lo leí y me gusto mucho me reí mucho cuando Karin lo hizo huevo revuelto y la obligaron a vomitarlo, pero como dije en mis explicaciones del inicio, he tenido muchos problemas, y claro que Senna volverá a salir a escena, espero que te guste el capítulo) **kaolinet **(Se que tengo una semana sin actualizar, pero la situación se me escapo de las manos, estoy pasando por momentos muy duros de mi vida y espero que me disculpes y me comprendas y se que deje la historia en lo mejor, espero que todavía quieras leer este capítulo) **crisdelonge **(Bienvenido de vuelta, ya se echaba de menos por aquí, y me alegro de que te aya gustado el capítulo y espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste) **kyoko-chan2010 **(Si por fin Rukia va regresar y en cuanto a la maldita de Senna pronto volverá a salir a escena y en cuanto al reencuentro te juro que será muy caliente, es mas ve buscando los tapones para la nariz jejeje, ojala disfrutes este nuevo capítulo) **anko5986 **(Quiero darte la Bienvenida al fic, se que Byakuya es un poco diferente en esta historia, pero siempre he pensado que Byakuya ve a Rukia como una hija y tranquila que el sentimiento de odio no ha cambiado solo que aquí lo domina mejor jejeje, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo) **shyta **(Primero que todo Bienvenida al fic y me alegro que te gustara la historia, si Ichigo y Rukia son divinos y Renji es adorable ese personaje me encanta, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo) **Eva **(Si es bueno ver a los dos felices se lo merecen, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste) **Inukarenesmee **(Espero que puedas perdonarme por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero te juro que tuve poderosas razones para hacerlo, me alegro de que ayas encontrado trabajo, veras que Ichigo y Rukia hacen que su relación funcione y la verdad que a Ichigo no le queda otra mas que aguantar después de todo lo que paso Rukia por su culpa jejeje, y claro que Ichigo siente celos de su pequeña princesa, y estas en lo correcto en que el reencuentro del IchiRuki será un lemon de nivel 6 así que vete buscando los tapones de la nariz para evitar la hemorragia, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y te mando un abrazo) **MiisakiiKiss **(Si se que esa actitud es muy tierna, había que hacerlo sufrir un poco ¿no crees? Y también Hisagi se pasó de tierno, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste) **yoxxa** (Se que Rukia lo haría jajaja, la verdad yo siendo Ichigo enserio le prohibiría a Ayaka hablar con Kaien jejeje, espero que te guste el reencuentro) ** Ghost iv **(Disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, de ahora en adelante talvez notes actitudes raras en Rukia, pero prometo que todo será aclarado mas adelante, espero que te guste este capítulo)

**Metitus te .**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene Lemon y del más caliente, busquen sus tapones para la nariz.**

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 31**

**30 de junio de 2006**

_- Renji -Rukia lo llamó en un susurro._

_El aludido levantó la vista de sus libros de la universidad y la miró con una sonrisa_

_- ¿Que se te antoja ahora? -preguntó en tono de broma._

_Las mejillas de Rukia se encendieron y bajó la mirada avergonzada._

_- Chocolate... con almendras -dijo con un hilo de voz._

_Renji miró su reloj, pasaban de las diez de la noche, pero seguro que tenía que haber una tienda veinticuatro horas en algún lugar de la ciudad, o una máquina expendedora con chocolate... no podría ser tan difícil._

_- Volveré lo antes posible -se acercó a ella y la besó en la coronilla antes de salir por la puerta._

_Veinte minutos después volvió con dos tabletas de chocolate y una sonrisa en sus labios._

_- Espero que este te guste -dijo extendiéndoselas._

_Rukia abrió mucho los ojos y le arrancó el chocolate de las manos comenzando a devorarlo en cuestión de segundos. Renji comenzó a reír entre dientes y se sentó a su lado viéndola comer. _

_- Gracias Renji -dijo Rukia con la boca llena- eres el mejor_

.

**Presente**

.

- Hisagi, si no paras de moverte llamaré a una azafata y le diré que te haga tragar la almohada -dijo Rukia con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el reposa cabezas de su asiento.

- Si me hubieses dejado comprar los billetes en primera clase no me movería tanto, los sillones son más cómodos -masculló entre dientes.

- ¡Viva el derroche de los Abarai! -ironizó ella- El avión llegará el mismo lugar independientemente de la clase en que vayas sentado.

- Pero en primera clase Dais no estaría encogido como si fuese un ratoncito asustado -dijo señalando al niño dormido al lado de su madre.

Rukia abrió un ojo y miró a su hijo, después miró a Hisagi y volvió a cerrarlo.

- Sabes que Dais siempre duerme así sin importar el espacio que tenga para estirarse -dijo con voz monocorde.

Hisagi bufó e intentó encontrar una nueva postura, algo que no consiguió, por su puesto.

- Hisagi -gruñó Rukia cuando recibió un pequeño codazo.

- ¡Vaya humor que tenemos últimamente! -se quejó él- no haces más que protestar por todo, te estás volviendo muy gruñona.

- O los que me rodean son demasiado molestos -escupió.

Hisagi hizo un mohín y se quedó callado el resto del viaje, tiempo que aprovechó Rukia para dormir.

…

Cuando se bajaron del avión Hisagi todavía continuaba molesto con Rukia, no entendía porque estaba así de irritable con él, llevaba unos días, casi prácticamente desde su regreso a Phoenix, en los que era imposible mantener una conversación con ella en la que no gruñese, protestase o lo amenazase de algún modo. Todo era sin fundamento, ya que minutos después Rukia estaba como si ni hubiese pasado nada, pero él no entendía esos cambios tan drásticos de humor.

Pese a todo la acompañó hasta que divisaron a Ichigo a lo lejos, una enorme sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Rukia y apuró el paso hasta que se fundieron en un abrazo. Ichigo besó su pelo repetidas veces, mientras Rukia enterraba la nariz en su cuello y aspiraba con fuerza, habían sido demasiados días lejos de él.

- Te he echado mucho de menos -susurró Rukia con voz contenida- han sido demasiados días sin ti.

- Pero ya estás aquí -contestó Ichigo apretándola más a su cuerpo.

Un carraspeo los obligó a separarse, y al mirar se encontraron a Hisagi y a Dais de brazos cruzados y mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

- Hola campeón -Ichigo se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de Dais y el niño tardó muy poco en tirarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza.

- Yo me voy a, si apuro quizás encuentre a Soi a la salida de sus clases -alzó las cejas varias veces sugestivamente con una radiante sonrisa.

Rukia bufó.

- Espero que te trate como te mereces -masculló molesta.

- Tío -dijo Hisagi palmeando la espalda de Ichigo- a ver si consigues quitarle lo agrió... últimamente no hay quien la aguante.

- Te estoy escuchando Hisagi, estoy aquí- gruñó ella.

- Eso espero… a ver si así vuelve nuestra Rukia -sin más besó a Dais en una de sus mejillas y se marchó con un movimiento de su mano como despedida.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada... que desde que se ha enamorado todo le sienta mal -detuvo el tema- ¿nos vamos?

- A donde quieras... -susurró Ichigo con una sonrisa.

…

- ¿Qué le das de comer a Ayaka últimamente? -preguntó Rukia bostezando.

Ichigo rió entre dientes y la abrazó por la espalda.

- ¿Cansada? -preguntó en un susurro haciendo que su aliento golpease contra el cuello de ella.

- Un poco… tu hija tiene demasiada energía -dijo con voz débil.

- ¿No hay nada que... te apetezca hacer ahora en lugar de dormir? -preguntó mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Rukia gimió acercó su trasero hacia las caderas de Ichigo, sintiendo como se endurecía casi al instante.

- ¿Me ofreces algo interesante? -preguntó con voz tentadora.

- Uhm -gimió Ichigo cuando su trasero volvió a rozar su miembro ya casi erecto por completo- te he echado mucho de menos... las noches eran demasiado frías y largas sin ti a mi lado.

Rukia se giró entre sus brazos y capturó sus labios en un beso profundo y pasional. Ichigo sintió como cada bello de su cuerpo se ponía de punta y como su miembro crecía más todavía al imaginar lo que pasaría después.

- Porque no te callas y actúas más -no fue una pregunta, solo una sugerencia. Ichigo al escucharla no lo pensó más y la arrastró hacia la cama quitándole la ropa por el camino. Cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda se alejó un poco de ella y la miró de arriba abajo.

- Eres como un sueño hecho realidad -susurró capturando uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes- cada vez que te tengo así me cuesta creer que esto está sucediendo de verdad y no es porque esté dormido.

Rukia arqueó su espalda e Ichigo gruñó al escuchar el gemido ronco que salió de sus labios.

- Ichigo -su nombre salía de sus labios entre suspiros entrecortados y jadeos.

Ichigo la tumbó sobre el colchón y se posicionó sobre ella reptando por la cama. Rukia se sintió morir cando sus labios comenzaron a descender por su cuello, su pecho, jugaron en su vientre y finalmente llegaron a su intimidad. Contuvo el aire todo lo que pudo hasta que un grito ahogado salió de su garganta. Ichigo sonrió contra su sexo al ser capaz de provocar ese tipo de reacciones en ella, su mayor placer era verla disfrutar y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Rukia tuvo que aferrarse a las sabanas con ambas manos y todas sus fuerzas cuando uno de los dedos largos y estilizados de Ichigo se adentró en su sexo y comenzó a bombear lentamente mientras su lengua se enrollaba en su clítoris.

Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, e Ichigo por momentos llegó a temer que los niños se despertasen, pero otro gemido de Rukia lo sacaba de sus pensamientos y olvidaba completamente todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza para centrarse en ella de nuevo.

- Para... para por favor -suplicó Rukia tirando de su cabello hacia arriba.

Ichigo se alejó de ella algo confundido y con sus labios brillantes a causa de sus jugos, sonrió y la miró a los ojos esperando una explicación.

Rukia no dijo nada, solo se enderezó en la cama y obligándolo a girarse se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, Ichigo gimió cuando vio los pechos de Rukia frente a su rostro, rellenos, con sus pezones erectos y apuntándolo directamente. No pudo pensar, solo actuó y los pellizcó y mordisqueó como si fuesen el mejor manjar del mundo.

Rukia entre tanto, se deshizo de la camisa de Ichigo intentando desabrochar todos los botones, pero desistiendo cuando iba a mitad de camino se la sacó por la cabeza ansiosamente. Ichigo solo rió entre dientes, y después la giró quedando nuevamente sobre ella. Se alejó y se desabrochó los pantalones deshaciéndose de ellos a la vez que de su bóxer. Quedaron ambos a la par, piel con piel.

Rukia lo obligó a girase de nuevo, y se volvió a sentar a horcajadas sobre él, pero en esta ocasión dándole la espalda. Ichigo masajeó sus pechos desde atrás pellizcándolos insistentemente, haciendo que Rukia perdiese el hilo de sus pensamientos

Rukia comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciendo que su sexo se rozase con el de Ichigo y arrancando gemidos y siseos incontrolados de ambos. Ichigo se dejó caer hacia atrás y Rukia aprovechó el momento, comenzó a deslizar sus caderas hacia atrás hasta dejar su sexo a la altura de la cara de Ichigo, y el de él a la altura de su boca. Sin darle tiempo a pensar se lo introdujo su miembro por completo en la boca, no tenía experiencia, pero quería probar, quería que Ichigo fuese el primero en todo.

Ichigo apretó los dientes con fuerza para acallar el gritó que comenzaba a nacer con su pecho.

- ¡Rukia!-soltó con un gemido.

Cuando por fin consiguió centrarse un poco comenzó a atacar el sexo de Rukia de nuevo con su legua y sus dedos. Ella gimió con la dureza de Ichigo dentro de su boca, lo que provocó que él exhalase con fuerza contra su clítoris haciendo que ella volviese a gemir.

- Así no... -consiguió decir Ichigo al darse cuenta de que le faltaba muy poco para llegar a su liberación, y no quería que fuese así.

Rukia se giró de nuevo y todavía a horcajadas sobre él se introdujo su miembro de golpe en su sexo. Ambos gimieron a la vez. Ella se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, acoplándose lentamente a él, a su tamaño. Después comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio y acelerando el ritmo poco a poco.

Ichigo la sujetó por las caderas ayudándole a llevar el ritmo, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron esbozó una sonrisa ladeada que hizo que un latigazo de excitación azotase el bajo vientre de Rukia.

- ¿Dónde... has aprendido... a moverte así? -preguntó Ichigo entre jadeos.

- Internet es muy ilustrativo -susurró Rukia.

- ¿Has estado viendo porno por Internet? -preguntó sorprendido.

- Solo un poquito...quería estar a la altura.

- ¿Lo has visto... tú sola? -preguntó Ichigo alzando las caderas a la vez que Rukia las bajaba haciendo que la penetración fuese más profunda.

Rukia cerró los ojos con fuerza y gimió bajito.

- Si quieres la próxima vez me acompañas -susurró cerca de sus labios.

- Eres una pervertida -Ichigo rió y giró para dejarla a ella con la espalda contra el colchón y él entre sus piernas.

- Es tu culpa -espetó con los ojos cerrados al sentir como su miembro abandonaba su cuerpo por completo.

- Si fuese mi culpa no solo serías un pervertida... -susurró Ichigo con voz ronca colocando las piernas de Rukia sobre sus hombros- continuarías siendo una señorita con todos, y una zorra solo para mí en la cama.

Rukia gimió tan alto que pudo haberse escuchado en toda la casa. No sabía si su gemido había sido porque Ichigo la penetró de golpe en un ángulo que nunca habían probado, o porque sus palabras sucias la hicieron excitarse más si es que eso era posible.

- Más -gimió- más Ichigo, más...

- ¿Más que Rukia? ¿Más duro? -preguntó en un gruñido enterrándose por completo en ella- ¿O más sucio?

- Más... -dijo simplemente incapaz de conectar dos pensamientos coherentes ante tanta magnitud de placer.

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi zorrita? -susurro cerca de su rostro.

Rukia gimió y se aferró las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas cuando sintió el primer espasmo en su columna.

- Más... -casi gritó.

Ichigo empujó sus caderas con fuerza contra las de ella y la cama crujió, pero ninguno fue consciente de ello.

- Amor... contéstame -insistió Ichigo- ¿quieres ser mi zorrita?

Rukia cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la boca para contestar, pero otro espasmo en su espalda y sus paredes cerrándose en torno al miembro de Ichigo la hicieron gritar.

- ¡Sí! -dijo casi con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Sí!

Rukia llegó a un orgasmo tan fuerte que su cuerpo quedo flácido sobre el colchón, Ichigo embistió dos veces más y se descargó dentro de ella con otro grito gutural. Después se dejó caer a su lado y ambos se abrazaron. Rukia dejó descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho y besó este a la altura del corazón.

- Te amo -susurró.

Ichigo sonrió, era la primera vez que ella le decía que le amaba, no porque no lo sintiese, él lo sabía, Rukia tenía miedo y era comprensible en su situación. Por eso para él ese "Te amo" tenía el doble de significado.

- Yo también te amo -la apretó contra su cuerpo y besó su pelo- lo siento... -susurró al final.

Rukia se enderezó para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? -preguntó confundida.

- Hablarte así -explicó avergonzado- no sé lo que me pasó.

Rukia comenzó a reír y besó su pecho de nuevo.

- No te preocupes... me ha gustado -un bostezo la interrumpió mientras hablaba, lo que provocó a risa de Ichigo.

- Duerme amor... estás agotada -susurró besando su pelo de nuevo.

Bueno mis queridos lectores hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo de la historia, ¿Qué les pareció? Yo todavía tengo tapones en la nariz para parar la hemorragia nasal jejeje.

_¿No les parece que Rukia esta como decirlo un poco Caliente? ¿Ichigo quiere que Rukia sea su Zorrita? ¿Rukia de ahora en adelante se disfrazara? ¿Ayaka y Dais descubrirán a sus padres en pleno acto de amor? ¿Podrán superar el trauma? ¿Quieren averiguarlo? Pues solo tienes que dejarme muchos reviews, prometo volver a actualizar constante mente como antes._

_Chao, Cuídense Mucho y Nos leemos pronto._

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	32. Capitulo 32

Hola a todos bueno aquí otra vez yo con su capítulo de Vendo Recuerdos, otra vez un capítulo bastante Caliente, todo tiene una explicación mas adelante.

Como siempre quiero agradecer a las personas que agregan la historia a sus alertas, la leen y me dejan sus lindos comentarios, por ustedes es que sigo subiéndola historia, aunque ya voy superando mi duelo no esta del todo resuelto, así que a los que leen mis demás historias les pido un poco de paciencia. Metitus (Amiga que feliz me hizo poder leer otro de tus maravillosos comentarios, te extrañe mucho, y claro que fue un encuentro bastante caliente como debe ser todos lo encuentros del IchiRuki jejeje, gracias por siempre estar pendiente de mi y darme ánimos, tu apoyo me ha ayudado a salir adelante en esta dura etapa de mi vida, no sabes las fuerzas que me das para salir adelante amiga nunca olvides que TQM y ojala te guste este capítulo súper caliente del IchiRuki) shyta (Si la verdad es gracioso imaginarse a Ichigo diciendo eso, que bueno que te aya gustado, gracias por tus ánimos y se que todo va a salir bien aunque en estos momentos no lo vea, ojala que disfrutes este capítulo y te rías otro poquito con el) Eva (Creo que este otro capítulo también va estar súper hot, ojala te guste este nuevo capítulo) (Te aconsejo que en este capítulo también tengas la cajita de pañuelos a la par ya que si el pasado te hizo sangrar en este necesitaras una transfusión jejeje y te doy la Bienvenida al fic, si los niños hubieran sabido lo que estaban haciendo sus padres no creo que puedan superar el trauma jejeje, espero saber tu opinión de este nuevo capítulo) yoxxa (Yo también estaría traumada de la felicidad, pero al parecer Kubo no nos quiere complacer, sabes que me hace muy feliz saber que mis actualizaciones te ayudan y gracias por mandarme tu correo, pero para mi desgracia no salio si me lo pudieras volver a enviar te lo agradecería mucho, espero que este capítulo también lleve un poquito de felicidad a tu vida) Clan Yuki (Primero que todo les quiero dar la bienvenida al fic, y me encanta saber que van a seguir leyendo lo que queda de ella, si la verdad los niños son muy lindos, estoy de acuerdo Kubo debería hacer así a los hijos del IchiRuki, me alegro mucho que les guste la adaptación y yo también amo todo lo que tenga que ver con el IchiRuki jejeje, espero que disfruten este capítulo) kaoru240 (Claro que el IchiRuki es pervertido, si fuera por mi no saldrían de la habitación nunca jejeje y yo opino igual con Ichigo malquiera se vuelve pervertida jejeje, espero que disfrutes este capítulo) Inukarenesmee (Espero que ayas leído el MP que te envié y puedas entender un poco mejor mi situación y tienes razón nunca dejare un fic a medias adoro todos mis fic aunque dure en actualizar prometo terminarlos, creo que este capítulo también se te hará corto, pero te recomiendo que busques los tapones para la nariz ya que en este capítulo los necesitaras, es mas busca un par extra por si las dudas, claro que Ichigo a uno lo pone a 100 y mas con el encima hablándole al oído yo no lo aguantaría jejeje, en cuanto a Morita tienes razón no me gusta mucho pero hay un dicho en mi país que creo que le aplica a Morita y es que le ponemos una bandera en la cara y le damos por la madre patria jejeje, mientras me hable yo cierro los ojos y pienso que es Ichigo jajaja, leí tu nuevo capítulo y como siempre amiga te quedo genial, espero) Yuuki kuchiki (Espero que ayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños, creo que en este capítulo también vas a tener problemas ya que también hay Lemon y del mas caliente y ya leí tu nueva historia espero que ayas leído el review que te deje) kaolinet (Muchas gracia por tu consejo tan sabio y por brindarme tu valioso apoyo, espero poder hablar contigo pronto y que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo) Ryunna-san y Yunna-san (Chicas creo que este capítulo todavía esta mas ecchi que el pasado, y claro que la zorra volverá, pero todavía no, en cuanto a sus sospechas todavía no les voy a contestar, espero que este capítulo también les guste)

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Igual que el capítulo anterior tengo queadvertir que el capítulo tiene alto contenido sexual y del más caliente si deciden leerlo es bajo su propio riesgo y les aconsejo que tengan una cajita de pañuelos desechables o los tapones para la nariz a la mano. (Sakura-Jeka no se hace responsable por los problemas que les pueda atraer leer este capítulo ni por las transfusiones de sangre que aya que realizar después de la lectura del mismo)

Sin mas que decir disfruten el capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

Capítulo 32

.

Presente

.

- Dormilona -susurró Ichigo en su oído-. Rukia despierta -insistió al ver que no conseguía despertarla.

Rukia se removió y abrió un ojo.

- Me voy a trabajar, Dais y Ayaka todavía están durmiendo -la besó dulcemente en los labios y se fue.

Rukia volvió a quedarse dormida, pero unos minutos después la puerta se abrió y dos pequeñas personitas se colaron bajo las mantas de la cama.

- Mamá duerme -susurró Dais.

- Anoche tuvo pesadillas, yo la oí gritar -contestó Ayaka.

- ¿Pesadillas? -preguntó Dais con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Sí, papá la tuvo que despertar gritando su nombre.

- Niños... vamos a... a desayunar -dijo Rukia completamente despierta y con la cara de color rojo intenso.

…

- ¡Buenos días!

- Kaien... ¿Todavía entras sin llamar? -preguntó Rukia alzando una ceja divertida.

- Quería molestar a Ichi... pero como no está te molesto a ti... ¿que tal el reencuentro? -preguntó moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

- ¡Kaien! -se quejó con un gemido.

- Por eso deduzco que ha sido una noche muy larga -estalló en carcajadas.

- Rukia tuvo pesadillas -explicó Ayaka inocentemente- se pasó la noche gritando.

- Oh Rukia... ¿quién te hacía gritar? -preguntó él fingiendo preocupación.

- ¿Cómo está Miyako? -desvió el tema.

- Insoportable... ya ni los bombones funcionan -cogió una tostada de la mesa y le dio un mordisco.

- Está embarazada... es normal.

- ¿Tú también estabas de mal humor durante tu embarazo? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Un poco... pero es normal -explicó mientras recogía la mesa- tienes a alguien dentro de ti, consumiendo tu energía, haciéndote vomitar y dormir más de lo normal, y por si ese fuese poco encima te patea y no te deja dormir... además, piensa que después tendrá que salir de entre sus piernas, ¡entero! No pieza a pieza como un puzzle.

- Visto así... -masculló Kaien.

- Ten paciencia... solo queda un mes -lo consoló Rukia palmeando su hombro.

- Un mes... -susurró desganado.

…

- Vamos papá... llegaremos tarde -gritaba Ayaka parada al lado del volvo de Ichigo.

– Ya voy... -masculló entre dientes.

Rukia ocultó una sonrisa y cogió a Dais en brazos.

- No es para tanto -susurró acariciando su rostro, Ichigo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- "Yuuki dice, Yuuki hace, Yuuki tiene, Yuuki va..." -imitó la voz de su hija- ese Yuuki me saca de mis casillas y ni si quiera lo conozco.

- Eres un padre sobre protector, Ayaka solo tiene siete años, no va a enamorarse y ni a abandonarte todavía...

- Tú lo has dicho... "todavía" -recalcó molesto.

Rukia negó con la cabeza y fue hacia el coche.

La noche pasó entre risas y malas caras de Ichigo, que, aunque se esmeraba en demostrar lo contrario, disfrutó como un enano de las historias legendarias de los quileute sobre los hombres lobo y los fríos. Dais se quedó dormido en los brazos de su madre al poco tiempo de llegar, pero Ayaka escuchó atentamente todas y cada una de las historias con los ojos muy abiertos y sujetando con fuerza la mano de su amigo Yuuki.

...

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Ichigo acariciando su mejilla

- Sí... solo un poco cansada, ha sido un día muy largo -contestó con una sonrisa.

- Apenas has comido, como continúes así te vas a enfermar. Podrías ir mañana por la mañana a ver a mi padre y que te hiciese unos estudios.

- No voy a desperdiciar mis últimas horas aquí encerrada en un hospital, iré en Phoenix -protestó.

- De eso quería que hablásemos... -dijo Ichigo nervioso.

- ¿Sobre Phoenix?

- Sí... verás yo... -Ichigo se detuvo cuando sintió los dientes de Rukia en su cuello –Rukia... -gimió.

- No grites... los niños nos escucharon anoche -susurró Rukia volviendo a morder la suave piel de Ichigo-, tenemos que ser un poco más cuidadosos esta vez.

- ¿Ah sí? -preguntó aturdido- ¿y a qué conclusión han llegado?

- Pesadillas... tuve unas pesadillas horribles y tú me despertaste gritando mi nombre.

- Bendita inocencia mezclada con imaginación... -dijo Ichigo teatralmente- Pero... ¿puedes esperar un segundo? Lo que te quiero decir es importante.

- Ichigo... te necesito ahora, he estado demasiados días sin ti -insistió mordisqueando ahora el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ichigo jadeó y sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de Rukia atrayéndola hacia él. La giró sobre si misma y la colocó en el colchón boca abajo... deslizó las manos por sus costados hasta llegar a su trasero, donde se dedicó a subir su camiseta que ahora cubría el cuerpo de Rukia dejando descubierto su trasero. Ichigo gruñó al comprobar que estada sin ropa interior, esa mujer quería matarlo de un ataque al corazón.

Continuó subiendo la camiseta hasta quitársela por completo dejándola totalmente desnuda ante él. Sus manos acariciaron toda la extensión de su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, donde las masajeó circularmente ganándose varios gemidos de parte de Rukia.

- Nunca te he dicho lo hermosa que eres... -susurró extasiado besado la piel blanca de su trasero.

- Lo has hecho -susurró Rukia en un suspiro.

- No lo suficiente -Ichigo deslizó la mano entre sus piernas y llegó a su sexo, que ya estaba húmedo y perfectamente preparado para él. Introdujo un dedo lentamente y Rukia gimió -no grites, no querrás tener otra pesadilla -dijo divertido.

Rukia sonrió y volvió a gemir cuando Ichigo bombeó dentro de ella con un poco más de fuerza.

- Ichigo -gimió cuando este elevó sus caderas hasta dejarla apoyada en sus rodillas dejando totalmente expuesta su intimidad ante él.

Ichigo se colocó detrás de ella y continuó masajeando su centro y penetrándola lentamente para tortura de Rukia, que movía sus caderas intentando acelerar el ritmo pero él no se lo permitía.

- ¿Tienes ganas de jugar? -preguntó Ichigo con voz ronca.

- ¿Jugar a qué? -preguntó confundida.

- ¿Harías lo que yo te pidiese? Solo confía en mí...

- Está bien... -contestó Rukia a media voz.

Ichigo sonrió y palmeó su trasero suavemente, haciendo que Rukia diese un brinco sobresaltada.

- Por ahora solo disfruta, cariño -susurró Ichigo con voz ronca.

Rukia solo se quedó inmóvil, a cuatro patas sobre el colchón mientras Ichigo estaba tras ella.

Ichigo deslizó de nuevo la mano entre sus pliegues e introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella., estaba embriagado por el olor de su excitación, por la humedad de su sexo que se extendía por sus dedos, por los gemidos y suspiros que salían incontables entre los labios de Rukia.

Comenzó a besar sus nalgas de nuevo, sentía como el cuerpo de Rukia se estremecía ante su toque, como su piel se ponía de gallina y como sus brazos en ocasiones perdían la fuerza y ella casi caía sobre el colchón.

Le gustaba ser el hombre que le estaba enseñando todo sobre el sexo, le gustaba ser el primero para ella y descubrirle los placeres que su cuerpo escondía. Rukia era suya en cuerpo y alma y eso lo hacía sentirse poderoso a la vez que feliz y amado. Era suya al mismo nivel que él era de ella.

En ese momento en lugar de besar la suave piel de sus nalgas deslizaba su lengua por ellas, mientras su mano todavía se perdía entre sus sexo. Rukia apretaba los dientes y se aferraba a la almohada para no gritar, Ichigo estaba haciendo que olvidase su primer cometido, que era no hacer ruido para que los niños no lo oyesen.

Ichigo deslizó la lengua hacia su ano y lo humedeció intensamente, Rukia jadeó y mordió la almohada cuando uno de los dedos de Ichigo abandonó su sexo y comenzó a masajear ese estrecho hueco en forma de círculos. Ichigo insistía lentamente, lo último que quería era hacerle daño, así introdujo la yema de uno de sus dedos y sintió como Rukia temblaba de placer. Continuó trabajando la zona hasta que dos de sus dedos entraban perfectamente y Rukia estaba casi desfallecida.

- Ichigo -gimió su nombre- no puedo más.

Ichigo sonrió y se colocó de rodillas tras ella.

- Si te hago daño, solo dímelo y me detendré -susurró.

Rukia asintió conforme e Ichigo se preparó. Sacó los dedos de su interior y los sustituyó por su miembro. En un primer momento le costó, era demasiado estrecho y ofrecía un poco de resistencia, pero poco a poco se fue adentrando en ella. Rukia se tensó, nunca había pensado que eso pudiese hacerse, no era más que una niña descubriendo el sexo y para ella eso era algo como poco novedoso, a la vez que placentero.

- ¿Duele? -preguntó Ichigo cuando la oyó gemir.

- Continúa por favor -pidió ella en un susurro.

Rukia sentía una leve molestia, pero desapareció cuando Ichigo se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos segundos. Rukia movió sus caderas hacia atrás indicándole que estaba lista. Ichigo entendió y comenzó a embestir lentamente para no hacerle daño.

La cabeza de Rukia comenzó a dar vueltas, nunca se había sentido así, nunca se imaginó que tanto placer pudiese existir y concentrarse solo en un mismo lugar. Estaba tan cerca de su orgasmo que podía tocarlo con la punta de sus dedos, pero no llegaba, cada que estaba cerca lo sentía irse y alejarse irremediablemente.

Ichigo estaba en éxtasis, no podía negar que nunca había imaginado hacer algo así con Rukia, también era su primera vez en esa extraña práctica, y aunque llevase la situación con calma para él era tan nuevo como para ella. Solo estaba improvisando, haciendo lo que creía que se debía hacer. No estaba del todo seguro, pero el placer que él mismo sentía y los gemidos que Rukia le daba el ligero indicio de que no lo estaba haciendo mal del todo.

Pero estaba cerca... endemoniadamente cerca. Se sentía al borde del abismo, en cada embestida el hueco de Rukia se hacía más estrecho, apretándolo, haciéndolo prisionero.

- Más... -pedía Rukia entre gemidos.

- Así Rukia -susurró casi ido- ¿te gusta a lo perrito? ¿Te gusta ser mi perrita?

- Sí... -gimió una vez más- más Ichigo, más fuerte.

Ichigo aumentó el ritmo, pero ya no podía más, se sentía al borde, a punto. Se echó hacia delante y sujetó una de las manos de Rukia, la llevó hasta su sexo y le ayudó a masajearse el clítoris mientras él continuaba embistiendo por detrás.

Rukia cogió enseguida el ritmo que más le gustaba, sentía una gran bola empujando en su vientre preparada pasa salir. Un espasmo recorrió su espalda y su otro brazo perdió su fuerza haciéndola caer sobre la cama. Ichigo se aferró con fuerza a sus caderas haciendo que las embestidas fuesen más profundas, ante el primer espasmo de Rukia él mismo se tensó y una escalofrío recorrió su columna haciendo que comenzase a explotar lenta y tortuosamente.

Rukia apretó su cara contra la almohada y gritó con todas sus fuerza cuando su potente orgasmo la atenazó y a la vez sentía como Ichigo se derramaba dentro de ella.

Ambos se dejaron caer contra el colchón... jadeando, con su corazón a apunto de salírseles del pecho y una sonrisa tatuada en sus rostros. Rukia se arrastró sin fuerzas hasta quedar al lado de Ichigo, y él se giró para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

En esa posición se quedaron dormidos, después de un día largo y de una noche todavía mucho más larga.

_Bueno hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, yo todavía no puedo detener mi hemorragia nasal, ¿Creen que Rukia de ahora en adelante sufra de problemas de personalidad? ¿Ichigo se decidirá si es una Zorrita o una perrita? ¿Ayaka y Dais se darán cuenta de que Rukia volvió a tener "pesadillas"? ¿Todas queremos tener las mismas pesadillas de Rukia?_

_¿Kaien sobrevivirá el mes que le falta de embarazo de Miyako? ¿Miyako le arrancara la cabeza a Kaien? ¿Ichigo aceptara al "amiguito de Ayaka"? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas si yo se las respuestas? ¿Quieren saberlo? Déjenme muchos reviews y posiblemente me apiade de ustedes y les de la respuesta._

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	33. Capitulo 33

Hola a todos mis lindos lectores, bueno aquí fielmente trayéndoles su capítulo de Vendo Recuerdos y por fin un capítulo sin lemon jejeje, pero la bruja del norte volverá a salir a escena ¿Qué será lo que se trae entre manos ahora?

Bueno como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen la historia, la agregan a sus favoritos y me dejan sus lindos comentarios. **Ryunna-san y Yunna-san **(Chicas, se que el capítulo estuvo un poco fuerte, pero juro que todo tiene una explicación, y que dicha que su amiga les gusto y estoy de acuerdo con ustedes Ichigo tiene que decidirse si es su Zorrita o su Perrita si no la pobre de Rukia sufrirá de trastornos de personalidad jejeje, en este capítulo volverá aparecer la verdadera Zorra del cuento, espero que les guste y que me hagan saber su opinión) **Inukarenesmee **(Verdad que Rukia es una pervertida de primera jejeje, pero la entiendo con ese hombre a quien no se le alborotan las hormonas, en este capítulo Ichigo por fin le dirá que era lo que le iba a decir, me alegro de que te gustara el lemon, estaba un poco preocupada que resultara muy fuerte y que les disgustara, en este capítulo volverá la bruja del norte ¿ que crees que este tramando ahora para volver? En cuanto a tu fic, claro que me gusto el capítulo, siento que por fin Rukia abrió los ojos y claro que la conversación con Sode No Shirayuki fue espectacular, no te preocupes si el numero de reviews bajo, tu trabajo es excelente como siempre, yo se que a muchos no les gusta esperar por ver un reencuentro el IchiRuki, pero en cuanto a mi estoy segura que la espera va a valer la pena y que me vas a compensar por toda la espera, yo por mi parte también te seguiré siendo fiel y esperare pacientemente, lleva la historia como a ti mas te parezca y te guste, después de todo la historia es tuya y nosotros somos afortunados de que tu te decidas a publicarla y podamos maravillarnos con tu estilo de escritura tan bueno, esperare con ansias a que puedas publicar el siguiente capítulo, espero que también esta nueva entrega sea de tu agrado y te mando un ABRAZO) **judith-kurosaki-kuchiki **(Bueno chicos bienvenidos, me alegro de que les aya gustado el fic, lamento mucho habérmeles adelantado (la verdad no jejeje) y si Ichigo es un pervertido de primera, bueno para Erica y para Alex me alegro de que hayan disfrutado el Lemon en cuanto a Judith espero que puedas disfrutar mas este capítulo, chicos gracias por su apoyo y ojala disfruten este capítulo (Por cierto Erica y Alex a mi tampoco me da pena admitir que soy una hentai en cuanto a Ichigo y a Rukia se trata, es mas si fuera por mi los enceraba en el cuarto del fresita y no les abriría la puerta hasta que tuvieran un equipo de fútbol con suplentes y todo de hijos jejeje)) **Ximena **(Ya esta a poco capítulos de terminar, espero que estos capítulos que faltan sean de tu agrado) **Yuuki Kuchiki **(Espero que este capítulo si lo puedas disfrutar ya que no contiene lemon, no quiero ser la responsable de que te sangre la nariz y después tengamos que hacerte una transfusión de sangre jejeje, espero que te guste el capítulo) **kaoru240 **(Bueno prometo que muy pronto contestare las preguntas, y claro que Ichigo cada vez esta mas pervertido, me gustaría saber cuales son tus sospechas a lo mejor pegas, claro que viva la inocencia de los niños si no fuera por eso te imaginas como hubieran quedado ese par pobre no me los quiero imaginar jejeje, me hace muy feliz saber que mis actualizaciones te alegran el día, espero que esta te traiga aunque sea la mitad de la felicidad que me dan a mi tu comentarios) **yoxxa **(Claro el IchiRuki esta hecho para hacer lemons jejeje, todavía no te puedo contestar esa pregunta, pero pronto lo sabrás, espero que te guste esta actualización y otra vez no me llego tu correo trata poniendo " o algo para separar la dirección a ver si así me llega en verdad quiero hablar contigo) **Clan Yuki **(Yo también quiero tener esas pesadillas jejeje, me alegro de que le aya gustado el capítulo y no tienen que agradecer mas bien soy yo la que les tiene que agradecer que se dieran una vuelta por este fic, y espero que en este capítulo aclare un poco de sus dudas, en cuanto a mi me encanta poner a Ichigo celoso se ve tan lindo ya sea celos de padre o celos de Rukia jejeje, espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo) **Eva **(Espero que ya estés bien de tu hemorragia nasal y ojala también disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo) **Ghost iv **(Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea mas de tu agrado, y claro que los niños son inocentes te imaginas que pasaría si no lo fueran, creo que Ichigo tendría que gastar mucho dinero en el Psicólogo de sus hijos jejeje, te extrañe en el capítulo anterior, ojala disfrutes este nuevo capítulo)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 33**

.

**Presente**

.

Rukia abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se movió un poco y sintió el peso del brazo de Ichigo en su cintura y sonrió. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior asolaron su mente y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas... no podía imaginar que con Ichigo en ese tipo de situaciones se desinhibiese de ese modo. Ella era la persona más tímida que te pudieses encontrar, pero se transformaba completamente cuando estaba en la cama con el hombre que amaba.

- Si no te oyese respirar creería que estabas muerta -susurró Ichigo divertido mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó ella con voz rasposa.

- Intenté despertarte pero no fui capaz, pero ahora no importa -se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besar su cuello.

- Ichigo... -se quejó ella, aunque parecía más un gemido.

- Te necesito ahora mismo Rukia -repitió sus palabras de la noche anterior.

Los besos de Ichigo comenzaron a descender hacia sus pechos, cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta los interrumpieron.

- Buenos días papá -canturreó Rukia en un susurro.

- Sí... tú encima búrlate de mí... -lloriqueó- iré a darme una ducha... ¡fría! ¿Les das tú el desayuno?

…

- ¿Los niños? -preguntó Ichigo sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

- Con Matsumoto... en el jardín -explicó Rukia- oye... ¿qué era eso que querías contarme anoche?

- ¿Eso que no me dejaste ni pronunciar palabra? -preguntó divertido, Rukia asintió algo avergonzada- de ese venía a hablarte.

- Tú dirás... -lo instó al ver que se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

Ichigo se removió intranquilo, no sabía como reaccionaría Rukia ante todo lo que tendría que decirle.

- Bueno, verás... -titubeó- he estado pensando.

- Eso no es sano... ¿duele mucho? -bromeó Rukia.

- No me interrumpas -dijo con una leve sonrisa, Rukia hizo como que sellaba sus labios y prestó toda su atención-. He estado pensando sobre nosotros y el trato al que llegamos en Phoenix y sobre Phoenix en sí.

- ¿Qué trato? -preguntó Rukia con el ceño fruncido.

Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron e Ichigo maldijo entre dientes.

- Hablamos después, pero tenemos que hacerlo antes de que te vayas -dijo poniéndose en pie.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió mientras miraba de reojo a Rukia que tenia el ceño fruncido pensando en que sería eso que Ichigo quería contarle. Ichigo miró por fin a la puerta y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó en un gruñido.

- Necesito hablar contigo, es importante -Ichigo bufó.

Pero se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. Senna entró con la barbilla alzada y mucha confianza en sí misma, pero se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio a Rukia sentada en el sofá sonriéndole burlonamente.

- A mi despacho – masculló Ichigo- amor, recuerda nuestra charla -dijo guiñándole un ojo a Rukia y ganándose una mirada de odio de Senna.

Ichigo se sentó tras la mesa de su despacho y Senna lo hizo frente a él, se sentó todavía con la barbilla alzada mostrando su orgullo pero Ichigo estaba seguro de lo que pasaría en esa conversación, Ishida, su compañero de trabajo, le había dejado todo preparado esperando ese momento, ya que Senna más que molestar, le estaba haciendo un favor agilizando los trámites que él quería llevar a cabo.

- Tú dirás... -dijo Ichigo en un tono de voz duro y distante.

- Voy a emprender acciones legales, quiero que Ayaka viva conmigo.

Ichigo parpadeó confundido.

- Solo he venido a informarte, pronto tendrás noticias de mi abogado -continuó Senna ante el silencio de su ex marido.

- ¿Cuánto quieres? -preguntó Ichigo en un gruñido buscando su chequera en un cajón, Senna lo miro en silencio sonriendo- no volveré a repetir la pregunta, ¿cuánto quieres?

- Cincuenta mil -dijo Senna con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Ichigo rió irónicamente y escribió una cantidad en el cheque, después de firmar se lo extendió a Senna y esperó su reacción. Que no se hizo esperar, en cuanto leyó la cantidad su sonrisa se borró.

- He dicho cincuenta, aquí has puesto cuarenta -protestó con su ceño fruncido.

- Y no verás ni un centavo más de mi bolsillo, así que puedes dar gracias -contestó Ichigo con superioridad

- Este no es el trato al que llegamos hace un momento, continuaré con la demanda por la custodia de Ayaka -sentenció Senna dejando el cheque sobre la mesa.

- No lo harás -Ichigo sonrió.

- Pareces muy seguro de eso... ¿crees que voy a dejar que esa mosquita muerta se quede con lo que es mío? Estás muy equivocado -espetó con furia.

Ichigo comenzó a reírse y metiendo una mano de nuevo en el cajón sacó unos papeles que le tendió a Senna.

- Esos papeles ceden la custodia total de Ayaka hacia su padre, ósea, yo Ichigo Kurosaki, y también certifican que tú, Senna Hanazawana, renuncias totalmente a la custodia de Ayaka y todo lo relacionado con ella, para siempre -remarcó las dos últimas palabras- solo falta tu firma, la mía y la del notario ya están

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que firmaré eso? –preguntó Senna estupefacta.

- Lo harás -Ichigo sonrió de lado y se inclinó un poco hacia delante- recuerda que estás hablando con un Kurosaki, nada es imposible para mí. Tengo motivos más que de sobra para tú firmes eso voluntariamente.

- Dame solo uno -contestó Senna con seguridad.

Ichigo volvió a meter la mano en ese cajón y sacó un motón de fotografías.

- Fiestas -dijo extendiendo una de las fotos en la mesa, en ella estaba Senna muy poco vestida y bailando- alcohol, drogas -extendió otra foto. El semblante de Senna estaba cada vez más libido- ¿Quieres que continúe Senna? ¿O son razones suficientes?

Ichigo esperó una contestación pero al no recibirla volvió a extender el contrato hacia Senna y le tendió una pluma.

- Ese cheque no tendrá fondos si no firmas este papel, y por lo que te he demostrado si vamos a juicio tienes más que perder de lo que podrías ganar. Tu vida no se considera la de una "_madre ejemplar_" -dijo con burla.

- La mosquita muerta gana la batalla esta vez -masculló Senna mientras firmaba el documento.

- No es una guerra Senna -espetó Ichigo furioso-, estamos hablando de la vida de una persona, de tú hija.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que también lo es tuya? -inquirió Senna.

Ichigo comenzó a reírse y negó con la cabeza.

- Cuando Ayaka cumplió tres años le hice una pruebas de paternidad... por ahí no vas a asustarme -dijo divertido-, y aunque esas pruebas diesen negativo, continuaría siendo mi hija, porque yo, si me preocupé por ella desde el primer momento de su existencia, no como su madre biológica.

- Sabes que esto no se quedará así -gruñó mientras guardaba el cheque en su bolso y se ponía en pie

- Recuerda que hablas con un Kurosaki querida... -susurró Ichigo con una sonrisa- ¿te acompaño a la salida?

Senna solo se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho con alma que lleva el diablo. Ichigo bajó tras ella con una sonrisa en sus labios y sonrió más cuando Senna abandonó la vivienda dando un sonoro portazo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Rukia confundida.

Ichigo se acercó a ella con movimientos felinos y le rodeó la cintura con sus manos atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

- Senna no será un problema nunca más -susurró contra sus labios antes de besarla.

- ¿Por qué no? -inquirió Rukia en un susurro.

- Digamos que... ha firmado un documento voluntariamente en el que renunciaba a todos sus derechos sobre Ayaka.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido eso? -preguntó sorprendida.

- Tengo mis métodos de convencimiento -se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo lentamente- creo que haciendo uso de todo mi potencial podría convencer a cualquier persona de cualquier cosa -susurró golpeando con su aliento la piel de Rukia.

- Espero que no hayas usado estos métodos con Senna -susurró aturdida.

- No... Para ella tengo unos un poco más agresivos -rió divertido-, acabo de recordar que tenemos una conversación pendiente- se alejó de ella y se sentó en el sofá donde estaban minutos antes.

Rukia gruñó frustrada y se sentó a su lado de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ichigo confundido.

- No sé para que enciendes el fuego si después no lo vas a apagar -bufó.

Ichigo rió de nuevo y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso... lo que quiero que hablemos es importante -susurró con la nariz enterrada en su cabello.

- Esta bien -rezongó- era sobre Phoenix y nuestro "_trato"_... ¿qué pasa?

- No sé si podré soportar el ver como os vais otra vez -admitió mirándola a lo ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Sé que la idea de que tuviésemos una relación a distancia ha sido mía... -continuó Ichigo- pero no sé si podré soportar los cinco meses que nos quedan.

- ¿Y qué propones? -preguntó Rukia con el ceño fruncido.

- Hay dos opciones -sonrió- una ya te la propuse una vez, que te quedes, que cambias de universidad. La otra es que Ayaka y yo nos vayamos a Phoenix con vosotros.

- ¿Qué? -exclamó atónita.

He estado ya haciendo algunos trámites -continuó explicando-, solo tienes que llamar a tu universidad para confirmarlo y comenzaran con el traslado de expediente. O si no, solo tendré que llamar a una inmobiliaria de Phoenix donde ya casi tengo una pequeña casita en las afueras, cabremos los cuatro perfectamente.

Rukia parpadeó varias veces y miró sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Respiró hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse y miró a Ichigo a los ojos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando todo esto? -preguntó en un murmullo sin poder creerse del todo lo que estaba escuchando.

- Prácticamente desde que volví de Phoenix hace dos semanas -contestó con una sonrisa.

- Y me lo dices hoy porque... -dejó la frase inconclusa esperando que él la completase.

- Era una sorpresa -explicó al ver por donde iban los pensamientos de Rukia- si te hubiese dicho algo ya dejaría de serlo.

- Has tomado decisiones sin consultarme... -Rukia negó con la cabeza- has presupuesto que aceptaría sin saber si yo estaba de acuerdo con algo así.

- Rukia, nos queremos, tenemos una familia juntos. Es normal que quiera vivir contigo y tú conmigo -explicó Ichigo como si fuese lo más obvio.

- Pero normal o no, no has tenido en cuenta mi opinión sobre algo que afectaba mi futuro y al de Dais -dijo en tono neutro.

- Dais también es mi hijo.

- Y no lo niego Ichigo, nunca lo he hecho. Pero no puedes decidir por nosotros así. ¿Qué pararía si tuviésemos otros planes? ¿Qué pasaría si algo en Phoenix que nos impide venirnos a Forks? No es tan fácil como prepararme una sorpresa y esperar que salte de alegría.

- Rukia...

- No -lo interrumpió-, somos dos Ichigo, ¡dos! Las decisiones importantes como esa se deben tomar juntos, no preparando una sorpresa

- ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta y terca? -preguntó Ichigo- te estoy ofreciendo un futuro juntos, una estabilidad para los cuatro y la rechazas por orgullo, solo porque no he contado contigo para decidirlo.

- ¿Te estás escuchando? -preguntó atónita- suenas igual que cuando que me pediste que me casara contigo, el hombre de las cavernas a tu lado es un ser evolucionado.

Ichigo bufó.

- Perderemos el avión si no nos vamos ya -dijo Rukia poniéndose en pie- no te preocupes -dijo cuando él se ponían en pie- le diré a Matsumoto que nos lleve al aeropuerto

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Me dejas así? -preguntó alzando los brazos.

- Necesito pensar... tomaremos una decisión pero ahora necesito pensar las cosas fríamente Ichigo.

- Pensar -masculló molesto- de acuerdo... piensa el tiempo que quieras, pero cuando te decidas quizás las opciones ya no estén disponibles.

Rukia se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para besar sus labios, a un molesta no podía negar que lo echaría de menos esos días alejados.

- Te amo -susurró antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta del jardín dejando a Ichigo estupefacto mirando hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido.

_Bueno hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo ¿Qué les pareció las propuestas que Ichigo le hizo a Rukia? ¿Cuál decisión creen que tome esta? ¿Rukia se volvió bipolar por culpa de que Ichigo no se decidiera si era su Zorrita o su Perrita? ¿Los niños habrán escuchado las "pesadillas" de Rukia de la noche anterior? ¿Senna por fin aceptara su derrota y los dejara en paz? ¿Quieren saberlo? Pues ya saben lo que tienen que hacer dejarme muchos reviews._

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	34. Capitulo 34

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de su historia preferida, que se acerca a su final solo 5 capítulos nos separan del gran final, este capítulo estará lleno de sorpresas, espero lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han apoyado esta historia, ya sea agregándola a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, dejando sus lindos comentarios o simplemente leyéndola, por ustedes es que traigo esta historia. **Kaolinet **(Me alegro de que te gustarán los lemons, espero que tu trabajo ya aya disminuido y no te preocupes que yo se que siempre me apoyas, espero que te hayan servido los tapones para la nariz, aunque en este capítulo no los vas a necesitar, pero te vas a llevar una agradable sorpresa, espero que pases una Feliz Navidad y que disfrutes este capítulo) **metitus **(Si se que la actitud de Rukia es un poco molesta, pero trata de comprenderla, en este capítulo talvez entiendas mejor la actitud de Rukia, y si por fin Senna tuvo su merecido, amiga gracias por apoyarme en estos momentos tan duros por los que estoy pasando, tu amistad es muy valiosa para mi, espero que te aya llegado la tarjeta que te envié, espero poder hablar pronto contigo, pero por aquello de que no pueda te deseo una feliz Navidad y que disfrutes el capítulo) **Mayy Kia-chan **(Primero que todo quiero darte la bienvenida al fic, me alegrote que te gustara, espero que este capítulo también te guste y que pases una feliz navidad) **Yeckie **(Tranquila no te preocupes me alegra volver a saber de ti, me alegro de que te gustaran los capítulos con lemon, si se que la actitud de Rukia es incomprensible, pero juro que cuando leas este capítulo lo vas a entender mejor, espero que disfrutes este capítulo y que pases una feliz Navidad) **Clan Yuki** ( Shira: Si que bueno que Ichigo pusiera en su lugar a la bruja esa, que bueno que se te e aclaran las dudas pero tengo que decirte que Ichigo si es el papá biológico de Ayaka solo que la bruja le dijo eso para lastimar a Ichigo pero el ya le había mandado hacer la prueba de ADN a la niña comprobando que si es su hija biológica, Nori: Que bueno que se despejaron tus dudas, en cuanto a Rukia en este capítulo despejaras muchas de tus dudas. Bueno chicas espero que este capítulo les guste y que pasen una feliz navidad) **Ryunna-san y Yunna-san **(Si la Zorra se atrevió a aparecerse y a sobornar a Ichigo con su propia hija es una basura y yo con mucho gusto te acompaño en la masacre, creo que cuando lean este capítulo van a saltar de la felicidad, espero que les guste y que tengan una linda navidad) **Valy Black Cullen de Lutz **(Te apoyo en el odio que sientes por Senna yo también la detesto, me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia, y no te preocupes haré llegar tus felicitaciones, espero que te guste la historia y que pases una feliz navidad)** yoxxa **(Por fin tengo tu correo ya te agregue, tranquila que la separación no va hacer por mucho tiempo, creo que este capítulo te gustara mucho y claro que los niños seguirán creyendo que su mamita sufre terribles pesadillas por eso grita de esa forma jejeje, espero que disfrutes este capítulo y que tengas una linda navidad) **mariposa-infernal **(Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, te aseguro que el comportamiento de Rukia tiene un por que, espero que te guste el capítulo y que pases una feliz Navidad) **Yuuki Kuchiki **(Me alegro de que te gustara, creo que eres la única que ha sentido tristeza por Senna, y claro que Ichigo tenia que ponerla en su lugar, creo que Ichigo lo hizo pensando en un futuro juntos por eso tomo esas decisiones, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo y que pases una feliz navidad) **kaoru240 **(Si yo también pensé lo mismo, es que como Ichigo no se decidió si era una perrita o una zorrita, si creo que todos estaban esperando que Ichigo pusiera en su lugar a esa bruja, creo que para que sepas que eligen todavía vas a tener que esperar, pero te juro que en este capítulo te vas a llevar una sorpresa y me alegro de que alegrara tu día, espero que este capítulo te guste y que pases una feliz navidad) **MiisakiiKiss **(No te preocupes, en este capítulo por fin vas a descubrir que le sucede a Rukia, me alegro de que te gustaran los capítulos anteriores, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y que pases una feliz navidad) **Ghost iv **(Claro que Senna esta loca, se que Rukia se comporto muy poco razonable, pero espero que cuando leas este capítulo la entiendas un poco mejor y claro que Matsumoto hará su trabajo, espero que te guste este capítulo y que pases una feliz navidad)

Bueno chicos solo 2 reviews nos separan del 300 Muchas gracias por ayudarme a lograrlo.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 34**

**.**

**Presente**

.

Rukia miraba por la ventana ausentemente, su cabeza iba a mil por hora, estaba confundida, asustada, no sabía que hacer.

Ichigo había llamado infinitas veces desde que había vuelto a Phoenix, pero ella no quería contestar sus llamadas. Menos en se momento.

Se sentía asustada... enferma... no sabía como afrontar todo lo que se le venía encima en ese momento. Realmente decir que estaba asustada era poco, sentía la necesidad de ir corriendo a su casa y meterse bajo la cama, como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y tenía una pesadilla. Byakuya siempre la encontraba dormida sobre el frío suelo abrazada a su mantita verde.

Sintió una opresión en su pecho al pensar en Byakuya... ¿qué diría él? ¡Dios! Se estaba volviendo loca.

- Rukia.

Ella dio un respingo y gritó asustada. Hisagi se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Has estado llorando? -pregunto preocupado.

- No es nada -le restó importancia- se me pasará... en unos meses -ella misma se rió de su propia broma repetida, Renji la habría pillado al vuelo, Hisagi era más lento para esas cosas.

- Ha llegado esto para ti -dijo extendiéndole un ramo de flores... otro ramo de flores.

Rukia extendió sus manos temblorosas, cogió las rosas blancas y rebuscó la tarjeta que las acompañaba frenéticamente.

"_Lo siento. Contesta a mis llamadas por favor, necesito escuchar tu voz. Te amo, IK."_

_- _Quince ramos de flores en los último 4 días... o él ha metido la pata hasta el fondo o tú eres demasiado orgullosa -dijo Hisagi divertido-, pero conociéndote creo que se trata de la segunda.

- Puede que sí -admitió en un susurro- no sé como admitir que me he equivocado.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? -preguntó Hisagi en un susurro.

- No... mejor hablemos sobre ti... necesito distraerme... ¿qué tal con "_Soi"_? -preguntó con una débil sonrisa.

- Bien... creo... quiere que seamos solo amigos -admitió bajando la mirada.

Rukia rió entre dientes y golpeó su estómago.

- Te lo mereces... -susurró divertida.

- Ya sé, ya se... el play boy necesitaba encontrase con la horma de su zapato -masculló molesto- ¡eh! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó al ver como el rostro de Rukia perdía todo el color.

- Sí... solo... solo necesito ir al baño -contestó con voz débil.

Se puso en pie y un mareo la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer en los brazos de Hisagi. Él la llevó de nuevo hacia la silla y la ayudó a sentarse.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has ido al doctor? Deberías ir porque esto no es normal ¿Rukia me estás escuchando? -preguntó molesto.

Rukia estaba sentada en la silla inclinándose hacia delante, con los codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza apoyada en las manos. Sonrió al escuchar a Hisagi y alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Estoy bien... -murmuró.

- No estás bien, no puedes estar bien cuando te caes por las esquinas y... -paró de hablar y se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos- Rukia dime que no es lo que estoy pensando -suplicó con voz temblorosa.

- No sé lo que estás pensando, no leo mentes -bromeó.

- Rukia... -la advirtió.

- Es lo que estás pensando -reconoció bajando la mirada.

Hisagi se puso en pie como impulsado por un resorte y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras mascullaba cosas sin sentido. Después se puso de rodillas frente a ella y la tomó de las manos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Rukia suspiró y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

- No lo sé -admitió- estoy muerta de miedo. Discutí con Ichigo antes de irnos de Forks, ahora no sé como voy a volver y admitir que me equivoqué y después contarle esto.

- Tiene derecho a saber, sabes que con Dais siempre te reproché que no le hubieses dicho nada -le recordó él.

- Lo sé Hisagi... se lo diré, solo estoy pensando en como hacerlo, y preparándome mentalmente.

- ¿Por qué discutisteis? -preguntó Hisagi con el ceño fruncido.

- Por mi culpa... soy estúpida y demasiado orgullosa -admitió con una sonrisa irónica- preparó todo para que yo y Dais nos mudásemos a Forks, o para que él y Ayaka viniesen a Phoenix, yo solo tenía que decidir que cuidad.

- ¿Y qué paso?

- Que me agobié... ya sabes mis cambios de humor y todo eso -rodó los ojos- le dije que se había sobrepasado tomando él solo una decisión que nos concernía a los dos.

- Eres tonta... -Hisagi rió- siempre tienes que asustarte por lo que no debes.

- Me da miedo meter la pata con lo nuestro, no quiero sufrir, no sería lo suficiente fuerte para afrontar algo como eso -susurró Rukia.

- Yo conozco a una mujer muy valiente -dijo Hisagi con voz soñadora- una mujer que ante el mayor problema de su vida dejó todo atrás, salió a flote ella sola y sacó también a una personita maravillosa adelante -Rukia en ese momento estaba llorando a mares- podrás con lo que sea Rukia, te empeñas en decir que eres débil y que tienes miedo. Tener miedo es normal, pero eres la persona más fuerte que conozco.

- No Hisagi -negó con la cabeza.

- Sí Rukia... así que vas a dejar de llorar -secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y besó su frente- vas a llamar al aeropuerto y vas a reservar dos billetes para Seattle en el próximo avión. Y cuando tengas a Ichigo frente a ti vas a sacar todo ese valor que posees y vas a hablar con él dejándole todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

- Tengo miedo Hisagi -dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Deberías tenerlo... -bromeó- pero recuerda que Renji y yo estaremos aquí para lo que necesites, para lo que necesitéis tú, Dais y... el bebé ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo -asintió en un susurro.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? -inquirió Hisagi.

- Desde esta mañana... ayer fui a hacerme unos estudios y me han dado los resultados hace un par de horas.

- Rukia... ¿cómo ha pasado? No me malinterpretas, no quiero saber el como... si no el por qué...

- El doctor me lo ha explicado, anticonceptivos y antibióticos... no son compatibles.

- ¿Ah no? -preguntó sorprendido, Rukia negó con la cabeza, Hisagi tragó en seco y se rascó la nuca- esta bien saberlo- se estremeció-. Y ahora... Bolita -le guiñó un ojo- sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Un sollozo salió de los labios de Rukia y Hisagi la abrazó con fuerza. Después se alejó de ella y le tendió su teléfono. Rukia solo sonrió y lo cogió son seguridad.

…

- ¿Puedes estar quieto? Harás una zanja- masculló Matsumoto.

- No contesta a mis llamadas, si mañana todavía no he podido hablar con ella iré a Phoenix -gruñó Ichigo.

Matsumoto se puso en pie y se colocó frente a él.

- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Rukia Kuchiki? -preguntó con ironía- si te presentas así en su casa es capaz de sacarte a escobazos.

- Sería muy típico de ella -rió Ichigo-, pero es que no puedo con esta angustia. Creo que esta vez he hecho las cosas bien.

- Sabes como es Rukia -Matsumoto se encogió de hombros- tiene su propio modo de ver las cosas. Acertar con ella es difícil.

Ichigo resopló y se dejó caer en su sofá.

- Han pasado cuatro días... ni siquiera me ha dado las gracias por las flores que no dejo de enviarle -susurró con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Tarde o temprano dará señales de vida... es Rukia -se encogió de hombros.

- Estás muy segura de lo que dices -Ichigo entrecerró los ojos- ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Matsumoto se alejó molesta y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Lo que yo sepa o no es asunto mío, Rukia es mi mejor amiga y no la traicionaría si supiese algo -espetó furiosa.

- ¿Eso es que sabes algo que yo debería saber? -preguntó poniéndose en pie.

- Eso es que mis labios permanecerán sellados sepa o no sepa algo -concluyó.

- Me voy a dar una vuelta... necesito aire... -dijo Ichigo en un susurro.

Matsumoto lo sujetó por un brazo y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

- Tú no te mueves de aquí -lo amenazó con un dedo.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? -le preguntó Ichigo en un gruñido.

- No... ¿Qué pasa contigo? -preguntó Matsumoto alzando la voz- ¿Tienes 33 años o 17? Tú eres el adulto y el más maduro en esa relación, sabes como es Rukia, sabes por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar y por lo que está pasando todavía, ten más paciencia con ella ¡joder!

- ¿Qué tenga más paciencia? -preguntó él en el mismo tono de voz- Tengo paciencia Matsumoto, eso es lo que me sobra, pero no entiendo como funciona su cabeza, dice amarme pero no quiere vivir conmigo, dice que quiere que sea el padre de Dais pero ambos viven a kilómetros y no quiere remediarlo. Le he dado a elegir dos opciones, las dos buenas, pero ella se molestó porque no conté con su opinión, lo estaba haciendo ¡maldita sea! pensé en ella cuando preparaba todo eso, le di a elegir lo que ella quisiese o pensase que era mejor. ¡Pero no! Su orgullo tuvo que hacerle irse de nuevo.

- Lo siento -se oyó una voz en la puerta de la biblioteca donde Matsumoto e Ichigo estaban hablando. Ambos se giraron a la vez y la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos- siento molestar, vendré más tarde.

- No Rukia... Ayaka me está esperando desde hace rato para que la lleve a cenar a casa de sus abuelos -dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa- me llevaré a Dais también, ¿Está abajo? -preguntó y Rukia asintió.

- Gracias por retenerlo -susurró Rukia en su oído cuando la abrazó.

- Creí que no llegabas, casi me come -susurró Matsumoto también en tono de broma.

Matsumoto se fue de la habitación y los dejó solos. Ichigo no podía quitar la mirada de Rukia, estaba... ella estaba simplemente hermosa. Aunque parecía cansada, ya que tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos y las ojeras muy marcadas. Además tenía el pelo revuelto sujeto en una coleta despreocupada y vestía ropa casual. Pero aun así Rukia resultaba preciosa y adorable. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no cruzar la habitación y estrecharla entre sus brazos, tanto que metió las manos en sus bolsillos para mitigar las ansias de hacerlo.

- Quería hablar contigo -dijo Rukia en un hilo de voz.

- No lo parece... no has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas -protestó Ichigo.

- Lo que tenemos que hablar es mejor hacerlo cara a cara.

- ¿Has venido desde Phoenix solo para que hablemos cara a cara? -pregunto Ichigo sorprendido.

- Sí... -Rukia asintió.

- De acuerdo -Ichigo se rindió y se sentó en un sofá señalando con su mano el sillón de enfrente para que ella también tomase asiento -te escucho -dijo cuando ella se colocó frente a él y dejó su bolso en el suelo.

- No sé por donde empezar -murmuró Rukia para sí misma. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Ichigo preocupado al ver que estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal.

- Estoy bien... no te preocupes -murmuró con el ceño fruncido-. Ichigo yo... -se detuvo unos segundos y tomó aire lentamente- lo siento, sé que mi comportamiento ha sido un poco infantil, no debía de molestarme contigo solo porque te has preocupado por nosotros, porque Dais y yo estuviésemos cerca y yo no supe ver que en verdad lo hacías por nosotros, es sólo que...

Ichigo suspiró y una media sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

- Solo necesito saber el por qué... -pidió Ichigo mirándola fijamente.

Rukia le devolvió la mirada y después la bajó avergonzada.

- Tengo miedo Ichigo... -reconoció en un tono de voz casi inaudible mientras miraba sus manos- todo está yendo demasiado rápido, hace tres meses yo ni siquiera pensaba en volver a verte y ahora me pides que vivamos juntos... ¡me muero de ganas de hacerlo! Pero me asusta, en el fondo no soy tan madura como lo demuestro y solo soy una niña asustada.

- Rukia mírame -le pidió Ichigo con voz ronca.

Ella alzó la mirada lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos miel de Ichigo mirándola intensamente, se perdió en sus ojos unos instantes hasta que él sonrió totalmente consciente de lo que provocaba en ella.

- Solo hay algo que me importa realmente... -dijo Ichigo acercándose a ella lentamente y poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella- ¿tú me amas?

- Sí... -contestó Rukia rotundamente- eso no puedo negarlo aunque quiera.

Ichigo sonrió y se acercó más a ella para abrazarla. Rukia suspiró extasiada cuando se sintió rodeada por los brazos de Ichigo, esos cuatro días alejada de él, física y emocionalmente le había pasado factura y lo echaba terriblemente de menos.

- Mi niña boba -susurró Ichigo besando su pelo- la próxima vez intenta hablarlo conmigo, no huyas... por favor.

Rukia se alejó un poco para mirarlo y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

- Te lo prometo -dijo convencida.

Ichigo sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a ella lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso lento y profundo. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse poco a poco y sus manos acariciaban ávidas cada centímetro de piel que podían alcanzar, hasta que Rukia se alejó de Ichigo lentamente y lo miró a los ojos mientras los dos jadeaban en busca de aire.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ichigo confundido-Los niños no están...

- Lo sé... -susurró Rukia buscando algo en su bolso- pero hay algo más... - le tendió un sobre blanco e Ichigo lo cogió titubeando- ¡espera! -lo detuvo cuando iba a abrirlo- mejor siéntate cuando hagas eso.

- De acuerdo -Ichigo se puso en pie y tomando a Rukia de las manos se la llevó con él y la sentó sobre su regazo- ¿Ahora puedo abrirlo? -inquirió impaciente, Rukia asintió.

Ichigo rasgó el papel, ya sin paciencia para saber que era lo que contenía ese sobre, extendió un documento que parecían unas pruebas médicas a nombre de Rukia, pero Ichigo no entendía nada. Solo fue capaz de advertir que uno de los resultados estaba marcando con un fluorescente para que resaltase sobre los demás.

"_HCG - 560 mUI/ml "_

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

- ¿Que significa esto? -preguntó confundido- Amor... yo no entiendo tecnicismos médicos. ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Qué puedo hacer? -preguntó en un murmullo con voz trémula.

- No -Rukia negó con la cabeza- no estoy enferma, pero sí me pasa algo -en ese momento una lágrima descendió por su mejilla e Ichigo la secó con su dedo pulgar.

- Dime lo que necesitas y lo tendrás... lo que sea -pidió Ichigo en un susurro.

- Solo te necesito a ti a mi lado -sonrió entre lágrimas.

- Ya me tienes tonta... -besó su pelo- pero explícame más por favor... me estoy muriendo de angustia.

Rukia lo miró a los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire soltándolo lentamente después.

- Estoy embarazada -dijo desviando la mirada al instante.

Ichigo se quedó paralizado unos segundos procesando lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó atónito- Rukia... ¿hablas en serio? Pero... ¿cómo ha pasado? Tú te estabas cuidando, yo te vi tomar las pastillas, Rukia yo... no entiendo nada.

- Mi resfriado, ¿recuerdas? -Ichigo asintió todavía confundido- los antibióticos interfieren con los anticonceptivos. Yo no sabía nada, el doctor me lo explicó esta mañana, yo lo siento mucho Ichigo, tendría que...

Ichigo la cayó poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

- ¿Te has enterado esta mañana? -preguntó sorprendido- y has venido a decírmelo -confirmó con una sonrisa- has venido a contármelo en cuanto lo has sabido -su sonrisa era deslumbrante.

Rukia frunció el ceño.

- ¿Soy el primero en saberlo? -preguntó todavía maravillado.

- Prácticamente -susurró Rukia.

- Vamos a tener un hijo... -susurró para sí mismo sin dejar de sonreír- Ayaka y Dais tendrán un hermanito.

- O hermanita -dijo Rukia emocionada.

- Te amo Rukia... te amo tanto -susurró pegando la frente a la suya- no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces... ¡vamos a tener un hijo! -se rió a carcajadas mientras la abrazaba- Ahora sí que no podrás librarte de mí -dijo sonriendo- pondré un anillo en ese dedo aunque sea lo último que haga, tienes que ser la señora Kurosaki.

- Ichigo... -se quejó Rukia a media voz.

- Lo sé... poco a poco, no quiero asustarte... pero algún día pasará, serás mi mujer, solo mía -susurró contra sus labios antes de besarla mientras acariciaba lentamente su vientre todavía plano.

_Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, felicidades a todos los que adivinaron que era lo que le sucedía a Rukia ¿Ahora que pasara? ¿Cómo lo tomaran los niños que tendrán un hermanito o hermanita? ¿Ichigo lograra colocarle un anillo a Rukia en el dedo? ¿Rukia volverá huir? ¿Cómo se tomara Byakuya que pronto volverá hacer abuelo? ¿Castrara a Ichigo? ¿Qué dirá Renji cuando se entere? ¿Quieren saberlo? Déjenme muchos reviews y yo les daré las respuestas._

_Les deseo a todos que pasen una Feliz Navidad y nos leemos pronto._

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka._


	35. Capitulo 35

Hola, espero que todos hayan tenido una bella navidad, aquí les traigo el ultimo capítulo del año de Vendo Recuerdos que cada vez se acerca mas a su fin, espero les guste.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen la historia, la agregan a sus alertas y favoritos y me dejan sus bellos comentarios. **Leslie **(M e alegro mucho de que te gustara el capítulo anterior y el fic en general, espero que disfrutes tanto este capítulo como los anteriores y te deseo un feliz año nuevo) **anko5986 **(En cuanto al sexo del bebe todavía no lo he decidido, en cuanto a que Byakuya castrara a Ichigo no dudo que la idea pasara por su mente, crepo que aunque Rukia lo vuelva de la familia ni así se salvaría de su querido suegro jajaja, espero que te guste este capítulo y que tengas un feliz año nuevo) **Yeckie **(Me alegro de que pudieras dejar tu hermoso comentario siempre me hacen muy feliz, y si nuestra pequeña Rukia esta embarazada otra vez y tienes razón solo 4 capítulos nos separan del gran final, creo que extrañare subir este fic mucho, ojala este capítulo te guste y te deseo un feliz año nuevo) **shyta **(Si otro hijo, todavía no se si va hacer niña o niño, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado y que tengas un feliz año nuevo) **yoxxa **(Si adivinaste estaba embarazada, tranquila Ichigo se encargara de poner un anillo en su pequeño dedito así sea lo ultimo que haga en cuanto a mi cuenta es "Sakura-Jeka" "" tienes que quitar las " y los espacios, espero que te llegue, espero que este capítulo te guste y que te deseo un feliz año nuevo) **Kuchiki Ume **(Me alegro de que te guste la historia claro que las cosas mejoraran para ese par, espero que no se te aya hecho muy larga la espera y que disfrutes este capítulo, te deseo un feliz año nuevo) **Mayy Kia-chan **(Si adivinaste te felicito, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo y que pases un feliz año nuevo) **Ryunna-san y Yunna-san **(Si tenían mucha razón jejeje, no creo que le lleve tanto tiempo, pero Rukia tampoco se lo pondrá fácil, que les parece chicas si me dan ideas para el nombre del nuevo bebe y que me digan que prefieren que sea, espero que les guste el capítulo y les deseo que pasen un feliz año nuevo) **Saya-1412 **(Me alegro de que te guste tanto el fic y que te pueda dar un poquito de alegría, y gracias por tus ánimos, espero que este nuevo capítulo lleve aunque sea un poquito de alegría a tu día y te deseo un feliz año nuevo)**Eva **(Si otro Baby, claro que no Ichigo no es para nada lento y como el mismo lo dijo ahora si que atrapo a Rukia, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y te deseo un feliz año nuevo) **MiisakiiKiss **(Si estabas en lo correcto Rukia estaba embarazada y claro que otra vez será una bolita jejeje. Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo y que pases un feliz año nuevo)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin más que decir los dejo con el último capítulo del año de Vendo Recuerdos.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 35**

.

**Presente**

.

Dos cuerpos...

Penumbra...

Caricias...

Besos...

Gemidos...

Un te quiero...

Otro gemido...

Rukia abrió los ojos despertando de su sueño y solo encontró frente a ella el otro lado del colchón completamente vacío... gimió frustrada y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana intentando volver a dormir para seguir soñando, pero la luz que entraba por la ventana era demasiado fuerte y no se lo permitía. Se removió buscando una nueva postura y se tapó la cara con la almohada... suspiró... oscuridad por fin.

Pero su tranquilidad duró muy poco, un retortijón en su estómago la hizo fruncir el ceño, su boca se llenó de saliva y comenzó a sentir un hormigueo muy característico en su estómago... solo llevaba un día sabiendo que estaba embaraza, todavía no había comenzado con los síntomas severos, solo algún mareo ocasional. Creía, o más bien, esperaba librarse de las nauseas, pero al parecer no sería así.

En cuestión de segundos estaba doblada sobre el retrete vaciando el contenido de su estómago. Su frente se perló de sudor y sus piernas temblaron, casi pierde el equilibrio pero dos fuertes brazos la rodearon antes si quiera de que comenzase a caer.

- Ichigo... -musitó.

Él solo sonrió y la ayudó a llegar al lavabo para lavarse los dientes, después la cargó en brazos y la tumbó en la cama.

- Ya has comenzado con los síntomas -afirmó con una sonrisa a la vez que recolocaba un mechón de pelo tas su oreja, Rukia asintió débilmente- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Zumo de naranja... con Dais me ayudaba -susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

Ichigo desapareció regresando a los pocos minutos con una bandeja repleta de cosas ricas.

- ¿Tienes algún antojo?-preguntó sentándose a su lado, Rukia negó con la cabeza mientras cogía el vaso de zumo y lo bebió a pequeños sorbos- ¿En el embarazo de Dais qué era lo más frecuente?

- De todo un poco... chocolate, helado... nada fuera de lo normal -se encogió de hombros.

- Senna nunca me dijo nada... para ella el embarazo nunca fue importante -dijo con una sonrisa triste- me hubiese gustado estar contigo durante el embarazo de Dais, ten habría tenido como una reina.

Rukia tragó en seco y se sintió mal por un momento.

- Lo siento -dijo con voz ahogada.

- ¿Por qué? Cariño... ¿qué pasa? -preguntó preocupado al verla llorar.

- Te quité a Dais -gimió entre lágrimas- te perdiste mi embarazo, su primer baño, las noches en vela cuando le salían los dientes... sus primeros pasos... me he portado horrible contigo.

- Niña boba -dijo Ichigo abrazándola- ya te dicho que no estoy feliz que lo que pasó, pero si eso nos ha llevado a donde estamos ahora, yo no cambiaría nada... ¿tú sí?

Rukia sonrió contra su pecho y se alejó secando sus lágrimas.

- No -dijo con seguridad.

- Ahora Niña boba -susurró contra sus labios- termina de desayunar y ponte algo de ropa -deslizó un dedo por uno de sus pechos desnudos- Masaki traerá a los niños en unos minutos y no creo que quieras recibirla... así -terminó con voz ronca.

Las mejillas de Rukia enrojecieron e Ichigo las acarició delicadamente antes de que ella se alejase para encerrarse en el baño.

…

- ¡Mamá! -oyó como gritaba Dais.

- ¡Rukia! -Gritó También Ayaka.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Rukia!

Ella sonrió y dejó el peine sobre el lavabo donde estaba terminando de arreglarse. Salió a toda velocidad de la habitación de Ichigo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero a mitad de camino unos brazos la detuvieron. Se giró ceñuda para encontrarse con la mirada seria de Ichigo y su ceño también fruncido.

- ¿Qué? -espetó indignada- solo voy a saludar a los niños.

- No me hagas recordarte tu poca estabilidad... por favor, no corras, ten un poco de cuidado -Ichigo puso un dedo sobre sus labios silenciándola cuando iba a comenzar a hablar- solo estoy preocupado, no quiero que os pase nada.

El gesto de Rukia se fue suavizando hasta que se convirtió en una tímida sonrisa acompañada de un leve sonrojo.

- Lo siento -dijo a media voz-, tendré más cuidado.

- ¡Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia! -chilló Ayaka saltando a sus brazos cuando Rukia ya estaba en el piso inferior- ¿por qué has venido sin avisar? ¿Cuánto vas a quedarte? Porque te quedarás ¿cierto? Yo no quiero que te vayas, papá tiene una sorpresa para ti, lleva dos días encerrado preparándola, no le digas que yo te lo dije, le prometí que no te diría nada si se entera se enfadará conmigo. No le dirás nada, ¿verdad Rukia?

Rukia rió entre dientes y abrazó de nuevo a la pequeña.

- Cariño... ¿a ti que te dan de comer? -preguntó Masaki sonriendo mientras miraba a su nieta.

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo -dijo Rukia divertida.

- Hola cariño -la abrazó Masaki- espero que tu visita de imprevisto no traiga malas noticias.

- Ha traído las mejores mamá -dijo Ichigo radiante- pero no es momento de decir nada. Rukia, te daré tu sorpresa ya que un pajarito ha cantado... ven -extendió su brazo hacia ella- Dais, acompáñanos la sorpresa también es para ti.

Dais sonrió y fue corriendo hacia su padre que lo cargó en brazos, Rukia no lo dudó y también tomó su mano con firmeza, Ichigo los condujo hacia el piso superior seguidos por Masaki y Ayaka que cuchicheaban entre ellas. Ichigo se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió lentamente dejando ver una habitación perfectamente decorada. Rukia entró en ella con los ojos como platos, Dais se simplemente se quedó estático en la puerta.

- No quiero que te sientas coaccionada a elegir quedarte en Forks después de esto -comenzó a hablar Ichigo-, esta será siempre nuestra casa, la conservaremos aunque sea para venir a pasar algunas temporadas. Solo quería que Dais tuviese su espacio.

Rukia miraba las paredes pintadas de un azul cielo como si aquello le pareciese imposible, en el centro de la habitación había una cama simulando ser un barco pirata, y las paredes también estaban decoradas como motivos marineros, tiburones, pulpos gigantes... no cabía en su asombro. A un lateral incluso había un red de un barco real, repleta de juguetes todos para Dais.

- Es perfecta -susurró Rukia mirando en todas direcciones a la vez y sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

- Hablé con Dais un par de veces y me dijo que le gustan los piratas, por eso pensé en decorar su habitación así -habló ahora Masaki.

- Gracias Masaki -dijo Rukia comenzando a llorar.

Ichigo rió entre dientes y la abrazó por la espalda, ella se giró y ocultó su rostro en su pecho avergonzada.

- Todo está bien amor... no pasa nada -dijo Ichigo divertido- ¿y qué pirata? -dijo ahora refiriéndose a Dais- ¿Te gusta?

El niño parpadeó sorprendido y miró a su padre mientras sus labios se curvaban en una enorme sonrisa.

- Está chula -dijo con indiferencia.

- Es para ti -dijo Masaki susurrando en su oído.

- ¿Solo para mí? -preguntó sorprendido, Ichigo asintió- ¿y qué pasa con mi cama de Phoenix? -frunció el ceño.

Rukia suspiró y alejándose de Ichigo se acercó hasta su hijo.

- Tu cama de Phoenix siempre estará esperándote, estoy segura que el tío Renji y el tío Hisagi te la guardarán -revolvió su cabello y el niño sonrió.

- ¿Y pedo domi aquí? -preguntó tímidamente señalando la cama.

- Sí pirata... -Ichigo se aclaró la garganta y se acercó hasta ellos- ¿cree su capitán que esta cama servirá para dormir? -dijo con voz grabe colocándole un gorro de bucanero.

Dais abrió su boca desmesuradamente y siguiendo a Ayaka fue corriendo hasta el rincón donde estaban los juguetes y se puso a jugar.

- Por cierto mamá -dijo Ichigo tímidamente- lo que resta de sorpresa hay que cancelarlo... cambio de planes.

- ¿Pasa algo? -Masaki frunció el ceño y lo miró interrogativamente.

- Necesitaremos esa habitación para otra cosa -sus sonrisa se ensanchó.

- No me entiendo -susurró la mujer.

- Yo tampoco -se quejó Rukia.

- Iba a hacer un estudio para ti, allí podrías tener tus cosas como si fuese un despacho a algo así -explicó Ichigo- pero... sería en la habitación contigua a la principal, creo que allí habrá que poner otro tipo de muebles -le guiñó un ojo y Rukia enrojeció.

- Yo sigo sin entender -Masaki hizo un mohín y los miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Todo a su tiempo -dijo Ichigo riendo y besando a Rukia en el pelo.

…

- ¡Bolita! -gritó Renji al teléfono- ¿Dónde estás?

- En Forks -contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por que te has ido sin decirme nada? -preguntó preocupado.

- No ha pasado nada grabe, solo tenía que aclarar un par de cosas con Ichigo...

- ¿Y todo bien? -se interesó.

- Perfectamente... -sonrió- ¿qué tal con Tatsuki?

- ¡Genial! -vociferó- anoche me armé de valor y hablé con ella... estamos juntos... ¿te lo puedes creer? Pero juntos... juntos...

- Me alegro mucho por ti Renji... lo sabes -dijo con alegría.

- Lo sé... y quería hablar contigo sobre una cosa que me está carcomiendo... ¿cuándo vuelves?

- Vamos a quedarnos unos días...-susurró.

- Bolita venga... soy yo, ¡Renji! Puedes decírmelo -la instó intuyendo que le ocultaba algo.

Rukia suspiró.

- Ichigo me ha hecho dos proposiciones, que Dais y yo nos quedemos en Forks, o que él y Ayaka vayan a Phoenix.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? -preguntó en un tono de voz neutro.

Rukia parpadeó confundida... ¿dónde estaba su rabieta? Siempre que hablaba de abandonar Phoenix Renji montaba en cólera o decía alguna de esas frases que la desmontaban y le hacían recordar todo lo que le debía y porque no podía alejarse de él.

- Tu lugar está en Forks -murmuró Renji al ver que ella no contestaba.

- Renji... -gimió Rukia volviendo a emocionarse.

- Quería esperar para decirte esto cara a cara, pero me temo que eso no podrá ser en un tiempo -Renji se rascó la nuca nervioso-. Lo siento... he sido un poco egoísta con todo esto de Forks e Ichigo. Sé que tu lugar está a su lado, aunque eso implique que eso sea lejos de mí.

Rukia sintió una opresión en su pecho y las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos.

- Dios Renji... yo... -se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró- no sé que voy a hacer, todavía no he decidido.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decidir? En Phoenix siempre tendrás una casa y unos amigos que te adoran, pero en Forks está tu hogar... las personas que te aman y a las que amas... no hay nada que pensar, todo está claro.

- Yo...

- ¿Estás llorando? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido- ay Bolita... llevas unos días muy rara... -rió- ayer cuando estaba pensando en eso recordé cuando estabas embarazada y todo te hacía llorar.

- Renji yo...

- ¡No me lo digas! -chilló asustando a Rukia que dio un respingo- hace días que lo sospecho, pero prefiero comprobarlo por mí mismo cuando te vuelvas a poner redonda, serás mi bolita de nuevo... pero esta vez tendré que compartirte -arrugó la nariz.

Rukia rió entre lágrimas y sorbió por la nariz.

- Te quiero Renji... eso no cambiará nunca -dijo con voz ahogada.

- A ver, a ver... esto parece una despedida y ¡no lo es! -enfatizó las últimas palabras- nos veremos pronto, aunque te quedes en marcianolandia.

- ¿Maraciano qué? -preguntó ella entre risas.

- Ahí todo es verde... todo lo que debe tener color está cubierto de un manto espeso y verde... y cuando fuimos con Byakuya a ver la reserva, esa cosa verde también era viscosa -se estremeció- si no fuese matemáticamente imposible podría creer que Forks es como otra dimensión. De un momento a otro saldrán hombrecitos verdes con pies planos y antenas.

- Estás loco -Rukia negó teatralmente con la cabeza.

- Pero aún así quieres a este loco... -dijo en tono seductor, Rukia hasta pudo imaginárselo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente- aunque este loco esté enamorado de otra y tú te tengas que conformar con soso-Kurosaki.

- Renji... no es nada soso, eso te lo puedo garantizar.

- Ya ya... no entres en detalles -volvió a estremecerse- no quiero ni imaginar como te has quedado embarazada... ¡y dos veces! Ese hombre donde pone el ojo... pone la bala. Y tú, hija... lo ves en ropa interior y ya está, bombo al canto.

- Eres idiota -rió.

- Me gusta escucharte reír, aunque para eso tenga que decir gilipolleces -se encogió de hombros-, nunca me olvides Rukia.

- Nunca podría aunque quisiera... eres mi hermanito pequeño -ambos sonrieron.

- Hablaré con Byakuya... quizás quiera adoptarme -bromeó- tengo que dejarte... llegaré tarde a recoger a Tatsuki... llama con lo que sea, a cualquier hora.

- ¿Y si necesito chocolate a las tres de la mañana? -preguntó Rukia suspicaz.

- Pues le das un codazo en las costillas a soy-un-semental-Kurosaki y que mueva el culo -contestó entre risas.

- Eres imposible, se feliz Renji.

- Tú también Bolita... tú también.

Cuando colgó el teléfono Rukia se quedó mirándolo ausentemente, hablar con Renji siempre la tranquilizaba y le ayudaba a tomar las decisiones con más facilidad.

- ¿Todo bien? -preguntó Ichigo entrando en la biblioteca dónde Rukia estaba.

- Sí... he hablado con Renji -contestó moviendo el teléfono todavía en su mano.

- ¿Qué te contó el perro guardián? -preguntó.

Rukia lo golpeó en el pecho y él se encogió fingiendo dolor.

- Me ha colgado porque tenía una cita con su novia -rió ante la cara de perplejidad de Ichigo.

- ¿Nada más?

- Me pidió que fuese feliz... -susurró mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Lo harás? -preguntó acercándose a ella lentamente.

- Mientras te tenga cerca será sencillo -ella acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y se fundieron en un dulce y apasionado beso.

_Bueno hasta aquí el ultimo capítulo del año, aunque no de la historia espero que le aya gustado ¿Que creen que será el nuevo bebe niña o niño? ¿Renji mandara a los del Área 51 a investigar marcianolandia? ¿Encontraran vida extraterrestre? ¿Ichigo será llevado como sujeto de investigación? ¿Quieren saberlo? Bueno ya saben lo que tienen que hacer dejarme muchos reviews._

_Les deseo a todos un Feliz y Prospero Año Nuevo._

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	36. Capitulo 36

Feliz año nuevo a todos mis preciados lectores, aquí les traigo el capítulo 36 de Vendo Recuerdos que cada vez se acerca mas a su fin ya solo 3 capítulos nos separan del gran final, espero que disfruten este capítulo, aunque esta un poquito meloso jejeje.

Gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia, la agregan a sus favoritos y a sus alertas y a todos los que me dejan sus valiosos comentarios. **Metitus **(A mi también me encanta que por fin estos dos vayan a estar juntos, muchas gracias amiga por tus buenos deseos, yo también te deseo que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad en este nuevo año y que agradezco que durante el 2010 me ayas brindado tu valiosa amistad, es uno de mis tesoros mas preciados, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado y recuerda que TQM) **Mayy Kia-chan **(Todavía no se que será el bebe de Rukia, pero tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior y que este también sea de tu agrado) **Ryunna-san y Yunna-san **(Yo también tuve que trabajar el 31 así que las entiendo perfectamente, chicas me alegra saber que les gusto el capítulo, buscare un buen nombre para el nuevo bebe espero que sea de su agrado, y también que disfruten este capítulo aunque yo siento que es un poquito meloso jejeje)**Yeckie **(También te deseo un feliz año, jajaja pobre Rukia creo que su cuerpo es muy pequeño para aguantar mellizos pero lo tomare en cuenta, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado) **Ghost iv **(Si creo que los de la aerolínea los van a extrañar jejeje**, **historia ya esta llegando a su final no creo que se presenten mas complicaciones para esos dos mas que la que ellos mismos se quieran poner, espero que te guste este capítulo) **yoxxa **(Me encanta que la historia te siga gustando tanto como al principio y si ese es mi correo espero poder hablar pronto contigo, espero que ayas pasado un feliz año nuevo y que te guste este nuevo capítulo) **Kuchiki Ume **(perdón si sientes que tardo mucho trato de hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible, pero es que tengo mucho trabajos y unos fics muy atrasados en los que tengo que trabajar con toda mi alma, yo ame a Renji en este capítulo es demasiado tiernoy claro que Ichigo no se le quedo atrás, yo creo que si los atrapan los del área 51 harían tanto desastres que terminarían liberándolos por **MiisakiiKiss **(También un feliz año nuevo para ti, claro que ya todo esta mejorando, esperemos que ninguno de los dos vayan a meter la pata jajaja, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado) **Yuuki Kuchiki **(Si Ichigo se comporto como todo un papá tierno, claro que yo también quiero casarme con Ichigo jejeje, te deseo a ti también un año lleno de bendiciones y claro que seguiré publicando fics IchiRukis, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo) **kaolinet **(Si el embarazo de Rukia le da un toque especial al fic, claro que he visto el manga y si te soy sincera a mi también me tiene aburrida mucha hablada y nada de acción y lo mas importante ¿Dónde esta Rukia? Leeré el manga que me recomendaste muchas gracias, no se por que no puedo ver tu Pág. me la puedes enviar, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado) **kaoru240 **(Claro que yo también me llevaría a Ichigo como sujeto de investigación jejeje, si yo también ame a Renji en este capítulo, Renji le dio la respuesta que tanto buscaba a Rukia, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 36**

**24 de Agosto de 2007**

.

_- Buenos días -saludó Rukia a su jefe- te ha llamado Nemu Kurotsuchi, tienes una reunión con Mayuri Kurotsuchi en dos horas, también ha llamado Lisa Yadōmaru, dijo que necesitaba los balances de los últimos tres meses._

_- Eres una excelente asistente Rukia -sonrió Hisagi. _

_- Y tú un zalamero... no voy a ir a cenar contigo -contestó ella con una sonrisa._

_- Nunca dejaré de intentarlo -le guiñó un ojo- por cierto, me gustaría hablarte de algo._

_Rukia tomó asiento frente a su mesa cuando Hisagi se lo pidió y frunció el ceño ante su semblante serio. _

_- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Algún problema? -preguntó preocupada._

_- No hay ningún problema, solo quiero hablar contigo -la tranquilizó Hisagi. Es algo personal. _

_- Te escucho -confirmó Rukia. _

_- Verás... nunca... tú nunca- titubeó- nunca hablas del padre de Dais. _

_Rukia bajó la mirada y sintió como algo en su pecho se comprimía... su corazón, pese a que llevaba más de un año lejos de Forks no había olvidado a Ichigo y todo lo que le hacía sentir. _

_- No hay mucho que contar -dijo con voz ahogada._

_- ¿Él te abandonó? -preguntó en tono serio, Rukia negó con la cabeza y sonrió amargamente- ¿Entonces qué pasó?_

_- No me gusta hablar de ello -bajó la mirada._

_- Renji me pidió que te ayudase, y lo estoy haciendo, solo quiero saber más, poder ayudarte de otro modo más que dándote un trabajo -dijo con suplicante._

_Rukia suspiró y se recolocó el pelo tras la oreja sin levantar la mirada. _

_- Ich... Ichigo... Kurosaki -su nombre salió de sus labios casi en un quejido- él está casado, no me abandonó, ni si quiera sabe que estaba embarazada... por no saber, ni siquiera sabe que se acostó conmigo._

_Hisagi alzó una ceja y la miró con una sonrisa._

_- Cariño, créeme que se acordará, nadie puede olvidar algo como eso -dijo divertido-_

_- Él no lo recuerda... estaba ebrio cuando pasó, al día siguiente actuó como si nada hubiese pasado. _

_- Una cosa... ¿Has dicho que está casado? -preguntó sorprendido- no puedo creer que te hubieses implicado con alguien que está casado. _

_- Es más sencillo de lo que piensas -Rukia sonrió- Ichigo y Senna hace tiempo que tenían problemas, Senna lo abandonó y yo... bueno..._

_- Tú lo consolaste en un momento de bajón... -bufó- y el muy gilipollas no se acuerda -negó con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué no le exigiste nada? Él es el padre de tu hijo y tienes obligaciones que cumplir._

_- Senna regresó, ahora son una familia feliz con su hija... no puedo estropear eso -susurró bajando la mirada._

_- ¿Pero tiene otro hijo? -preguntó de nuevo asustado._

_- Hisagi... ya estoy hablando demasiado... y esto duele -suplicó._

_- ¿Se lo dirás? -preguntó él._

_- ¿A Kurosaki? -Hisagi asintió- no lo sé... quizás algún día -se encogió de hombros. _

_Hisagi sonrió tristemente. _

_- Rukia, yo quiero a Dais -Hisagi la miró con ternura-, es solo una renacuajo y yo lo quiero... -sonrió- si realmente fuese mi hijo lo que sentiría por él sería impresionante. No veo justo que le prives a ese tal Kurosaki el tener un hijo, el tiene derecho a saber, es su sangre, una parte de él. Y si tiene una hermana... supongo que Renji te contó mi historia -Rukia asintió- lo quiero mucho... es mi hermano al cien por cien aunque solo compartamos madre._

_- Destrozaré una familia... -se defendió Rukia. _

_- O la harás más grande -refutó Hisagi. _

.

**Presente**

**.**

Rukia observó con ternura como Ichigo, Ayaka y Dais compartían juegos en el jardín. Rukia estaba sentada en el porche con un libro en las manos, aunque hace rato que dejó de leer aquel aburrido libro sobre dirección de empresas que necesitaba para su carrera y estaba mirando atentamente como jugaba su familia.

Su familia.

Solo con pensarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina, llevaba dos semanas en Forks después de decirle a Ichigo que estaba embarazada, y cada día que pasó en su casa él y todos los que la rodeaban se encargaron de demostrarle que ya eran una familia. Que Ayaka y Dais se adoraban, que Ayaka la adoraba a ella, que ella amaba a Ayaka y que Ichigo era su otra mitad.

Suspiró pesadamente y sonrió cuando vio como Ayaka intentaba peinar a Dais tal y como lo hacía ella misma. Sintió como el sillón se hundía a su lado y giró el rostro lentamente para ver quien era.

- Hola papá... no te oí llegar -dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tengo que venir a casa de los Kurosaki pera ver a mi propia hija -negó divertido- ¿Estudiando? -preguntó señalando el libro que tenía en sus manos.

- Lo intento... pero ya doy el semestre por perdido -se encogió de hombros- quedan solo cuatro meses y muchos exámenes por hacer.

- Podrás hacerlo... -la animó- quería preguntarte algo... -se removió incómodo.

- Dime...

- ¿Vas a quedarte? -dijo a toda velocidad.

Rukia rió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -preguntó Rukia de vuelta.

- Te he visto más estos últimos dos meses que en los tres años anteriores -explicó escuetamente.

- Ichigo me lo propuso hace un par de semanas -se encogió de hombros- todavía no le he comunicado mi decisión.

- Y esa decisión es... -intentó sonsacarle.

Rukia se carcajeó de su cara de impaciencia.

- Voy a quedarme... -lo miró y Byakuya sonreía ampliamente.

- ¿Para siempre? -preguntó emocionado.

- Tendremos que viajar a Phoenix de vez en cuando, Renji y Hisagi no me dejarán tranquila si no lo hago, pero sí -asintió-, planeo quedarme para siempre.

Byakuya se acercó a su hija y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Y... ¿Ahora me dirás a qué demonios viene la cena de esta noche? ¿Vas a casarte con Kurosaki? -preguntó sin mirarla mientras todavía la tenía abrazada.

Rukia comenzó a reírse.

- No vamos a casarnos por ahora -dijo divertida alejándose de él- tenemos una noticia que daros.

- ¡Ah! Que te quedas... -contestó comprendiendo.

Rukia negó con la cabeza y rió con nerviosismo.

…

- Rukia... -la llamó la niña- ¿Vas a casarte con papá? -preguntó inocentemente.

Rukia sonrió mientras continuaba desenredando el cabello de Ayaka y trenzándolo para que no le molestase en los ojos.

- Quizás algún día -contestó divertida.

- Ya le dije que te comprara un anillo, pero no me hace caso -bufó indignada. Rukia contuvo una carcajada -. Si te da un anillo te casarás con él, ¿verdad? -parpadeó con inocencia.

- Puede... cuando me lo dé me lo pensaré mejor -dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Ha llegado el mejor tío y futuro papá del mundo! -se oyó desde el piso inferior.

Ayaka salió corriendo para ver a su tío Kaien y Rukia se quedó sorprendida y con las manos alzadas para acabar de peinarla. Segundos después Ichigo asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño y sonrió.

- Ya todos han llegado... ¿Preparada para lo que nos espera? -preguntó en un susurro.

- Ni un poquito -contestó en un suspiro- a Byakuya le dará un ataque al corazón.

- Tengo un as en la manga que quizás lo tranquilice un poco -Ichigo sonrió.

- ¿Una pantalla gigante y la final de superbowl? -preguntó Rukia alzando una ceja.

Ichigo rió y la tomó de la mano arrastrándola hacia la habitación. Le ayudó a sentarse en la cama y después fue hacia el equipo de música y le dio al play. Después se colocó de rodillas frente a ella.

- Así comenzó todo -susurró tomando sus manos-, estábamos justamente así cuando me dijiste que Dais era mi hijo -sonrió-, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Rukia suspiró y pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello negro.

- No te pongas sentimental ahora y dime que es eso que estás planeando -le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

Ichigo le devolvió la mirada y sonrió con nerviosismo.

- Te voy a pedir que seas comprensiva... que no te enfades y que lo pienses antes de contestarme rotundamente.

- Me estás asustando -musitó.

- Te amo Rukia... -dijo Ichigo con emoción- sé que necesitas tiempo para asimilar esto, que todo está yendo demasiado rápido, lo entiendo, de verdad, pero no puedo más.

- Ichigo...

- Espera -la besó fugazmente- déjame hablar y después te quejas todo lo que quieras -rió-. Puedes llamarme chapado a la antigua, decir que soy de "la vieja escuela" o lo que quieras, pero es lo que siento, lo que necesito.

- Ve al grano... -pidió.

Ichigo suspiró y metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando una cajita de terciopelo color borgoña. La abrió lentamente y la colocó sobre una de las rodillas de Rukia. Ella la miró extasiada durante unos segundos, en su interior había un anillo, un anillo de oro blanco con un solitario diamante engarzado. Era sencillo, nada ostentoso ni que llamase la atención en exceso.

Lo acarició con la yema de los dedos y suspiró para sonreír después.

- Necesito que lleves el mismo apellido que nuestros hijos... quiero que seas Rukia Kurosaki, quiero pasear de tu mano orgulloso de ir con mi mujer, la mujer que amo y la que me ha dado un regalo maravilloso y va a darme otro más.

- Ichigo yo...

- Espera -rió- todavía no he acabado.

- Continúa -lo instó sonriendo.

- Si prometes ser mi esposa, yo a cambio prometo amarte cada día de mi vida, luchar por hacerte feliz, esforzarme por hacer que sonrías y hacer exactamente lo mismo con nuestros hijos.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Rukia e Ichigo la capturó con sus labios.

- No tiene porque ser mañana, ni el mes que viene... solo quiero tu promesa, lo haremos con tiempo, a tu ritmo. Lo planearemos y haremos la boda perfecta para ti... así que -Ichigo resopló con nerviosismo- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Rukia?

Rukia lo miró entre sus lágrimas, llevaba unos días barajando esa posibilidad, pensando en pasar el resto de sus días a su lado. Sentía miedo ante la rapidez de los hechos, de un momento a otro pasó de estar sola con Dais, a tener una familia, A Ichigo, Akaya, Masaki, Isshin, Kaien, Miyako, el hijo de ambos. La idea no le parecía descabellada, ella amaba a Ichigo y él la amaba a ella ¿qué era lo que impedía que se casasen? Absolutamente nada.

- Sí la haré... me casaré contigo -dijo en un murmullo.

Ichigo parpadeó sorprendido y después una deslumbrante sonrisa surcó sus labios... ella sería suya, su mujer...

Sacó el anillo de la caja y lo deslizó lentamente por su dedo. Rukia contuvo el aliento mientras sentía el frío del metal en su mano, con el peso de la promesa recién hecha... ya estaba hecho, y cuando vio como brillaba sintió que eso estaba bien, que eso la hacía sentir bien.

- Te amo futura señora Kurosaki -susurró contra sus labios.

- Yo también te amo señor Kurosaki

_Bueno Chicas y Chicos hasta aquí este capítulo, Rukia por fin le dio el si a Ichigo, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para que se casen? ¿Ichigo le comprara a Byakuya la pantalla gigante para que vea la final de superbowl? ¿Kaien se les unirá y llevara las botanas? ¿Miyako lo dejara ver el superbowl? ¿La aerolínea extrañara a Ichigo y a Rukia? ¿El área 51 encontró vida inteligente en Forks? Si quieren saberlo ya saben que hacer dejarme muchos reviews y yo actualizare muy pronto._

_Chao, cuídensen mucho y nos leemos pronto._

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka._


	37. Capitulo 37

Bueno aquí como siempre trayéndoles otro capítulo de su historia Vendo Recuerdos, solo nos queda el capítulo final y el epilogo, la verdad me siento triste de que esta historia se termine.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que agregan esta historia a su favoritos y sus alertas, a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leerla y a todos los que dejan sus maravillosos comentarios. **Shana33 **(Si por fin se casaran, ya era hora no crees, quiero darte la bienvenida al fic y me alegro de que te gustara la historia, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado) **Clan Yuki **(Primero que todo chicos gracias por sus dos bellos reviews, Shira: claro que Renji es un amor quien no quiere un hermanito así y claro que yo también quiero a "soy un semental Kurosaki" jejeje, si otro bebe, y les diré a ellos que quieres ser la madrina aunque te vas a tener que agarrar con Matsumoto por el puesto jejeje, Nori: Me alegro de que te gustara, si la sorpresa de Dais fue demasiado linda Ichigo quedo como un súper papá, si fue raro que Masaki no lo entendiera, ¿no crees que fue súper emocionante cuando Rukia dio el si por fin? Chicos espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste y gracias por pasarse por Nobles Intenciones) **kaolinet **(Me alegra saber que la pasaste también en tus vacaciones, cuando encuentres a tu príncipe azul ponlo a leer el capítulo para que sepa como tiene que proponerte matrimonio jejeje, claro que me leeré el manga que me recomendaste apenas tenga un poco de tiempo pero tenlo por seguro que lo haré gracias por dejarme la dirección de tu pag ya me leí el segundo capítulo y te deje review también quiero agradecerte por haberte pasado por Nobles Intenciones, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado) **leslie **(Me alegro de que te gustara este capítulo, bueno en este capítulo podrás ver la reacción de Byakuya, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado)** kaoru240 **(Si por fin le pidió matrimonio como era debido jejeje, y esta vez Rukia no se le pudo negar, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste) **Yuuki Kuchiki **(Me alegro de que te gustara, si ya era hora de que la relación de esos dos avanzara, creo que Byakuya aceptara todo por la felicidad de su pequeña, claro que si Ichigo lo lleva a ver el partido del superbowl no se quejaría tampoco jejeje, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado) **yoxxa **(Si yo también lo pienso que el dueño de la aerolínea va a llegar a la iglesia a impedir ese matrimonio jejeje, gracias por tus buenos deseos y te deseo a ti lo mismo y que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo) **Eva **(Si fue muy romántica la propuesta de Ichigo si por fin, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo) **Ryunna-san y Yunna-san **(Chicas perdón por tardarme en dejarles review, pero había estado muy ocupada, pero ustedes sabe que cuentan conmigo y apenas tengo un tiempo libre me siento a leer sus magnificas historias, yo también lo sentí que estuvo muy meloso, pero como era una propuesta de matrimonio lo deje pasar jejeje, espero chicas que les guste este nuevo capítulo) **mariposa-infernal **(Si por fin le dio el si, no creo que Senna vuelva a aparecer en escena ya que sabe que Ichigo la tiene en sus manos tiene mas que perder que ganar, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo)** shyta **(Si por fin le dio el si ya era hora no crees, no creo que andes muy lejos de la reacción de Byakuya solo tienes que leer el capítulo para que lo sepas, espero que disfrutes el capítulo) **metitus **(Amiga querida tu siempre tan linda, la verdad creo que estamos un poco de faltas de IchiRuki en el manga, pero aquí me tienes para darte otra dosis de IchiRuki jejeje, además estoy súper feliz nos ha ido súper bien con Nobles Intenciones no cabe duda que somos un buen equipo jejeje, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado) **Ghost iv **(Si eso seria lo mejor que podría hacer Ichigo darle boletos para ir a velo jejeje, claro que esta vez no hubo un cavernícola, por que esta vez si lo hizo como debía hacerlo, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado) **Kuchiki Ume **(Lamento haberme tardado tanto, creo que Ichigo va tener que regalarle mas que una pantalla LCD para tranquilizarlo jejeje, la verdad no creo que Byakuya reaccione tan mal, después de todo el quiere que Rukia sea feliz y sabe que nadie la puede hacer mas feliz que Ichigo y sabes por que es que Rukia no se ha definido por que a Ichigo le gusta tanto que sea su zorrita como su perrita jejeje, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Si mas que decir los dejo con el capítulo.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 37**

.

**Presente**

.

- Vamos... -Ichigo tiró de la mano de Rukia y ambos caminaron lentamente hacia el piso inferior.

Ayaka miraba a Rukia con una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió y entrecerró los ojos cuando la niña vio el anillo en su dedo y comenzó a gritar como loca, seguro que la pequeña demonio sabía algo, por eso tantas preguntas minutos antes en el baño.

Rukia no pudo dar más que dos pasos cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon.

- ¡Al fin te veo! -gritó Kaien dejándola en el suelo- ¡y estás en pie y de una sola pieza! Estar tanto tiempo debajo de Ichi no es bueno...

Rukia enrojeció e Ichigo gruñó bajito. Después de saludar a todos los presentes todos pasaron al comedor, donde estaba la mesa perfectamente preparada por Masaki, que aun siendo la casa de su hijo insistió en ser ella la encargada de todo, como siempre.

Todos cenaron entre risas y bromas, Byakuya y Trisha en un primer momento se sentían un poco fuera de lugar, los Kurosaki eran una muy grande y unida familia, pero solo fueron necesarios unos minutos y un par de comentarios jocosos de Kaien para que el matrimonio Kuchiki se sintiese completamente integrado.

Después del postre Rukia comenzó a sentir sudores fríos... cada vez el momento de ponerse en pie y hablar estaba más cerca y ella temía por la reacción de Byakuya. Ichigo carraspeó audiblemente y todos se quedaron en silencio y mirándolos, Rukia se removió incómoda.

- Bueno... veréis -comenzó Ichigo- tenemos algo que deciros.

- ¿Ya te has hecho hombre? -preguntó Kaien.

Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada pero decidió ignorarlo. Rukia miró a su padre y él sonreía ampliamente... claro, porque pensaba que solo comunicarían que ella y Dais se quedaban en Forks permanentemente, algo que ni si quiera Ichigo sabía.

- Dinos ya hijo -lo instó Masaki- no nos tengas con esta incertidumbre.

- Bueno... -comenzó Ichigo.

- Dais y yo nos quedaremos en Forks -lo interrumpió Rukia deliberadamente.

Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio y ella sonrió con nerviosismo, Ichigo la miró sorprendido, tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿De verdad? -preguntó en un susurro.

Rukia sonrió de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza, Ichigo se acercó a ella y selló sus labios en un beso fugaz.

- Eso es genial cariño -dijo Isshin sonriendo.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! -gritaba Ayaka entusiasmada.

- En fin... -Ichigo se pasó una mano por su cabello con nerviosismo- eso no era la único que teníamos que contaros -miró a Rukia y ambos sonrieron.

- ¡Habla ya! -vociferó Kaien, ganándose un zape de una muy embarazada Miyako.

- Kaien -siseó la mujer.

- Si no nos interrumpen más continuaremos -dijo Ichigo mirando a su hermano- bueno eh... mamá, ¿recuerdas la habitación que no te dejé decorar para Rukia? -Masaki asintió- es porque la necesitaremos para algo más importante.

Rukia e Ichigo se miraron una vez más y ella se sonrojó...

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Estás de broma? -preguntó Miyako sorprendida- Rukia ¿es lo que estoy pensando? -preguntó pasándose una mano por su abultado vientre.

- Creo que sí -sonrió avergonzada.

Miyako estalló en carcajadas y se puso en pie con dificultad para abrazar y felicitar a Rukia y a Ichigo.

- ¡Venga ya! -gritó de repente- ¿Estáis pretendiendo matarme? ¿Vais a casaros también? -preguntó tomando la mano izquierda de Rukia y mirando detenidamente su anillo de compromiso.

Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que Masaki se levantó de repente y fue corriendo a abrazar a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mamá -se quejó él- cuando me casé con Senna no te pusiste tan llorona -bromeó.

- Senna no era la indicada, Rukia sí lo es – se defendió mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Ay mi niña -susurró abrazando a Rukia- bienvenida a la familia por fin cariño.

Rukia miró a su padre por encima del hombro de Masaki y lo vio con el ceño fruncido pero con cara de resignación, Byakuya sabía que eso acabaría pasando, tarde o temprano, aunque esperaba que fuese más tarde que temprano, pero él no tenía el poder para decidir sobre eso.

– No será muy pronto -se encargó de aclarar Rukia- no hay prisa, nos lo tomaremos con calma.

Rukia se tranquilizó al ver como el semblante de su padre se relajaba ante su ultimo comentario e incuso le sonreía a Trisha con un poco más de energía.

- ¿Hasta cuándo tendremos que esperar para ir de celebración? -preguntó Isshin sonriendo mientras palmeaba la espalda de su hijo menor.

- ¿Nueve meses? -preguntó Miyako suspicaz.

- Más o menos -Ichigo sonrió y atrajo a Rukia hacia su cuerpo- cuando nazca el bebé comenzaremos a pensarlo seriamente... ¿de acuerdo? -le preguntó a Rukia, ella asintió.

- ¿Bebé? -preguntó Byakuya con un tono de voz dos octavas más alto de lo normal y con su rostro completamente blanco- ¿Estás embarazada de nuevo?

- Sí... -susurró Rukia con temor- papá verás...

- Hija... estás cosas se avisan, o por lo menos preparadme un poco para darme una noticia así... ¿quieres matarme? -preguntó alzando una ceja con diversión- que sepas que no te pienso dejar herencia... o como mucho el coche patrulla para que tengas en que entretener a Dais.

Rukia suspiró aliviada ante la reacción de su padre y todos rieron antes de comenzar a felicitar a la feliz pareja.

…

- ¿Voy a tener un hermanito? -preguntó Ayaka mientras Rukia la arropaba en su cama.

- Sí... -confirmó Rukia.

- ¿Y te pondrás tan gorda como la tía Miyako? -volvió a preguntar.

- Algo así -Rukia sonrió- pero nunca dejaré de quereros, ni a ti ni a Dais.

- Pero a Dais y a ese bebé los querrás más que a mí -dijo con pesar.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso cariño? -preguntó Rukia acariciando su mejilla.

- Ellos son tus hijos de verdad... pero solo eres mi niñera.

Rukia suspiró pesadamente, llevaba unos días sospechando que una conversación como esa saliese a la luz. Ayaka era muy reservada para sus sentimientos, pero cuando algo le preocupaba no dudaba en expresárselo a la persona implicada, algo de ella que admiraba, ya que no era fácil enfrentar algo así cuando no te gusta mostrar tus emociones.

- Ayaka ven -Rukia palmeó el colchón de la cama a su lado y Ayaka se acercó a ella con la mirada gacha, Rukia la abrazó y besó su cabeza. Después la acomodó entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su cabello negro- ¿Recuerdas cuando eras más pequeña y yo te cuidaba cada tarde cuando papá iba al trabajo? -la pequeña asintió- No lo hacía solo por dinero cariño, yo siempre te he querido, antes de querer a Dais, y antes de querer al bebé... tú fuiste la primera. Contigo a prendí a cuidar a un niño, a entenderlo, a preocuparme cuando está enfermo. No eres mi hija de verdad pero yo siempre me he sentido un poco como tu madre, aunque tú ya tienes una. Ayaka eres mi princesita, siempre lo serás por mucho hijos que tenga -hizo que la niña la mirase a los ojos -no quiero que pienses que serás menos que nadie porque no será así... ¿comprendes?

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa y después se acomodó para dormir.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Rukia? -preguntó con voz cansada- Me hubiese gustado que tú fueses mi mamá de verdad... Senna nunca me quiso y yo te quiero más a ti.

Rukia se quedó paralizada cuando oyó esas palabras salir de la boca de Ayaka, nunca habría esperado que ella le dijese eso, y, como era normal en esos últimos días, provocó que un par de lágrimas recorriesen sus mejillas.

…

- ¿Piensas que estoy haciendo lo correcto? -preguntó Ichigo a su madre mientras miraban como dormía Dais en su cama pirata.

- No lo pienso, estoy completamente segura -afirmó Masaki- ¿No estabas a mi lado cuando escuchamos lo que hablaba con Ayaka hace unos minutos? Esa mujer es muy especial y serías un tremendo zoquete si la dejas escapar.

Ichigo sonrió y abrazó a su madre.

- Me alegro de que Rukia te guste -dijo con voz alegre.

- No me gusta -dijo Masaki con voz seria- la quiero como si fuese mi hija... así que no metas la pata o te verás conmigo -lo amenazó... pero con esa ternura de madre que la caracterizaba.

…

Rukia bajó los escalones esperando que ya todos se hubiesen ido, la conversación con Ayaka la dejó muy sentimental, con solo recordarlo se ponía e nuevo al borde de las lágrimas, le echaba la culpa a las hormonas, pero en realidad, aunque no estuviese embarazada, después de lo que Ayaka le dijo acabaría llorando de todos modos.

Llegó al último escalón y se encontró de frente con su padre.

- Creí que ya te habías ido -dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- No me iría sin despedirme de ti -sonrió incómodo.

- No voy a volver a irme papá... puedes estar tranquilo -Rukia rodó los ojos-, estaré aquí siempre que vengas e iré a visitarte muy a menudo. Además, Dais quiere jugar con tu coche, lleva días hablando sobre ello.

Byakuya sonrió ampliamente y se rascó el bigote con un dedo.

- En realidad quería hablar contigo -frunció los labios.

- Vamos -Rukia lo encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá, Byakuya lo hizo a su lado- te escucho.

Byakuya suspiró y pensó que lo mejor sería ir directamente al la pregunta importante, que dar rodeos solo le serviría para perder el tiempo.

- ¿Eres feliz? -preguntó en un susurro.

Rukia sonrió con ternura y miró a su padre con sus ojos más brillantes de lo normal.

- Me faltan cosas, me preocupan otras... pero sí... puede decirse que soy feliz o al menos estoy cerca de serlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te falta? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Mamá está Jacksonville, Renji y Hisagi están en Phoenix... -se encogió de hombros- pero no se puede tener todo lo que quiere, no te preocupes.

- Eres mi hija... pedirme que no me preocupes es algo que no podré cumplir nunca -Byakuya sonrió- pero eres madre, supongo que me entenderás.

Rukia también sonrió.

- Lo hago... solo quiero lo mejor para Dais.

- Rukia... no voy a cuestionar tus decisiones -dijo Byakuya con un suspiro-. Solo quiero que te asegures de lo que estás haciendo, una boda, otro bebé... cariño eres muy joven... por dios solo tienes veintiún años.

- Casi veintidós -lo interrumpió.

- Como sea -masculló- solo quiero que sepas que tus decisiones te perseguirán toda la vida.

- Lo sé papá... ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de eso ya? -preguntó haciendo un gesto con las manos- decidí sin pensar en el pasado y Dais fue la consecuencia, no me arrepiento de él y nunca lo haré, pero las cosas podrían ser diferentes si lo pensase más.

- Rukia... no estás entendiendo lo que quiero decirte -Byakuya negó con la cabeza- no quiero reprocharte ni que reconsideres lo que has decidido. Solo que pienses y que seas consciente de que ahora tus decisiones no solo te afectan a ti. Estás formando una familia, Dais, el bebé que viene en camino -sonrió y sus ojos se achicaron-, incluso la pequeña Ayaka te adora. Si algún día te arrepientes de todo esto -hizo un movimiento con su mano abarcando todo a su alrededor- harás daño a mucha gente.

- Papá... amo a Ichigo y a Ayaka -dijo Rukia enérgicamente- Dais y este bebé son lo más importante en mi vida. No sé lo que me depara el futuro pero lucharé por ser feliz y porque también lo sean los que me rodean.

Byakuya sonrió y abrazó a su hija.

- Eso era lo que quería escuchar... me alegro de que luches por lo que quieres -Byakuya tragó en seco- a pesar de tu edad siempre has sido muy madura, seguro que estás haciendo lo correcto.

- Te quiero papá -Rukia se le rompió la voz y su barbilla tembló -lo siento... son las hormonas -sollozó entre risas.

Byakuya secó una lágrima en su mejilla y sonrió.

- Ay pequeña -suspiró- yo también te quiero. Y me siento orgulloso de ser tu padre y el abuelo de tus hijos.

_Bueno hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo el próximo será el gran final, aunque también falta un epilogo ¿Qué creen que hará Ichigo con la pantalla LCD y los boletos para el superbowl? ¿Byakuya sacara a Rukia de su testamento? ¿Dais se quedara con la patrulla de su abuelo? ¿Qué le quedara al nuevo bebe del testamento de Byakuya? ¿Trisha peleara por que la dejaron sin nada? ¿Quieren saberlo? Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer dejarme muchos reviews yo actualizare muy pronto._

_Chicos quiero hacer un anuncio especial mí querida amiga Metitus y yo acabamos de sacar una historia juntas que se llama **Nobles Intenciones, **para nosotras seria un gran honor si quisieran pasarse y darnos su opinión ya que es la primera historia que sacamos juntas._

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto_

_¡Que Viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


	38. Capitulo 38

Hola a todos, aquí le traigo el ultimo capítulo de Vendo Recuerdos, todavía queda un epilogo que subiré la próxima semana, espero que este ultimo capítulo sea de su agrado.

Quiero agradecer a todos que a lo largo de esta historia la hayan leído, la hayan agregado a sus favoritos y sus alertas y a todas aquellas lindas personas que han dejado sus lindos comentarios. **Yeckie **(Espero que el capítulo final sea de tu agrado, espero que hayas encontrado Nobles Intenciones si no al final de este capítulo dejare el Link, espero que te guste, como siempre espero saber tu opinión final del ultimo capítulo) **Kuchiki Ume **(Me alegra volver a leer un comentario tuyo, que bueno que te gustara la actitud de Byakuya, se que Rukia esta un poco llorona pero tienes que entenderla las hormonas del embarazo hacen estragos jejeje, espero disfrutes este ultimo capítulo) **Inukarenesmee **(Amiga espero que ayas podido leer mi MP y espero que te sientas mucho mejor, quiero que sepas que en mi siempre encontraras una amiga, ojala te aya llegado mi correo si no avísame y te lo vuelvo a mandar si no también puedes preguntárselo a Metitus, en cuanto a las historia este es el ultimo capítulo solo falta el epilogo espero sea de tu agrado y ojala pueda saber de ti pronto) **Hinamori-Hitsugaya **(Primero que todo quiero darte la Bienvenida y las gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer esta historia, me alegro de que te gustara, me dio mucho gracias sobre echarle un cubo de agua a la Bruja del Norte jejeje, si se que esos niños son adorables, se que hubo momentos en los que uno quería golpear a Ichigo y otros besarlos, no te creas yo también me sentí un poquito bipolar, en cuanto a Senna a ella ya le echaron el cubo de agua y se derritió jejeje, espero que este ultimo capítulo sea de tu agrado) **metitus **(Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo amiga, tu me has apoyado desde el inicio de la historia, estoy súper contenta por la cantidad de reviews que hemos tenido en Nobles Intenciones, y ya me quedo de experiencia que tienes poderes de premonición jejeje, espero que el ultimo capítulo te guste TQM) **Yuuki Kuchiki **(Que bueno que te gustara, espero que ayas encontrado Nobles Unciones si no al final del capítulo dejare el link y espero que te guste este ultimo capítulo) **kaolinet **(Si tienes razón pero esos niños son tan adorables, tranquila que Rukia ya no tienen marcha atrás jejeje, la verdad yo tampoco creo que Byakuya vaya a desheredar a Rukia, se que es triste que la historia termine, pero como dijiste todo tiene un final, se que tengo que seguir con el Príncipe de Persia y enserio te pido perdón pero había estado saturada, pero ya me estoy acomodando espero poder estos días sentarme a escribir lo que me falta del capítulo y ojala todavía quieras leerla, ojala te guste el ultimo capítulo de esta historia) **yoxxa **(Muy pronto se casaran ya lo veras, si te gusta a Ichigo nervioso lo vas a amar en este capítulo y claro que Dais se quedara con la patrulla, espero que disfrutes de este ultimo capítulo) **kaoru240 **(Si se todos tomaron bien las noticias que les tenían preparados, si crees que la escena de Rukia y Ayaka fue tierna espera a ver la que te tengo preparada a lo largo del capítulo alista un par de pañuelos para los mocos jejeje, espero que disfrutes de este ultimo capítulo) **Ghost iv **(Creo que pronto lo hará, en cuanto al misterio de por que se divorciaron Byakuya y Hisana creo que seguirá siendo eso un secreto jejeje, espero que te guste este ultimo capítulo de la historia) **Saya-1412 **(Espero que este ultimo capítulo te emociones como los otros, si la escena con Ayaka fue muy emotiva pero este capítulo va estar lleno de emociones, disfruta del ultimo capítulo) **MiisakiiKiss **(Si este es el ultimo capítulo y falta un epilogo, si la verdad Byakuya se comporto sumamente bien con su pequeña niña y Ayaka fue sumamente tierna aunque en ternura creo que le gana la escena que viene en este capítulo y claro que Senna no se merecía tener una hija tan linda como ella, espero que te guste el capítulo fina)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan.

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el ultimo capítulo de la historia T.T

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 38**

**Recuerdos...**

.

- ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis llamadas? -preguntó Matsumoto, parada en la puerta de la casa de Ichigo y con sus brazos en jarras.

Rukia tragó en seco y se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿He estado ocupada? -dijo como una pregunta.

Matsumoto entrecerró los ojos y la miró fijamente.

- Vas a contarme lo que pasa ahora mismo y lo quiero con todos los detalles -susurró amenazante.

- De acuerdo...

- Bien... -Rukia se removió incómoda- no te enfades por no decírtelo antes.

- ¿Te ha dado el anillo ya? -preguntó Matsumoto directamente.

Rukia abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces sin saber muy bien que decir.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? -preguntó sorprendida.

Matsumoto rodó los ojos.

- Yo le ayudé a escogerlo... aunque al final no me hizo caso y compró el que él quiso -masculló molesta- yo le dije que comprara uno un poco más elaborado, pero él insistió en comprar ese soso solitario.

- A mí me encanta -sonrió.

- Porque tú eres igual de sosa que él.

- ¡Matsumoto! -se quejó.

- Es verdad... no me mires así -sonrió- y tampoco pongas esa cara como de haber matado a alguien, sé que has tenido mucho en que pensar y por eso no has venido a hablar conmigo.

- Matsumoto... no es solo eso -Rukia comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó preocupada.

- Sí... pero no es nada malo... no debes preocuparte -intentó tranquilizarla- Verás... Ichigo y yo vamos a tener un hijo -confesó en un susurro.

Matsumoto la miró con una ceja alzada y después sonrió.

- Dais... lo conozco... -se encogió de hombros.

- No me has entendido -rió- vamos a tener otro hijo... estoy embarazada.

Matsumoto frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

- ¿Otro bebé? -preguntó con un hilo de voz, Rukia asintió- ¡Seguro que será una niña! -gritó de repente asustando a Rukia- ya verás, ayudaré a Masaki a hacerle una habitación perfecta, e irá siempre vestida como un princesita, ya verás como a Ayaka le gusta ayudarme a prepararle todo eso. Y después iremos de compras, necesitas de todo... además de ropa adecuada, te pondrás como una bola y no podrás utilizar estas cosas que llevas.

- Matsumoto para -Rukia rió- solo estoy embarazada de dos meses, si es que llego a ellos... hay tiempo, nos quedan siete meses para prepararlo todo, así que tranquilízate.

- De acuerdo -suspiró pesadamente- pero me dejarás ayudarte con los preparativos de la boda -afirmó.

- Por mí puedes encargarte de todo... sabes que no soy muy buena para eso -frunció los labios.

- ¡Te amo Rukia! -gritó Matsumoto abrazándola- Si tú fueses chico y yo no estuviese enamorada de Gin, Ichigo tendría un duro rival.

- Tonta -Rukia rió.

- Pero así me quieres -bromeó.

...

- Rukia, intenta no moverte -repitió Isshin.

- Lo siento -susurró con las mejillas encendidas.

Respiró hondo y miró a Ichigo en pie a su lado en la camilla, sujetando su mano y más nervioso de lo que ella estaba.

Isshin comenzó a mover el receptor del ecógrafo por su estomago y Rukia se estremeció ante de temperatura del gel. Segundos después un sonido constante y muy repetitivo comenzó a inundar la habitación, Ichigo y Rukia se miraron a los ojos unos instantes y sonrieron, se introdujeron en su burbuja y se olvidaron del resto del mundo, solo estaban ellos, y de fondo los latidos del corazón de su bebé.

- Todo marcha bien -los interrumpió el doctor Kurosaki.

Ichigo miró a su padre agradeciéndole con la mirada.

- Rukia, estás embarazada de unas ocho semanas, tienes un solo feto y su evolución parece normal... no hay de que preocuparse por el momento -dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Seguro que todo está bien? -preguntó Ichigo mirando a su padre fijamente.

Isshin rodó los ojos.

- Rukia es joven y fuerte, podrá afrontar un embarazo sin problemas, todo está bien y si sigue mis consejos tendrá un embarazo estupendo -terminó con voz profesional.

…

El teléfono sonaba incansablemente, Rukia gruñó dos incoherencias y se dio la vuelta para continuar durmiendo. Ichigo se desperezó con desgana y estiró un brazo para coger el auricular.

- ¿Quien demonios llama a esta hora de la madrugada? -ladró.

- Ichi... -se oyó la voz nerviosa de Kaien al otro lado- ¿puedes venir al hospital?

- ¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó Ichigo preocupado.

- Miyako está de parto... no deja de gritarme y de echarme la culpa por todo lo que le duele... ¿puedes venir por favor? -casi suplicó.

Ichigo rió entre dientes.

- Estaré ahí en unos minutos -aseguró sonriendo.

Colgó el teléfono y se acercó a Rukia para besarle en el cuello, ella se removió y sonrió antes de abrir los ojos lentamente.

- Miyako se ha puesto de parto y mi hermano va a entrar en crisis... volveré cuando todo haya pasado -susurró en su oído.

- Dale ánimos a Miyako -masculló Rukia con voz pastosa- dile que pasará y después no se acordará de nada, las endorfinas harán su trabajo.

- ¿Eso la animará? -preguntó Ichigo confundido.

- Lo hará... sobre todo cuando compruebe que es verdad -aseguró Rukia.

- Te amo... -la besó antes de irse.

...

Ayaka dejó el lápiz a un lado de la mesa y miró a Rukia fijamente mientras ella leía un libro en el que fijaba toda su atención. Rukia alejó la mirada del párrafo que estaba leyendo y la fijó en la pequeña.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó dejando el libro abierto sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cuando nazca el bebé... continuaremos haciendo cosas juntas? -preguntó la niña en un susurro.

Rukia sonrió y se inclinó un poco hacia delante recargándose en la mesa para enlazar su mirada con la azul que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? -preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

- Ver películas, leer libros, que me arropes por las noches... no sé, lo que hemos hecho siempre -se encogió de hombros.

Rukia se puso en pie y avanzó hasta arrodillarse a su lado para seguir mirándola a los ojos.

- Haremos todo eso pero... podemos hacer también cosas nuevas.

- ¿Cómo qué? -preguntó entusiasmada.

- Leer cuentos con Dais, sentarnos todos juntos a ver una película y cuando nazca el bebé podremos ir de paseo al parque, llevarlo a La Push a buscar conchas... ¿qué me dices? ¿Te parece buena idea?

Los ojos de Ayaka brillaban y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- ¿Y puedo ayudarte a cuidarlo? -preguntó con ansiedad- Ya sabes... pañales, biberones y esas cosas... como tú lo hacías conmigo.

- Me encantará que me ayudes -afirmó Rukia- además, cuando el bebé sea mayor te querrá más por eso, por estar siempre a su lado ayudándole.

- Como me pasa a mí contigo -dijo con convencimiento.

- Algo así -contestó en un susurro.

- Rukia... ¿te puedo decir una cosa? -ella asintió- ¿y no te enfadarás?

- Intentaré no hacerlo -dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Ayer... en el colegio -comenzó a explicar Ayaka- Nelliel, una de las niñas de quinto grado, me estaba molestando. Me dijo que yo no tenía madre y por eso nadie quería jugar contigo.

- Sabes que eso no es verdad -la interrumpió Rukia.

- Claro que no es verdad, yo si tengo mamá... -sus mejillas enrojecieron y bajó la mirada-. Le dije a Nelliel que se callase, que ella no sabía nada. Le dije que tú eres mi mamá Rukia... no te enfades, por favor pero yo quiero que tú seas mi mamá -suplicó.

- Cariño... -pudo pronunciar antes de abrazarla y comenzar a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ichigo entrando en la habitación en ese momento.

Rukia se alejó de Ayaka y peinó su cabello un poco, Ayaka miró a su padre y después miró a Rukia a los ojos.

- ¿Rukia puede ser mi mamá? -preguntó con voz segura.

Ichigo se quedo paralizado unos segundos hasta que soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

- Ayaka... Rukia tiene... verás ella... -balbuceó.

- Yo seré quien tu quieras que sea -dijo Rukia acariciando su mejilla.

- ¿Y puedo llamarte mamá como lo hace Dais? -preguntó la niña una vez más.

Ichigo sonrió y revolvió el pelo de su hija.

- Si a Rukia no le molesta por mi no hay problema -besó su cabeza y abandonó la habitación dejándolas solas de nuevo.

- Rukia... ¿puedo? -musitó.

- Claro cariño... -contestó con voz ahogada.

…

Rukia volvió a rodar en la cama y suspiro mirando al techo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ichigo con voz cansada.

- Nada... no te preocupes -se mordió el labio inferior.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y la abrazó durante unos segundos, después dejó descansar su mano sobre su vientre... ya ligeramente abultado a sus cuatro meses de embarazo.

Rukia suspiró.

- De acuerdo -Ichigo se enderezó quedando apoyado en uno de sus codos y mirando a Rukia- ¿qué pasa?

- No es nada -contestó en un susurro.

- Rukia... -la llamó en tono de advertencia.

Rukia suspiró de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior una vez más.

- Me apetece helado de vainilla -dijo avergonzada.

Ichigo rió quedamente y la besó en la frente.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? -preguntó divertido.

- Que Ayaka y yo nos comimos el último bote esta tarde.

- Oh... -dijo simplemente, pero después sus labios se estiraron en un a sonrisa- tengo un plan... ahora vuelvo- la besó fugazmente en los labios y salió de la cama de un salto.

Veinte minutos después, Ichigo estaba cruzando la puerta de su casa rumbo a la cocina para coger una cuchara y después subió al puso superior. Rukia estaba sentada en la cama y jugueteaba nerviosamente con un hilo suelto de su camiseta.

- ¿Quién quería helado de vainilla? -preguntó Ichigo con una sonrisa mostrando el helado en sus manos.

El rostro de Rukia se iluminó con una sonrisa y miró a Ichigo con un profundo agradecimiento.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? -le preguntó con la boca llena mientras comía su helado recargada en el cabecero de la cama.

Ichigo, tumbado a su lado, se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado y desvió la mirada.

- Del congelador de Masaki -contestó con una mueca.

- Tu madre te va a desheredar por asaltar su despensa de madrugada -bromeó Rukia.

- No lo creo... -sonrió- en cuanto sepa que era porque su adorada nuera embarazada tenía un antojo se le irá el mal humor.

- Todavía no soy su nuera -protestó con las mejillas encendidas.

- Pero lo serás... -Ichigo sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo después de besar su vientre- y ella está encantada de cuidarte y de cuidar también a su próximo nieto.

…

- ¿Dónde están Ayaka y Dais? -preguntó Ichigo.

Rukia levantó la cabeza de uno de sus libros de la universidad.

- Con Masaki... los iba a llevar a casa de Kaien a ver a Miyu -contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no has ido con ellos?

- Tengo que estudiar... quiero acabar el semestre -suspiró- ¿Hoy no trabajas? -preguntó mirándolo.

- Solo tenía que revisar un par de casos y lo haré desde casa -Ichigo se sentó a su espalda y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura y dejando descansar las manos en su vientre- tienes que descansar más... te esfuerzas demasiado y nuestro bebé necesita que tengas energía -besó su cuello.

Rukia cerró los ojos y dejó cae su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Ichigo.

- Solo quiero acabar la carrera -susurró- no quiero ser una madre abnegada a sus hijos que no los deja vivir sobre protegiéndolos cuando ya tenga edad suficiente. Cuando ya no me necesiten tendré algo de lo que ocuparme sin ser solo una mujer florero.

- Nunca dejaría que fueses una mujer florero... vales demasiado para eso -dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa-. Me encana tu independencia y como te esfuerzas por superarte amor, pero ahora me gustaría más que pensases un poco en nuestro hijo y te cuidases un poco. Trasnochar estudiando y ocupándote de los niños a la vez te va a acabar pasando factura. No quiero que os pase nada.

- Estaremos bien... -se quejó.

- Al minino síntoma de cansancio tomaré medidas... y que sepas que no te gustarán -la amenazó- así que, para complacer a tu futuro marido, lo mejor es que te olvides de ese libro por un rato y me des unos cuantos mimitos.

- ¿Quieres mimitos? -preguntó divertida.

- Los necesito -dijo con voz melosa.

- Ichigo eres un... -Rukia se calló de golpe cuando sintió un ligero golpe en su vientre. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a Ichigo.

- Eso ha sido... -susurró él aturdido.

Rukia solo asintió con los ojos más brillantes de lo habitual y otro golpecito los hizo sonreír a los dos.

- Esto es... -comenzó a decir Ichigo pero no supo como continuar.

- Mágico... -susurró Rukia.

- Nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo -dijo Ichigo también al borde de las lágrimas- amas a Ayaka, me has regalado a Dais y ahora... vas a regalarme otro hijo... todo es demasiado perfecto. En ocasiones me da miedo de que algo salga mal, que solo sea un sueño y cuando despierte tú no estés a mi lado.

- Estoy aquí Ichigo -dijo Rukia buscando sus labios- no voy a irme más.

- Haré lo posible porque así sea... futura señora Kurosaki.

...

- Bolita... -Rukia oyó una voz susurrando en su oído entre sueños- bolita... -la volvió a oír y sonrió- venga bolita... abre esos enormes ojos que tienes -le pidieron en un susurro.

Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente y los clavó en los dos orbes negros que la miraban con diversión.

- Renji... -dijo en un murmullo.

- Sí bolita... así me llamó mi madre desde que nací -dijo con su sonrisa imborrable.

- ¡Oh! Renji -gimió tirándose a sus brazos.

- Estás de un llorón -bromeó al oírla sollozar contra su pecho.

- No te metas conmigo, soy una muy emocionalmente inestable por culpa del embarazo -se alejó y lo golpeó en el pecho.

- Estás... -Renji se detuvo y la miró de arriba abajo- preciosa... eres una bolita de nuevo -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Rukia se pasó una mano por su vientre y sonrió.

- ¿Ya se mueve? ¿Es un niño o una niña? -preguntó atropelladamente-. Tienes tanto que contarme

- No más que tú a mí... ¿dónde está Tatsuki? ¿Cómo os va? ¿Ha venido contigo? ¿Cuántos días te quedas?

Ambos se echaron a reír y Renji se tumbó a su lado en la cama abrazándola.

- Te he echado mucho de menos... me has hecho mucha falta en Phoenix -susurró Renji contra su pelo.

- Ahora estás aquí... no pienses en eso y disfruta el momento -contestó Rukia cerrando los ojos.

- Cuando te fuiste solo te pedí una cosa que espero que hayas cumplido -dijo Renji poniéndose serio de repente, Rukia se alejó un poco para mirarlo- ¿Eres feliz?

- Mucho... -Rukia sonrió- pero me faltas tú... te necesito en mi día a día más que a través del teléfono.

- Eso tiene fácil solución... -Renji sonrió y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Recuerdas a Soi Fong?

- ¿Soi? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Vive en Seattle... y Tatsuki vive en Port Angeles aunque tiene familia en Phoenix por eso cogió ese avión -explicó Renji con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? -inquirió Rukia con una ceja alzada.

- Construcciones Abarai tendrá una nueva sede en Seattle

- ¿Qué? -Rukia no cabía en si de asombro.

- Hisagi será el presidente ejecutivo y yo... bueno... seguiré con mis clases de derecho en la universidad mientras ayudo a Hisagi con el papeleo... ya sabes -se encogió de hombros.

- Estás bromeando... ¿cierto?

- Estaremos cerca... no en Forks... pero más cerca que en Phoenix -aseguró emocionado.

…

- Es una niña preciosa -le dijo Rukia a Miyako con la pequeña Miyu en brazos- tiene los mismos hoyuelos de Kaien

- También su sonrisa -dijo ella orgullosa.

- Y tiene los ojos negros de Isshin -continuó Rukia.

- Y la potencia pulmonar de Kaien cuando llora -ambas rieron.

- Ya sé que mi niña es perfecta... no tenéis que recordármelo -dijo Kaien con una enorme sonrisa.

- Todavía te queda un buen trecho para alcanzarme... hermanito -bromeó Ichigo- la perfección que se alcanza con el tercero no tiene comparación.

- Niños... dejar de discutir -los reprendió Masaki- parece mentira que seáis padres, vaya ejemplo que le dais a vuestros hijos.

- Empezó Ichigo -masculló Kaien haciendo un puchero.

…

- Papá... ¿puedo dormir en casa de Yachiru esta noche? -preguntó Ayaka.

- Pregúntale a mamá -contestó Ichigo.

- Mamá... ¿puedo dormir en casa de Yachiru esta noche? -preguntó Ayaka en cuanto entró en la cocina.

Rukia estaba preparando unos dulces y la miró mientras se chupaba un poco de chocolate de uno de sus dedos.

- ¿Yachiru? ¿Su madre qué opina? -preguntó de vuelta.

- Puedes llamarla... el numero está en la memoria del teléfono.

- De acuerdo... ve preparando tus cosas que ahora la llamo.

Ayaka sonrió y salió corriendo a su habitación. Ichigo entró en la cocina y se acercó a Rukia, se colocó de rodillas en el suelo y subió su camiseta dejando descubierto su enorme vientre de seis meses.

- ¿Qué te está dando mamá de comer? Cuando salgas de ahí estarás tan redondo como está ella ahora -dijo en un susurro.

- Ichigo… te estoy escuchando -se quejó en broma.

- Lo sé... -sonrió.

Ichigo metió un dedo dentro del bol donde Rukia tenía el chocolate y lo sacó totalmente impregnado en él. Después llevó el dedo hacia su estomago y con el chocolate dibujó una cara sonriente utilizando su ombligo de nariz.

- Eres idiota -rió Rukia.

- Idiota sí... pero ahora tendrás que ducharte.

- ¿Y?

- Ayaka se va a dormir a casa de su amiga en unos minutos, Dais está con su abuelo Byakuya jugando con la sirena de la patrulla y mientras mi futura mujer se está dando una ducha su futuro marido le frotará la espalda para que no haga esfuerzos-le guiñó un ojo y sonrió de lado.

- ¡Ichigo! -se quejó Rukia llevándose una mano al pecho- me aturdes cuando haces eso.

- ¿Cuándo hago el qué? ¿Esto? -volvió a sonreír y se acercó a ella lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente. Besó sus labios con dulzura hasta que Rukia enredó los dedos en su pelo y lo atrajo más hacia ella.

Las bocas se entreabrieron y sus lenguas fueron al encuentro en una danza que ya se sabían de memoria pero de la que nunca se cansarían.

…

- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? -preguntó Byakuya con su ceño fruncido.

- Estaba tomando un poco el aire...

- Te vas a resfriar -protestó.

Rukia rodó los ojos.

- Todos me tratáis como una muñeca de porcelana, solo estoy embarazada -dijo con una sonrisa.

- No me pidas que no me preocupe... sabes que es imposible.

- Lo sé -sonrió- ¿qué haces por aquí?

- Vine a ver como está mi hija... desde que Ichigo te prohíbe salir sola casi se me ha olvidado de que color tienes el pelo.

- Solo está preocupado... -lo defendió- no quiere que me ponga de parto y me encuentre sola.

- En eso le doy la razón... yo tampoco estaría tranquilo.

- Papá... sé lo que pasará... no es mi primer embarazo.

- Lo sé... ¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó.

- Gorda... enorme... pero bien -Rukia sonrió.

- Me alegro mucho pequeña -dijo abrazándola.

…

- Ichigo... todo irá bien... tranquilo- repitió Rukia una vez más.

- Sé que irá bien... pero no puedo tranquilizarme hasta que haya pasado todo -respondió pasándose la mano una y otra vez por su cabello.

- Ichigo... -fue medio protesta medio quejido porque sintió una fuerte contracción.

- ¿No pueden darte algo para el dolor? -preguntó en un siseo.

- Se pasará... -dijo Rukia entre jadeos.

- Dijiste eso hace una hora y sigues igual -gruñó.

Rukia rió sin ganas y buscó la mano de Ichigo para sujetarla entre la suya.

- ¿Qué pasó cuando nació Ayaka? ¿También estabas así? -le preguntó en tono de broma.

- Ayaka nació por cesárea... una de las imposiciones de Senna -contestó molesto.

- Ichigo, mírame -pidió en un susurro- todo irá bien... ¿De acuerdo? Ya he hecho esto una vez con Dais y los dos estamos aquí, así que tranquilo.

…

- Rukia... lo estás haciendo muy bien -repetía Isshin- Ichigo... tranquilo o tendré que sacarte fuera -dijo bajo su aliento.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos y miró a u padre con ganas de gritarle, pero un apretón en su mano le recordó que Rukia lo necesitaba a su lado y tranquilo, no enfadándose con su padre.

- Estoy agotada... -susurró Rukia dejándose caer en la camilla.

- Lo sé cariño -dijo Isshin en tono de disculpa- pero ya nos falta poco, un par de empujones más y acabaremos... te lo prometo.

- Está bien -Rukia se volvió a alzar sobre sus codos y tomó aire ante la próxima contracción. Pujó con todas sus fuerzas y una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Isshin.

- Ya casi tengo la cabeza -afirmó con alegría.

- Lo noto... -se quejó Rukia con un gemido.

- Venga amor... que tú puedes -instaba Ichigo.

- Rukia, puja una vez más -pidió Isshin.

Rukia tomó aire de nuevo y pujó con todas sus fuerzas segundos después se desplomó de nuevo sobre la camilla jadeando y el quirófano se quedó en completo silencio.

Ichigo estaba completamente paralizado sin saber que hacer, hasta que el mejor sonido del mundo rompió el silencio y todos los presentes esbozaron una sonrisa.

- Bienvenida al mundo princesita -susurró Isshin envolviendo a la bebé en un cálida mantita rosada- una Kurosaki más engrosando la lista.

- ¿Ha sido una niña? -preguntó Ichigo sorprendido.

- Así es... una preciosa niña -contestó Isshin dejando a la pequeña en brazos de su padre- enhorabuena hijo -susurró emocionado.

- ¡Una niña! -repitió en éxtasis con una enorme sonrisa- Amor... ha sido una niña

- Lo he oído -dijo Rukia riendo- Matsumoto se pondrá como loca cuando lo sepa, al fin nos dejará tranquilos.

- Esa pechugona puede ser muy insistente cuando quiere algo -dijo Ichigo divertido dejando a su hija en brazos de su madre-, menos mal que supiste dejarle en su sitio y no insistió más con el sexo de nuestro bebé, yo quería que fuese una sorpresa para todos.

- Y lo ha sido... es una niña hermosa -susurró Rukia emocionada mirando a la pequeña.

- Es igual que tú... normal que sea hermosa -Ichigo besó sus labios y ambos sonrieron.

…

- ¿Y como se llamará mi sobrina? -preguntó Hisagi con la bebé en brazos mientras la arrullaba dulcemente.

Todos los presentes, prácticamente toda la familia prestaron atención, Ichigo sonrió y tomó la mano de Rukia entre las suyas.

- Natsuki Kurosaki Kuchiki -dijeron ambos a coro.

**FIN**

Bueno chicos este fue el capítulo final de esta hermosa historia, espero que les aya gustado tanto como a mi, pero todavía no me voy a despedir de ustedes ya que la semana que viene subiré el epilogo.

_Para los que quieran saber por que escogí el nombre de Natsuki para la bebe fu por su significado que aquí les dejo: **Natsuki ****なつき 夏希****esperanza, deseo, anhelo, verano**_

_Para mi eso es lo que representa Natsuki en la vida de sus padres._

_Muchas gracias a las personas que se han interesado en la historia que estamos escribiendo mí querida Metitus y yo ya que me han dicho que no la encuentran les dejare el Link_

_"**http":/www."fanfiction".net/s/6637131"/1/bNobles_b_bIntenciones"_b** solo tienen que quitarles las " espero puedan darse una vuelta y darnos su opinión ya que para Metitus y para mi es muy importante._

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura Jeka_


	39. Capitulo 39

Bueno ahora si les traigo el epilogo de su historia Vendo Recuerdos y viene con Lemon, espero que les guste.

Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que leyeron la historia, que la agregaron a sus favoritos y a sus alertas y a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios durante estos 39 capítulos de verdad se los agradezco y al final del capítulos les dejare un regalo espero que lo disfruten. **MiisakiiKiss **(me alegró de que te gustara el nombre de la bebe, y ojala disfrutes el epilogo y gracias por haber seguido la historia)** kaolinet **(No te preocupes, espero que te este yendo bien en tus estudios, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que el fic se gano un lugar especial en tu corazón y gracias por considerarme tu amiga yo también te considero una y tu también cuentas con todo mi apoyo, espero que el epilogo sea de tu agrado y gracias por apoyarme a lo largo de la historia) **Clan Yuki **(Shira: no te preocupes, me alegro de que te gustara el final, si al final decidí dejarlo como una niña y no cambiarlo jejeje, espero que te guste el epilogo y gracias por seguir hasta el final la historia, por cierto todavía estoy esperando que me mandes tu correo T.T Nori: me alegro de que te gustara el final y que ayas sentido que te deja una enseñanza y espero que el epilogo te guste ya que viene con Lemon jejeje, muchas gracias por leer la historia hasta el final) **titi Perdomo **(Te doy la bienvenida al fic aunque sean los últimos capítulos, te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de leer la historia, espero que te guste el epilogo) **metitus **(Si hasta que por fin son felices, te doy las gracias por apoyarme desde el inicio de esta historia, espero que te guste el epilogo y sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo TQM amiga) **Yuuki Kuchiki **(Espero que con el epilogo no sientas que le falto algo, aunque te advierto que viene con lemon aunque te puedes saltar la parte, gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta el final) **Eva **(me alegro que te gustara la historia ahora te dejo con el epilogo, gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia) **Kuchiki Ume **(Me alegro de que te gustara el final y la historia, espero que te guste el epilogo y gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta su final) **Ghost iv **(Me das muchos ánimos de sacar otro fic ya lo tengo pensado aun que creo que tardare un poco ya que quiero terminar primero con mis fic pendiente el Príncipe de Persia y ahora también quiero echarle muchas ganas a Nobles intenciones ya que lo estoy haciendo con mi querida Metitus, espero que te guste el epilogo y muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia desde el comienzo) **kaoru240 **(Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo final, y que te gustara el nombre que escogí para la bebe, si se que la parte de Ayaka y Rukia fue sumamente conmovedora , espero que te guste el epilogo y gracias por haber leído la historia )

**HOTARUSATURNBLACK **(Me alegro que te aya gustado la historia, gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer la historia y creo que en este epilogo tendrás que imprimir otra escena caliente jejeje, y espero que te guste el epilogo) **kia **(Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de comentar en este capítulo, claro que are otra ahorita estoy trabajando en el Príncipe de Persia quiero terminar ese proyecto y estoy también trabajando en Nobles Intenciones con mi amiga Metitus, espero que puedas leerla, en el capítulo anterior deje el link por si estas interesada y ver a los dos padres histéricos fue muy gracioso, espero que te guste el epilogo) **Ryunna-san y Yunna-san **(Chicas me alegro que les gustara, y tranquilas con el nombre entiendo perfectamente y no las considero para nada envidiosas, espero que les guste el epilogo ya que viene con lemon jejeje, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de haber seguido la historia) **Hinamori-Hitsugaya **(Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de leer esta historia hasta quedarte despierta tan tarde, espero que te guste el epilogo)** yoxxa **(Muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia desde el inicio, yo también espero poder seguir en contacto contigo yo pido lo mismo que ya salga Rukia, espero que el epilogo te guste)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite y Vendo recuerdos es historia original de Naobi Chan a la cual quiero agradecer por haberme permitido usar esta maravillosa historia.

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el epilogo y vuelvo a advertir este capítulo contiene Lemon.

**Vendo recuerdos**

**Capítulo 39**

**Epílogo**

.

_- Dais, Ayaka... ¡vamos! Al piso de arriba -los llamó Ichigo._

_- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntaron a coro._

_- El primer baño de Natsuki, apurad que mamá está esperando. _

_Los tres corrieron por las escaleras y entraron en una habitación completamente decorada de color azul, con una enorme imagen de La Sirenita en la pared principal. _

_- Si tardáis un poco más le crecen los dientes -bromeó Rukia._

_Ichigo sostuvo la cámara de vídeo apuntando a su pequeña hija mientras una enorme sonrisa resaltaba en su rostro, aunque no era captada por el objetivo. _

_Rukia introdujo a la pequeña dentro de la bañera repleta de agua a la temperatura adecuada. La niña movió sus piernas y sus brazos levemente y todos esbozaron una sonrisa._

…

_- Eres la bebé más bonito del mundo -se oía la voz de Rukia en susurros- no puedo ni imaginar lo vacía que estaría nuestra vida sin ti._

_La imagen se movió un poco y se oyó un ruido como de algo forcejeando, después una puerta se entreabrió y se vio a Rukia sentada en una mecedora con Natsuki en brazos mientras le hablaba y acariciaba sus mejillas con ternura. La niña miraba a su madre fijamente, sus ojos azul violetas parecían entender cada una de las palabras que salían de sus labios. Rukia acarició sus cabellos naranjas y sonrió cando retiraba un mechón de la cara de la pequeña y este volvía su lugar._

_- Eres tan perfecta... -suspiró._

_- Es igual a su mamá -dijo Ichigo con voz contenida. _

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? -preguntó Rukia confundida. _

_- Solo un ratito... -rió._

_- Apaga esa cámara y ven aquí papá -lo llamó sonriendo. _

_..._

_- A ver que boca más grande tienes -dijo Rukia. _

_La niña rió y mostró sus dos dientes superiores con alegría, Rukia aprovechó el momento y le metió una cucharada de comida en la boca. _

_- Tu primera comida sólida... esto es para recordar -se oyó la voz de Ichigo._

_Natsuki, no muy de acuerdo, escupió todo el contenido de su boca._

_- No parece gustarle mucho -Rukia frunció el ceño e Ichigo estalló en carcajadas._

…

_- Kaien ¿te puedes apartar? -gruñó Ichigo._

_- Venga Ichi... solo va a caminar. En unos meses preferirás que no lo haga, te lo aseguro -bromeó su hermano. _

_- Solo apártate -casi gritó. _

_- Natsuki cariño, mira a papá -le decía Rukia con voz dulce._

_La pequeña buscó a su padre con la mirada y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa mostrando ya cuatro dientes. _

_- Amor... ven con papi -la instó Ichigo._

_Natsuki dio un par de saltitos sin moverse de su lugar y todavía sonriendo, lo que hizo que todos los presentes riesen a carcajadas. _

_- Papá... muévete a la izquierda o no saldrás en el vídeo -se oyó la voz de Ayaka._

_Ichigo miró por sobre su hombro y le guiñó un ojo a su hija antes de moverse a donde estaba en mejor posición. _

_- Cariño... ven con papi -repitió Ichigo- mira tengo a "chappy" -dijo mostrándole un conejito blanco de peluche con un gorrito de Santa Clause._

_Pero Natsuki continuó en su lugar y solo aplaudió con sus manitas sin borrar aquella sonrisa. _

_- ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí? -preguntó Dais apareciendo de repente._

_- Natsuki va a dar sus primeros pasos -volvió a oírse la voz de Ayaka. _

_Dais sonrió y se puso al lado de su padre. _

_Y... sin que nadie dijese nada, Natsuki escapó de los brazos de su madre y dio con seguridad los cuatro pasos que la separaban de su hermano._

_Todos gritaron entusiasmados, y hasta a Rukia se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, menos Ichigo que refunfuñaba mientras miraba a sus dos hijos ceñudo._

_- Venga papá... sabes que yo siempre correré hacia ti -lo animó Ayaka._

_Ichigo sonrió y se acercó hasta besar la frente de su hija mayor. _

…

_- ¿Tendrás esa cámara encendida todos los días? -preguntó Kaien con las cejas alzadas._

_- ¡Es su primera nevada! -se quejó Ichigo. _

_- ¿Su primera cita también la grabarás? -preguntó su hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_- No, porque no tendrá primera cita -gruñó Ichigo._

_- ¿Ah no? ¿Cómo piensas impedirlo? _

_- No irá al instituto... es más... ni si quiera irá al colegio, Rukia y yo le daremos clases en casa -Ichigo sonrió ampliamente-, así ningún mocoso se acercará a ella. _

_- ¿No crees que a los servicios sociales les parecerá un poco raro? -dijo Kaien entre risas. _

_- Deja que un hombre pueda soñar -masculló Ichigo antes de que la cámara se balanceara y de repente todo se volviese blanco. _

_La imagen de Natsuki sujetando con fuerza una de las manos de Rukia y completamente oculta en un abrigo rosado y una bufanda blanca centrara toda su atención._

_- Fía -decía la pequeña con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras tenía un poco de nieve en una mano._

_- Es nieve cariño... claro que está fría -decía Rukia sonriendo._

_- Tírasela a papá -la instó Kaien- apunta bien y dale entre ceja y ceja._

_- Kaien -le riñó Miyako- deja de molestar a tu hermano y cuida a tu hija. _

_- Voy -Kaien apareció con una niña pelinegra muy sonriente marcando también sus hoyuelos- ¡dile hola al tío Ichi! _

_- Kaien... no me llames Ichi -ladró el aludido. _

_Miyu, la pequeña que estaba en los brazos de Kaien, sacó su mano de la espalda y tiró una pequeña bola de nieve en el rostro de su padre. Kaien se quedó con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, mientras todo a su alrededor estallaban en carcajadas. _

…

_Ayaka estaba tumbada en el sofá con un libro entre sus manos, Natsuki jugaba de rodillas en la alfombra construyendo un castillo con el juego de construcción que le habían traído sus tíos de Seattle un par de días atrás y Dais estaba sentado frente al piano aporreando la teclas lentamente. _

_- Es un fa sostenido... no un sol -dijo Ichigo._

_- Esto es un royo -susurró Dais. _

_- Cuando seas mayor a las chicas les gustará -dijo Ichigo sonriendo._

_- ¿Quién quiere gustarle a las chicas? Son aburridas... solo juegan con muñecas -protestó el pequeño._

_- ¿Tú ves que yo juegue con muñecas, enano? -preguntó Ayaka alzando una ceja sin separar la vista de su libro. _

_- Tú eres un bicho raro -espetó con él con el ceño fruncido- y no soy un enano, algún día seré más alto que tú._

_- Menos mal que mamá está grabando esto, cuando tengas quince años te lo enseñaré y seguro que no opinas igual -dijo Byakuya que observaba la escena divertido. _

…

_- Renji... ¿más regalos? -se oyó la voz de Rukia._

_- No he podido resistirlo -se defendió con cara de niño bueno._

_- Cuando tengas tus propios hijos los vas a malcriar -se quejó._

_- No se lo permitiré -una chica pelinegra con dos preciosos ojos negros apareció tras Renji y sonrió a Rukia- he intentado detenerlo pero ya sabes como es -rodó los ojos_

_- Hola Tatsuki -dijo Rukia con alegría. _

_- ¿A mí no me saludas? -preguntó Hisagi alzando la voz- creía que era importante para ti, pero pierdes el tiempo regañando al tonto de mi hermano en lugar de saludarme como merezco._

_- Hisagi... no seas idiota -dijo una voz femenina tras él. _

_- Hola Soi -saludó Rukia a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules oscuros. _

_- ¿Dónde está la homenajeada? -preguntó la chica con voz alegre. _

_- Su tía Matsumoto la está ayudando a arreglarse, está un poco nerviosa porque varios niños del colegio vendrán a la fiesta- contestó Rukia._

_- Iré a echarles una mano, tiene que estar perfecta, no se cumplen ocho todos los días -y su cabello trenzado se perdió a un lado de la imagen._

…

_Ichigo y Rukia estaban sentados en el jardín, sobre el césped y con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Hablaban entre ellos, se miraban, y se daban pequeños besos acompañados de sonrisas de enamorados. _

_- ¿Por qué grabas eso? -se oyó la voz de Dais- es asqueroso._

_- Son papá y mamá -dijo Ayaka- seguro que dentro de unos años cuando vean el vídeo les gustará. _

_- Si tú lo dices... -y se vio como la espalda de Dais se alejaba lentamente. _

…

_- Rukia respira hondo -dijo Matsumoto._

_- ¡No puedo! -gritó cerrando las manos en puños. _

_- Solo vas a casarte... no es el fin del mundo. -Matsumoto rodó los ojos. _

_- ¿Ichigo está abajo? -preguntó con una nota de histeria en la voz._

_- Claro que está abajo -dijo Masaki divertida- haciendo una zanja en el suelo frente al pastor, el pobre está tan nervioso como tú._

_- Kia... respira hondo, todo saldrá bien -aseguró Matsumoto poniéndose frente a ella- y tú, deja ya la cámara y ven aquí._

_- Ichigo me pidió que grabase, quiere verlo cuando todo haya pasado -se oyó la voz de Kaien._

_- Ese hombre es idiota -masculló Matsumoto antes de la que la imagen desapareciese. _

…

_- Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, yo os declaro marido y mujer -dijo el pastor con voz solemne._

_Todos estallaron en aplausos y ovaciones mientras Ichigo y Rukia se besaban. Dais puso cara de asco y Ayaka se reía de él. Natsuki jugueteaba con los lazos de su vestido azul e intentaba quitárselo mientras Matsumoto lo impedía con cara de frustración._

…

_- ¿La noche de bodas les escribirás otra carta a la cigüeña? -preguntó Kaien codeando a Ichigo._

_- Kaien... no seas idiota -Ichigo negó con la cabeza._

_- A Miyako le faltan tres meses para dar a luz... a Rukia ya le toca -rió._

_- Nos quedamos en tres... con otro hijo más corro el riesgo de que tenga los mismos genes Kurosaki que te tocaron a ti._

_Kaien miró a su hermano fijamente con los labios fruncidos. _

_- ¿Eso ha sido un insulto? -preguntó para sí mismo haciendo que todos los que los rodeaban riesen escandalosamente._

…

_- Ichigo... apaga esa cosa y vamos a la cama ya -dijo Rukia soñolienta._

_- Solo un minuto más... esta imagen quizá no se vuelva a repetir nunca -dijo con voz alegre._

_Y no era para menos. Dais estaba estirado en la alfombra del salón, con un cojín bajo su cabeza y durmiendo con la boca abierta. A unos centímetros una tienda de campaña rosada estaba montada sobre la misma alfombra, en su interior Natsuki estaba dormida abrazando su peluche blanco con el gorrito rojo y Ayaka estaba a su lado, con una mano sobre su cintura y con la nariz enterrada en su pelo._

_- Son adorables -susurró Rukia emocionada._

_- Son nuestros... no podía ser de otro modo. El señor adorable y la señora adorable tenían que tener hijos adorables. _

_- Idiota... _

_- Pero amas a este idiota -Rukia negó con la cabeza y despareció- buenas noches... niños adorables... -susurró Ichigo antes de apagar la cámara. _

…_._

.

- ¿Te ha gustado? -preguntó Ayaka cuando la imagen de la televisión se puso de color azul.

Rukia se sorbió la nariz y abrazó a su hija mientras todavía continuaba llorando.

- Ha sido precioso cariño... muchas gracias.

- Es tu regalo por acabar la carrera -sonrió la pequeña.

- Ha sido perfecto... muchísimas gracias -repitió besando su mejilla repetidas veces.

- Papá me ha ayudado a montar los vídeos y Dais incordiaba para retrasarnos.

Se oyó la bocina de un coche y Ayaka se puso en pie de un salto, besó las mejillas de sus padres y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

- La madre de Yachiru te llamará por la mañana -gritó antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

- Han crecido tanto... -suspiró mirando a su marido.

- Es lo que hacen los niños... es el ciclo de la vida -Ichigo se acercó a ella y la abrazó atrayéndola a su cuerpo- pero siempre nos quedarán esos recuerdos... ¿de verdad te ha gustado? -Rukia asintió e Ichigo sonrió.

- ¿Dais y Natsuki ya se han ido también? -preguntó Rukia apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

- Sí... Masaki se los llevó hace media hora -confirmó besando su pelo.

- ¿Estamos solos? -alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Completamente solos -sonrió de lado.

Rukia suspiró y buscó sus labios.

- Voy a darme una ducha.

- ¿Me abandonas? -preguntó Ichigo fingiendo indignación.

- No... -Rukia sonrió- esperaba que el señor adorable ayudase a la señora adorable a enjabonase la espalda.

Ichigo se puso en pie como impulsado por un resorte y avanzó hasta dejar a Rukia acorralada contra una pared.

- ¿Quieres que el señor adorable te enjabone la espalda? -preguntó contra la piel de su cuello.

- Es una de las dos posibilidades -musitó con ella con voz ahogada.

- ¿Y cuál es la otra? -preguntó golpeando su aliento en su oído.

Rukia cerró los ojos y se estremeció.

- Que hagas lo que quieras conmigo esta noche... -dijo Rukia clavando sus ojos azul violetas en los miel de él.

Ichigo sonrió de lado y de un solo movimiento se la subió a su hombro y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la habitación para dejarla caer sobre la cama.

Rukia reía a carcajadas, se apartó el pelo de los ojos y lo miró mientras Ichigo forcejeaba con el cinturón intentando quitárselo.

- Deja que yo haga eso -susurró poniéndose en pie y quitando las manos de Ichigo de su empeño.

Él solo sonrió y la dejó hacer. Rukia se puso tras él y rodeando la cintura con sus manos comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta de su traje, ya que Ichigo venía del trabajo en el bufette y todavía estaba vestido elegante. Cuando la chaqueta estuvo en el suelo comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa con lentitud, haciendo que Ichigo se desesperase y acabase por arrancársela.

- ¿Ansioso? -preguntó ella en un susurro.

- ¿Cuántas veces al año estamos solos en casa? -preguntó girándose y quedándose frente a ella-. Estoy deseando poder hacer el amor contigo y que grites mi nombre hasta quedarte afónica.

- ¡Ichigo! -gimió cuando él, si preámbulos, llevó la mano hasta la cremallera de su vestido y se lo quitó en segundos.

- ¿Lo harás? -preguntó atacando su cuello con besos y ligeros mordiscos- ¿gritarás mi nombre?

- ¿Quieres que lo haga? -preguntó de vuelta, él rió y asintió con la cabeza- entonces lo haré...

- Me vuelves loco... siempre lo has hecho y con los años aumenta mi locura... no sabes lo que te amo señora Kurosaki.

Ichigo llevó las manos hasta su sostén y se lo quitó lo más rápido que pudo, hizo lo mismo con las pequeñas braguitas que cubrían su sexo y después se desnudó a él mismo. La tomó en brazos y la tumbó en la cama. Se quedó mirando fijamente sus ojos y sonrió.

- No olvidarás nunca este día... -aseguró- y no lo digo solo porque te hayas licenciado esta mañana...

- ¿Por qué entonces? -Rukia le siguió el juego.

- Tendrás tantos orgasmos que superarás nuestro record -sonrió arrogante- ¿estábamos en cinco?

- Seis -lo contradijo en un gemido cuando las manos de él llegaron a su sexo y comenzaron a acariciarla.

- Serán siete esta vez -susurró besando la piel de sus piernas y ascendiendo lentamente hacia sus caderas, donde se detuvo haciendo dibujos con su lengua- quizás ocho si me empeño.

- Ichigo... no juegues conmigo... -pidió con voz entrecortada.

- Esto podrá ser cualquier cosa menos un juego cariño -su voz sonó sugerente y amortiguada por la piel de su pubis- me alegro de ver que has hecho lo que te pedí -acarició con sus dedos su sexo completamente depilado y gimió al sentir la suavidad de su piel.

- Ichigo -susurró cuando introdujo un dedo lentamente en ella.

- Se ve precioso sin un solo pelo... -sonrió y deslizó la lengua entre sus labios.

Rukia lo agarró del cabello y empujó su rostro contra su sexo. Ichigo se enterró en ella y besó y succionó concienzudamente hasta que Rukia llegó al orgasmo gritando su nombre.

Ichigo se alejó de ella y la miró... jadeando, con el pelo revuelto y el labio inferior hinchado de tanto mordérselo para no gritar.

- ¿Me dejarás ayudarte a ti? -preguntó Rukia en un gemido.

- Soy todo tuyo... -se alejó de ella y se tumbó a su lado.

Rukia se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a besar su cuello. Sujetó sus manos por las muñecas y las inmovilizó a la altura de su cabeza. Ichigo rió entre dientes, pero se dejó hacer.

Rukia besó su cuello y bajó lentamente hasta su pecho, lamió sus pezones y sonrió cuando el poco vello que él tenía en esa zona le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Descendió hasta su estómago y con sus dedos delineó la uve que formaban sus caderas. Ichigo gimió y se removió un poco. Rukia lo estaba tentando, estaba jugando con fuego y acabaría quemándose como continuase así.

Cuando Rukia llegó al vello de su pubis Ichigo se estremeció y contuvo el aliento para dejarlo escapar todo de golpe segundos después.

- Rukia -la advirtió con un gemido ronco cuando ella se introdujo su miembro en la boca.

Ichigo la sujetó por el cabello y comenzó a marcarle un ritmo más lento del que llevaba, no quería llegar, al menos por ahora y menos en su boca. Quería las cosas de otro modo. Ya había tiempo para juegos en otro momento.

Cuando sintió que ya estaba demasiado cerca del límite, la retiró suavemente y la ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama.

- ¿Te ha llegado el tiempo de juegos? -preguntó sonriendo de lado.

- Yo no estaba jugando... -jadeó cuando él introdujo un dedo de nuevo en su sexo.

- A mí me pareció un juego... uno bastante sucio por cierto -repuso introduciendo otro dedo y haciendo que la espalda de Rukia se arquease.

- Ichigo... por favor... -lloriqueó Rukia.

- No estoy jugando – dijo con suficiencia.

- Ichigo... -repitió.

- Dime lo que quieres y lo tendrás...

- Fóllame de una vez y cierra la boca -espetó mirándolo fijamente.

Ichigo cerró la mandíbula con fuerza para acallar el rugido que se abría paso por su pecho. Se echó las piernas de Rukia sobre los hombros y la penetró de un solo empujón. Ella gritó y se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza.

- ¿Es así cómo querías? -preguntó Ichigo entre embestidas.

- Así, así... sí... -decía Rukia incoherentemente.

- Rukia... mírame -ordenó- quiero que me mires a los ojos mientras te corres.

Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par y los clavó en los suyos. Esos orbes miel brillaban y a la vez estaban oscurecidos por el deseo. Sus manos aferradas a sus caderas, sus jadeos cada vez que se introducía en ella de golpe, el sudor sobre sus cuerpos... el sonido de piel con piel chocando en cada embestida.

- Ichigo -gimió su nombre cuando sintió que sus paredes se tensaban.

- Sí amor... di mi nombre... ¡grítalo!

- ¡Ichigo! -gritó cuando el primer espasmo le atravesó el vientre y la obligó a arquear la espalda.

Ichigo la miró extasiado y se hundió en ella con más profundidad cuando se sintió al borde del orgasmo. Y en unos segundos se descargó en su interior.

Ambos quedaron jadeando, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo. Ichigo besó su rodilla y salió de su interior, se dejó caer a su lado y besó sus labios.

- ¿Continúa en pie esa ducha? -preguntó en un susurro al oído.

- ¿Quieres volver a jugar conmigo? -preguntó Rukia alzando una ceja.

- No... pero el señor adorable quiere consentir un poco a la señora adorable.

Rukia sonrió y giró un poco para encararlo.

- Te amo -dijo con emoción en la voz.

- Como yo a ti -contestó él acortando la poca distancia que los separaba y la besó en los labios- para siempre. Tenemos que continuar creando recuerdos, en cinco años debemos tener otra película igual a esa.

- ¿Cinco años? -preguntó Rukia.

- Ayaka estará en el instituto, Natsuki en el colegio... y tú y yo tendremos más tiempo libre -le guiñó un ojo.

- Eres insaciable -rió Rukia.

- De ti nunca tendré suficiente.

_Ahora si que llego el final de la historia, espero que les aya gustado y quiero agradecer a tos realmente los que han leído la historia y han dejado sus lindos comentarios para todos ustedes les dejo este pequeño regalo espero que sea de su agrado._

"http":/www."youtube".com/watch?v=Vc-"WFac9qi4" _(solo tienen que quitar "las comillas")_

_Chicos déjenme los últimos reviews de esta historia si._

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leeremos muy pronto._

_¡Que viva el IchiRuki!_

_Sakura-Jeka_


End file.
